Untamable
by Daba91
Summary: As Caleb struggles with his uncontrollable need to use his powers, he meets a girl with a complicated past, who forces him to accept that he's worth saving, and he learns thats she needs saving too, especially with what's in store for them. Caleb/OC
1. Prologue

Alright. This is my new story. I hope you like this one as much as you did Old Friends & Enemy's and to any new readers i hope you like it as well. This story is going to be following Caleb's personal struggle with his powers after the battle at Putnam Barn and will involve an Original Character i've created. So Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant

On With The Story...

_

* * *

_

_It's been a bad day  
But tonight my love, it only gets worse  
It's been a bad day  
But tonight my love, it only gets worse_

_chorus  
Ooh you never said there was anything  
Ooh you never said there was anything  
Wrong  
Ooh you never said there was anything  
Wrong_

_We're in a bad way  
But tonight my love, it only gets worse  
We're in a bad state  
But tonight my love, it only gets worse_

_chorus  
Ooh you never said there was anything  
Ooh you never said there was anything  
Wrong  
Ooh you never said there was anything  
Wrong_

_Steven Strait – Never Said Anything_

* * *

Prologue

The whole night at dinner Caleb could tell that something had been bothering Sarah. Since the fight with Chase at Putnam barn she had become cold and distant. It had been gradually progressing as the days flew by but he'd tried his best to ignore it. Too many things had been happening at once and he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was slowly loosing her.

His mother had only become worse since everything with Chase happened. Her guilt over his father's death was one thing but now her fear of losing him as well was driving her further and further into madness. He new his addiction was going to be troublesome but he hadn't factored his fathers added powers to the equation and now feared that he wasn't going to survive it.

The need to use had been driving him insane. No matter what he did it was always there. A constant reminder of why he hated his powers. He was fighting and losing battle, every minute of every day and he new the others noticed. He felt weak; he was supposed to be the leader and voice of reason but there he was craving to use his powers like a crack fiend craving a fix.

The worst part is that he felt that that was the main reason Sarah was distant. She wouldn't have remembered everything at Putnam barn and he was grateful for that. No one should have to live with that kind of insanity but the fact that she was willing to do so for him was what made him think they would work out. He truly hoped it would and that everything would go back to the way it was before but the look on her face made him question if that were even possible.

Caleb brought his silver mustang to a stop in front of the dorms at Spenser Academy and turned off the engine. He looked over to Sarah who was looking out the window as if in a trance.

"You o.k?" He asked softly before tucking a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." He replied weakly

"I had a good time tonight." He said trying for any form of conversation her could get.

"Yeah." She said her eyes trailing down to her hands the rested on her lap

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone

"I just… I." Sarah voice broke as a wave of tears flooded her eyes.

"Sarah." Caleb pushed nervously

"I can't…" She shook her head

"You can't what… whatever it is Sarah you can tell me." Caleb held her hand in his for a moment before she pulled it away.

"I can't do this anymore Caleb." She said as the tears slowed and her voice took on a much stronger tone.

He new it was coming but still tried to fight it. "You can't do what anymore?"

"This," She said pointing between him and herself. "Us."

"Why?" He asked closing his eyes

"It's just not working out anymore." She said quickly

"You're lying," He said darkly. "If you're trying to break up with me Sarah at least give me a good enough reason why."

"Because I can't handle this anymore," She shouted. "I can't handle watching you kill yourself."

"What are you talking about?" He asked in denial

"Don't pretend you don't know," She said more levelly. "Ever since you've ascended you haven't been yourself. You're always on edge, always trying not to use and I can't deal with that."

"So your just going to leave." He stated

"I don't want sit back and wait til you let your power destroy you," She defended. "I don't want to be your mother eighteen years from now."

"Don't." Caleb said through clenched teeth. She new that his worst fear was to end up just like his father and had just used it against him. He'd dealt with a lot of crap in his life but never heard something so low from someone he loved.

"Don't what?" She shouted. "It's my future too Caleb."

"It's not going to come to that Sarah." He said trying to remain calm but he could feel the power in his veins rising.

"You can't promise that." She said shaking her head sadly

"We'll work it out." He practically pleaded

"No," She said looking into his eyes. "We won't."

"So that's just it?" he asked

"I'm sorry." She said as she reached for the door handle

"Yeah." He said looking out his window

"Take care of yourself Caleb." She said quietly as she climbed out of the car

"That's really no longer your concern now is it?" He asked looking at her, his face void of all emotions

"I still love you." She said as a tear slid down her face

"You sure have a funny way to show it." He said before gesturing for her to close the door.

She nodded her head sadly and pushed the door shut before walking into the large building

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there for and he didn't really care. His one last link to the normal world had just walked out on him. He felt cold, he wished he could just feel empty but the power inside of him wouldn't allow it. He started his car and began to drive. He drove along the road in total darkness. He felt like it was his fate to end up just like his father, as much as that thought killed him. Sarah thought so, his mother thought so and he was sure his friends did to.

He didn't want them to be right. So as he drove through the darkness he promised himself that he wouldn't. No matter how strong the desire, no matter how mad he went he'd try his best to fight and live.

One thing was for sure; it was going to be tough.

Especially with what was to come.

* * *

Thank You to anyone who read. I greatly appreciate it and I hope that as this story unravels you'll like it and continue to read it. Hopefully this story will do as well as my first.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think.

P.S. I Hope You Enjoyed It

Much Luv

Daba91


	2. Girl Trouble

O.k. here it is. the first chapter of Untamable. I Hope you like it. This chapter is really meant to show a bit Caleb's thoughts on everything he's dealing with so for those of you waiting to find out who the mystery girl is. She's in this chapter but you won't be formaly introduced to the character until the nest chapter.

Major Thanks To everyone who read and/or reviewd this story as well as the other two. I apprecaite it so much.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covanent, I Only Own The OC's

_

* * *

_

_If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry_

_If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
Yet what do I care  
If they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry_

_I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away?_

_Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets  
is this what it feels like to really cry, cry, cry_

_Kelly Clarkson – Cry_

* * *

CH.1

Girl Trouble

_1 Week Later_

It had only been a week since Sarah had broken things off with Caleb but to him it felt a whole lot longer. He always saw her on campus and she was always with Kate who was always with Pogue, so avoiding her was unfortunately impossible. The worst part is that every time he saw her she would always smile and wave like everything was normal. He hated that he couldn't hate her. He could somewhat understand why she did what she did but never would had thought she would do it.

He loved her and she'd said she loved him too. So why couldn't she just try and work things out was the question Caleb would ask himself every morning as he woke. Then he'd remember, his powers. Since she had left the constant craving had only grown worse. His daily struggle to keep his promise to himself that he wouldn't use was becoming a war. A war he felt like he was losing.

His friends were constantly watching over him, waiting for him to break. It was understandable for the most part, they were his brothers and they were concerned. He could handle concern cause he'd dished out a far share of his on in life, but it was their pity that killed him. They pitied him for so many reasons, for Sarah, for his gradual loss of control, and for the fact that his mother had only become worse since his father died. Each day she crept further and further into darkness. Each new bottle of alcohol further disconnecting her from the world around her and making verbally attack Caleb, reminding him that he was just like his father and would end up just like him.

He just wanted to disappear but reasoned that to do so would be weak. He didn't want to be weak, he couldn't be. He needed to be strong so he could fight. He needed things to go back to how they'd been before, back when everything was more or less normal. Back when he had better control of himself and his powers, back when he was scolding Reid for being irresponsible and not the other way around, and back when he could hold Sarah without her looking at him in fear.

So here he was driving to Nicky's. The guys had invited him to hang out but he new it was really an attempt to loosen him up. He understood but decided to play along just the same. If the only thing to get them off his back for a while was to spend a few hours at Nicky's than he would do that. He would put on a brave face and pretend everything was normal; he would lie when they'd ask him how he was doing, and smile like life was just perfect. He needed them to act normal around him if he was ever going to be able to.

About twenty minutes into his thoughts Caleb reached Nicky's. He could see Tyler's hummer and Pogue's bike, which hopefully meant that he didn't bring Kate. Other than her tendency to flirt with guys that weren't Pogue, Caleb had no problems with Kate. He always thought of her as a sweet enough girl but her thirst for gossip was not something he needed right through there. She would ask how he was doing and then tell him all about what Sarah had been up to and that was not what he wanted to happen that night. That night he was on a mission to throw his brothers for a loop and think that by some miracle he was doing better. He just hoped they bought it.

He climbed from his car and made his way towards the door. As he entered the bar he could see that it was a usual night for Nicky's. A few truckers took up post at the bar and students from Spenser could be spotted throughout the majority of the room. He looked through the crowd and he found the guys sitting and talking at their usual table. Their faces held different emotions, Tyler was visibly anxious, Reid was calm for the most part but his eyes held worry and Pogue whose expression would be completely unreadable to most people was nervous.

"Great." Caleb mumbled to himself as he made his way over to the table and took a seat between Pogue and Tyler placing him directly across from Reid.

"Hey Caleb." Tyler said shakily

"Tyler." Caleb said with a small nod

"Hey man." Pogue said levelly

"Hey," Caleb said in a calm tone. "Where's Kate?"

"I figured we could all just hang out." Pogue said simply

"Cool." Caleb said matching his tone, relieved that he wouldn't be seeing Kate

"So how've ya been?" Reid asked gaining annoyed glares from Pogue and Tyler

That was what Caleb had been waiting for and wasn't shocked that Reid was the first to ask it. "I'm good why?"

"No reason in particular." Reid replied quickly

"Oh o.k." Caleb said before an awkward silence fell over them

Reid looked around the table for a moment before his eyes trailed over to the pool tables. A girl was sitting on a stool looking bored and slightly out of place. Her eyes were jade green but almost appeared to be blue. A mixture of dark and light brown with a small tint of honey blonde curls fell beneath her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face allowing her features to stand out. Her full pink lips were pressed together as she looked around the room as if waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Well, well," Reid said gaining the attention of the other guys at the table. "Would you look at that?"

All three guys followed Reid's gaze and fixed their sights on the girl.

"Wow." They all said in unison

Caleb felt shocked at how his problems were temporarily forgotten when he saw the jade eyed girl and for a second he felt like his old normal self.

"Mm," Reid smirked. "She sure is something to look at." He trailed his gaze down her shapely form. He lowered his gaze from her face and watched as her full breasts rose and fell under a tight black tank top as she breathed in an out. From there he praised her hour glass figure and his gaze trailed lower to a pair of long toned legs that were clad in tight dark blue jeans. She was by Reid's definition perfect, which was the highest rating he'd ever given a girl.

"I've never seen her around here before." Tyler said after doing his own, more discrete assessment of the girl.

"Me neither." Pogue added

"How bout you Caleb?" Reid asked his gaze never leaving the girl

Caleb shook his head. "I think I would had remembered her."

"Well than maybe I should go over and introduce my self." Reid said thoughtfully turning to face the others

"Reid." Tyler said quietly

"What." he asked

Tyler lifted his hand and quickly pointed in the direction of the girl. "Look who she's here with."

Reid turned his head back around and practically hissed as an all to familiar face came into his view. "Aaron Abbott," He said through clenched teeth as Aaron through his arm around the girls shoulder playfully and she faced him and smiled brightly. "Aaron fucking Abbott."

"Relax Reid." Pogue chided

"No," Reid said angrily. "That's bullshit. Where the hell does a pencil dick like Abbott get a girl like that."

"There's no justice in the world." Tyler mused jokingly

"I'm serious," Reid said staring intently at Aaron's and the girls' interaction. "She must feel sorry for him… or maybe she's from the make a wish foundation."

"That's likely." Caleb said laughing the most natural laugh he'd had in over two weeks.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Reid said in a final tone before getting up from the table and walking closer to the girl.

"Don't start anything Reid." Tyler said pleadingly but Reid had escaped earshot

"Great," Pogue said annoyed. "Can't take him anywhere."

Caleb laughed along with Pogue and Tyler as Reid tried to listen in on Aaron and the girls' conversation.

But his fun was cut short as he saw Kate walk into Nicky's. She looked slightly worried when she saw Caleb and his temporary calm went out the window and the need to use slowly started coming back. She glanced around the room for a moment before walking over to their table and giving Pogue a hug and a quick kiss.

"Hey baby." She said sweetly

"Hey," Pogue said trying to read her expression. "I thought you were going to hang out at your dorm, is something wrong?"

She gave him a suggestive glance before speaking. "Yeah I'm fine, I just got bored."

Pogue nodded slowly before taking his seat.

"Hey Caleb." Kate said cautiously before taking Reid's seat.

"Hey Kate." Caleb replied as kindly as he could.

"It's nice to see you out an about." She said bordering nervous

Pogue and Tyler glared at her much like they had Reid before and she grew quiet.

"Yeah." Caleb replied shortly

Another awkward silence swept over the table and Caleb silently wished that Kate had never came.

"So." Kate started pointlessly

"So uh Kate," Tyler said. "Did you hear that Mr. Shepard has some new kind of torture set up for us in English."

'Nice Save' Caleb thought sarcastically

"Yeah," She said quickly. "I'm still working on finding out what it is."

"I don't know he's a pretty random guy." Tyler sighed

"Oh come on," Pogue said in a reassuring tone. "It's English what's the worst he can make us do?"

"I just don't like being surprised." Kate said defensively

"I just don't get it." Reid said annoyed as he closed in on the table.

"What?" They all asked and he finally noticed Kate sitting there.

"Oh hey Kate," He said as he pulled a chair from another table and placed it between Tyler and Kate. "Do you know who that girl is?"

Kate looked at the jade-eyed girl sitting and laughing with Aaron. "No clue, why?"

"You mean you didn't find out?" Pogue asked shocked before Reid could answer Kate's question

"No." Reid said pissed

"Hello," Kate said trying to get the guys attention. "Why do you want to know?"

"Reid's just pissed cause he's interested in her and she seems pretty friendly with Abbott." Tyler said amused

"Why is she talking to Abbott?" Kate said almost disgusted

"That's what Reid was trying to figure out." Caleb said trying to distract himself so that he wouldn't use.

"Yeah what did you learn?" Pogue asked curiously

"Nothing," Reid said looking back at the girl.

"Nothing?" Kate pushed

He nodded his head wildly. "Nothing, and the weirdest part is that he's not even acting normal around her."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked genuinely curious and the power mildly subsided.

"I mean that he's not being his usual jack ass self he's actually being nice to her." Reid said as if the world would end if that information got out.

"No flirting?" Caleb asked

"Nope."

"No inappropriate touching?" Kate asked

"Nadda."

"No sexual innuendos of any kind?" Pogue asked becoming slightly worried.

"Not even a little."

"No long glances?" Tyler asked

"One big pile of No."

"What the hell is going on?" Kate asked growing irritated

"Maybe they're just friends." Tyler suggested and was met by four unconvinced faces.

"That'd be the day." Caleb said in a low tone.

"Maybe he's switched teams." Pogue said as if it were the only option left.

"As were I'm sure Kira could force a man to switch teams," Reid said thoughtfully. "That girl would definitely switch him back, so that's not it."

They all sighed at their lack of ideas concerning Aaron and the mystery girl.

"Well what did they talk about?" Kate asked

"They just joked around about a few of the people at the bar." Reid said quickly

"Oh well, we'll figure it out event…" Pogue started but his eyes trailed behind Caleb and he stopped instantly.

"What?" everybody but a very nervous looking Kate asked as the followed Pogue's gaze to a table across the room.

"Oh." Caleb said as his heart clenched and the need to use began to over power him.

There in front of him sat Sarah and a guy with dark green eyes and short blonde hair. Both of them were smiling and joking happily and not in the innocent manner Aaron and the mystery girl were. Sarah caught his stare and lowered her head. His gaze instantly snapped to Kate who looked guilty.

"You new about this didn't you?" He asked darkly

"I… I might have been told." She answered looking at the floor.

"Thanks for the heads up Kate." He said angrily

"Caleb," Pogue said raising his voice. "Don't talk to her like that."

Caleb shook his head. "I'm leaving." He said before getting up from the table and heading for the door.

"I didn't know she'd be here this early." Kate said to the other three guys.

"You still could have given us some kind of warning, now Caleb's going to be on the war path." Tyler said slightly upset that their plan to help Caleb had failed.

"Ease up baby boy," Pogue said taking in a deep breath. "We'll find a way to help Caleb we just need to make sure that next time Sarah won't pop up."

"You make it sound so simple." Reid deadpanned

"Hi." A small voice rang out from behind Tyler and all three guys became even more annoyed.

"Hey Sarah," Kate said giving the boys pleading looks to behave.

The guys responded with silence and Sarah looked at the floor.

"How is he?" She asked quietly

"Why do you want to know?" Pogue asked rudely and Kate kicked his leg under the table.

"He ran out of here rather quickly… I was worried."

"Now your worried." Tyler mused and shocked everyone with his words.

"I do care about him you know." She said defensively

"Funny way of showing it," Reid said leaning back in his chair and looking over to Sarah date. "Rick Wasik, really Sarah?"

"He a nice guy Reid." She said growing annoyed

"And what is Caleb exactly?" Pogue asked

"He's… he." She stopped and shook her head.

"Different, a freak." Tyler asked

"Guys stop it." Kate said angrily

"No Kate," Reid said sternly. "That's it, she broke up with Caleb because of his powers so she must think he's some kind of freak."

"That is not the reason." Sarah shouted in rage

"Then what is?" Reid pressed

"I wasn't about to sit back and watch him destroy himself." Sarah defended

"So you just left him?" Tyler asked shocked

"What else was I supposed to do?" She asked

"Try and help him maybe, you leaving only made things worse." Pogue said ignoring the fifth kick to the leg from Kate.

"And how is that fair to me?"

Reid began laughing. "If you loved him that wouldn't had mattered, but clearly you don't."

"I do love him." She argued

"Yeah," Reid said still laughing. "And that's why you're here with Rick. I'll say this, you work fast."

"Screw you Reid." Sarah said as she turned to walk away

"I'll let you know when I have an opening." Reid shouted after her

"Did you all have to be complete assholes?" Kate asked heatedly

"Oh come on Kate," Pogue argued. "Think about it, you told her you weren't going out with me because we were bringing Caleb here and she still came here with that other guy just to rub it Caleb's face."

The whole table went quiet and everybody looked anywhere but at each other.

Caleb sat in his car and tried to calm himself down. She just had to be In Nicky's with another guy when he was there. He took several steady breaths and tried to think of anything other than his power and Sarah.

"Damn" Caleb heard outside of his window. He looked out his window and saw the jade-eyed girl standing out front of Nicky's with a cigarette pressed between her lips as she tried to make her lighter work. After the twelfth try she threw the lighter in frustration.

The girl pulled the cigarette from her lips and rolled her eyes before spotting him across the parking lot. She looked around for a minute before walking up to his car, stopping a few feet away from his window.

"Do you have a light?" She asked in a soft yet edgy voice.

"Uh, yeah." He said reaching in his jacket pocket and pulling a red lighter from it. He handed it to her and she smiled brightly

"Thanks," She said as she placed the cigarette back between her lips and lit it quickly. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and threw her head back before blowing out a puff of smoke and letting her head drop back. She opened her eyes and handed him the lighter back.

"Those things can kill you, you know?" Caleb asked jokingly thinking about the idea of dying of something so simple as a cigarette instead of being eighteen and looking like your eighty.

"So can a drunk driver, or HIV, or a brain tumor..." She started animatedly

"O.k. fair point." Caleb said laughing

"It's not like I'm addicted or anything." She said quickly

"You know about addiction?" He asked curiously

"Addiction is in the mind," She replied. "You tell yourself your addicted so your body responds accordingly. Now if you tell yourself you're not than your not. Simple."

"Let's say hypothetically that, that doesn't work?" He asked

"Well," She took another hit of her cigarette. "Hypothetically it's probably best to get a hobby."

"A hobby?" He asked confused

"Yeah," She said nodding. "Or more accurately a… distraction you know something to keep your mind off of whatever it is your telling yourself you're addicted to."

"That makes sense." He said truthfully

She took a step back and leaned against a dark blue Volvo. She lifted her hand and ran it gently across the hood.

"Pretty car," She said before looking at Caleb calculatingly.

Caleb felt nervous under her scrutinizing gaze and began shifting nervously in his seat.

"What is it?" She asked randomly

"What is what?"

"Your not a meth head." She said simply.

"Good to know." He said beginning to think that the beautiful girl wasn't all there.

"No," She said smiling. "I mean you don't act like any junkies I've met but there is something I just can't put my finger on it."

"I think your thinking to hard." He countered

"Nope," She shot back calmly. "I read people really well."

"Can you read when they want you to drop a subject?" He asked agitatedly

"Of course," She laughed. "I just ignore it, getting to peoples core is so much more fun."

"Yeah." He said, now he definitely thought she was crazy

"Oh I see," She said proudly. "Girl troubles."

"Something like that." He huffed

"Brake up?"

"Yes."

"Reason why?"

Caleb didn't even know why he'd let the conversation get as far as it had. He didn't know this girl from anything and here he was talking about his personal life. Especially one of the main reasons he was so messed up. So what if the girl was beautiful she was obviously a nut.

"Look I don't know what your deal is, whether you're pushing for sainthood, if your off your meds, or you just like to meddle in peoples lives but now's not the time." Caleb said annoyed

"Damn, this is what happens when you try to be helpful to a jerk." She said sharply

"I guess it's a lot like talking to a bi polar person." He shot back

"And he comes out swingin," She said as she threw her hands in the air mockingly. "Didn't peg you as an ass."

"I didn't peg you as a crazy bitch either so I guess were both just not very perceptive." Caleb said to angry to regret his words.

She looked taken back for a moment before regaining her composure. "No wonder she left you."

"Go to hell." He said darkly as he started his car and peeled out of the parking space.

"I'll get in line after you." She shouted as he drove off.

Caleb drove like a maniac down the road and could feel his rage mix with his powers and it was killing him. He tried to push the girl to the back of his mind but she kept popping up to the front. Her jade eyes haunting him and making him drive faster.

He reached his house and silently prayed that his mother was in bed. He couldn't handle her on top of everything else. It would just be the icing on the cake that was his shit of a life.

He entered through the main door and made his way towards the stairs.

"Late night." His mothers' drunken voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I was at Nicky's." He said trying to keep his voice calm

"Did you use today?" She asked off handedly

"No."

"Right." She chuckled darkly

"Look I'm really tired." He said hoping she would leave him be.

"It's your life." She said waving him off from her chair

Caleb closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before heading to his room.

That night Caleb lay in his bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. His only conclusion was that his life was in ruin. Caleb drifted of to bed angry at the world, but his dreams weren't angry. His dreams were filled with images of a girl with jade eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I Hope You Enjoyed It.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.

The next chapter should be up soon.

Daba91


	3. Ironic

Thank You to anyone who read, reviewed, subscribed or favored this story. It means a lot to me. It makes my day going into my e-mail and seeing those alerts and i'm just so grateful that you guys are enjoyng the new story.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covanent, I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On With The Story...

_

* * *

_

_An old man, turned 98  
He won the lottery, and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon, two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic?  
Don't you think?_

_It's like rain, on your wedding day  
It's a free ride, when you've already paid  
It's the good advice, that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought? It figures_

_Mr. Play-It-Safe, was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase, and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life, to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought, "Well isn't this nice?"  
And isn't it ironic?  
Don't you think?_

_It's like rain, on your wedding day  
It's a free ride, when you've already paid  
It's the good advice, that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought? It figures_

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out  
When you think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face_

_A traffic jam, when you're already late  
A "No smoking" sign, on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons, when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams, and then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic?  
Don't you think?  
A little too ironic  
Yeah I really do think_

_It's like rain, on your wedding day  
It's a free ride, when you've already paid  
It's the good advice, that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought?  
It figures_

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
and life has a funny, funny way, of helping you out  
Helping you out_

_Alanis Morissette - Ironic_

* * *

CH.2

Ironic

The next morning Caleb awoke more confused than the night before. That girl, the jade-eyed girl who'd annoyed the crap out of him at Nicky's was the highlight of his dreams. He'd awoken several times in the night but every time he fell back to sleep she was there, front and center. The dreams were different but she was still in every single one and when she appeared she captivated him.

In each dream he would be fighting for his life, whether it was against Chase, Sarah, his friends or himself was varied, but right when he felt like he was about to be defeated she would appear. She would come from nowhere looking like an angel sent from the heavens, she wore a long flowing light blue dress and appeared to be floating, the most beautiful smile would grace her lips and he felt as if he could trust her completely. He would look deeply into her mesmerizing jade eyes and she would reach out her hand for him to take.

He would hesitate but only for a moment before she would she would lean closer to him and whisper 'I'll save you'. Her words were soft and screamed truth. He would reach up and take her hand and in that instant all his fears and burdens would wash away and all that was left was peace, happiness and her.

And then he would wake up, confused and annoyed. He couldn't understand how a girl he was pretty certain he hated could cloud his mind the way she had. He had enough problems and now he had to add her to the equation. He slowly climbed out of bed and hoped that the day would go smoothly. He took a quick shower and changed into his uniform before sneaking out the house as quietly as he could.

He climbed into his silver mustang grateful that he didn't have to see his mother. He'd gotten lucky the night before, she was to drunk to argue but he didn't want to tempt fate by hanging around the house for to long. He started the car and pulled out of the long driveway onto the road and started his drive towards Spenser.

He reached Spenser and found Pogue waiting for him in the parking lot. 'Good' he thought as he turned off his ignition and took a deep breath before climbing out of the car. Pogue was the most calculated of his three brothers, he new when and when not to ask questions and Caleb could tell that Pogue had gotten the silent message to not bring up anything regarding Sarah and her date to Nicky's or if he'd gotten into another argument with his mother. If it had been Tyler or more unfortunately Reid he would have already been bombarded with pointless questions and awkward tension.

"Morning." Pogue said simply before stepping into pace with Caleb as they headed for the large building.

"Morning." Caleb replied calmly

Pogue fell quiet for a moment before asking. "What happened between you and that girl that was talking to Aaron?"

"How do you know anything happened?" Caleb asked unsure of how Pogue would know about that.

"Cause a little while after you… left," Pogue replied with a quick edit even though they both new it was more like storming out. "She came into Nicky's looking pissed and mumbling stuff like 'Silver Mustang Driving Jack Ass'."

"Really?" Caleb asked

"Yup," Pogue said nodding. "Reid as you can imagine was pissed."

"Why?" He asked confused

"Cause he figured that whatever you did to make her so angry might wreck his chances at getting her into bed with him," Pogue replied with a shrug. "He's actually considering not talking to you until after he asks her out."

"Hopefully he'll follow through." Caleb said laughing

"Your not that lucky." Pogue said shaking his head

"Don't I know it?" Caleb muttered under his breath

"So what happened?" Pogue asked remembering the meaning of their conversation.

"Oh," Caleb started. "She asked to use my lighter and I let her. After that she started acting weird and asked me questions about my personal life, I told her to mind her own business and she went psycho on me. I think she's Bi Polar."

"That's not right." Pogue said in an unjust tone

"I know," Caleb agreed. "Who does she thinks she is asking random people about their personal problems, 'and invade their dreams'." He concluded saying the last part to himself.

"That's not what I meant." Pogue said quickly

"Well then what did you mean?" Caleb asked growing more and more confused as the conversation progressed.

"I mean that it's not right that a girl that hot ends up being a whack job," Pogue said in a matter of fact tone. "But then again she would have to be a little bit of a loony tune to hang out with Abbott."

"You have a girl friend Pogue." Caleb reminded

"Doesn't mean I'm blind." Pogue replied with a grin.

"I guess people just surprise you," Caleb said thoughtfully. "She seemed normal when I first started talking to her and then she just did a complete one eighty."

"Yeah but everyone appears to be normal at first," Pogue said before becoming lost in thought. "Except Reid but that's another story."

"Yeah but I don't now…" Caleb trailed off

Pogue studied his friend for a minute before speaking. "Did you want her to be normal?"

"What?" Caleb asked a little to quickly

"I mean," Pogue started. "Did you like her?"

"No." Caleb said quietly and Pogue could tell he was lying/

"Bullshit." He pushed

"No I mean it," Caleb said forcefully. "I found her interesting sure but I didn't like her."

"I'll take your word for it." Pogue said in a low tone

"Thanks." Caleb replied in a final tone.

They reached the long hall that was packed with students awaiting the bell that would start their day.

"Well this is where we part, see you later man." Pogue said as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Yeah." Caleb replied to air as the bell sounded throughout the hallway.

Caleb's morning class's where met with endless boredom. He'd resisted the urge to teleport himself to somewhere slightly more exiting at least five times and the day had hardy begun yet. Fortunately for him, Sarah wasn't in any of his morning classes and he wouldn't have to see her until English since she'd stopped eating lunch with them. He did however have Kate in at least two of his early classes and could tell she was in a talking mood. He'd avoided her pretty well but new that once lunch came he was screwed, unless by some miracle Pogue saved him.

As the bell rang and his science class came to an end, Caleb noticed a familiar figure stand up from a few rows up and shoot out the door. He couldn't place together where he'd seen the faceless figure and quickly ignored his curiosity before heading to lunch.

He reached the cafeteria and took his usual seat at the table him and the guys had sat at since freshman year. Tyler sat looking through a history book, which Caleb assumed was due to the test that was coming up, Tyler always liked to be prepared. Reid took up his regular seat next to Pogue that allowed him a view of the entire cafeteria and the talent as he so blandly put it. Pogue sat looking as bored as ever as he slouched in his chair with his right arm around, darn the luck, Kate's shoulder.

"Hey." Everyone said simultaneously

"Hey." Caleb replied breathily

"How's your day so far?" Tyler said without looking up from his book.

"Good," Caleb replied before looking over to Reid questioningly. "So I guess it's safe to say your talking to me?"

Reid shrugged as his eyes continued to roam the room. "I figured that since she's hangin with Abbott she would probably already know me and you talk."

"Fair assumption." Caleb said with a nod

"But," Reid added. "That doesn't mean that I forgive you for screwing this up for me."

Caleb laughed at Reid's lack of emotion when it came to his 'relationships'. "Trust me if anything I saved you."

"Yeah," Kate jumped in. "Pogue told us she was crazy or something."

"Doesn't have to be sane for what Reid wants her for." Pogue said shortly

"Actually most of the girls Reid sleeps with would have to be crazy to do so in the first place." Tyler joked

"Better some crazy chick than the alternative," Reid said dangerously. "We still have to get you checked for arthritis baby boy."

Tyler turned bright red and Pogue spit out his drink in shock. Caleb just sat back and laughed at his friends. This was something he enjoyed, as crazy as it was it was normal and it held back the power inside of him. His moment however didn't last long as Kate started shifting nervously in her seat and looking hi over carefully.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said simply and in an instant the normal moment was over and the awkward silence from the night previous had came back full force.

"Don't worry about it Kate." He said in a low tone

Kate nodded slowly before speaking again. "Sarah feels terrible about the whole thing."

'Crap' he thought as his anger mixed with his powers and began rushing through his veins. He took a few steady breaths and tried to calm himself as he silently cursed Kate for her lack of knowledge that some things are best left alone.

"She should." Reid pointed out

"That's unfair Reid." Kate argued

"Life's unfair Kate," Reid shot back. "Sarah screwed up, now she has to own up to that mistake but she won't be getting any sympathy from us."

"She was crying all night." Kate said hoping to gain sympathy for her friend.

"And?" Reid asked in a bored tone.

"Babe," Pogue said and Kate turned to face him. "We understand that Sarah is still your friend but that doesn't excuse what she did."

"But…" Kate started before Pogue shot her a pointed look and gestured to Caleb. Kate looked over to Caleb and saw that he had zoned out of the conversation and she started to grow worried on top of feeling guilty.

"Caleb?" Tyler asked

No response

"Caleb?" Pogue tried realizing that Caleb was fighting back the urge to use and made a mental note to talk to Kate about bringing up the wrong stuff at the wrong time.

Not wanting to have to shout and alert too much attention. Reid made a quick decision to knock over his drink. He reached out his arm and sent his can of sprite flying of the table with a small clunk. It worked and Caleb snapped out of his daze.

"So…" Tyler started. "We should probably get going, Mr. Shepard's got that surprise assignment planned for us and we don't want to be late for that."

"What do you mean we?" Reid asked annoyed

"Oh right," Tyler said remembering. "Reid doesn't mind being late. He just needs to be on time or his parents won't give him his car back."

"You have a car?" Kate asked shocked and also relieved that they fell back into easy conversation when Caleb form loosened up a bit.

"He does, he just doesn't get to get it back until his grades improve." Pogue clarified

"Not necessary." Reid said smugly

"Why not?" Kate asked

Reid gave Tyler a dangerous smirk. "Cause I can just drive baby boys hummer."

Tyler groaned in annoyance as they all rose from their seats and left the cafeteria and headed in the direction of their English class.

As they arrived everyone split up to get their usual seats. Kate took her seat next to Sarah whom Caleb avoided looking at for the sake of his sanity that was constantly slipping. Tyler and Reid took their seat diagonal from where Caleb and Pogue were seated two rows down.

As Caleb sat next to Pogue he noticed the familiar figure from before enter the room and groaned in angry annoyance as recognition set in.

"Damn it to hell." He said under his breath.

"What?" Pogue asked worried.

Caleb nodded towards the figure and Pogue followed his gaze. There she was, the jade-eyed bi polar girl, clad in a Spenser uniform that was slightly altered to show of her assets. Instead of the required foot wear she wore black knee high boots that led to a small hint of thigh beneath her shortened skirt. The top two buttons on her uniform jacket were undone giving a small view to her very developed chest and her hair was worn down and pulled slightly over her right shoulder when all the other girls wore theirs in buns and ponytails.

She took a seat next to Aaron Abbott and Kira Snider and Aaron's face instantly lit up as the started an animated conversation.

"Am I ever going to catch a break?" Caleb asked in a harsh whisper.

"Not with the death glares she's shooting you." Pogue said thoughtfully

Caleb looked back over to the girl who was now looking at him with an annoyed and very dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"If I were you I'd pack up and head for the hills," Pogue half joked. "That chick means business."

"I wouldn't give her the satisfaction." Caleb grumbled and shot the girl an equally dangerous glare. Not taking notice to the fact the Sarah was watching the interaction.

"All right class," Mr. Shepard started. "As you can see we have a new student who obviously doesn't like the dress code."

"I am well within my right to feel comfortable," She defended calmly. "And now I am."

"I don't think that's fair to the other students." He replied

"Really?" She asked smirking before standing in her seat. "Does anybody have a problem with my uniform?"

The girls remained silent while the guys sans Caleb, Pogue and Aaron shouted 'no' and whistled excitedly.

She sat back in her seat and crossed her legs before smiling brightly at Mr. Shepard. "Guess they don't mind."

"Well I do." He countered

Aaron looked nervous for a moment as an unreadable expression crossed the girls face and she leaned forwards in her seat giving Mr. Shepard a slight view of her loosely covered breasts.

"Why is that?" She asked seductively

Mr. Shepard stared for a moment too long and the girl knew she'd won as she leaned beck in her seat and Aaron whispered something I her ear that clearly annoyed her.

"Very well then." Mr. Shepard said embarrassed as he turned back to the board and started writing.

Caleb grew more and more pissed off by the girl and he wasn't even sure why. He was about to try and list off every annoying thing the girl had done since he'd met her but Mr. Shepard's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Pre conceived notions in characterization," He said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who can tell me what means?"

Tyler raised his hand and Mr. Shepard signaled for him to answer. "A pre conceived notion in characterization is basically someone's judgment of another person, usually made before actually meeting said person or coming to a conclusion of that persons character based first impressions."

"Very good Mr. Sims," Mr. Shepard said before addressing the rest of the class. "Who can give me an example?"

"Well say someone comes to school dressed like a slut," Sarah said giving the jade-eyed girl a quick glance after being called upon. "She may really be a nice girl or maybe she's seeking attention."

"What's the matter Blondie, mad cause your boy can't keep his eyes from wondering." The jade-eyed girl asked levelly with a slight raise of her eyebrow making Sarah shut up immediately.

"Play nice girls," Mr. Shepard chided. "Anybody else?"

A few students gave random examples before Mr. Shepard called upon Caleb. "Come on Mr. Danvers, give us an example."

"Well," Caleb started. "You could meet someone and think that they're completely normal only to have them go bi polar on you."

"Or," The jade-eyed girl added before Mr. Shepard had a chance to speak. "You could go out of your way to help a person only to have them turn into a complete ass."

"Some people should just mind their own business." He said angrily

"Some people should be grateful." She countered

"You really are crazy." He said darkly

"And you really are in denial."

"You don't know a damn thing about me." Caleb reprimanded

"I know that instead of growing a pair an dealing with your issues your just sitting in stew feeling sorry for yourself." She shouted

"Why don't you just…?" Caleb started but was cut off as Mr. Shepard began waving his hands in the air for them to stop.

"All right you two," He said wearily. "Clearly you both have some unresolved issues you need to work out."

"Like hell we do." The jade-eyed girl said annoyed.

"That's one thing I can agree upon." Caleb said through his teeth.

"No I mean it," Mr. Shepard said quickly. "This is a perfect example of what this assignment is about."

"On what planet?" The girl asked sarcastically

Mr. Shepard let out an irritated sigh before asking. "What is your name miss?"

"Claire." She breathed

"Hm, sure fits your sunny disposition." Caleb added sarcastically

"Bite me Danvers." She replied with a dangerous edge to her voice.

Mr. Shepard rolled his eyes at the two. "Caleb, what's Claire last name?"

Caleb was caught off guard for a moment before responding. "I don't know."

"Claire, what does Caleb want to do after he graduates?"

"I don't know," She said equally confused. "He can join the circus for all I care."

"My point exactly." Mr. Shepard deadpanned. "You know nothing about each other."

"I'm o.k. with that." They both answered in unison.

"You are both going to do this assignment," He said proudly. "And you are going to be paired together."

Caleb, Claire, Aaron and Sarah all shouted 'What' at once.

"That's right," he continued. "You will be paired together and for the next few weeks you will spend as much time as you can together getting to know one another and by the end of the assignment I expect a full report on what you learned about your partner. For those of you who showed no interest in the assignment and whose reports tell me nothing you will fail and will be marked down on your grade."

"You can't do this." Claire indignantly

"I just did." He said with a small smile

"This is bullshit." Caleb shouted shocking the class with his out of character outburst.

Claire shot him an angry look. "What are we on the same page now?"

"Damn, the new girl got Caleb to argue with a teacher, be disobedient in class and cuss all in one period… I like her." Reid said with a small grin and Tyler just sent him a pointed glare in response.

"Do you want to fail this class?" Mr. Shepard asked and Caleb and Claire huffed in annoyance before plopping down in their seats. "Good choice, now I will be going through a list of names and as I go along I will give you your partners name."

As he went through the list of names Claire and Caleb sat in the seats fuming. She had really thought he was a cool guy at first only to have him turn into a complete jerk and couldn't believe that she was going to be stuck with him for the next few weeks. Caleb however hated her for different reasons, first that she couldn't seem to mind her own business and was slightly weird, secondly because a lot of what she was talking about had made sense but he didn't want to admit it, and lastly because since he'd met her he couldn't seem to get her out off his mind. She had already taken the spotlight in his dreams and now he was going to have to spend almost every waking moment outside of school with her. His life had become a text book example of life's Irony."

The bell sounded and the class came to an end. As the mass of student headed for the door Claire rose from her seat and walked over to Caleb.

"Let's get something straight," She started. "I really, really hate you and would gladly end you in anvil but I need this grade so I figured we could sit down for a partially civil conversation, pull out are notebooks, scribble down a few notes about each other and call it a day. Deal"

"Deal," Caleb said icily as she turned and headed for the door. "Hey, what's your last name?"

She stopped in the doorway and faced him with a small smirk. "You're so smart, figure it out yourself.

Pogue gave Caleb a small pat on the back as Claire disappeared into the hallway. "I guess its safe to say you're screwed."

"Thanks Pogue." Caleb said sarcastically

"I'm just saying," Pogue defended. "That girl is scary."

"Yeah well who'd you get?" Caleb asked

"Aaron," Pogue said darkly. "I guess the four of us are going to be spending a lot of time together."

Caleb groaned angrily and headed for his next class not taking notice to the fact that since his argument had begun his need to use his power had died down slightly.

Later That Night

Claire heard a small knock on her door and stood from her bed to answer it. She hadn't been their long so the only person who new which dorm room she was in was.

"Aaron." She smiled brightly as she opened the door.

Aaron returned the smile and lifted a small bag before waving it around in front of her. "Cookie dough ice cream, your favorite."

She looked at the bag with a mixture of intrigue and grim curiosity. "What's the catch?"

Aaron winced and took a seat at the end of her bed before nervously replying. "Dad's having a party this weekend, Renee wants to socialize with some other upper class Ipswich residence."

"I guess that would be a good change from socializing with the people from whatever corner dad found her on," Claire said taking a seat at her desk chair. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"He expects you to come." Aaron replied. "You know, give everyone the impression that him and Renee have a close relationship with his kids from his first marriage."

"He expects me," She asked shocked. "Like we expected him our last what… eleven birthdays."

"I know," he agreed. "But try not to look at it like it's for them, try to look at it like you and I will meet a lot of important people who could possibly give us good recommendations for college. That is the whole reason we agreed to move here wasn't it?"

"That is why you moved here," She reminded him. "I came here to be able to see you."

"I know you where happy in Texas," He said sadly. "And I'm sorry that I have to ask."

"Yeah some twin you are," She joked. "Aren't you supposed to know what I'm thinking or some shit?"

"Very funny," He shot back playfully. "Please just consider going, you wouldn't be going for them you be going for me."

"But your going for him." She chided

"Claire can we please not go there now?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm just saying that the man's done nothing for us and I'm tired of seeing you jump through hoops for his approval," She said quickly. "But for now I'll let it go."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "So are you going to go?"

"Fine," She sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to him, that human Barbie doll or her stuck up spawn."

"Thank You," He said again. "You're the best little sister a guy could ever ask for."

"Three minutes dude, you are hardly older than me." She said annoyed

"Yeah, yeah, eat your ice cream before it melts." He said playfully as she snatched the bag from his hand.

"This is hardly payment enough for my mental anguish but I'll take it." She said pulling the ice cream and spoon from the bag.

"Ah, Christmas is coming up, I'll get you a pony." He said laughing

"Really?" She asked excitedly

"Sure," He replied. "So…"

"So, what?" She asked swallowing a spoon full of her ice cream.

"Your partnered with Danvers." He stated and she practically growled.

"Yup." She replied quietly

"How are you going to deal with that?" He asked curiously

"I had this whole scenario planned out where I drop a piano on him but that seemed like to much work so I've settled for annoying the hell out of him." She said simply

"That's my girl." He said proudly

"I can hardly wait for tomorrow." She said excitedly and with that she finished her ice cream and thought about how she would make Caleb's life a living hell.

* * *

Thank You for reading, i definitely wanted to set this chapter and show their confusion on their feelings for one another and really set the story in motion. It may be a few chapters before Caleb realizes that everytime he's around Claire he powers bother him less and less.

Hope you liked the take on her being Aaron's sister. He got tortured pretty bad in my last story so i figure I'd give him a better role in this one. lol. Originaly he was actually supposed to be her step brother and they didn't get along (That was my first outline) But then strangly a few people started coming out with storys where he was their OC's step brother. Which i thought was hilarious, I think that when a group of people are interested in similar things they start thinking similar thoughts. Which is pretty cool in it's own right. So i changed my outline and now he's her loving twin brother but that actually flowed with the concept better.

The song is actually one of my all time favs cause sometimes life has a funny way of turning out and I thought that it really worked with how Caleb was feeling with wanting to hate this girl yet at the same time he can't escape her.

This story is going to have some heavy drama so be prepard. * Laughs *

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought. I Greatly Appreciate It

P.S. I Hope You Enjoyed It.

Next Chapter should be up soon

Much Luv!!!

Daba91


	4. I Caught Myself

Thank you to all of the wonderful readers and reviewers. You are all amazing.

This chapter is really meant to set the relationship between Caleb and Claire as far as an understnading between them goes. but they still can't stand each other...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covanent, I Only Own Claire And Any Other OC's

On With It...

_

* * *

_

_Down to you  
you're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I..._

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_Of you...  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want_

_You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_Of you...  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want_

_Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
When I know in my heart it's not you_

_Hmmm. Oh._

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought!_

_Paramore – I Caught Myself_

* * *

CH.3

I Caught Myself

_Claire sat on the porch rail of the house in Texas where she had lived before with her grandfather. The one place that no matter how far away she was she would always consider to be her home. She could feel the happiness and the sense of total peace that this place had always brought her. She watched as her mother's horse Shadow ran freely threw the thick grass and wished silently that she were out there with him. She sighed thinking about all the times she road along side her mother as a child. She watched in complete fascination as the sun cast down slightly catching the countryside and creating an almost majestic glow across the field that Shadow floated gracefully through._

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked softly, her eyes never leaving the scene before her._

_A tall and familiar figure past in her periphery and leaned against the porch rail. She cast him a quick glance and was met with a smile that made her heart flutter and a pair of warm and caring brown eyes that looked upon her with understanding and affection._

_"It is." He agreed, his voice low and husky but slightly melodic._

_She closed her eyes and smiled as the warm sun caught her face. "I could stay here forever."_

_"I could stay with you." He said in a low voice._

_She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. "Promise?"_

_He nodded slowly in reassurance. "Promise."_

_She could feel the tears swell within her eyes and looked at him with a hidden question burning inside her. "Caleb?"_

_He stared at her and she could see recognition burn brightly within his eyes. He took a step closer and leaned forward. His eyes never left hers as his face inched closer and closer to hers. He stopped for a moment before his lips could connect with hers in the kiss they both desperately wanted. His eyes didn't hold hesitancy or fear as he looked at her, it was something else, something she never that she'd see in his eyes._

_"I lo…" His words started to slowly fade away and were replaced by a growing beep, beep, beep._

Claire awoke with a slight jump and had to take a minute to catch her breath before pressing the snooze button on her alarm clock. She didn't know how long she sat there in her bed shocked into stone as images of her dream flooded into her consciousness. The feelings she felt as Caleb looked at her and the almost kiss were enough to drive her mad but the thought of what he was about to say terrified her the most.

He couldn't of had wanted to say what she had thought he was going to say, she didn't want to believe it. The thing that caught in her stomach and almost made her sick was the sudden realization that although in her awakened state she hated him in her dream she had wanted to hear him say those words.

"What the f…" Claire started before her alarm clock sounded off for the second time.

She got out of bed and pulled her altered uniform from her closet and sat it on her bed before getting her shower kit. As she got ready for her day she forced her dream to the back of her mind by thinking of anything else she could. Unfortunately her other thoughts also consisted of the brown eyed boy that she would be spending her day after school with. She couldn't understand why she would even allow her mind to go to the point it had. Sure she had no control over her dreams but the fact that he was in them was annoying the hell out of her.

She continued on with her thoughts and as she returned from the showers and quickly changed into her uniform she promised herself that she wouldn't let her stupid dream affect her. She was going to go about her day and if she got the chance to piss Caleb off in the process she was going to take it. She smiled at the best thought she'd had all morning and with that she left her room to start her day.

For the most part her classes flew by pretty quickly and the two classes she shared with Caleb had only been met with mild insults and some stern words from their teachers.

After the final bell of the day had sounded Claire headed back to her dorm. She had agreed to meet Caleb at Nicky's and instantly regretted it. Her brother had told her that it was basically the only place to hang out in Ipswich but that he'd actually liked it there. She'd only gone there the night she'd met her own personal nightmare but she found it extremely boring. Sitting in a bar with a bunch of students you don't even really talk to wasn't her idea of fun and now she would have to do so with Danvers.

After straightening her hair, Claire changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black vest top that left little to the imagination. She wore a pair of kill me now heels and a studded leather belt that wrapped securely around her waist.

"This is gonna be fun." She said smirking as she glanced at her self in the mirror before heading out of her room and heading for the main entrance.

She exited the dorms main entrance and made her way through the parking lot before stopping in front of her black 1967 Chevy Impala. She smiled at the beautiful glow it emanated as the sun caught it; very similar to the way the field had glowed in her dream. She flinched at the reminder of the dream she desperately wanted o forget and climbed into her car before turning on the ignition and heading off in the direction of Nicky's

Twenty minutes later she pulled in front of Nicky's and climbed out of the car. She glanced around the parking lot and quickly found Caleb's silver Mustang, she could also see his friends Hummer but there was no sign of her brothers B.M.W or Caleb's other friends yellow Ducati. She figured they must had either killed each other or went somewhere else for their meeting and headed for the door that was being oh to kindly held open by a trucker that was looking everywhere but at her eyes. She smiled shyly in an attempt to play with him and quickly made her way inside.

She stepped into Nicky's and could feel several eyes upon her, she didn't mind though. They all would look and want but none of them would have and she enjoyed seeing them squirm. She found Caleb sitting at the same table he'd been sitting at the first night she'd met him. She noticed him shifting nervously in his seat and hoped that she had struck a nerve and was the cause of his nervousness, but as she studied him she could see that he seemed more worried about himself and she couldn't figure out why. She didn't want to over think it in the fear that she would grow to curious and be stuck with what she was now classifying as a nightmare for another night.

She put on her game face and sauntered over to the table in which Caleb was sitting. She took a seat and watched as he quickly changed his posture from the nervous shifting to one of confidence and determination.

He stared at her for a long moment, which made her slightly uncomfortable, but she refused to show it and held her composure.

"Abbott." He said finally still staring

"Took you long enough." She replied before leaning back in her chair.

"I didn't know Aaron had a sister." He said casually

"Well I haven't exactly been around." She said simply

"Why?" He asked trying to seem disinterested

"I lived with my grandfather." She replied smoothly trying not to think about her dream.

"And now you live here." He stated

"Obviously." She said wondering how stupid he really was.

"How does that work?" He asked.

She guessed he was trying to annoy her by prying much as he said she was the other night but she wasn't that easy. She would give him an answer; she just wouldn't give him the complete story.

"Me and Aaron lived with our grandfather since we were six," She started keeping her tone calm and her expression apathetic. "My father lived here and when Aaron turned fifteen he decided that he wanted to go to school here. So he moved and I stayed."

"Until now that is." He pressed

"Yes."

"Why." He continued

"Cause I wanted to spend time with my brother." She said easily

"So you two are close?" He asked

Yes we're close." She clarified

"See I didn't know that." Caleb said thoughtfully

"You wouldn't," She stated. "From what I hear you and my brother aren't exactly friends."

"That's putting it mildly." He clarified

"Why is that?" She asked

"Your brother thinks he runs the school and everyone in It." Caleb stated

"And what, you do?" She asked defensively

"No," Caleb defended. "But even if I did that wouldn't give me the right to treat everyone like shit."

"No cause you already do that." She shot back

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said darkly

"So everyone keeps telling me," She countered with a sigh. "So where is my brother anyway?"

"How the hell should I know?" He asked annoyed

"He's with your friend," She said as if talking to a small child. "You know, the good looking one with the long hair that doesn't talk much."

"Pogue." He said quietly

"Yeah, Pogue," She said drawing out Pogue's name. "What kind of name is that anyway?"

"You can say whatever the hell you want about me but don't start on my friends." Caleb threatened

"Oh defensive," Claire chimed. "In all honesty I can say whatever I want and if you haven't figured that out yet than your dumber than I thought but for the record I wasn't insulting him I was just curious… and In truth I would had preferred to have had him as my partner instead. Strong silent type is kind of a turn on."

"He's got a girlfriend." Caleb said quickly, slightly throwing her off.

"Minor detail." She said as mischief gleamed in her eyes.

"You know no bounds do you?" He asked somewhat appalled by her attitude.

"Not really," She said shaking her head slightly as she glanced around the room. "So where would they go?"

Caleb huffed in frustration. "Pogue mentioned something about getting his bike looked at.

"Sounds ten times more fun than this." She said in a bored tone.

"Can we just get this over with?" Caleb asked

"And we were having so much fun," She mocked. "Alright fine… red vines or twizzler's?"

"What?" Caleb asked confused

"Just answer the damn question." She demanded

"Red vines." He answered reluctantly

"Figures." She muttered

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked even more confused

"I'm strictly a twizzler's gal," She said levelly. "More flavors less boundaries, simple things can say a lot about a persons character."

Caleb muttered a low o.k. and Claire smiled sweetly.

"Your turn,' She started. "Ask a question."

"O.k." He said thinking. "First crush?"

"Billy Idol." She said instantly

"Really?" He asked questioningly

"Yup," She said. "You?"

"Um, Farah Fawcett." He said confidently

"Everybody loves Farah," Claire said bored. "Charlie's Angel's?"

"Of course." He grinned

"I'm more of a fan of Small Sacrifice's, but hey," She said with a shrug. "Favorite pastime?"

"Going to work with my dad." Caleb answered, silently cursing himself for saying it.

"Sounds boring." Claire said quickly

"It wasn't." Caleb snapped

Claire studied him for a moment before leaning forward in her seat. "Then tell me about it."

Caleb was quiet for a moment before speaking. "He died a little while ago."

Claire instantly felt bad, she hated Caleb but she would never use the death of a loved one to jab at him. "Sorry… so what did you do when you went to work with him?"

Caleb half smiled at his memories. "We never actually went to work that was just what we would tell my mom. We'd get up and just go, it didn't matter where we would just enjoy the day. We'd go to baseball games, fishing, the movies and this one time we went to the Nascar race's. That was the most fun we ever had."

He sat quiet for a moment, he hadn't meant to tell her that but felt as though he could. "What about you?"

Claire still felt bad about before and wanted to redeem herself by telling him something private about herself. "Horseback riding with my mother."

"Horseback riding?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah," She said looking at the table. "It was her favorite thing to do and she liked it when I would ride wit her. We'd head out real early and stay out for hours. She loved the freedom it brought and refused to ride a broken horse."

"Why?" Caleb asked

"Cause," Claire shrugged. "She thought it was wrong to be anything other than what you are, and that saying applied to everything. My grandfather got her a black stallion for her birthday one year, he actually got it cause they're easy to train but my mother wouldn't let that happen. I guess she saw beauty in the way it moved; it was different than all the domesticated horses. She named him shadow and I guess she saw him as a kindred spirit or something. She was the only one he'd let ride him and by default me since she would drag me along."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Caleb asked with complete interest.

"Very," She said with a smirk. "But as where shadow was fast he was also graceful. Nothing could ever happen to us when we were riding him and she loved it. It made her feel just as free as he was. Untamable"

"So when you said that it, was her favorite thing to do, you meant?" Caleb asked sadly and she nodded slowly.

"It was raining… her um, car hydroplaned and she veered off the road and into a tree." Claire's eyes shifted from the table and over to Caleb who was looking at her in understanding. "So, onto brighter topic's"

Caleb's former sympathetic expression changed into one of annoyance at her swift change in attitude.

"All right." Caleb said calmly

"What do you want to do after you graduate from Spenser?" She asked remembering Mr. Shepard's question.

"I want to go to Harvard and become a lawyer like my dad." He said coolly

"Cool." She said passively

"What about you?"

"A stripper." Claire said as Caleb took a sip of his drank, causing him to spit it out in shock.

Claire let out a loud laugh. "I was kidding… I want to be a house wife."

"Be serious." He said with a chuckle

"I want to be a writer… like my mom." She said honestly

"She was a writer?" He asked

"Yup," She said. "So, next question."

"Um, longest relation?"

"Eh," Claire said as a grim look came across her face. "Kenny Blake, drummer, asshole and a whole mess of other things. Let's just say the break up involved a restraining order a few threats and his Harley mysteriously catching on fire."

"Mysteriously?" He asked smiling

"It held up in court," She smirked. "How bout you?"

"Sarah." He breathed

"Ah, Blondie," She said in understanding. "Shoulda guessed."

"We weren't together for long but it was my longest relationship and the first one that I thought would actually work." He confessed.

"You have trouble getting close to people." She stated

"I guess." He said with a shrug.

"And she was the first person you could actually open up to outside of the people in your comfort zone?" She asked and he replied with a nod before she continued. "So what went wrong?"

"Ah," He started but cut himself off.

"Oh come on," She pressed. "If you can't tell the chick that you share a mutual hate for and are forced to deal with than who can you tell?"

Caleb laughed at that. "I guess you have a point."

"Then go on." She pushed.

"She found out some things about my life that she didn't want to deal with." He said and could see the questions burning in her eyes. "And no, before you ask I will not be telling you why."

"Spoil sport." She said with a sigh.

"I thought everything would work out." He said ignoring her comment.

"Yeah but they didn't," She said sternly. "She clearly didn't want to work it out so why are you moping about it."

"Because I love her." He said, his voice rising

"That's pathetic," She countered. "If someone doesn't love you enough to try and work things through than there is no reason to fight for that person. Just let them go and move on with your life."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less." He argued

"Neither does hoping they'll come to their senses," She said annoyed. "It won't change the outcome."

"Is this another attempt to piss me off or are you speaking from personal experience?" He countered

Claire was taken back for a moment wondering why she screwed up and let her mask slip for the hundredth time that day. "My issues aren't the ones on the table we're talking about your obsession with that ex of yours who clearly doesn't love you the way you love her. It suck but you have to deal with it… especially if I have to put up with you for the next few weeks."

"Whatever." He said defeated.

"Look," She said taking on a softer tone. "I'm just saying that you should at least try. It may not be easy but you'll be a lot happier in the long run."

"Thanks, I guess." Caleb said shocked at her moment of caring.

"Yeah, well savor it cause that's all you'll get from me." She joked

They both laughed and for a moment forgot about their distaste for each other.

"So I think we should call it a night." Claire said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, probably." Caleb agreed

"O.k. then," She said as she rose from her seat. "So I get that you guys find this place exciting and all but I think it blows… so tomorrow we're going to do something I enjoy, think of it as a field trip."

"I don't know…" Caleb started

Claire lifted her hand to silence him. "No buts, no questions, tomorrow I call the shots and you loosen the hell up. Yeah."

"Let the games begin." She said as she headed for the door not even giving Caleb a chance to argue.

As she reached her car Claire thought about everything that had happened. She actually had a few nice moments with Caleb and that was driving her insane. She hated him and wanted to continue to do so but everything he told her about his dad and his ex was making her sympathetic for him. She even told him about her mother, something she never talked about and she just spilled her guts. She jumped into her car and took in a deep breath, she let her guard slip to many times that night and she refused to do it again. Tomorrow Danvers would be on her terms.

She may have been stuck with him but she wasn't about to let that stop her from living her life the way she wanted. She turned on the engine and sped out of the parking lot and back toward the dorms.

* * *

O.k. so who got the Supernatural refrence. Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. One hell of a car and I thought it really went with Claire's personality. Did you like the interaction between Claire and Caleb. Yes/No I Hope you did.

The next chapter should have some more or less for that matter angry conversations between Claire and Caleb since they have both learned things about each others pasts that makes them sympathetic towards one another. Further confusing themselves since they want to remain angry with each other.

Also another OC will be mentioned in the next chapter as there will be quite a few in this story but they will only make random appearance's in the early chapters. Later on there will be more of them.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.

P.S. Thank You again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Daba91


	5. Supersonic

Major Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers. I've got nuthin but love for ya'll. Knowing that you are enjoying this story makes writing it all the more better, so again. Thank You.

I have recently posted the links to Claire's pic and a pic of the Impala on my profile. More links will be posted as the story progresses and the other OC's are revealed. So if you get a chance, check that out.

This chapter is really about Caleb's first steps towards living a more, free and spontaneous life then he has so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On With It…

* * *

_Have you heard the new sensation?  
Can I give you some good news?  
Well, let me tell you what it's all about  
'cause it's sure to make you move  
You never really see it coming  
'cause it hits you so, so fast  
And when you're getting Supersonic, baby, then you know it's gonna last_

_Let go of yourself  
It'll be good for your health  
Don't care who watches  
You're gonna take it up a few notches_

_Put your hands in the air  
Act like a fool 'cause you just don't care  
You're feeling so platonic  
Now your getting SUPERSONIC_

_Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You got get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!_

_Now you got that feeling  
And it makes you want to fly  
So have the faith to not play it safe  
'cause you never know when you die_

_Just lift him up  
'cause you can't get enough_

_You're life is so symphonic  
'cause you chose to get SUPERSONIC  
Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC  
You got to get SUPERSONIC  
Super, Supersonic-sonic_

_I know you like to party  
I know you like to dance  
When you're getting Supersonic baby then you know you're gonna get the chance  
You cannot stop the body rock  
You cannot stop the funk  
When you're getting Supersonic baby then you know you're gonna keep it crunk._

_Family Force 5 – Supersonic_

* * *

CH.4

Lose Control

The next morning came to early for Caleb's liking. As the early morning like shown through the windows and stung his eyes it was an ever-present reminder of what was to come. He would be spending the rest of his day after school doing whatever it was that Claire had planned and something in Caleb's gut told him that her sense of fun would somehow result in his untimely death.

But as that thought crossed his mind an image of Claire from the night previous popped into his head. As she spoke about her mother she seemed so different than what he'd been used to, so vulnerable. Then when the conversation turned to his and Sarah's relationship her expression was almost concerned.

He played with the idea that Claire had actually felt concern for him for a moment but it didn't add up with the image of her that he'd built after all of their confrontations. She's had always seemed so cold and direct, never seeming to care about something long enough to show any visible emotion, but that night as they sat at Nicky's was different.

Caleb could feel the headache forming as he thought to hard on a girl he figured he'd never figure out even if a book on her life were sitting before him. Claire Abbott was a mystery, one that just might be the end of him.

Caleb showered and changed into his uniform for school before heading down stairs. He wished he could had just headed straight for the door and left for school but the hollow feeling in his stomach alerted him to the fact that some form of breakfast was in order. He trailed down the hallway and crossed through the family room that led into the dinning room where his mother was seated at the table with a small glass and a bottle of scotch or as Caleb called it, her new favorite breakfast.

The quickest way to the kitchen was through the dinning room, which meant passing his mother. The idea of dealing with his mother instantly made Caleb lose his appetite and want nothing more than to get out of the room. He turned around and decided to just go straight to school.

"Not eating?" She asked in a lifeless tone, not looking up from the newspaper in her hands.

Caleb stopped in his tracks and slowly turned in her direction. "I'm not really hungry."

"You were headed for the kitchen for a reason." She challenged

"I…" Caleb started but had nothing to say.

"Go… get your breakfast." She said in a monotone.

Caleb headed past her and in through the large double doors that led to the kitchen. He'd lost his former hunger and decided to just grab a bagel. He ate it quickly but waited in the kitchen for a moment in the hopes that when he headed back through the dinning room his mother would had already gone.

He took a deep breath and backtracked through the large double doors and into the dinning room. He quickly found that his recent luck hadn't improved any when he saw that his mother was still seated at the table. He stalled for a minute and then cautiously made his way through the ridiculously large dinning room.

"Tragic," His mother said lightly as he tried to walk past her. "War, death, missing children, murder, political scandal, and a weakened economy, blah, blah, blah." She set the paper down hard on the table and took a small sip from her glass. "What a world we live in."

Caleb had nothing to follow that and just remained silent.

"If they only new right?" She asked with a dark chuckle. "About magic that is… huh, magic. That's such a childish term isn't it, something that inspires dreams and fantasies but the real magic… is nothing but a death sentence." She turned and faced Caleb. "One with your name on it, and your friends, and your children and your children's children… all gone. Poof."

"How many times do I have to tell you that's not gonna happen?" Caleb asked keeping his voice low.

"It's already happening," She said shaking her head. "You're just diluting yourself."

"I don't want to fight, I just want to make it to school on time." He said hopefully

"Oh right," She said thoughtfully as she lit a cigarette. "You're going to be a lawyer."

"Yeah." Was Caleb's only response.

His mother looked him for a moment before waving her hand in front of her face. "Well then go, get good grades and all that. Become a lawyer, find a nice girl and have a son of your own. Perpetuate the cycle."

Caleb closed his eyes and took deep breaths, as the power inside him grew stronger. He took a quick glance at his mother who was staring mindlessly at the paper again before rushing out the house and towards his Mustang.

Caleb's school day passed by in a complete blur due to his semi zombie state. He'd spent most of it trying not to use and was now exhausted. It wasn't til he remembered that he would be spending the day with Claire that his mood began to take on a lighter note. Not because he wanted to spend his day with her but because whatever she had planned would prove to be a perfect distraction from his everyday life. Who better to help you escape your troubles and to do something completely out of character than a person whose mood is constantly changing with a simple thought of it.

The more Caleb thought of it, the more excited he became. His excitement frightened him but at the same time he'd realized that he wasn't being overwhelmed by his powers. He thought about his first conversation with Claire and remembered her saying that a distraction would help an addiction but he'd been so mad at her at the time that he'd forgotten all about it, and he was shocked that she was right.

As the last bell of the day sounded Caleb stood from his seat and headed for the door.

"Hey man, wait up." Pogue's voice shouted from behind him.

"Hey." Caleb said as he turned to face Pogue.

"I see she hasn't killed you yet." Pogue joked with a sly grin.

"Not yet," Caleb said quickly. "And I'm guessing since you're here and not behind bars that you haven't killed Aaron yet?"

Pogue's sly expression changed to one of clear annoyance. "Not yet. Not that I really had to since we didn't speak more than two words to each other the whole time we were at the shop."

"You know you're gonna have to though right?" Caleb asked thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately," He said in a bored tone. "That's actually why we agreed to get Kate and Kira's partners to hang out at Nicky's so that way everyone can sit in on the conversation."

"That should be interesting." Caleb said with a small laugh.

"You should come," Pogue added quickly. "And since bi polar chick is Aaron's sister she'll probably want to hang out too."

"I doubt it." Caleb said apologetically.

"Why?"

"Because," Caleb started "She doesn't really care for Nicky's so she's dragging me along for what it is that she considers fun."

"And you're going willingly?" Pogue asked shocked.

"I figured it couldn't hurt any." Caleb defended

"Right," Pogue said as he studied his friend.

"What?" Caleb asked catching Pogue looking at him curiously.

"Nothing," Pogue chuckled. "Just the fact that you're excited to see bi polar chick."

"What?" Caleb asked feeling the shock that Pogue felt moments before.

"Your face is a dead give away." Pogue said nonchalantly

"Let's get something straight," Caleb said defensively. "I am not now nor will I ever be excited to see Claire. I'm just curious to see what it is she has planned."

"Until she drives you out to some deserted part of the woods and pulls a shovel from the trunk of her car." Pogue joked

"I can handle myself." Caleb chided

"So have you talked to Reid?" Pogue asked after a long moment.

"No, why?" Caleb asked curiously

"Cause he's damn near homicidal." Pogue said with a small laugh.

"Why?" Caleb pushed.

"He got into a fight with his partner so Shepard paired him up with someone… else." Pogue said carefully.

"Who?" Caleb asked worriedly

"Sarah," Pogue breathed. "And Reid is not happy about it."

Caleb did something completely out of character and began laughing.

"What?" Pogue asked shocked.

"That's just funny is all," Caleb said just as equally shocked with himself. "Reid and her are going to kill each other."

"O.k. so it's a little funny… but are you sure you're alri…" Pogue started and Caleb shook his head.

"Don't worry Pogue I'm fine," Caleb said reassuringly, not wanting to go into another conversation about his feelings. "But I have to go meet up with Claire so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, no problem." Pogue said, understanding. "Talk to you later."

Pogue and Caleb went their separate ways and Caleb quickly found himself out front of Claire's dorm room. He knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Ouch, Shit." He heard someone say from behind the door and chuckled lightly.

The door swung open and a girl with a face that looked as if it were made of porcelain, eyes as blue as Reid's and shoulder length golden blonde hair stood in front of him looking slightly tired and out of breath. She was wearing her plaid uniform skirt and a half open button down shirt revealing her very developed chest covered only by a black bra. She stood at a slant due to her only having on one shoe but her expression showed no shame or modesty.

"Can I help you?" She asked giving him a quick once over.

"I'm here to see Claire." Caleb said unsure if he'd gone to the wrong room.

"Oh," She said, her voice taking on a brighter tone. "Why didn't you just say so, come on in." She ushered Caleb into the room and signaled for him to take a seat on the bed that he guessed was Claire's. "She in the bathroom changing. I'm Cassie by the way."

"You're Claire's roommate?" He asked

"Yup," She said with a smile. "Good thing to, she's cool people. Has a bit of an edge but who wouldn't after being forced to come this place."

"Forced?" Caleb questioned. "I thought she came here to be closer to her brother?"

"That's part of the reason," Cassie said as she took of her other shoe and through it by the door. "It's mainly cause of her dad though."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked feeling slightly pissed that Claire hadn't told him the full story.

Cassie gave him a weak smile. "Not really my place to tell, I'd say ask Claire but you two aren't really on friendly terms."

"True." Caleb agreed.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked

"Sure." Caleb said quietly

She reached into her closet and pulled out a short black corset dress and a red strapless dress. "Do you think I should were the red one or the black one?"

"What's the occasion?" Caleb asked looking between the two dresses in shock.

"A date." She said quickly.

"I'm guessing it's not with any of the guys from Spenser." Caleb said with a small smile.

"None of the boy's here know how to please me," She said giving Caleb a seductive smile. "But then again I've never gone out with a son of Ipswich before, and if it's not to bold of me to say you look like you'd be a lot of… fun"

Caleb was at a loss for words for a minute. He'd never thought it was possible but he'd just met the female Reid. "I uh, well you see I just got out of a bad relationship."

"Suit yourself," She said with a small sigh. "So which one."

"The uh, the black one works." He said with a slight stammer.

She looked at the dress for a moment before a dangerous smile graced her lips. "Thank, Danvers."

Caleb was about to say you're welcome but Claire walked out the bathroom. Caleb turned to look at her and fell silent. She was wearing black leather pants and a mercilessly tight black tank top. Her curly hair looked like silk as it swayed with each step she took and her jade eyes shined as the light from the window reflected off of them. Caleb mentally scolded himself for staring like an idiot. He would never deny that Claire was beautiful and beyond hot when she wore clothing like she was now but she was still Claire, cold and annoyingly persistent Claire.

"Caleb," She said looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to go to wherever the hell it was you were supposed to be taking me remember?" He reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," She said quickly. "But I didn't even have to threaten you."

"You said not buts right." He stated growing slightly annoyed.

She stared him down for a minute. "You up to something Danvers?"

"Just bored really." He said in a voice that showed more irritation than boredom.

"O.k." She said as she grabbed her jacket off her bed.

Cassie who had been silently watching the interaction between the two smiled as if she new something they didn't.

"What?" Claire asked, catching her

"Oh. Nothing," Cassie said holding back a chuckle. "Have a nice time and try not to kill each other."

Claire and Caleb looked at one another quickly and both mumbled that they couldn't promise anything.

"Well I'm gonna go change so I guess I'll see you when I get back." Cassie said as she started for the bathroom.

"Well have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Claire said playfully.

Cassie stopped and smiled sheepishly. "That line only works if you've experienced more than I have and since I have every position in kama sutra memorized and a few that didn't even make it in the book. I'd say I got ya beat. Smooches"

Cassie blew them a kiss and with that, dashed off into the bathroom.

Claire shook her head and laughed before seeing a very shocked looking Caleb. "What?"

"She was joking right?" Caleb asked staring at the bathroom door.

"Not even a little bit." Claire said in a low voice. "So… you ready."

"Yeah." Caleb said standing from where he sat on her bed and heading for the door.

As they made their way to the parking lot Caleb grew more and more curious about where they were going.

"So what are we doing?" He asked

Claire shrugged and smiled lightly. "You're just gonna have to wait and see."

Claire walked up to her Impala and unlocked the door. She turned around to see Caleb staring in awe.

"Wow." He said simply

"I know," Claire said as she ran her hand proudly over the hood. "She's a beauty."

"I guess it fits you," He said. "Not the beauty part, but the car in general."

"Screw you, I'm hot." Claire said insulted

"I'm way prettier than you." Caleb joked

"No way, your prettier than me." She said laughing

"A little bit, yeah." He pressed.

"Get your ass in the car." She ordered and Caleb climbed in the passenger seat.

As Claire took her seat on the driver side Caleb's phone started to ring.

"Hello." He answered.

"Caleb, have you seen or heard from Tyler?" Reid's voice asked through the phone.

"No why?"

"Cause I can't." Reid shouted into the phone making Caleb wince.

"Calm down Reid," Caleb said sternly. "It's Tyler, how much trouble can he get in to. He's probably at Nicky's or something."

"I'm at Nicky's," Reid argued. "Pogue's here, Kate's here, Abbott's here, hell even your ex is here." Caleb could here a faint 'screw you Reid' that sounded like Sarah followed by 'cut it out you two' which he was certain was Pogue before Reid spoke up. "But Tyler is not here."

"I don't know." Caleb said unsure of where Tyler would go.

"Tell him not to worry," Claire said with a small smile. "Tyler's fine, better than fine actually."

"What," Reid shouted through the phone. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Claire, hold on a sec Reid," Caleb pulled the phone away from his ear. "How do you know where Tyler is?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell the playboy." Claire said quickly.

"Screw you Abbott." Reid screeched through the phone making Claire and Caleb both laugh.

Caleb put the phone back to his ear. "Um Reid, I guess Tyler is o.k. so I'll have to talk to you later."

"Caleb don't you dare…" Reid's voice was cut off as Caleb pressed down on the END button.

Caleb turned and looked at Claire curiously. "Explain."

"Tyler's out with his partner." She said simply.

"Whose Tyler's partner?" Caleb asked, unsure since he'd been to pissed off to be paying attention when they were paired off.

"Annabelle Lawrence," Claire said and could tell the name was foreign to Caleb. "You don't know her?"

"Apparently not," Caleb said annoyed. "What does the have to do with Tyler's disappearing act?"

"Aren't you four supposed to be close or something?" She asked, shocked that he didn't already know about the girl.

"We are." He argued

"Then you would had noticed Annabelle by now." She countered

"How so?" he asked growing more and more confused.

"Because Tyler has a thing for her," Claire said easily

"If Tyler were interested in someone we would have known about it." Caleb said somewhat uncertain.

"Please I've only gone to Spenser for a few days and even I could tell that he liked her." Claire said boldly. "He sits in English staring at her like she going to disappear if he looks away. Like that wasn't hinting enough."

"But I've never even heard of her." He said trying to put a face to the name.

"She's one of those mousy types," Claire said as she drove out of the parking lot. "But she's a really sweet girl."

"So he was partnered with her?" Caleb asked, already knowing the answer but needing clarification.

"Yup." Claire said brightly

"Doing what exactly?" He asked

"Tyler took her out to dinner." She said getting somewhat annoyed at all the questions Caleb should have already known the answer to.

Caleb thought about that for a moment. "And how do you know all of this?"

Claire bobbed her head and smiled. "I may have suggested it."

"You talk to Tyler?" Caleb didn't know what was going on anymore and it was giving him a headache.

"I talked to Tyler," She clarified. "Which was actually pretty simple once he got past the fact that someone actually noticed him or Annabelle, and in truth Tyler is really great guy. A little quiet but sweet just the same."

"My life makes no sense anymore, all these secrets." Caleb said more to himself than anything.

"Don't be so dramatic," Claire chided. "Tyler just needed a little push in the right direction and I was there to give it. Simple."

"But why wouldn't he come to one of us?" Caleb demanded.

"Honestly," She started looking at the road ahead of her. "He just figures you guys have enough going on and doesn't want to be a bother. I mean you've got this whole depression going on since Blondie dumped you, Pogue, as sexy as he is, isn't the most talkative person in the world and don't even get me started on your friend Reid."

Caleb ignored the small jab about Sarah dumping him. "Well why couldn't Reid know where Tyler was?"

Claire looked at him like he'd grown another head. "We want Tyler and Annabelle's first date to pass by comfortably and that can't happen with playboy sitting over their shoulders making sexual innuendos and embarrassing them."

"Yeah that sounds like Reid," Caleb agreed. "Well then thanks for that matter… you know, helping Tyler out."

"Don't get all weepy on me," She said wearing a disgusted expression but her tone was playful. "I've been known to help people often."

"Really." Caleb acted shocked.

"I'm not a total bitch, believe it or not," She said quickly. "Next time you just need to pay attention better and I won't have to step in."

They fell into silence as the road dragged on. Caleb was growing more irritated by the constant changes in Claire's character. He could no longer fit what he thought of her with her actions and he hated it. She had secrets, one of which he could ask about but decided against it since the night was going so smoothly.

He also hated to admit it to himself but Claire was right. He should have been paying attention better. Tyler wasn't just his friend he was like a brother, but he didn't even notice that Tyler was crushin on a girl in there class. He couldn't exactly defend himself to Claire by saying he had a lot on his mind what with his powers threatening to destroy him an all but that still didn't justify his lack of attention.

Caleb continued to sit and think, as he sat next to the mystery that was Claire Abbott.

About an hour later they had arrived. Where exactly, Caleb wasn't sure. They were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by Cars full of people who were all moving around excitedly, beyond that was road, and beyond that was darkness.

"Ready to cut loose golden boy?" Claire asked excitedly

"What?" Caleb asked but Claire had already jumped out of the car and walked up to a guy with a blue baseball cap. Caleb could tell that they new each other by the quick hug they shared and watched as they talked a bit before Claire pulled a small stack of money from her pocket and handed it to him. He watched the guy laugh at something she said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and she headed back towards the car.

As she reached the car she walked over to the passenger side and leaned in through the window smiling mischievously.

"Are you racing?" Caleb asked quickly

She shook her head slightly. "No."

"Then what are we doing." He asked

She smirked and chuckled. "Your going to scoot your as over and into the driver's seat so I can get it."

"I don't get it." Caleb said thinking she'd gone back to full blown crazy mode.

"You asked if I was racing," She said and he nodded. "Well I'm not… you are."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Calm down," She said sternly. "There's about two more race's before it's your turn which is more than enough time for me to prepare you."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked

"Positive," She said confidently. "You drive a Mustang so you clearly have a need for speed and this is a way to have fun with that. Besides that guy over there." She said pointing to the guy with the baseball cap. "He's a friend and he knows it's your first time so I gave him enough money to cover us if you lose, and if you win which you had better. We get that back plus whatever the guy your racing put out."

"Who am I racing?" Caleb asked getting interested.

Claire pointed over to a guy who must had been in his early twenties with red hair and a group of friends that all looked like they came straight from a frat house standing in front of a red Chevelle.

"Nice car," Claire said thoughtfully. "And I bet his parents paid a pretty penny for it but he only knows the basics of how it works. I know my baby inside and out."

"That just sounds creepy." Caleb joked.

"It's logic Caleb," Claire corrected. "If your driving just to show how fast the car will go to impress your friends then you've already lost. Now if you know how your car works, if can actually feel it then the rest just flows."

"Passionate are we?" Caleb said playfully, but in truth he was fascinated with this new side of her.

"Shush," She scolded. "Now let's give you the crash course, and when I say crash course I do not mean my car. One scratch on my baby, me… you… issues."

"Yes ma'am." Caleb said with a fake southern accent.

"Alright," She said as one of the racers rounded the corner in a gold Cutless followed by a dark blue 1966 Pontiac GTO. "See how his car is dragging?"

Caleb cast a quick glance at the gold Cutless. "Yeah."

"O.k." Claire said and continued. "That's because he tried to modify it by putting bass and other crap like that in it, now the weight is slowing him down. He would stand a chance if there was another turn, one thing the weight would be good for but the rest is just straight away so he's screwed."

"But he's in the lead." Caleb argued getting into it.

"Doesn't matter," She said taking in a quick breath. "The GTO was built to glide and now that it's on the straight away it's a done deal."

Caleb watched as the GTO flew past the Cutless and breached the finish line.

"See what I mean?" She asked

"Yeah," Caleb replied as a new pair of drivers took to the starting line.

"All right," Claire started. "Now that you understand let me give you a quick telling of how this car works. On the turns tap the brake but don't press down harder than that." She looked out at the red headed frat boy. "He obviously knows nothing about that car he's driving so chance's are he modified it which will make straight a way's cake, all you have to do is glide it out. She'll go without you flooring the gas so don't, after that you should be fine."

"O.k." Caleb said taking a deep breath. "You do this often?"

"Yeah," She said with a small grin. "I did this all the time back home. The guy with the baseball cap actually travels all over the states to set up races like this so we've crossed paths a couple of times. I gave him a call and told him I was moving here and this was the closest place he could get. Sort of like a moving present."

"That's cool," Caleb said and was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Why are you doing this for me, not that I'm not grateful or enjoying it cause I am I'm just curious."

"Who says this is for you?" She asked before turning serious. "Look, I know that we don't like each other but I've been thinking lately that we really don't know a lot about each other and that doesn't mean that I don't think you're an ass cause I do." They both let out a quick laugh at her words and she continued in a softer tone. "I just figured that you could use a change of seen you know, get out of your element and try something new. Cause when someone has things to deal with or get over and they stay where the problem is it doesn't allow them to move on. So here we are and who would had thought, we're actually having civilized conversation."

"Two enemy's brought together by common interest." Caleb said playfully

"Exactly." Claire agreed and they watched as the second pair of cars went head to head before one of them shot through the finish line.

Their time had come and them along with the Frat boy and his friend took to the starting line. The guy with the baseball cap stepped in front of the cars and spoke. "Alright, take a look at your competition." Claire and Caleb looked over and saw the Frat boy and his friend who made Claire instantly take back her statement on the modifications being responsible for weighing the car down. "That is the person who's taking your money if you lose. Whether you're a newbie or are a frequent racer I have one rule. Don't kill each other, after that there ain't no rules. So have fun, make it interesting and think about that beautiful stack of money waiting for you at the finish line."

With that the guy with the baseball cap walked over to Claire's car and leaned in the window. He looked at Caleb curiously for a moment before turning to Claire. "It's a shame you ain't racing tonight C, I would had loved to see you kick these preps asses."

"Next time." She promised

"Can he drive?" He asked looking at Caleb a second time.

"We're about to find out?" She said with a small grin.

The guy with the baseball cap took a deep breath and shook his head. "You sure do like to play with fire C." He turned to face Caleb. "Take good care of her."

"You got it." Caleb promised and with that the guy left and took up his usual spot by the other cars.

The started their cars as a girl with long black hair stepped out in front of them and pulled a due rag from her back pocket.

"Hey," A voice sounded from the other car and Claire looked over to see the hefty guy I the passenger seat eyeing her like she was his next meal. "He baby, why don't you show me those tidies?"

"You first big guy." Claire said with a smile and Caleb couldn't hold back his laugh as the guy fell silent.

"Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine." She said in a reassuring tone and Caleb nodded.

The girl lifted the rag as high as she could before letting it fall slowly to the ground. As the blue rag hit the ground both cars shot forward with amazing speed.

Claire let out an excited scream and Caleb smiled as they instantly took the lead. They followed the dark path along old train tracks that led to a hill. The Frat boy cut them of on the turn and took the lead as Caleb focused on the road ahead of him.

"Don't worry, we're on him."

Caleb listened to Claire's voice and stayed calm as he sped up slightly on the next turn, bring him head to head with the Frat boy. The both kept their eyes on the road as a series of turns met them on the incline up the hill.

"Draw back on this next turn and wait for him to turn first. He's gonna go wide and when he does I want you to swing in, bring it as close to the wall as you can without hitting it and we'll pass him for sure."

Caleb did as he was told and waited for the Frat boy to turn first before making his move. He tapped the braked and swung the wheel to the right barely missing the hillside but putting them in the lead.

"Not bad Danvers."

Caleb could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He'd forgotten how long it had been since he'd felt any kind of rush that wasn't his powers and he welcomed it completely.

"O.k. right around this turn we're gonna be going down hill, after that there is another turn and then the straight away."

"Got it." Caleb replied as he looked in the rearview and saw the Frat boy gaining on him. He kept forward for a minute before making a quick turn that didn't allow the other driver to pass him so they remained in the lead.

Claire passed a quick glance at Caleb and watched as he let his senses completely take over and she couldn't help but smile at the relaxed expression on his face.

The decline was a lot easier then the incline but it ended with a swift turn that didn't look to promising.

"O.k. swing wide on this one, he'll swing in closer but it will give us the chance to built up more momentum for the straight away.

Caleb followed her instructions and the swing in wide at the same time the Frat boy swung in close to the hillside and almost clipped them causing Caleb to swerve slightly before steadying the car. Now they were head to head and on the straightaway. They battled for the lead, as they grew closer to the finish line.

"O.k. give it all you got."

Caleb gave Claire a small smile before pressing down on the gas and taking the lead. Claire turned and blew a kiss to the Frat boy and his friend as they shot passed by them and only moments later crossed the finish line.

Claire let out another excited scream and jumped out of the car as various viewers cheered for them. She rounded the car and opened the door to where Caleb sat stunned that they had won.

"How ya feel?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"Pretty damn good." He said faintly before giving her a smile very much like the one in her dream and momentarily caught her off guard before the Frat boy jumped out of his car angrily.

"Bullshit!" He shouted as he walked closer to Claire and Caleb. "There is now way you could had won, you cheated."

"Wow, so much for sportsmanship, why don't you just take your girlfriend and head back to the Fraternity house." Claire said sarcastically and the Frat boy balled up his fist and lifted slightly in the air ready to strike.

As his fist came down someone else's fist connected with his nose and sent him fumbling to the ground. Caleb stood defensively in front of Claire and stared down at the Frat boy who was lying on the ground shouting in pain.

"I think you should get your friend and leave." Caleb said darkly and the Frat boys' friend jumped slightly before lifting his friend from the ground and helping hi in the car and getting in himself.

"Well, well, the guy with baseball cap said as he watched the Frat boys red Chevelle speed off into the night. "That gives a new meaning to the word sore loser." He turned to Caleb and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of my girl and nice job, for the driving and the nose." He handed them their winnings and gave Claire a quick hug and Caleb a handshake before setting up for the next race.

Caleb and Claire hopped back into the Impala.

"Thanks." Claire said gratefully

"No, thank you, for this." Caleb said quickly. They sat in silence for a moment before heading back to Ipswich.

About another hour later they reached the dorm parking lot.

Caleb and Claire climbed out of her car and Caleb started for his Mustang.

"Hey Danvers," Claire said gaining Caleb's attention. "I really had fun tonight and well… you're alright."

Caleb smiled brightly. "You too Claire… hey?"

"Yeah?" She asked

"Next time," He started. "My turn, no arguments, no buts, consider it a field trip."

Claire laughed as he mocked her former words. "It's the least I could do after you decked that guy… and I think his friend totally pissed his Khakis."

Caleb gave a small shrug. "I'm sure he has about a dozen more a home."

Claire chuckled lightly. "Night Caleb."

"Night Claire." Caleb jumped into his silver Mustang and waited to make sure Claire made it in all right before he drove out of the parking lot and headed home still excited about his night.

Claire walked down the deserted hallway and found a familiar figure standing in front of her dorm.

"Where the hell were you?" Aaron asked angrily

"Hello to you too." Claire shot back

"I'm serious Claire." He pushed.

"I went to the races." She said in an annoyed tone.

"With Danvers?" He asked

"Yes." She said defensively

"And how did that go?" He asked curiously

Claire pulled out her half of the winnings and waved it in the air proudly. "We won. Now what's is the real reason you're at my dorm at this hour. You know I can handle myself and you new I was with Caleb so…"

"Dad wants you to come to dinner tomorrow," He said in a defeated tone. "To go over the party details.

Claire groaned in annoyance. "What time?"

"After school." He answered quickly

"I'm supposed to go somewhere with Caleb tomorrow," She said sadly. "And that sounds ten time more appealing than dinner with dad and his wife not to mention Monica."

"I know you don't want to go and I'm sorry," Aaron said honestly. "I tried to get you out of it but dad would hear of it."

"It's o.k." She said in a small voice. "I'll just have to piss them off enough that they wont invite me back over."

Aaron laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before muttering goodnight and heading down the hallway before stopping suddenly. "Um, Claire?"

"Yeah?" She asked from the doorway.

"There's nothing going on with you and Danvers is there?" He asked nervously

Claire shook her head annoyed. "No, Aaron there is nothing going on between me and Danvers." With that she went into her room and closed the door."

Claire leaned against her door and sighed. She had actually had fun with Caleb and the way he looked when he punched that guy had been so protective not to mention her response to that damn smile She couldn't figure him out and it was driving her mad. She had actually been looking forward to her day with Caleb, it would had given her a better chance to get a read on him but now she would have to spend it with the man she hasn't spoken more then four words to in years.

"Great." She breathed.

* * *

O.k. this is the longest chapter i've written yet. I hope you liked it. You get more of Claire and Caleb's friendly moments.

Once again i have the links posted on my profile and there will be more later.

In the next chapter you'll get more of Claire's softer side which is always fun to write. Let me know what you thought of Cassie cause you will be seeing more of her.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think.

P.S. Thank You For Reading And I Hope You Enjoyed It.

Much Luv

Daba91


	6. I Don't Care

O.k. first of to the reviewers. you are all amazing. you keep me inspired and for that I Thank You. To all my readers, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate every single one of you.

So here goes another lengthy chapter. It's pretty funny cause i write out outlines for my chapters before i write them and it will be like 1 or 2 pages of thoughts on what i should put in the chapter, but everytime i start writting i deviate from the outline and just keep on adding things or changing things. This chapter is a result of that and i really think this is the best chapter i've written for this story so far. I feel like this story has finally caught it's stride and hopefully it shows and it helps me create more 3 demensional chapters that have a bit of everything in them. Humor, Action, Drama or what have you.

I hadn't originally intended to reveal so many OC's so soon but it kind of just happened but it worked for the chapter. I have links posted on my profile so if you get a chance to check those out they're on there.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

_

_I try to make it through my life  
In my way,  
There's you  
I try to make it through these lies  
And that's all I do_

_Just don't deny it  
Don't try to fight this  
and deal with it  
and that's just part of it_

_If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care—I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
'Cause I swear, (I swear!),  
I don't care_

_I try to make you see my side  
I always tried to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do  
I'm getting buried in this place  
I've got no room, you're in my face  
Don't say anything, just go away_

_If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care—I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
'Cause I swear,(I swear!),  
I don't care_

_I'm changing everything  
'Cause You won't be there for me_

_If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care—I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
'Cause I swear, (I swear!),  
I don't care_

_At all_

_Apocalyptica – I Don't Care_

* * *

CH.5

I Don't Care

Caleb had gotten up earlier than usual, part of him was still wired from the previous night and the other part of him was nervous and slightly excited about the day ahead of him. He took a minute to make sure he had everything ready for the day before jumping in the shower.

After he got out of the shower and began changing into his uniform he thought about when he said goodnight to Claire. She had looked so different, the small grin on her face when she told him he was 'alright' was warm and caring and had made him smile brighter than he'd intended. He tried to reason that it was just her gratitude for him defending her that made her warm up to him but the look in her eyes had said something different, something he couldn't place. Not that he felt that he needed to be thanked, that guy had disserved it. What confused Caleb the most was that it was purely instinctual, 'protect Claire' was what rang through his mind when that guy went for her and everything else just happened. Sure. Caleb would have defended anyone in a similar situation, but with Claire it was a force that took over him. When Sarah had been taken by Chase Caleb went after her to protect her because he loved her and he felt like he needed to cause it was his responsibility but it wasn't the same, it was nowhere near as powerful as what he felt the night before.

He continued to think about it as he got ready and eventually added it to the seemingly never-ending list of things that confused and interested him about Claire Abbott. He hoped she liked where he was planning on taking her. It was random and completely out of character but he'd come to learn that those were the things that Claire loved the most.

As he was getting ready to head out the door his phone began ringing. He looked down and saw Claire's name flashing on the caller I.D screen. He smiled without a second thought and flipped open the phone before pressing the SEND button and holding it up to his ear.

"Hello." He answered

"Caleb?" Claire said cautiously

"Yeah." He replied nervously in response to her tone.

"Hi, it's Claire, I guess you already know that…" She was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "Look, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to do the assignment tonight."

Caleb felt a small twinge in his gut as Claire said 'assignment'. He wasn't sure why but he'd hoped it would be more like two, sort of, friends hanging out.

"Why not?" He said in a low voice, trying to keep his disappointment from showing through.

She let out a loud breath. "I'm meeting up with Aaron and we're going over to my dad's house for dinner."

"You don't sound to happy about it." Caleb said thoughtfully

She chuckled softly over the line. "Yeah well me and my dad aren't exactly close and his new wife and step daughter will also be in attendance… and let's just say we're not on each others Christmas lists."

She went quiet for a moment and Caleb grew worried. "Claire, are you o.k."

"Far from it." She breathed

Caleb concern grew and the force he felt from the night before returned. He wanted to be there for her but new that they had only recently got on understanding terms and didn't want to overstep his bounds. He didn't want them to end up back where they started but he needed to let her know that he cared.

"Claire." He said quietly

"Yeah?" She asked matching his tone.

He took a quick breath and answered. "I'm here you know… I mean if you need me, to talk that is. All you have to do is call."

She laughed lightly, making him smile. "Thanks Caleb."

He loved the way his name sounded when shed said it. She'd said it many times before but every time she'd always made it sound like a curse but this time it sounded sweet and light.

"But just remember." He started

"What?" She asked curiously

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so your gonna be stuck with me all day." He reminded her playfully.

"You know," She said thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"What a difference a race, a fight and a few jokes can make huh?" He joked

"Common interest." She reminded

Caleb smiled at that. "I'll talk to you later Claire… and don't make me have to come bail you out of jail or anything. At least, not until we've figured out what we are to each other."

"I'd say, a bar fight, an extremely embarrassing moment, a couple shots of tequila and a sleep over away from friends." She offered with a laugh.

"I'll take it." He said brightly

"Bye Caleb."

"Bye." And with that they hung up.

Caleb let out a short breath in disappointment and sat on his bed. He was actually looking forward to his day and now he didn't know what to do with himself.

Claire plopped onto her bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, emerging from the bathroom in her uniform.

"I don't know Cass," Claire said tiredly. "My dad wants to have dinner to talk about this bullshit party his wife has planned so I had to cancel on Caleb…"

Cassie cut her off with a quick wave of her hand. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Claire asked quickly

Cassie gave her a calculating look before answering. "Are you disappointed that you're going to the dinner and won't be seeing Caleb?"

"Yes, No… I don't know." Claire said growing slightly frustrated.

"Well, which is it." Cassie pressed with a small arch of her eyebrow.

Claire shook her head in confusion. "I'm upset that I have to go to dinner with my dads family and yes I am also a little bit upset that I won't be seeing Caleb but that's a whole nether story."

"Care to elaborate?" Cassie asked confused

"It's just that when I'm with him I don't have to smile and pretend that everything is all sunshine and rainbows. Sure we fight like cats and dog's, and sure I don't plan on letting him in on my life story but I don't know, it's easier that way." Claire said quickly

"How so?" Cassie asked growing more and more curious.

Claire seemed to be thinking about it herself before answering. "You know when you just want to escape, become a completely different person?"

"Are you kidding I love being me." Cassie said quickly and Claire laughed

"O.k." Claire said through her laughter. "Then pretend that you wanted to." Cassie nodded and signaled for her to continue. "Well don't you think that, that would be easier done around someone who knows you to well or someone who doesn't and that you may not even completely get along with?"

"O.k. the second." Cassie answered as she started catching on.

"Well," Claire started. "That's sort of what it's like with Caleb, now that we aren't fighting like before. He doesn't know much about me and I don't know much about him. We can hang out and completely escape the world around us cause we're not trying to do anything more than deal with the moment. Sure little things have been brought up but they never stick in conversation as opposed to if I had been talking to my brother who can tell when I'm keeping something from him. We have an understanding, I won't push him over the limit and he won't push me, well too much that is."

"So ignorance really is bliss." Cassie stated.

"No," Claire clarified. "But it is a really good substitute."

Cassie remained quiet for a moment, completely lost in her thoughts. "So… you don't like him then. I mean, like him, like him?"

"Your like the second person who's asked me that." Claire said shocked." No, I don't like him, like him I just… I get him."

"So there is absolutely no underlining feelings, no pent up sexual tension, not even the smallest bit of caring?" Cassie asked slowly

"No." Claire answered a little to quickly.

"I'd take your word for it but that is complete and total bullshit." Cassie said lightly

"Excuse you?" Claire said offended.

"Don't try to run one over on me Claire," Cassie chided. "I know you, not that I'd really need to, to tell that you care about Caleb. It's written all over your face, has been since you came back last night and it was there before that. It may not be enough for you to take into account but it's there."

"No…" Claire started growing confused at Cassie's observation.

"Yes," Cassie said with a smug smile. "Did you forget who you were talking to? I can read body language in ten different language's, Hell I specialize in it." She said the last part more to herself than Claire. "But the point is that whether you see it or not. You care for Danvers… maybe even like him."

"That's ridiculous." Claire argued

"Do you want it to be?" Cassie countered

"I…" Claire started but a wave of confusion came crashing down on her. Did she? She couldn't have had, sure things were going better between the two of them but she didn't know if she liked him, she didn't think she could.

"Just think about it is all I'm saying," Cassie said as she opened the door leading to the hallway and stopped before walking out. She turned and faced Claire with a small smirk. "And like I said before I read body language."

"Meaning?" Claire asked in a small voice not even looking at Cassie.

"Caleb likes you too."

And with that Cassie left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Claire so confused she thought her brain could explode. The thought that she liked Caleb was confusing to say the least but the thought that he liked her was beyond laughable. They didn't hate each other like they did before but they were definitely not on liking terms. Claire let out a small groan at her thoughts and got ready for school.

Her classes had shot by so quickly that before Claire could even realize it she was back at her dorm. She had been able to successfully avoid Caleb at lunch and in the two classes they'd had together. Not that he'd really made an effort to talk to her but she was afraid that if he had it would only further her confusion after her conversation with Cassie.

She went to her closet and pulled out a black, long sleeved T-shirt, a light brown pencil skirt, and a pair of black Steve Madden stiletto boots. She changed quickly and let her hair fall bellow her shoulders as she usually did.

She heard a small knock at her door and muttered at quick 'come in'. Her door opened and Aaron walked in wearing a light blue blazer and dark blue jeans.

"You ready?" He asked kindly

"Just a minute." She said as she grabbed her phone and keys.

"Why do you always wear black," Aaron asked randomly. "You're not going to a funeral."

"Whether we are or are not going to a funeral remains unsaid," She said with a small grin. "And besides, black's my favorite color. It goes with everything and does wonders for my figure."

"Yeah, Yeah. Now are you ready?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head quickly. "Nope, but I'm going anyway."

They headed out and made their way to the parking lot and towards Aaron's B.M.W.

On the drive to their fathers house Claire filled Aaron in on the events of the previous night. Editing so that Aaron wouldn't pick up on any flat-out lies.

"So Danvers actually won the race?" Aaron asked skeptically

"Yeah he did." Claire answered honestly

"That's a strange turn of events." He said with a small laugh.

"How so?" Claire asked wondering if her observation of Caleb was the same as Aaron's.

"I'm just saying that, that's not something that Spenser's very own golden boy, Danvers would normally do." Aaron said nonchalantly

"Well maybe he's trying to make a change," Claire offered, feeling the need to defend Caleb. "You know, break away from his image."

"Yeah, and Garwin's gonna go celibate." Aaron said with a laugh.

"He's not like Garwin." Claire defended.

"Why are you defending Danvers?" Aaron asked in a serious tone.

Claire still wasn't completely sure herself but that was not a conversation she wanted to have with Aaron. "He saved me from a potential black eye, I'm just grateful is all."

"Like you couldn't have handled that yourself," Aaron said playfully before taking on a serious tone. "And I'm also grateful that he defended you but that doesn't mean that we owe him anything."

"That's a warped way to look at it." She joked

"Did you thank him?" Aaron added quickly

"Yes." She said with a small nod

"Then you're squared." Aaron said simply.

After that Claire switched the subject, knowing that Caleb wasn't exactly on the list of things her brother wanted to hear about and one she didn't want to talk about with him.

They reached the large house and Claire gave it a quick glance before taking a deep breath.

"Hey," Aaron said softly as he reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "If it gets to much in there just say the word and we'll leave. Renee and Monica won't miss us and like you said before we don't owe dad a thing. So we can leave at anytime."

Claire gave a small nod in understanding and they climbed out of the car and made their way to the large double doors that was the entrance of the Abbott Mansion.

Aaron rang the doorbell and they waited for someone to answer. A few moments later they could hear movement on the other side letting them know that someone was going to answer.

"Here goes Nuthin." Claire said taking a deep breath.

Caleb and Pogue sat at their usual table at Nicky's since neither of them had to meet with their partners. Caleb had told Pogue about his night with Claire and Pogue was still in disbelief and completely unable to accept Caleb's story with his lifetime knowledge of Caleb's objective nature when it came to breaking rules and living dangerously. Caleb didn't mind though, he knew that if their roles had been reversed he would have had a little trouble believing too. He new, and that was all that mattered.

"So what exactly was Tyler doing last night that Abbott's sister knew about and Reid couldn't know about?" Pogue asked curiously.

"Well," Caleb started as he ran his hand through his dark hair. "According to Claire Tyler has had a thing for the girl he's partnered with but he's been to scared to act on it, but I guess after he got paired with her and couldn't avoid her he finally asked her out and last night was their fist official date. He didn't want Reid to know in the fear that he would make fun of him or and embarrass him or knowing Reid, probably both."

"But how would the other Abbott know where Tyler was?" Pogue asked confused.

"Because she was the one that encouraged Tyler and told him that he should take Annabelle out." Caleb said simply.

"There's an Annabelle in our class?" Pogue asked thoughtfully

"Don't feel bad," Caleb said quickly. "I have no clue who she is either."

Pogue sat In his seat and absorbed the information that had just been giving to him and he couldn't shake the confused look that masked his face.

"No." Pogue argued quietly

"Yes." Caleb said with a small laugh.

"How didn't I notice this?" Pogue asked trying to think back to all of his time in English class but coming up blank.

"Pogue," Caleb said laughing freely now. "Don't take this the wrong way but you don't notice a lot of things outside of your attention span."

Pogue grinned and shrugged before giving a small nod in reply.

"Actually," Caleb started. "I'm shocked I hadn't noticed it."

"You've been… preoccupied," Pogue offered. "Besides it's not like Reid noticed and those to are practically attached at the hip."

"Yeah, well baby boy had to branch out some time." Caleb said, proud of Tyler

"Yeah, well next time he decides to branch out he needs to tell Reid first cause he was driving me insane last night with his constant bitching."

"Was Reid really that pissed about not knowing where Tyler was?" Caleb asked

"Eh," Pogue started. "It wasn't so much Tyler as it was Reid just being pissed."

"About what?" Caleb asked, knowing that with Reid it could be any number of things.

"Well first it was because he found out that we'd be sitting with Aaron," Caleb gave a small chuckle and Pogue nodded. "Then Tyler wasn't answering his phone and he found out that the Abbott girl new where he was and he didn't and that you new and wouldn't tell him. Then he was going on about meeting up with some yoga instructor but not being able to because he was stuck with Sarah, and those two were at it all night."

"How'd that go?" Caleb asked quietly, knowing that he should feel slightly guilty for being curious about Reid tormenting Sarah but it was what it was. He was curious.

"Terrible," Pogue said simply. "Not to many people can pull off what Reid did but somehow he made it possible."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked nervously in response to the smirk on Pogue's face.

"Well," Pogue drew out slowly. "We found out that Sarah's a lot tougher than she looks cause if Reid had terrorized someone else the way he had her they probably would had wanted off the planet."

"So what did he do… exactly?" Caleb asked growing annoyed at Pogue for all of his vague answers.

"Let's just say that to Reid any conversation started was a potential weapon," Pogue smiled at the memory. "At first she was just annoyed, then she was pissed and then she ran to the bathroom which she said was to make a phone call but we all new it was because she was crying. Hell, even Aaron found the whole thing funny." Then Pogue's expression became glum. "The down side of it all is that Kate was pissed and has now closed shop for the next few days. Leaving me to make due with pay pre view."

"Damn it Pogue," Caleb said shaking his head at his friends' words.

"I'm suffering here, I'm allowed to vent." Pogue argued

"Not to me your not," Caleb countered. "That's a conversation set for Reid."

"Prude." Pogue muttered

"Strong words for a guy whose girlfriend put him on time out." Caleb shot back.

Pogue was about to comment back but something at the pool tables caught his attention. He noticed Caleb looking at him curious and pointed towards the pool tables.

Caleb turned and saw Tyler and a girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was petite in frame making her easily lost in the crowd but at the same time she stood out over most of the girls in the room. She was beautiful and that was putting it mildly, her face was sweet and angelic and she radiated happiness and a grace that was rare in someone her age.

As Caleb watched the girl he couldn't understand how he could have missed her, and as he watched Tyler look at her the way he did he couldn't understand how he had missed his attraction to her.

As they watched the younger couple interact, Tyler vision crossed theirs and Pogue waved him over. Tyler whispered in the girls' ear and she looked nervous for only a moment before Tyler took her hand in his caringly and led her over to the table.

They reached the table and Tyler made introductions. Annabelle said a sweet hello to both Caleb and Pogue and they took an immediate liking to her.

"So," Pogue started as Tyler and Annabelle took their seats. "How are you two enjoying your… project?"

Tyler and Annabelle's face's shown red before they both answered 'Great' at once. Caleb could see that the two were in love even if they hadn't gotten to that point in their minds yet. They were perfect for each other and Caleb envied them for a moment as he thought of his failed relationship with Sarah. But as he thought to hard about it images of Claire started to flood his mind.

"Caleb," Annabelle said sweetly breaking Caleb from his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Caleb stammered.

"I was asking you how your assignment was going?" She said with a small smile

"Oh, it's been going good actually." He answered quickly.

"That's good," She said giving him a questioning look. "And everything's going well with your partner?"

At the mention of Claire, Caleb grew tense. "Uh, yeah."

Annabelle gave him a small smile as if she new something he didn't. "That's good too."

Caleb nodded and Tyler stood from the table asking Annabelle what she wanted to eat at which time she answered and he said he'd be back.

"I'll be right back." Caleb said to Annabelle and Pogue as he stood from the table and followed being Tyler.

Tyler made his order and was waiting for it to come when Caleb reached him.

"Hey Ty." Caleb said quietly

"Hey Caleb." Tyler said giving him a small nod.

"Look, Tyler," Caleb started nervously. "I know I haven't really been myself lately and everything but I wanted to let you know that you can still come and talk to me when you need to. Whether it's about something simple or about you having a crush on the girl in our English class."

"It's not your fault Caleb," Tyler defended. "You've been dealing with a lot."

"Yes," Caleb agreed. "But you're still my brother and what's important to you is important to me too."

Tyler nodded slowly. "Thanks man."

Caleb gave him a small smile before looking over to their table. "Annabelle's really great, and she likes you a lot."

"You think?" Tyler asked in a hopeful tone.

"You could be blind and still be able to tell that she likes you." Caleb said seriously and Tyler's face lit up like Vegas at nighttime.

Caleb and Tyler continued to talk about random stuff until Tyler's order came.

"Let's head back over there before Pogue scares Annie off," Caleb said using the nick name that Tyler had informed him Annabelle liked to be called. "You don't let a girl like that get away."

They started for the table before Tyler spoke. "You know Claire's a pretty great girl too."

Caleb stopped walking and faced Tyler. "Meaning."

Tyler gave him a small grin that showed that he was in on whatever secret Annabelle was in on. "Just saying."

And with that Tyler walked back over to the table leaving Caleb dumbfounded and frozen like a statue.

Claire, Aaron, her father Daniel, her stepmother Renee and her stepsister Monica all sat awkwardly at the table awaiting their food. They had already heard part of the tutorial on what was and what was not acceptable at the party. Claire had spaced out for most of the conversation due to lack of interest. She had wished that they could just leave after that but her father had announced that they would continue the conversation over dinner. Claire hadn't spoken to him since she'd gotten there, not that she was even sure she could. What do you say to a man who only communicated with you by birthday card from the age of seven to eleven at which time the cards stopped because he had a new wife and a new kid.

She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. It would just be another reminder that he was forcing her to live there against her will because his air headed wife let it slip that he had a daughter to one of his clients and then lied and said that they were close. Completely neglecting to inform him that she lived all the way in Texas with a grandfather who she had always thought of as a father, but in the spirit of business and keeping up appearance's her father invoked his 'parental' right to make her move to Ipswich and since she wasn't eighteen yet she couldn't argue against it.

The only thing that kept her sane was the knowledge that she would be closer to her brother who had moved to Ipswich a few years before in order to attend Spenser and get into a good college. She had always seen him when he returned to Texas during the summertime and spoke to him constantly over the phone but she still missed him. Aaron was the one who had convinced their dad to let her stay in the dorms so she wouldn't have to deal with seeing them on a daily basis but in light of the dinner they were about to partake in her father had clearly found a way to interrupt her life without her even living under the same roof.

"What is taking the cook so ridiculously long to serve our dinner?" Renee asked irritated and Claire fought the urge to puke at the sound of her voice.

"It should be here anytime dear." Daniel said in an attempt to sooth his wife.

Monica just sat in her own little word as she aimlessly flipped through the pages of some magazine.

Claire leaned in closer to Aaron so she wouldn't be heard by the others and whispered. "She's probably having it poisoned."

Aaron smirked and replied in a similar tone. "That's really not funny cause she probably did."

"That would be a interesting way to go," She said jokingly. "Death by dinner."

Aaron couldn't fight back the laugh that escaped his mouth and Claire followed suite.

"What's so funny?" Renee asked rudely

"Well…" Claire started, not wanting to miss the perfect opportunity to piss Renee off but was cut off by Aaron.

"Uh…" He started. "We were just talking about this assignment we have for English."

"What's the assignment?" Their father asked pretending to be interested and Claire rolled her eyes.

"It's on pre conceived notions in characterization," Aaron answered and Claire could tell that he was excited to be having a conversation with their father since he was secretly always looking for his approval and acceptance. "So we're all paired up in two's and we have to learn as much as we can about our partners before we write a full report on what we learned."

"Sounds interesting." Their father said quickly

"Who are you partnered with?" Monica asked in full interest. She attended an all girls school not far from Spenser due to her lack of intelligence stumping her chance's of actually attending there. Their father had actually tried to throw money at their little problem but the Provost, who was greedy in his own right, actually did care about the reputation of the school and wouldn't accept it. Renee was pissed which was to be expected but the second someone asked why Monica wouldn't be attending Spenser she spun the whole thing around and said that Monica was accepted but declined due to being to comfortable at her regular school. Not that it would completely matter when college came, they'd at least be able to use money for that.

Of course, it was pretty fun for Claire when she saw the look on Renee and Monica's faces when she got accepted into Spenser and Claire loved to through it in their face's every chance she got.

"Well Aaron got paired with Pogue Parry," Claire said slowly to savor the moment. "And I got paired with Caleb Danvers."

At that she immediately gained Renee's attention and a glare from Monica. She may had not had attended Spenser but apparently everyone in Ipswich new about the founding families or the 'sons of Ipswich' as she had heard Aaron call them. Especially the girls at Monica's school who had practically worshiped them.

"Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry?" Monica question, or more like screeched.

"Really," Renee said getting excited at the idea that she had an in with four of the richest families in Ipswich. "Well then you should invite them to the party."

Claire and Aaron laughed.

"What?" Renee asked angrily.

"We're not exactly close with the sons." Aaron said quickly

"Figures." Monica muttered

"Well that's disappointing," Renee said thoughtfully. "Well you guys should at least make an effort to be nice to them since they are your piers."

"I doesn't work that way." Claire said defensively

"No," her father threw in. "Renee's right, you should make an effort."

Their father had spoken and Aaron immediately fell into silence at the thought of doing something his father disapproved of, but Claire wasn't going to let it lie.

"It's not a business transaction Dan," Claire said not bothering to call him dad and completely missed the way he flinched when she said it. "You don't just pretend to like people you don't just to get what you want."

"Shows what you know." Renee added pointedly.

"Actually I take that comment back," Claire said with a smile. "What I meant to say was that we can't all be conniving gold diggers."

"Claire that's enough." Her father demanded.

Claire gave him an incredulous look. "Your invisible for damn near eleven years and then out of the blue you force me to move here to save face cause Barbie over here can't keep her mouth shut. Then you want to bark orders at me and really expect me to listen."

"How dare you talk to your father like that." Renee yelled.

"Speak to me like that again and I will kick your plastic ass." Claire said dangerously

"Damn it Claire," Her father shouted slamming his hands down on the table causing a loud 'BANG' to course throughout the room. "You will not disrespect my home."

"Then send me back to mine," She shouted. "Admit that you lied and that your daughter lives with her grandfather cause she doesn't know you because you abandoned her after your wife died."

"Don't." He said in a threatening tone.

"Why,' She questioned with a dangerous smile. "We're so close we should be able to discuss this. Oh but right I forgot that screws with your perfect little image that your bitch of a wife created. Now your stuck with me cause you can't let me leave. Go ahead; tell me I'm wrong." She waited for him to respond but he remained as silent as everyone else in the room. "That's right, you can't. So this is how it's gonna go daddy. I'm going to go to your little party; I'll smile and lie my ass off about how wonderful you are, but after that I want you to stay the hell out of my life."

"Claire…" He started and it almost came out as a plea but she ignored it.

"No," She said through clenched teeth. "It's your image on the line. I'm giving you a chance to save that, one I'm positive you're going to take. You stay the hell out of my life and that means no contact of any kind which should be pretty simple since you've already got years of practice, You stop treating Aaron like he's not good enough just cause your pissed off that he hasn't screwed his life over the way you have, and finally, I want you to call grandpa and apologize for being a shitty son. He raised me and Aaron for years without so much as a thank you and then you turn around and act like a total ass to him because he told you that I didn't want to live with you."

He looked so hurt but Claire couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him. He'd made his bed and now was the moment he had to lay in it. She was giving him what she figured he wanted for years and now he wanted to play victim.

"Claire Bear…" He started, saying her old nickname from when she was a child and momentarily shocking her.

"Give her what she wants." Renee said cutting him off.

He gave her an angry look and Claire spoke up.

"Well," She said with a small shrug. "Your wife has spoken."

He didn't reply and that was enough for Claire. "Aaron take me back to the dorms."

Aaron nodded and stood from his seat, shocked yet completely proud of his sister. He himself had never seen his father react like that and was pissed he hadn't done it sooner.

As they walked out of the dinning room and towards the door their father made another useless attempt to get their attention but Claire just shook her head.

"That's the offer and I'm sticking with it," She said forcefully, she wouldn't aloe herself to let any of them to see her cry. "Take it or leave it, it should be an easy decision. You lost your children years ago, now it's just on a more official note."

With that her and Aaron left the house, jumped into his B.M.W and headed back to the dorms. The drive was made in silent and she was grateful. She just wanted to go back to her room and cry her eyes out while Cassie made jokes about Renee, but she couldn't be with Aaron cause she new that if she started crying in front of him he would feel responsible because he had talked her into going. She of course wouldn't let that happen.

They reached the dorms and Aaron walked her to her room.

"Do you want me to stay." He asked worriedly

"No," She said summoning up the strongest voice she could. "I'm fine I'm just gonna get some sleep. Besides if you spend the night in my room Cassie might jump you and that's not something I think I can handle… ever."

Aaron laughed and gave her a long hug. "Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow o.k."

She nodded slowly and watched as he made his way down the hall and towards his dorm. She took a deep breath and made her way into her room.

She turned on the light and saw that Cassie wasn't there. A small note sat on her dresser and Claire read it. It said that she had met a guy and wouldn't be back that night.

Claire stared at the note for a moment before setting it back down on the dresser. She really didn't want to be alone and Cassie was unreachable. So she did the only thing she could think of. She picked up her phone and began dialing. She pressed in the familiar number and held the SEND button before lifting the phone to her ear.

The phone rang three times before a tired voice answered. "Hello."

"Um, Hi." Claire said insure

"Claire." The voice asked

"Yeah, I just… never mind I shouldn't have called." She said, her voice shaking slightly as tears began to build behind her eyes.

"No wait," The voice said quickly before taking on a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

Claire let out a strained chuckle. "I'm just having a really crappy night on top of a really crappy day and it's just to much."

"Is there something I can do?" The voice asked suddenly

"Look, I hate to ask" She started. "But my roommate's gone for the night and I really don't want to be alone, could you… can you pick me up?"

"Yeah," The voice said immediately. "Sit tight, I'm on my way."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks Caleb."

"No problem Claire." He said sweetly.

Claire hung up the phone and let the tears fall silently from her eyes.

* * *

Thank You for reading and hopefully you weren't dissapointed. I hope you liked the small cliffie at the end. Her calling Caleb is really a way to set up for the next chapter which is titled "Just Like You" and I will have that up as soon as possible. Small detail: Claire meets Caleb's mother in the next chapter. Great fun.

Let me know what you thought of Annablle and Claire and her fathers confrontation. I have so much fun writting dramatic chapters so i hope you liked it. Also: Who can guess where Cassie was?

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought. I Really Apprecaite It.

Much Luv

Daba91


	7. Just like You

Thank You, x10 to everyone who read and reviewed. This story has made over 1,000 hits, which is just insane. I'm beyond glad that you all liked the last chapter and the confrontation between Claire and her father. There will definitely be more conflict with that in later chapters.

The song for this chapter is Three Days Grace. "Just Like You" the words from the song really stand for Caleb and Claire's thoughts on their parents and their decision to be nothing like them even though they're dealing with drama of their own but the title of the song really stands for them being more alike then they had first guessed. So I hope that really shows through in the chapter.

Reviewers: cmunoz.22, WitheringSage, hecate's apprentice, KaylaSimms1990, broken writer, before-the-storm, Luida, gxaxbxbxy, writersword, and MS. T3. You are all amazing. I thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On With The Story…

* * *

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you (Just like you)  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you_

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you (just like you)  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like  
You want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you (just like you)  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you_

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

_Three Days Grace – Just Like You_

* * *

CH.6

Just Like You

Saturday morning came and Caleb lay in his bed thinking about the night previous. He had been at a loss for words when Claire had called him. She had sounded so helpless and that thought scared him. He was used to seeing Claire being tough, even when she was sharing something private, but when she had called him the night before she was different. He was already concerned when she told him that she and Aaron were going to dinner at her dads, he hadn't known much about their relationship but from the little he heard from Cassie he figured they weren't close.

When she had called him the night before he had already had a long night and was beyond ready to crash but the sound of her voice as it came through the phone brought him to full awareness. She asked him to come and get her, which was simple cause he was already heading for his car without so much as a second thought holding him back.

They hung up and the silence that came from not hearing her voice only made him drive faster. He violated several laws as he raced towards Spenser. Concern and worry were driving him mad and for a moment he could feel his power flare inside of him. It had been so numbed in the past few days he had spent with Claire and he hated that it was back. 'It would be quicker' he thought momentarily as he considered using to reach Claire faster.

He scolded himself for the thought but a part of him still considered it. He wondered how she could affect his powers so easily. She could make him forget about them and in times like this when all he wanted to do was make sure she was all right, he would use to get to her. He didn't understand it, sure she had said that all he needed was a distraction and she herself was a perfect distraction so his power being weaker when she was around made good enough sense. Yet here he was willing to destroy himself to protect her from anything and anything that caused her pain. He never felt anything like that before, even when he was with Sarah and he loved her. So what that said about Claire was the question that shot throughout Caleb's mind like a game of pinball.

He continually fought against his powers before he pulled in front of the Spenser dorms. He rushed from his car and into the dorms. He reached Claire's dorm and found her sitting with her back against her door. Her face was stained with tears, something he'd never thought he'd see, and something he never wanted to see again. She looked at him and didn't say anything and he understood completely, sometimes the words make everything worse. He pulled her into a tight embrace for a moment and let her cry. Not long after he helped her off the ground and guided her to the car, anchoring her left arm on his shoulder while he used his right arm to keep her on her feet. He knew Claire wouldn't want to feel anymore vulnerable as she surly would if he had just carried her like he wanted.

He helped her into the car as if she were breakable glass before climbing into the drivers seat and heading back towards his house. They didn't talk but it didn't matter. All that Caleb could think was that she was safe with him, she was upset and quiet but she was in his view where he could watch over her.

They reached his house and with a bit more control than she had, had before, Claire climbed out of the car on her own and followed Caleb inside his family's mansion. He led her to his room, and began searching through his drawers for anything that might fit her comfortably so she could change. The only thing he could find was a T-shirt and an old pair of gym shorts. She took them with a small smile and trailed into his personal bathroom where she took a quick shower and changed.

About twenty minutes after she entered the bathroom she exited through the door, hair slightly damp and eyes still red from crying but her face looked less worn. Caleb entered the bathroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants before heading back into the room. For a moment he just stood still and watched Claire as she layed snuggled under the blanket of his queen sized bed. Should he sleep on his sofa, would she mind if he slept on the other side of the bed or did she want him to leave the room. Caleb's mind raced as he tried to figure out what was going on in Claire's complicated mind.

She had said that she didn't want to be alone, but what did that mean. He started for the small sofa that sat on the other side of his room before Claire's voice caught his attention.

"Caleb." Her voice soft and slightly strained called out.

"Yeah?" He asked

Claire didn't say anything; she just patted the open side of the bed to let him know that it was o.k. for him to sleep there. He walked over to the bed and slowly climbed under the covers. What shocked him was that Claire snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said quietly

Caleb lifted his arm and began rubbing small circles on her mid back in an attempt to soothe her. Moments later her breathing slowed and signaled that she had fallen asleep. Caleb craned his neck slightly to see her face, she was lost in a deep sleep and a small smile had graced her lips. Caleb had already known she was beautiful but at that moment there were no words to describe her. Caleb rested his head back against hid pillow and soon fell into his own deep sleep.

So now here he was, the early Saturday morning light shining through his window and illuminating the room. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms as the sun caught her face and brought out the small highlights of light brown and gold in her dark hair. He couldn't put a name to the feeling that she had inspired within him but it was amazing. Just holding her made everything different. His powers would dissipate to the point where they felt almost non-existents, he would feel free and genuinely happy and most importantly he would feel understood.

He layed in bed almost completely content, the only thing that bothered him was that him and Claire hadn't gotten a chance to talk about what had happened at dinner and he didn't want to have her upset when he asked. He figured she wouldn't be awake for a little while and decided to throw her clothes in the wash so she would have something to wear when she woke up. He quietly slipped out of bed and ignored the empty feeling that crept into his gut when he was no longer holding her before grabbing her clothes from where they sat on top of the hamper in the bathroom and headed out of his room and towards the laundry room.

As he reached the laundry room and put her clothes in the wash, Caleb remembered what his plans for the day had been and smiled. He'd had it all planned out for after school the day before but Claire had to go to the dinner with her father so they couldn't make it. He had been so worried about Claire and had forgotten all about it before that moment, but as soon as he remembered he new it was the perfect thing to make Claire happy and hopefully get over what had upset her so badly.

He waited for the washing machine to stop before he placed the damp clothing in the dryer. While the dryer ran Caleb figured he could go back to his room and see if Claire was awake. He back tracked to his room and opened the door lightly so to not wake up Claire if she was still sleeping. As he opened the door his eyes immediately shot towards the now empty bed. A second of panic hit him before he quickly looked over and saw Claire sitting on the windowsill with a cigarette in hand.

He sighed in relief before walking across the room and sitting at the foot of the bed. He looked her over and smiled at the sight of her wearing his clothing. He hadn't gotten much of a chance to think about it the night before but right now he was finding highly exciting. Not that they were together or anything but every guy had that fantasy of seeing an extremely gorgeous woman wearing their clothing and Claire was without question gorgeous. She sat with one leg dangling off the side of the window and brushing against the floor while the other one was hitched up on the windowsill. His shorts having been to big on her slid down on her elevated leg and gave a clear view to Claire's now exposed thigh. Caleb stared at her for a moment before forcing himself from his thoughts.

"Morning." He said, giving her a warm smile.

Claire's smiled at the sight of the smile that since her dream nights before had become one of her favorite things in the world. Not that she would admit that. "Morning."

He let out a short breath not sure where to begin so he settled with starting small talk. "You know I wasn't kidding before back when I said those things can kill you, you really should quit."

"Tell me something," Claire started with a light laugh. "Would you rather had smoked cigarettes and gotten lung cancer or had not have smoked cigarettes and still gotten lung cancer?"

Caleb thought about it for a moment and it oddly enough made sense but his recent protective nature when it came to Claire didn't care if it made sense. "Fair enough argument, but still. What if you smoke and get lung cancer only to had not had gotten it if you weren't smoking?"

"Mm," Claire said shaking her head. "To early in the morning for reverse psychology."

"Consider it." He said quickly and she nodded.

"Thank you," She said after a moment of silence. "For last night."

Caleb nodded slowly, before giving her a small grin. "We got the sleep over out of the way, one out of four is pretty good."

Claire gave him a small smile. "You were there for me… you were there for me when I needed you. So on balance I think we can just forget about the bar fight and the tequila, and as far as the embarrassing moment goes I think my crying last night covered that."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about." Caleb defended quickly.

"It is for me." She said in a quiet voice.

"Hey," Caleb said making eye contact. "Not with me… don't be embarrassed about that with me."

"I'm really sorry," She said with a light glint in her eyes as she fought back tears. She looked at his expression and could tell he was confused. "About before when I thought you were an ass. I mean you were." Caleb laughed at that. "But you had your reasons."

"To be fair," Caleb said jokingly. "I judged you too, so I think we can call it even."

"O.k." Claire agreed.

"So… friends?" Caleb asked hopefully.

Claire nodded. "Absolutely."

"So," Caleb started nervously. "As a friend, can I ask what happened last night?"

"Oh," Claire breathed. "Yeah, that was a disaster. I tried to sit there and ignore it all, I really did but I don't know. Just hearing him talk like everything was normal just sent me over the edge and I went off on him."

"And you're mad at yourself for not controlling your emotions better." Caleb stated understandingly

"Yeah," She said quickly. "I mean I've hardly even spoken to the man since my mom died and he dumped me and Aaron on my grandfather so I figured it wouldn't bother me as much as it did…"

"But it did." Caleb added

She nodded. "I just want it to be like it was before when it was like he didn't even exist you know? But now I just want to hate him and it's driving me insane. Then throughout dinner it was just an endless reminder of what kind of person he is. He completely disregards Aaron who tries so hard to make him proud but he can't even say good job, he just acts like doesn't notice. His wife brings a new definition to the word 'bitch' but he gives her everything she wants and don't even get me started on her daughter."

"So when Cassie said that you were forced to move here?" Caleb pressed

Claire sighed. "They were having dinner with a client and his wife let it slip that he had a daughter. The client is real big on family values or something so he asked if we were close and they said yes. Of course that only holds up as long as people can put a face to a name so next thing I know daddy dearest sends someone to pick me up and bring me here. He didn't even have the guts to come himself and face my grandfather which was one hell of a slap in the face for someone who raised your children for years without complaint."

"You miss it there?" Caleb asked sadly.

"All the time," She confessed. "Everything was peace, I could sit out on the porch for hours and just take in the sights. My grandfather is one of the best guys you could ever meet, he's funny and caring and at times he's just like a kid. He could be a friend when I needed one or just grandpa, but he was always first and foremost my dad. He was the one who was there for me when I was sick or hurt or scared and just like that they dragged me here."

"I'm sorry Claire." Caleb said not knowing much else to say.

"Don't be," She said shaking her head. "You didn't bring me here and believe it or not you make being here a little bit better. Even when we were fighting, it was a good distraction from reality."

"I think I know what you mean." Caleb said thoughtfully.

"Dude… we are really fucked up." Claire said and her and Caleb started laughing.

"So…" Caleb said after a moment as he stood from where he was seated at the end of the bed. "We should get some breakfast while your clothes finish drying, then after we get changed we can head back to the dorms so you can change into something that's preferably not a skirt."

"Why?" Claire asked confused

"Don't you remember?" He asked with a small smirk. "You're stuck with me today."

She gave Caleb a huge smile as she put out her cigarette. He helped her off the windowsill and they exited the room before heading down the long hallway down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Don't get me wrong," Claire said thoughtfully as she looked around the Danvers mansion. "I come from money and my house in Texas was pretty damn big but are all houses in Ipswich like this?"

Caleb chuckled lightly. "Well I'm sure you know a bit about or family."

"Yes," Claire said quickly. "One out of four founding families of the town, old money but the rest is from Aaron and since you guys don't really get along I think you should tell me the rest."

Caleb understood completely, and for a moment felt worried that his and Aaron's hatred for one another would effect his friendship with Claire but reasoned that Claire was nothing if not independent and headstrong. She wouldn't let other people's influences affect her decisions.

"Well," Caleb started. "Not only were we the founding family's but we also have several relative who have made good in different careers. So to be clear, over a hundred years could pass from now and our family's will still be loaded."

"Damn," Claire said in admiration. "And you're going to be a lawyer on top of that?"

"Just doing my part," Caleb said with a grin as they entered the kitchen. "O.k. what would you like for breakfast?"

"I bet you make a mean bowl of cereal." Claire joked

"I'm serious." Caleb defended.

"You cook?" Claire asked shocked

"Yes," He replied simply. "Even guys know how to cook."

"Well I know that," Claire said quickly. "I just didn't think you could."

"Ouch," Caleb said in mock hurt. "I've got to be able to cook, what if I get married and my wife can't cook?"

"Takeout." Claire joked.

"What if my wife wants me to cook for her? You know, be romantic." He asked

"Order takeout and lie and say you made it." Claire said with a laugh.

"That's not very romantic." Caleb argued

"Technically, feeding your wife shouldn't be all that romantic," Claire, argued back playfully. "Now, long walks on the beach at nighttime, swimming naked in the pool, staying in bed on the weekends. I never did get that whole flower petal thing though. To much to clean up afterwards."

"One out three of those was more sexual than it was romantic." Caleb stated.

"Romance is a stepping-stone for sex," Claire said with a small smirk. "Aren't all guys supposed to be imprinted with that knowledge?"

"They must have got my programming mixed up with Cassie's." Caleb joked.

Claire gave a small smile. "I won't argue that."

"So," Caleb started. "What'll it be?"

"Well," Claire said excitedly. "Since we're testing your culinary skills we might as well go all out."

"So…" He pressed

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and chocolate chip waffles," She said quickly. "Do you accept the challenge?"

"Watch and be amazed." Caleb said before he went to work.

"So…" Claire started as she watched Caleb move like a pro throughout the kitchen. "When you said that you would cook for your future wife is that actually something you think about?"

"Yeah," he said honestly as he pulled a bag of chocolate chips from the cupboard. "Don't you ever think about a life with someone you love more than anything else in the world?"

"Wow, you are a romantic." Claire joked but silently admired that he thought like that. Most guys their age that she new were only thinking about which girl they would hook up with for the night. Well at least all of the cute ones she new. "But honestly I haven't really given it much thought. I guess its cause I've never really seen a couple that has really worked out. Whether it was because of death or divorce or something else."

"But if you where in love?" he questioned

"Then I'd probably think about it," She said thoughtfully before growing quiet for a moment. "Did you think that, that was what Sarah was for you?"

Caleb considered her words for a moment without insult. "Yeah, and sometimes I still do to be honest but I've been questioning myself a lot lately on whether I ever truly loved her that much."

"Meaning?" She asked confused.

"I don't know," Caleb started, not wanting to tell her that his conclusions stemmed from moments he spent with her. "I guess it's because Sarah came into my life at a time where we were kind of pushed together. The love was there and it made our relationship work but after a while things got complicated. I don't even know how to explain it but I just think that we moved to fast and I thought that I loved her a lot more than I actually did and now that we're not together I can see that more clearly."

Claire stared at hi for a moment before responding. "Are you sure you want to be a lawyer. Cause, as I'm sure you would make a great lawyer cause lets be honest there's not to many people in the world that can hold there own against me in an argument like you can that was some serious knowledge you just dropped. Maybe you should be a psychologist."

"Or I can just be both." He joked

"Or that," She said as she watched him make their breakfast. "How bout kids. What are your thoughts on kids?"

"I'll be a better parent to my child than my parent s ever were to me." Caleb said confidently and Claire could tell that he meant every word of it.

"Yeah." She agreed

Caleb finished up with their breakfast to which Claire gave her approval to as they ate and joked around. Caleb was just finishing up with the dishes when his mother entered the kitchen and was eyeing Claire suspiciously.

Caleb shifted nervously where he stood and Claire noticed. "Uh, Claire this is my mother Evelyn Danvers, mom this is Claire Abbott. Claire's in my English class and we've been paired together to work on an assignment that involves getting to know people. Or partner to be more specific."

Mrs. Danvers gave Claire a quick and scolding once over and noticed that she was wearing Caleb's clothes. "And exactly how well are you supposed to get to know your partner?"

Claire could see that Caleb was stumped for an answer so she intervened. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Danvers I know what this must look like but what happened was, was I came over to meet Caleb and I spilled a drink on my outfit so he offered to wash my clothes and gave me these to wear."

It was a logical lie but even in her drunken state Mrs. Danvers could see right through it. "I appreciate your attempt but I heard the door last night and the smile on my sons face when I entered this room wasn't because he indulged in chocolate chip pancakes."

Claire immediately went quiet and felt a small sliver of fear for the woman in front of her.

"Nothing like that happened mom." Caleb said defensively and caught his mother off guard.

He usually just ignored her best he could and she new it. Evelyn looked between her son and the girl who was standing by the counter. She saw the quick yet caring look her son gave her and couldn't help but feel happiness for him somewhere deep within her misery. She walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She headed towards the door and stopped in the doorway.

"She's prettier than the last one." And with that she left the room completely.

Claire stared at the door, she had never asked Caleb about his mother and had officially added it to her recent list of things she felt like a bitch for. Strangly enough most of those things on her list revolved around her first assumption of Caleb. She silently noted to never give someone crap who might have actually been having a tough time before she gave Caleb an apologetic look.

Caleb gave her a look that said don't worry about it before he finished washing the dishes and asked her if she was ready to go. She nodded in reply and they left the kitchen.

3 hours Later at Nicky's Pogue sat at the usual table waiting for Aaron to show up while Reid and Sarah sat across from him arguing for the billionth time.

"So not that I wanted to hang out with you," Sarah started, her voice like a dentist drill in Pogue's ears. "Cause I was actually enjoying my freedom but where were you last night?"

A mystified look crossed Reid's face and Pogue was afraid the smirk that appeared would be eternally stuck there.

"Last night was the best night of my young life," Reid said in a far away voice.

"And coming from him that's saying something." Pogue joked

"What skank did you hook up with this time?" Sarah asked sharply

"Why does she have to be a skank?" Reid asked giving her a dark look. "Because she's actually comfortable doing the same things I'm sure you've done countless times but don't talk about in order to preserve your good girl image?"

"Whatever." Sarah muttered.

"Let me tell you," Reid continued slipping back into his trance. "She was a goddess."

"What," Sarah snapped. "Busted, blonde, bimbo?"

"Beautiful," Reid clarified. "And yes she was blonde and she was most certainly not lacking."

"Wow. Reid Garwin just called a girl beautiful," Sarah said shocked. "I didn't think that was possible, especially for a guy who's famous pick up line is telling a girl she reminds him of his grandmother."

"I only use that line on the cheep ones," Reid said thoughtfully. "And strangely enough you're the only girl I've ever used it on."

"Go to hell Garwin." Sarah shouted and Pogue began rubbing his forehead.

"While I'm down there will you be my roomy?" Reid asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Ugh." Sarah tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths.

"Are you getting angry Sarah?" Reid asked

"Stop it." She said through her teeth

"I can give you a hug and make it all better." He offered jokingly

"If you don't stop I swear I will…" Sarah started but Reid cut her off.

"You'll what?" he asked. "Throw the bleach you used on that die job at me."

"I should have never come to this school." She groaned.

"You're right," Reid mused. "The playboy mansion would had been ten times more fun and you'd even get your own room."

"Alright, cut it out you two," Pogue said annoyed. "This is funny once, twice maybe but after that it's just down right annoying."

"Thank you Pogue." Sarah said in a grateful tone.

Pogue gave her an annoyed look. "I didn't do it for you. You deserve it and honestly seeing you get all worked up is the funny part but right now I'm not in the mood."

"So you're all just out to get me?" Sarah asked angrily

"No," Reid said insulted. "Just me and Pogue are. Tyler's found something that he enjoys more and apparently Caleb has to."

"What…" Sarah started but was cut off as Aaron raced up to the table looking pissed.

"Where's Danvers?" He asked pissed.

Everyone just stared at him for a moment and remained silent before Reid shook his head slightly. "Nope, that's not the way to do it. Go back through the door and try again only this time, ask nicely."

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Aaron sneered.

"Yeah and nobody at this table likes you and yet you still came over here demanding that we tell you were Caleb is." Reid countered

"Just tell me where he is." He shouted

"Why do you want to know where Caleb is?" Pogue asked confused.

"He's finally realized that he's been deluding himself and that he's madly in love with him." Reid joked and Aaron looked like he could strangle him.

Aaron turned to Pogue and leveled his tone. "I can't find Claire and her roommate Cassie said that she wasn't there when she came home this morning. Caleb's her partner so I figured she'd be with him. So can you just call him and see?"

Pogue sighed and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket before dialing Caleb's number but no one picked up.

"He didn't answer." Pogue said quickly.

"Did you say Cassie?" Reid asked randomly, gaining that look he'd worn earlier.

"Yes." Aaron said as he tried to call Claire for the tenth time.

The phone rang and rang before Cassie's voice mail picked up. "Damn it."

"Calm down Abbott," Pogue chided. "It's Caleb how much trouble can they get into?"

"You could end up with a Danvers, Abbott hybrid," Reid said quickly. "And if you ask me that is trouble enough in itself."

"What the fuck are you talking about Garwin?" Aaron asked angrily.

"Are you all really that stupid?" He asked shocked.

"What?" Pogue asked

"You've got to be kidding me." He said laughing, "All that fighting and arguing, underlined sexual tension. They like each other, I'm not even around them much and I know that."

Pogue suddenly became lost in thought. Aaron shouted 'bullshit' and Sarah went into shock.

Claire and Caleb had been driving for over two hours since they had left the dorms. They joked and played random car games, like I spy and the license plate game but for the most part Claire had been trying to get Caleb to tell her where they were going. Even after the thirtieth time he still hadn't budged.

For a moment Claire stayed silent and thought about what had happened to Caleb's mother. It was understandable that she was upset about her husbands' death but she had a son who clearly loved her and she was throwing her life away. Now she could slightly understand why Caleb had a problem with smoking and made a mental note to quit. She wondered if her father had ever been like that after her mother died. She hadn't seen him since the funeral and wouldn't know. He hadn't really expressed much emotion right after it happened and Claire was still very young at the time. A part of her hoped he was, that way she could say that he had actually gave a damn once upon a time.

"Caleb," She started breaking away from her thoughts. "It doesn't say anything about you." She new he already new what she was talking about and she enjoyed that he understood her the way he did. "Your parents decisions aren't yours and you've chose to make better for yourself. And for the record… she does love you."

Caleb remained quiet before taking Claire's hand in his. "Thank you."

"God we really need to cut these chick flick moments." Claire breathed and then let out a small chuckle.

"Well," Caleb started with a grin. "As long as Molly Ringwald doesn't come popping out of nowhere I think we're safe."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of Rachel Leigh Cook, but o.k."

Caleb laughed as the car came to a slow stop.

"We're here." Caleb said giving Claire her favorite smile.

"Where's here," Claire asked as she looked out her window and fell quiet for a moment. "Caleb?"

Caleb's smile grew wider and he climbed out of the car and made his way over to her side and opened the door. "Come on."

Claire silently complies and follows Caleb towards a large farmhouse.

"This is an old friend of my dads house." Caleb said quickly when he saw the question shimmering in her eyes.

They quickly bridged the gap between Caleb's Mustang and the house and Caleb knocked on the door. A few moments later a man in his early forties answered the door and immediately greeted Caleb with a manly hug and introduced himself to Claire as Simon Grant.

"Well follow me." He said brightly before ushering them behind the house and towards the stables.

Excitement hit Claire like a tidal wave when they entered the stables and she saw the horses.

"So," Simon said while looking at Claire. "Caleb here tells me that you know your way around the stables?'

"Yes." Claire said brightly and Caleb new that bringing her there was in fact a great idea.

"O.k. good," Simon said giving her a small grin. "Cause Caleb doesn't."

"Hey." Caleb said insulted but Simon ignored him.

"I'm not kidding. I tried to teach him as a kid but it never took."

"And here I thought he was good at everything." Claire said jokingly

"So this is how it's going to be?" Caleb asked feigning hurt. "You two, ganging up on me."

"Dramatic are we?" Claire asked with a slight arch of her eyebrow.

"Aren't you two a cute couple?" Simon asked thoughtfully

"We're not a couple." Claire and Caleb said quickly in unison.

"If that's your story," Simon said giving them a disbelieving glance.

Caleb and Claire exchanged confused glances.

"So since Caleb doesn't know what he's doing it's your responsibility to keep him from injuring himself," Simon said to Claire. "Can you do that?"

"She already is." Caleb muttered to himself.

"Yes." Claire said and Simon left the stable telling them to have fun.

Claire looked around the stables mesmerized before her eyes landed on a chestnut colored Spanish Mustang. She smiled and walked up to it not even noticing that Caleb was watching her intently.

"Hey there Handsome." She said softly as she lifted her hand and patted it lightly.

It was the side of her that had been showing itself in increasing doses since the first day of their assignment and it continued to amaze him.

"You ready?" She asked, the excited gleam never leaving her eyes.

"Yeah." He said

She'd given him the crash course which consisted of him just getting on the horse and her laughing at his nervousness until she finally decided to explain the to do's and to not do's. Then they were off.

After he new what he was doing Caleb took to it rather quickly but in truth most of his time was spent watching Claire. She looked so free, he wondered if she was like that all the time back home with her grandfather. He realized that seeing her happy made him happy, like if they were connected in some way. She was so complex and came off as a hard ass but she'd had good reason. He still hadn't completely solved the puzzle that was Claire about but he new that a part of her, no matter how small it was, was just like him.

Night closed in and Claire and Caleb said their goodbyes to Simon with a promise to return as soon as they could before jumping into Caleb's Mustang and Heading home. The smile never left Claire's face on the drive home and for that, Caleb was grateful. She wouldn't stop thanking him as they pulled into the dorm parking lot.

"Claire," Caleb said stopping her next 'thanks'. "I had a great time today, you don't have to thank me. Just consider it my thanks for the race."

"O.k.," Claire said quietly. "But I do want to thank you for everything else, for being there for me and being my friend."

"Anytime." Caleb said honestly, ignoring the small tug at his heart as she said friend.

Claire leaned forward and placed a small and gentle kiss on Caleb's cheek before giving him a small smile and climbing out of the car and heading towards the dorms.

Two stories up, Sarah watched from her and Kate's dorm room window. Rage welled up inside of her as Caleb's smiled brighter than she'd ever seen as he watched Claire enter the dorms. She hadn't wanted to believe Reid and figured he was just trying to piss her off when he had said that there was something going on between the two but the look on Caleb's face had said it all. He was falling for Claire Abbott.

And Sarah was pissed.

* * *

O.k. where to begin. Claire and Caleb's relationship is evloving faster than i had originally intended but i am still holding back before the actually become more than just friends. Right now Caleb is at a point where he doesn't really know what it is he's feeling for her. Claire's just happy to have someone that she can trust that's not her brother but there is a cartain interest when it comes to Caleb cause she nows that he's just as messed up as she All good things in time though, remember they went from hating each other to being friends. These things must be entered in lightly.

WitheringSage: I hope you liked the Reid/Sarah convo. It wasn't my best work cause i kinda just added it into the outline last minute but it came out pretty funny.

The next chapter is called "Skin" and i will have it up as soon as possible.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.

P.S. I hope you enjoyed it.

Daba91


	8. Skin

O.k. first of Thank You to eveyone who read and also to the reviewers. If you didn't get a chance to review do to the glitch that is perfectly fine. It was driving us all So i titled this chapter "Skin" . The reason for that is because the end of this chapter really sets up for more drama between Claire and her father and the song really shows that. So i hope you like it. There are also quite a few jumps to different character groups throught this chapter. just so your prepared.

Reminder: The OC pics are on my profile so if you haven't gotten a chance to check those out and are intersted they're on there.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I Only Own Claire, Cassie, Annabelle & Any Other OC's

On With It...

* * *

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

_Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
My tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be okay  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
And When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just Give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie_

_Alexz Johnson – Skin_

* * *

CH.7

Skin

A sense of awareness took hold of Claire's sense and she slowly edged towards consciousness. Her vision hadn't fully focused yet but as she lifted her head from her pillow she saw a tall figure sitting at the end of her bed. Panic shot through her and Claire shot from her bed and across the room. Her vision came full force as she grabbed her history book from where it lay on her desk. She turned around to face the figure, set and ready to swing. . Recognition set in as she glared at the figure that set at the end of her bed.

"Oh. My. God. Aaron." She shouted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well," He said with a small half grin. "It's nice to know that you know what to do when an intruder breaks into your room."

Claire looked down at the book in her hand and sighed. "You just caught me off guard."

"Wasn't the point of grandpa teaching you how to fight so that you wouldn't have to resort to going all girly and looking for something to throw at me?" He asked mockingly.

"He taught me to use anything at my disposal to inflict as much pain as humanly possible," Claire said boldly. "And a book is perfect for doing just that."

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically.

"Dude, I was getting ready to lay the smack down on you." Claire said confidently.

"After you threw the book at me?" He joked.

"What the hell are you doing in my room at this hour?" She asked growing annoyed.

"Can't a brother just come by to visit with his sister?" He said mocking offense.

"Not while she's sleeping he can't," She said quickly.

"Where were you yesterday?" he said becoming serious. "I called you, you didn't answer and Cassie said she hadn't seen you."

"I left early." She defended quickly.

Aaron studied her with a calculating gaze and Claire new she was going to have to be careful if she wanted to keep Aaron in the dark about her sleep over at Caleb's. Not that anything had happened but she new that Aaron would be sure to blow it out of proportion.

"And did what exactly?" He asked taking on a tone that screamed authority.

"Caleb took my to an old family friends house to go horseback riding," She answered as levelly as possible. "It was a ways away so we had to leave early and I didn't have reception so I couldn't call you to let you know where I was."

She had been convincing enough but she new Aaron had caught something cause he was still giving her the 'interrogation room glare'.

"And you didn't think to call me when you got back?" He asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"It was late, I figured you'd be sleep." She said calmly

"I was worried about you," He said momentarily losing his tough tone. "After what happened at dads, then I couldn't reach you."

"I was safe, Caleb wouldn't let anything happen to me." The words had left her mouth so quick that she hadn't even realized they did until Aaron eyes turned slightly dangerous.

"What do you mean by, Caleb wouldn't let anything happen to you?" Aaron asked, his voice taking on a hard edge.

Claire paused for a moment. What she had said was the complete truth. Caleb would never hurt her and she new it but explaining her complex relationship with Caleb would only make matter worse and Aaron's reaction to her words was only proof of that. So she did the only thing she could do in that situation, she edited.

"I mean," She started slowly. "He can't very well keep his perfect image intact by allowing me to accidentally break my neck while horseback riding."

"Why did he even take you horseback riding?" Aaron asked quickly

Damn. "I told him that I used to back home and he thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better… you know, for the project."

"You talked to him about home?" Aaron asked a bit stunned.

"Just a little," She lied, and felt really guilty. "It just sort of came up."

"It just sort of came up?" He pressed

"Yes." Claire said annoyed

"I find it hard to believe that something you don't even talk to me about just came up in conversation with Danvers." Aaron shot back.

"He's not that bad of a guy Aaron," She said defensively. "He's actually a really good friend."

"Friend?" Aaron shouted. "A few days ago you hated him."

"I didn't know him then." Claire argued.

"And now you do?" He asked, the conversation he had with Pogue, Reid and Sarah was replaying in his head and making him angry.

"A little." She said taking a quick breath.

"What's a little?" He asked quickly

"What the hell is this?" Claire asked, pissed.

"I just want to know what's going on with you and Danvers?" He said in an angry yet equally worried tone.

"He's a friend, I enjoy talking to him, what's the big deal?" She asked hotly.

"Are you two involved?" He asked finally.

Claire was slightly taken back by his question and wondered what had brought him to that conclusion.

"No." She said levelly. It was simple in the knowledge that it was the truth. Her and Caleb weren't together but at the same time saying it had slightly upset her.

"You swear." He asked

"Yes," She said quietly. "Are we done now?"

Aaron misinterpreted her being upset as a result of him acting like an ass to her, which wasn't his intention. "Look, Claire. I'm sorry I upset you I just worry about you alright."

"I know you do," She defended. "Just trust me when I tell you that there is nothing going on between Caleb and I. He's just a friend."

"If there was," He questioned, keeping his tone calm and nonjudgmental. "Would you tell me?"

Claire didn't know why she let her mind wonder to the idea of her and Caleb dating and her telling Aaron about it but it did. She thought about it hard for a moment and it scared her. She new that she would be lying if she said yes, she'd already kept things from him and she hated it. She figured that the only thing to do was to let Aaron know what hers and Caleb's friendship was then rather than later.

"Claire?" Aaron pushed after noticing her hesitate.

"Me and Caleb aren't together," She said faintly. "But there is something I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to overreact but I don't want to lie to you either. "

"Well?" He asked trying to remain calm but growing nervous.

"I was upset after the dinner at dads," Claire said before taking a deep breath. "I didn't want to worry you and Cassie wasn't home so I called Caleb and asked him to pick me up."

"And?"

"And nothing," Claire said quickly. "He picked me up and took me to his house, he watched over me to make sure I was o.k, he listened to my sob story and the next morning he wanted to cheer me up by taking me horseback riding."

"That's all?" Aaron asked hopefully

"Yes." Claire said quickly, glad that he hadn't pushed further into were she had slept in Caleb's house. It wasn't lying if he didn't ask.

"O.k." He said and let out a loud breath.

"Like a said before he's a really good guy once you get to know him." Claire said quietly

"I don't intend on finding out," Aaron said sharply before taking on a softer tone. "I'm glad he was there for you, but I need you to know that I'm always here when you need me."

"I know," She said sadly. "It's just… you worry about me to much and I didn't want to add to that. It's not your job to worry about me."

"It's instinct sis," Aaron joked. "I'll never stop worrying about you so you'll just have to get used to it."

Claire nodded slowly and Aaron pulled her into a caring hug.

"So do you and Caleb have any plans for tonight?" He asked after a moment

"Not that I know of," She said with a quick shake of her head. "Why?"

"Well," He said nervously. "I figured you could come to Nicky's. That way everyone could hang out, you and me, him and the other sons."

"I don't know." Claire said hesitantly, not completely hip to the idea of Aaron and Caleb being in the same room let alone at the same table.

Aaron caught on and quickly added. "I'll behave, I promise."

"You promise." She pressed.

"After what he did for you I can at the very least play nice for one night," He countered. "It doesn't mean that I hate him any less, I'm just grateful."

"Only if you keep to your word." She scolded

Aaron went into a fake salute. "Scouts honor."

Claire chuckled lightly. "Dork."

"I'll see you later sis." Aaron said as he headed for the door.

"Bye, Aaron" She mused

Aaron closed the door behind him and headed down the hallway. He trusted Claire. He was still confused as to why she would call Caleb when she was upset but she swore that there was nothing going on between the two of them and he new that Claire wasn't one for going against her word. His concern however was for Caleb's actions, everything he did for Claire isn't something a person would do for someone they don't care about. Claire had said that nothing was going on between them and he believed her but that didn't mean that something couldn't happen and that was not something he was not going to let happen. He wouldn't allow his sister to end up with a son of Ipswich, especially Caleb Danvers.

Caleb had woken up after having another dream about Claire. He'd dreamt about her every night since he'd met her, her beautiful jade eyes created a sense of calm and allowed him to slumber peacefully. He'd fought against them the first few nights but now he welcomed them. It was like she was keeping him grounded in his sleeping state like she would during the waking hours he spent with her. He layed in bed and replayed the dream in his head.

In the dream they had been sitting on the cliffs by the dells watching the sunset. The sun had caught her face perfectly much like it had the morning he held her in his arms while she slept. She looked at him and smiled and in the moment everything in his life was at peace. Without a word she'd leaned forward and kissed him lightly. It wasn't like the night before when she had kissed him on the cheek. She had actually brought his lips to hers and slowly yet sensually kissed him.

His mind was on overload. The kiss may had not had been real but it was everything Caleb wanted and he found himself wondering if that was what it would feel like if he kissed Claire for real. Caleb smiled at the thought and didn't regret it. Him and Claire had, had a tough and complicated relationship and at first he'd assumed that they were complete opposites but now he realized that he couldn't have been more wrong.

Claire was complex and hard headed, but she was also caring, kind and was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he'd every layed eyes on. She had been dealt a tough deal like he had but remained kind at heart, and she had saved him without even knowing it. She was in his every thought, even in his dreams. She was his sanctuary and Caleb had come to only two conclusions. He was in love with Claire Abbott, and that his life was about to get really complicated.

He shifted away from his thoughts. He'd finally figured out why he could never stop thinking about Claire and now all he wanted to do was see her. He smiled at the fact that it was Sunday and they would have the whole day together. He quickly jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. The first day of his new found revelation had just begun.

Caleb had just got through getting out of the shower and getting dressed when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Come in." He shouted through the door already knowing it was Pogue by the loud knock.

Pogue opened the door and stepped into the room looking slightly suspicious. "Hey man."

Caleb gave him a curious glance before responding. "Hey."

"You headed somewhere?" Pogue asked

"Yeah," Caleb replied with a small smile. "I'm going to go pick up Claire."

"Really?" Pogue asked with a smirk

"Yup."

"So… are you two a thing now?" Pogue asked curiously.

"What?" Caleb asked shocked.

Pogue shrugged his shoulders. "Reid's under the impression that you two are together."

"That's ridiculous," Caleb said quietly. "I mean, she probably doesn't even see me that way."

Pogue's eyes went wide with Caleb's omission. "But you see her that way?"

Caleb gave Pogue a confessed. "She's amazing. I don't even know how to explain it but everything is just easier when she'd around, I'm almost normal and I'm happy."

"Well," Pogue said lost in thought. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"You're telling me." Caleb joked

"How, I mean. How are you gonna play this?" Pogue asked completely lost.

"I haven't even figured that out yet." Caleb said with a sigh.

"Well this is definitely out of my range in the advice department," Pogue said taking a seat on the couch. "So um, good luck cause with her brother being Aaron who already suspects something's going on between the two of you and isn't happy about it your in for one hell of a tough time."

"I know." Caleb said defeated.

"O.k." Pogue remained quiet for a moment while thinking of his brother predicament. "So where did you guys disappear to yesterday anyway. Not another race?"

"No," Caleb said running his hand through his hair. "I took her to Simon's, she enjoys horseback riding and I figured that she'd appreciate something that reminded her of home."

Pogue looked at Caleb for a moment before laughing. "You got it bad."

"I won't deny that." Caleb said honestly.

"Alright," Pogue said as he stood and headed for the door. "We're all meeting up at Nicky's. Aaron talked to Claire so she already knows, so all you have to do is pick her up. And if your gonna try and fake like you don't have feelings for Claire I suggest you don't smile so damn big at the mention of her name. It's a dead give away."

"Thanks man." Caleb said grateful that his brother supported him.

"Later." And with that Pogue exited the room.

"So let me get this straight?" Tyler asked in thought. "She's a vampire who hates werewolves."

"Also known as lycans." Annabelle added quickly.

"Right," He said with a small grin. "But she ends up falling for a lycan who's in the middle of the change but who ultimately ends up becoming a vampire, lycan hybrid. Then they get hunted down and kill the vampire elder dude only to later be hunted by another hybrid in the sequel. Then she ends up being some different type of vampire thing that can go into the sunlight. Then there's the prequel that explains how the werewolf dude that stabbed the girl in the shoulder in the first one and the vampire that she sort of decapitated."

"Exactly." Annabelle said with a smile.

"You actually like this kind of thing?" He asked curiously

"I love an element of fantasy," Annabelle said excitedly. "Anything having to do with vampire, werewolves…"

"Also known as lycans." Tyler threw in.

"Of course," She said with a smile. "And witch's."

That sparked Tyler's interest immediately. "Witch's?"

"Absolutely." She said quickly. "It's all fascinating and extremely exciting."

"Yeah I guess," He answered half-heartedly. "I just didn't know you found that kind of stuff interesting."

"Do you think I'm some sort of freak cause I'm interested in the supernatural?" She joked.

"No," He said giving her a big smile. "I actually think it's pretty cool."

"You do, do you?" She asked leaning closer to him.

"I do." He said preparing to close the distance between their lips.

"Hey Tyler…" Reid said opening the door to their room and stopping as he saw the couple. He gave them both a mischievous smirk. "How much did I interrupt, cause if you guys could give me a minute I can loan you my video camera. You know, documentation for the loss of innocence."

"Damn it Reid," Tyler shouted annoyed. "Do you have anything better to do than annoy us?"

"Not yet," Reid said quickly. "I will later though so don't worry you will get your alone time."

"Then what is it that you need Reid?" Annabelle asked sweetly

"See Tyler," Reid said pointing to Annabelle. "That's how you welcome a person, all of this damn it Reid stuff is just uncalled for. That's why I like Annabelle better than you."

"Reid." Tyler pressed

"Fine," He breathed. "We're all meeting at Nicky's later so when you two are done with your… recreational activity's, head down there."

"Why?" Tyler asked confused.

"Cause I may had put it into Aaron and Sarah's heads that something is going on between Caleb and Claire and they want to see for themselves." Reid said calmly

"You did what?" Annabelle asked. "You do know that that's gonna end up as a total disaster."

"Of course," Reid said in a 'duh' tone. "It's going to be hilarious and besides. If you're gonna be my sister in-law one day you're gonna have to learn to keep up with this kinda thing."

Tyler's face instantly turned red and Annabelle followed suit.

"O.k." Reid said as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "So I'll see you guys there." Reid stopped as if he remembered something. "And I wasn't kidding about that camera thing earlier, hell for a good price I can throw in a costume. Whatever floats your boat, nurse's, cheerleaders, nun's?"

Tyler quickly closed the door in Reid's face.

"Sorry about him." Tyler said nervously.

"Don't worry I'm kind of getting used to it," Annabelle said quickly. "Do you think we should do it?"

"What?" Tyler asked, his eyes going wide with shock.

"Not that." Annabelle said quickly, catching on to what he thought she meant. "I mean with the whole Caleb and Claire thing, do you think we should go?"

"I think we should," He said certain. "If for anything to keep them all from killing each other."

"O.k." Annabelle said before pulling Tyler to her. "After a quick make out session."

"Yes ma'am." Tyler said before her lips captured his with no signs of surrender.

Claire slipped on her red tank top and dark blue jeans and exited the bathroom to find Cassie waiting for her.

"So…" She started slowly. "Where were you yesterday and the night before that? Aaron may had not been perceptive enough to notice that your bed hadn't been slept in but I did so don't try to deny it."

"I wasn't," Claire said quickly. "I was just going to avoid it."

"Why?" She asked curious.

"Cause," Claire started. "I know how your overly developed mind works and I didn't want you to turn it into something bigger than what it was."

"What exactly is it that you think I would exaggerate?" Cassie asked excitedly

"O.k." Claire took a deep breath before going a mile a minute. "I lost it at my dads house, Aaron drove me home, I didn't want him to see me upset and figured I would just hang out with you and cry my eyes out, but you weren't here so I called Caleb and slept over at his house. God this story is getting older and older each time I tell it."

"Wait, wait," Cassie shouted. " You slept at his house?"

"Yes." Claire said simply

"Did you sleep in his room or a guest room, please say the first?"

"His room."

"Couch or bed?"

"Bed."

"Did he sleep in the bed with you?"

"God Cass."

"Answer the question."

"Yes, he slept in the bed with me."

"I'm guessing there were no activity's that would be deemed sexual going on?"

"There weren't."

"Did he hold you?"

"Yes."

"How did you feel?"

"Warm, safe, loved I don't know Cass I was kinda zoned out."

"How bout when you woke up."

"He washed my clothes and made me breakfast."

"He cooked?"

"Yes"

"Ooh, he's good."

"Is there a point to this?" Claire asked getting annoyed.

"I'm getting to it," Cassie argued. "What did you guys do after he made you breakfast?"

"He took me to an old family friends house and we went horseback riding." Claire said tiredly.

"He did." Cassie said excitedly.

"Yes." Claire said pushing Cassie to get to the point.

"In light of these recent discovery's I only have one question." Cassie said levelly.

"And what's that Cass?" Claire pressed.

"Are. You. Insane." She shouted. "You've got mister right giving you all of the I think I'm falling in love with you signals and your sitting here like some ditz who thinks that they're supposed to stare at an orange juice carton cause it says concentrate."

"Cass." Claire started to argue but Cassie cut her off.

"I'm serious Claire," She ranted. "Whether you see it or not that boy likes you."

"Where are you getting that from?" She asked shocked.

"Were you not just listening to yourself," Cassie said quickly. "Tell me this?"

"What?" Claire said irritated.

Cassie took a minute to calm her tone. "What did you feel for Caleb when he held you?"

"Grateful."

"Nope."

"Friendship."

"Try again."

"What the hell do you want me to say Cass," Claire asked, growing fearful of her own emotions. "I felt something but I don't know what it was and even if it is what you think it is it would never work out."

"Why?" Cassie asked without a trace of offense at her friends shouting.

"I'm no good for him Cass." Claire said quietly.

"Is that really how you feel?" Cassie asked sadly.

"I really don't know what I feel Cass," She said honestly. "I like him, I really do but we're just both so messed up and the last thing he needs in his life is someone like me making things worse and right now I enjoy just being his friend. I don't even know what to think about the rest."

"But if the opportunity presented itself?" Cassie asked

"I don't know." Claire admitted.

A knock at the door pulled them from their conversation. Claire gave Cassie a look that said to drop it before going to open the door. She opened the door and there stood the reason for her continued confusion.

"Hey Caleb." He said quietly.

"Hey," He said giving her the smile that would always brighten her day. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"So if you two are done with the staring fest, we should get going." Cassie said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Caleb said embarrassed. "You ready?"

"Yes." Claire replied and the all set off to Nicky's.

Reid, Sarah, Pogue and Aaron along with Kate and her partner Bridget Nelson all sat at their table and waited for the others.

"I talked to my sister Garwin," Aaron said randomly. "She says that there's nothing going on between her and Danvers."

"Didn't look that way to me," Sarah added. "She was all over him last night when he brought her back to the dorms."

"And what were you doing watching them?" Pogue asked annoyed.

"They weren't exactly using the boundaries of PDA." Sarah said quickly, mainly for Aaron's benefit. Hoping that he would get angry enough to keep Claire away from Caleb.

"Bullshit." Aaron sneered.

"Strangely enough and god I hope this doesn't go on record, I agree with Abbott." Pogue said. Knowing that Caleb wanted to be with Claire but that nothing was going on.

"You would, you do whatever Caleb says and I'm sure you'd also cover for him." Sarah said irritated.

"There's nothing to cover." He argued, strangely keeping his voice leveled.

"Aren't we getting angry?" Reid asked smiling. "Aren't people that dump other people usually the first to move on."

"I didn't have a choice Reid." Sarah shot back.

"You did," He countered. "You just decided to take the easy way out and now that Caleb's got the hot for another girl, one that looks better than you too by the way, you're freaking out. What did you think he was gonna wait for you to change your mind and take him back?"

"Whatever Reid." She shouted.

"Don't miss your well til the water runs dry." Reid mused.

"Look," Pogue said breaking up the two. "I spoke to Caleb and he says that there's nothing going on between him and Claire. They're just friends."

"Yeah, and Danvers had better remember that." Aaron added.

"Is this normal for you guys?" Bridget asked Kate.

"Unfortunately." Kate sighed.

Tyler and Annabelle entered the bar and took their seats at the table and were soon followed by Claire, Caleb and Cassie.

"Hey man." Caleb said to Pogue while ignoring the death glare he was receiving from Aaron.

"Hey." Pogue replied giving him a look that said 'run while you still can'.

"Hey Tyler, Annabelle," Claire said as she spotted the couple. "It's good to see you two are doing well."

They both said their thanks and hello's.

"Guys this is…" Claire started in an attempt to introduce Cassie but was cut off.

"Cassie." All eyes immediately turned to Reid in question.

"Reid." She replied shocked.

A mystified look crossed Reid's face. "How've ya been?"

"Better now." She replied with a smirk

"How do you guys know each other?" Annabelle asked.

"Don't," Claire nearly shouted, as Cassie and Reid were getting ready to happily tell them about their escapades. "Just spare us the details."

Realization hit Annabelle and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Hey Caleb." Sarah said smiling brightly, and Caleb cringed.

"Sarah." He said with a small nod.

Reid saw the look that Sarah was giving Claire and new that it could result in a fight. He smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket before flipping it open and dialing three numbers. The phone rang and an unfamiliar female voice answered.

"Hello is this 911," Reid asked jokingly. "Yeah." He said and the voice responded so low that the others couldn't hear. "Stay by the phone we may have to call you back."

Pogue and Tyler rolled their eyes before looking back between Sarah and Claire.

Sarah stared at Claire and gave her a dangerous look. "Claire right."

"Hey Blondie," The look was lost on Claire. "How's tricks?"

Aaron, Pogue and Reid instantly began laughing while Caleb and the others tried to hold their laughter.

"I figured you would know." Sarah shot back.

"Ooh," Claire said unaffected. "Blondie's got bite."

"Screw you bitch." Sarah sneered.

"She's got a mouth on her," Claire said thoughtfully. "Or at least that's what half the male population at Spenser said."

Sarah instantly fell silent and Claire grinned victorious.

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." Reid said to Claire in admiration.

"As long as you treat Cassie good I think we could manage that." Claire said thoughtfully.

"Oh I will," He said with a smirk. "I'll start tonight as a matter of fact."

"Reid!!!" They all shouted in unison.

"I'm so confused." Bridget said in a tone that supported her statement.

They all fell into an awkward silence. They were all waiting for someone other then themselves to break it.

After a moment of silence Pogue noticed Aaron watching Caleb who was watching Claire lovingly and kicked Caleb under the table to alert him.

"So Claire," Pogue said quickly catching her attention while Caleb composed himself. "We haven't been officially introduced. I'm Pogue."

"Nice to meet you Pogue." Claire said kindly, but kept her edge.

"I heard you and Caleb went horseback riding yesterday." He said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Uh yeah." She said quietly

"Must have been pretty funny to see Caleb on a horse. If memory serves he fell a lot as a kid." Pogue joked.

"He took to it pretty well." Claire defended lightly.

"Well that was awfully sweet of you Caleb." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Yeah Danvers," Aaron started and received a glare from Claire. "That was a pretty thoughtful thing to do. Kinda something one would do for a girlfriend actually."

"Aaron." Claire scolded.

"I'm just curious Claire." Aaron defended.

"I don't know where you're getting your ideas from Aaron," Caleb said shooting Reid a glare. "But me and Claire are just friends."

"I didn't know being friends involved a make out session in your Mustang." Sarah pushed.

"Yeah, that's cause you think it involves sex." Claire countered.

"Did you kiss him?" Aaron asked through clenched teeth.

"A good night kiss on the cheek hardly counts as a make out session." Claire defended.

"So you admit it?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, a kiss on the cheek is hardly something romantic if so then I would be questioning your relationship with eighty year old Mrs. Hess." Claire argued.

"Fine, as long as he keeps his lips off of you." Aaron said in a threatening tone and Claire rolled her eyes.

Caleb sent Aaron and annoyed look before he felt Claire nudging his elbow.

"Hey Danvers," She said with a fake Boston accent. "You think you can handle a round of pool?"

"Sure." He said with a smile and they stood from the table and headed across the room.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Bridget shouted, startling everyone left at the table.

Claire was the first to break and quickly sunk two striped and one solid ball.

"Stripes." She called and the game began.

She sunk two more before deciding to start conversation. "Sorry about Aaron by the way."

"It's not your fault," He defended quickly. "I'm sorry about Sarah."

As Sarah's name left his mouth, Claire missed the ball. Caleb took up post and quickly sunk a solid.

"It's not your fault that she's a psycho." Claire said playfully.

"Yeah." Caleb said with a laugh.

"He's really not an ass hole," She said moving back o the subject of Aaron. "He just feels this need to be the best cause my dad always acts like anything he does isn't good enough." Caleb sunk two more balls but he was listening to Claire intently. "And he has this issue with you guys cause you each represent something he tries to be."

"How so?" Caleb asked curiously.

Claire sighed and answered. "Pogue has the greatest control over his emotions than anybody I've ever seen and I've only really spoken to him once. Tyler, who is shy, is also completely content with himself. Reid is free and isn't afraid of consequences, then there's you."

"And." He pushed.

"You're a leader, you exceed in everything you pursue and are instantly respected for it. All of the things you guys are, are things Aaron tries to be but can't. All those things just aren't compatible. I just wish that he could be comfortable with being himself cause he's a really great guy."

"I understand the part about wanting to be accepted," Caleb said understanding. "But I can argue the point about all of those things being compatible."

"How so?" She asked curiously.

Caleb stepped closer to Claire and she could feel the heat from his body warm her. "Cause you, Claire. Pull them all off pretty well."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked with a small smile.

Caleb looked deeply into her eyes. "That's a very good thing."

Caleb felt this need to pull her to him and kiss her but logic reasoned against it. Claire's eyes shifted to the table where the others were seated and she grinned.

"You wanna get outta here?" She asked.

"What?" He asked slipping from his thoughts.

"The others aren't looking so it's the perfect time to escape." She said quickly.

Caleb smiled and nodded and with that they both snuck out of Nicky's and raced towards Caleb's Mustang. They jumped into the car and Claire turned to face Caleb.

"So," She asked. "Where to?"

Caleb thought about it for a moment before a smirk played upon his lips. "I think I know of a place."

"Let's go," She said excitedly but Caleb paused. "What?"

"Is Cassie gonna be alright with finding a ride home?" He asked not wanting to leave a friend there without a ride.

"She's going home with Reid tonight or were you not at the same table as me." Claire joked.

"O.k." Caleb started the car and sped out of the parking lot and down the road.

About twenty minutes after driving Caleb pulled the car to a stop. Claire had been so caught up in their conversation that she hadn't noticed where he'd driven. Caleb climbed out of the car and ran around to open the passenger side door to help Claire out. Claire stood from the car and took in the sites. They were a little ways out from the cliffs edge and she could see the ocean from where she stood.

"Caleb," She breathed. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it?" He, even though he was more so hoping that she liked it. "Come on."

He led her closer to the cliffs edge but not to close and they both sat on a large rock, just watching as the sunset and enjoying each other's company. Caleb placed his arm around Claire's shoulder in a caring manner and she just leaned her head on his shoulder.

"This is a great place to think." Caleb said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Claire replied quietly. "What do you need to think about?"

"Just stuff." He replied shortly.

"Such as?" She pressed playfully.

"Something really important," He said giving her a loving look. "I haven't got it all figured out but once I do I promise you'll be the first to know."

Claire smiled kindly and her phone began ringing.

"Took them long enough," She joked before flipping open her phone, pressing the SEND button and lifting it to her ear. "Hello."

"Claire." The voice sounded and Claire froze.

"What the hell do you want Dan?" She asked, her voice turning dangerous.

"Look, just please don't hang up," He said sadly. "I just wanna talk. With you and your brother."

"If you want to talk to Aaron that's his call but we're done talking." She said angrily.

"There are things you don't understand." He said forcefully.

"Then you should have explained them oh, I don't know. Back when mom died." Claire shouted.

"I couldn't then." He pressed.

"And you can't now," She added. "Like I said before. Your image is on the line and we both know you wont screw that up so don't ever call this number again."

"Claire wait…" Claire shut the phone and cut him off, she could feel the tears burning her eyes and grew angry with herself for getting upset in the first place.

Caleb saw that Claire was getting upset and his instinct to protect and make her happy kicked into over drive. He pulled her close and she began to calm down within his embrace.

"God I'm such a girl." She said annoyed.

"If you were I think you'd look a little ridiculous in that outfit." Caleb joked and Claire laughed lightly.

He held her close for another moment before kissing her forehead lightly. "Claire."

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him with the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen.

"Um, Cassie's not gonna be home tonight and I'm guessing you don't want to deal with Aaron," he said quickly. "What I'm saying is, is that if you're up for it you can stay with me."

"Thanks Caleb," She said smiling. "You just keep saving me."

"I think it's the other way around." Caleb muttered softly to himself.

* * *

O.k. I have once again sped up the process of Claire and Caleb's relationship. It sort of just happens as i write cause i myself just want them to end up together but in the honor of keeping this story consistent and intersting i have to hold them back. They get closer in the next chapter but Claire's still conflicted on her feelings cause of everything that's going on in her life but the bright side is that Caleb's in love with her. We're on the the right

I really took this chapter as a chance to play with the other characters and give them a bit of a voice. Of course, most of the time i try to give the other characters a voice i usually end up with a lot of jokes and innuendos from Reid. But he's just so much fun to write. I also fit a bit of Sarah and Claire face to face drama. i promise there will be more to come in later chapters.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You thought. I Greatly Appreciate It.

Much Luv

Daba91


	9. I Go To Sleep

Wow, Thank You to all the readers and reviewers, anyone who faved or subscribed to this story. You're all the best. This story is almost at 2,000 hits, which is incredible. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it with the chapters to come.

The song for this chapter really took hold of the first part of the chapter and I ended up with almost nine full pages of Claire and Caleb in bed talking. Of course I was pretty tired when I wrote this chapter so that might have had something to do with it as

Alert: There is a Lemon at the very biginning of this chapter. I have changed the rating to be on the safe side but there wont be any Lemons in any of the later chapters as far as I know. If there is I will alert you like I am now. Cause I know that not everybody is comfortable with reading them. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. It was really a random idea that sort of fell into place with the chapter. But let's be honest, Caleb is an eighteen year old guy with a beautiful girl that he's in love with in his bed. The dream, was bound to happen

Reviewers: cmunoz.22, WitheringSage, hecate's apprentice, KaylaSimms1990, Mymz, vicki, shaybay55, gxaxbxbxy, Izzy Hale, emma134, and MS. T3. You are all amazing. I thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On With It…

* * *

_When I look up from my pillow  
I dream you are there with me  
Though you are far away  
I know you'll always be near to me_

_I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me  
I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me_

_I look around me  
And feel you are ever so close to me  
Each tear that flows from my eye  
Brings back memories of you to me_

_I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me  
I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me_

_I was wrong, I will cry  
I will love you till the day I die  
You were all, you alone and no one else  
You were meant for me_

_When morning comes again  
I have the loneliness you left me  
Each day drags by  
Until finally my time descends on me_

_I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me  
I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me_

_Sia – I Go To Sleep_

* * *

CH.8

I Go To Sleep

_"You are so beautiful," He said, as her silken curls flowed through his fingers and he stared into her beautiful jade eyes. He loved how her creamy skin caught with the orange tint of the room's low light, making her softness nearly glow golden._

_"I love you, Caleb Danvers," She murmured, kissing his chest and hugging him._

_He chuckled, deeply pleased, and closed his eyes, his body drinking in the warmth of hers beside him. "I love you too. As crazy as you are."_

_She laughed with him, and it was a deep rich timbre that exited her throat and soaked into his chest, causing his libido to stir._

_"You jerk," She said, giggling._

_"Oh so I'm a jerk?" He asked, huskily_

_"Yes you are," She squeled, rolling on top of him to fuss with a huge smile._

_"So first you love me and then I'm a jerk," He said with a grin, bating her as he quickly kissed the tip of her nose. With an exaggerated sigh he put his hands behind his head and gave her a small smirk. "Your mind works in mysterious ways."_

_"And that's one of the many reasons why you love me," She said, laughing and climbing up his body._

_"I can't argue with that," He conceded as he enjoyed the view of her straddling him. She was incredible and he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Reflex brought his hands down her arms, over the soft swell of her hips. And up her shapely thighs, saving her breasts for last. She let out a short gasp and briefly closed her eyes as his hands continued to rove over her body._

_"Mm," She moaned with a smile as she opened her eyes._

_"What did I ever do to diserve you," He asked as he looked upon her with love and devotion._

_Taking his mouth slowly, she allowed her tongue to dance with his causing him to release a loud moan. "Your just lucky I guess." She mused before taking his mouth harder, making him respond more agressively._

_He gathered her in his arms and rolled her over, blanketing her. She quickly responded by running her fingers through his short dark hair as her legs slowly trapped his waist. She closed her eyes and arched her body so that he slid within her on a groan. He gave her an impassioned kiss and allowed his body to move slowly within her. Claire stared up into Caleb's deep brown eyes, her hands making fists in his dark hair, damp from the pleasure he'd coated her body with._

_"Caleb," She moaned, her voice strangled with pasion._

_"I love you," He said through his teeth, thrusting harder, dropping down to his elbows to be closer, then finally clutching her to himself so tightly she could hardley breath._

_"Oh god," She breathed, as a hard shudder quaked through him. She held his shoulders, her hands caressing the thick ropes of muscle that worked in a network, her heels caressing his hard, contracting behind and the backs of his sinewy thighs. He suddenly fisted the sheets and slowed down, taking her her mouth in a tender way. Gathering her slowly, he rolled over, keeping her connected to him, a fleeting grimace of sheer pain in his expression as he lay on his back, breathing hard._

_He could feel her tightening around him, making him arch with a moan. Claire was suddenly winded, panting as she gripped his shoulders and he kissed her neck gently. Claire could see total commitment and love within his deep brown eyes as his hands swept across her body. She could feel him release within her as hot tremors contracted her womb._

_Bucking wildly, she bore down hard, his arms became a vise around her waist as he kissed her neck softly. He stared into her beautiful jade eyes and felt a complete feeling of peace. "You amazing you know that." He breathed before giving her his infameos smile._

_But she didn't respond. She just smiled as she began to slowly fade away. He began reaching for her blindly but to no luck. He shouted her name but she was gone. He suddenly felt alone, afraid and empty. His reason for being was lost._

Caleb woke with a light jolt. He took a moment to take in his surrounding and realized it was all a dream. He felt relief wash over him as he looked upon Claire's sleeping figure where she lay in his arms with her back held firmly to his chest. He smiled lightly as his hold around her waist tightened and he placed a gentle kiss upon her head. The calming scent of lavender that eminated from her hair warmed his insides and made him close his eyes as he dropped his back against his pillow.

He hated the feeling he felt when she had disapeared in his dream. It had felt like his lifeline had been cut when she faded away and he knew he never wanted to fell like that again. She'd become the most important thing in his life and he couldn't imagine what would happen if he ever lost her.

Thinking about the dream had also sparked another feeling, one that he couldn't mask or switch off with the mere thought of it. He could feel his body reacting as images from his dream floated into his conciosness and embarssing enough, so could Claire.

"Um, Caleb," She said and Caleb could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah?" He asked sheepishly

"Um," She let out a light chuckle. "It's not that I'm not flattered but um…"

"Sorry," He said with a slight wince as he released his hold on her wiast and moved over on the bed to give them a bit of distance. He layed on his back and glanced at the ceiling as he let out a loud breath.

"So…" She drew out slowly as she gave him a devious smirk. "Do you have sex dreams about me often?"

"What?" Caleb asked shocked, uncertain of how she could had known what his dream was about.

"You were sort of moaning my name," She said biting her lip in an attempt to hold back a giggle. "And well, Caleb Jr. seems… alert."

"I uh, I," Caleb stammered, not sure of how to respond to that.

"That often huh?" She asked with curious shock.

"That's never happened before," He defended quickly. "Not like that anyway."

"But you do dream about me?" She pushed with an amused grin.

Caleb grew quiet for a moment before staring deeply into her eyes and answereing in a quiet yet husky voice. "Every night since I've met you."

Claire's breath caught as the words left Caleb's mouth. She could tell that he was serious and that made her heart flutter. She'd had dreams about him as well but she never dreamed of telling him but here he was confessing to her that he thought about her a lot. She looked at him without judgement, but with understanding. He was an escape for her and she was glad that she was one to him as well. "Really?"

"That doesn't freak you out does it?" He asked, giving her a hopeful look.

"It's not like you can control your dreams," She defended quickly. "And besides."

"Besides?" He pushed.

"I don't know," She said as she proped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. "I don't feel uncomfortable with you, I actually feel safest when I'm with you. I trust you."

Caleb gave her, her favorite smile and she felt like she could just melt right there, it didn't help that he was shirtless.

"I care about you a lot Claire… more than I think you'll understand," He said after a moment of silence. "And I promise that as long as you want me to be, I'll be here for you." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "And I'll never let anything happen to you."

Claire let Caleb's words flow through as his breath warmed her cheek. She new he meant it and that scared her. Her relationship with Caleb had grown more and more complicated with each day but his words just made it more complicated. He'd just openly admitted that he cared for her, and the way he said it made her want to pull him to her and kiss him, but she couldn't. She cared about him too but she hadn't quite figured out what that meant yet.

He'd look at her with so much caring and devotion and she wasn't used to that. She slept the most peacefully when she new he was there, holding her and keeping her safe from all the things she hated and feared. He understood her when no one else did, and with no more than a smile he could brighten her day. He was her sanctuary but she didn't know what that meant either.

She could see herself loving him and that thought terrifyed her beyond her intentions. She'd only ever really loved four people in her life and she'd already lost two and was taken away from one. Her mother to a car accident, her father for lack of interst and her grandfather to her fathers ridiculous need to protect his image. It was a miracle she hadn't lost Aaron yet and was thankful for that. Letting people get close to her heart seemed like a promise for future pain but here was Caleb, as perfect as he was, and she was scared.

"Why?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"Why do you care about me?" She clarified.

Caleb gave her a small smile before lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. "Because whether you know it or not you saved me, because even when I'm asleep I can't bring myself to stop thinking about you, because underneath all those layers of toughness you're the sweetest most caring person I know," Caleb took a light breath and his stare became more intense. "Because when I'm around you evrything seems right and because I'm falling for you more and more each day."

Claire felt tears well up behind her eyes. There it was, everything was layed out on the table, or bed given their current spot. He let her know how he felt and she knew he was taking a chance by even saying it but he did and she wished she could have his courage. She was still confused by her emotions but she hoped that her caring for him would be enough for him until she got everything figured out.

"I care about you too Caleb." She said after his words sunk in.

"But?" He pushed worriedly.

"But," She siad quickly. "That's all I can give you right now. Maybe later when I understand all of this we can try to be something more but right now I just want this, being close to you without any complications."

Caleb wasn't upset, she'd giving him an opening and now he new that she cared about him too. "Promise?" He asked with a breathtaking smile.

She noded. "I promise, I just want a chance to see how this could turn out."

"I understand," he said happily as he leaned foreward and kissed her lighlty on the cheek. "I can do that right?"

"Of course," She said with a smile, feeling the warmth from where his lips had touched her cheek.

"How about this?" He asked gesturing to their sleeping arrangements.

She appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Well, something tells me that Cassie is going to be spending a lot of time with Reid so I'll be lonely often."

"I can clear out a few drawers in my dresser so we can put some of your clothes in them," Caleb added excitedly. "As much as I enjoy seeing you in my clothes I'm sure you'd like to have something else to wear in the mornings."

"That works since I plan on being here often," She said giving him a grin.

"We'll just have to figure out a way to make it less awkward in the mornings cause like you said I can't really control my dreams," He said with a wicked smile. "Maybe I should just start sleeping on the sofa."

"No," Claire chided instantly. "I like it when you hold me, we'll just have to place a pillow between us or something… we'll figure it out."

"That's good," He agreed. "Cause I like holding you."

"I know this is not a conveintional relationship," Claire said in an apologetic voice. "But I apprecaite that you're willing to take things at a glacial pace."

"We're not really conventional people Claire," Caleb joked. "Besides, I'd do anything for you."

"You amazing you know that?" Claire breathed.

"That's actually what I said to you in my dream." Caleb said with a smirk.

"Oh my god." Claire said, embarassed as she buried her head in her pillow. She pulled away from her pillow to smile at him. "You know if any other guy had said that I would had kicked his ass."

"But not me." Caleb said smugly.

"Nope, not you." She mused.

"This is gonna work you know," Caleb said assuredly. "I promise you."

"Yeah." She agreed in a hopeful tone.

"And if you want," Caleb started slowly. "I can talk to your brother, he's not going to be happy about this but maybe if I explain everything to him he'll learn to accept it. I know that he means everything to you and I can learn to be civil with him."

Claire smiled brightly before kissing him lightly. The fact that he was willing to be civil with Aaron whom he had conflict with for her made her appreciate him more. The fact that he just wanted to make her happy amazed her and made her care for him even more.

"As much as I appreciate you being willing to do that for me I think I should be the one to talk to Aaron," She said kindly.

"You don't have to do it alone." He added.

"I know," She said quickly. "But for one, he won't hit me." She let out a light chuckle. "And, as upset as he'll be, Aaron just wants me to be happy. He'll be angry at first but with time he'll get over it and who knows, maybe you guys might actually learn to get along."

"Maybe." Caleb said with an unsure look.

"It's not like you guys have to be pals or anything," She added playfully. "I'd just like for my brother, and possible future boyfriend that I happen to sleep in the same bed with at night to get along."

"No one can ever say are lives aren't complicated." Caleb joked and Claire laughed.

"Well now that we've gotten all that covered," Claire said with a small yawn. "The feeling of a bolder being pressed against my back woke me up extremely early this moring and I'm actually still quite tired."

"Yeah," Caleb said sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"I think it's good to know that I've made such a… big, immpression on you," Claire said with a small smirk.

"Very funny." Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Caleb, there is nothing funny about it." She said as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Well then thanks for the compliment." Caleb said proudly as he layed a soft kiss on her head. "It's so great that I can do that now."

"I guess your just gonna have to get used to it." She chimed.

Caleb smiled as he held her tighter. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful jade eyed angel."

"Where do you get this stuff," She asked laughing. "You ole' sweet talker, you."

"Ah," He said with a laugh. "I'm sure I've read it somewhere."

They layed like tht for a while before their breathing slowed and they fell into a deep and dream filed sleep.

"I can't belive her," Sarah shouted as she paced around the room. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"They said they weren't dating." Kate said in an attempt to lighten Sarah's mood.

"I don't believe that for a second," Sarah countered. "Did you see the way he was looking at her and the way she was flaunting herself in front of him. And where the hell did they dissapear to after they went to the pool tables?"

"Maybe they just didn't want to hang out," kate said quickly. "It was getting a bit awkward at that table, hell I wanted to leave."

"She's probably screwing him," Sarah said, not even considering Kate's words. "That's probably the only reason he's talking to her."

"Not with the way he was looking at her." Kate said and immediately regretted it.

"What do mean?" She asked hotly.

"I mean," Kate drew out slowly. "That, that wasn't the way a guy looks at a girl if he just wants to laid."

"So what kind of look was it?" Sarah shouted.

"It looked to me like he's in love with her." Kate said nervously.

"Your right," Sarah conceded. "I was hoping I was wrong after seeing his face the other night."

"It doesn't mean that he doesn't still love you," Kate said quietly. "Or maybe he just probably thinks that he's in love with her because he's still upset about the break up."

"He did move on pretty quick." Sarah said thoughtfully

"A little too quick if you aske me." Kate added

"Yeah," Sarah said starting to get excited. "He's just confused."

"Of course." Kate threw in.

"He doesn't love her." Sarah chimed.

"But what does that mean?" Kate asked curiously.

"What does what mean?" Sarah asked quickly.

"Well," She started. "Are you going to take him back."

"I haven't really thought about it," She admitted. "But he seems to be doing better now so I guess I could."

"What if he's not doing better?" She asked.

"I'll figure that out later," She concluded. "I just don't want him around that bitch."

"So what are you gonna do?" Kate asked as yet another question popped into her head.

"I'm going to talk to him," She said as she thought it out. "Tell him that I want him back and that we can work everything out and see where it goes from there."

"Like hell you are." A low voice sounded from the door.

Sarah and Kate turned in the direction of the door and saw Pogue standing there looking pissed.

"What the hell gives you the right to think that you can just mess with Caleb's life?" He asked angrily.

"I'm not messing with his life." Sarah defended coldly.

"Yeah," Pogue shot back. "Cause dumping him and then trying to srcrew up his relationship with Claire when you decide you want him back isn't messing with his life."

"Oh so now there's a relationship." Sarah questioned.

"They're friends," Pogue defended. "And I hope for Caleb's sake that they become more."

"Go to hell Pogue." Sarah shouted.

"Last I checked, hell was reserved for crazy bitch's like you." Pogue said with a smirk.

"Pogue that was out of line." Kate said annoyed of all the fighting between Sarah and the sons.

"So is your friend screwing up Caleb's life." He countered.

"Pogue she was scared and you can't blame her, these powers are a lot to take in." Kate argued.

"And that makes her leaving him when he needed her, right?" He asked.

"So she made a mistake." Kate screamed.

"Yes," He practically growled. "And now she has to own up to it."

"Damn it Pogue." Kate breathed out.

"Just stop defendeing her Kate." Pogue said aggitated

"She's my friend." Kate said throwing her hands in the air.

"Would you had done the same?" Pogue asked curiously

"What?" She asked

"If I had been the one who had issues with my powers," He said quickly. "Would you had left me like she left Caleb?"

"I…" Kate started and immediately went quiet.

"Huh," Pogue let out a light chuckle. "Of course, so you defending her wasn't just because she was your friend it was because you agree with her. Deep down you think we're freaks."

"No." Kate started to argue but Pogue cut her off.

"It's all good Kate," He said, his voice hollow. "The two of you can start the 'I dated a freak' group, get badge's, make posters, hell you can even write a book but it's done. Have a nice life."

Pogue opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, turning before he closed the door, he faced Sarah. "Back the hell off of Caleb and Claire or you'll have three very pissed off freaks making your life a living hell."

With that said Pogue closed the door and trailed down the hallway.

Claire's father sat at the foot of his bed and stared at the picture he held tightly in his hand. It was of him his first wife Angie, Aaron and Claire on Christmas morning. Angie was handing Aaron a rather gift and his eyes were wide with excitement while he held Claire in his arms as she opened her gift which was a toy horse that looked just like Angie's horse Shadow. He remembered that moment perfectly. Claire had screamed with delight and gave him a big hug. She had always been daddy's girl. Even when she was born, he was the only one who could get her to sleep and she would fuss if he was gone for to long. His Claire bear. Aaron had always been one to roam, he was always finding something to keep him busy and was often in his own little adventureland. He wanted to be a pirate when he grew up and at the thought Dan cracked a smile.

But Claire, she always had to have someone entertain her and most of the time it was him but he was o.k. with that. He missed the picnic's they would have on Sundays and the times they were just being a family. He missed Angie, she was his world, crazy and rambunctious as she was but she was everything he'd ever wanted.

He'd taken the loss horribly. After he got the call saying that she had died in a car accident everything in him had died. He was so for gone he couldn't even hate himself for his fast dismissal of his children. He'd sent them to live with his father until he was back in his right mind. He gradually began pulling himself back together but before he new it his children had grown and he couldn't bring himself to face them. What do you say to the children you abandoned in your time of weakness.

A few years back he'd met Renee at a party thrown by one of his many clients and they hit it off really well. She'd sympathized with his loss and was a great friend when he needed one. They formed a relationship and soon after got married. He adopted Monica, her daughter from a previous relationship and tried to be a good father to her, which was complicated since he hadn't spoken or seen his children in years.

Due to his successful career, his marriage was big news and was printed in the paper. Shortly after that he received an outraged phone call from his father. He shouted at him for the fact that he'd gotten married and didn't think to include his children, about the fact that he hadn't spoken to them in years, or about the fact that the reason he'd sent them to live with his father had been because he couldn't take care of them in his depressed state and then he went and adopted someone else's child. He new he'd deserved every word of it but argued just the same and hadn't spoken to his father since.

Not when Aaron asked to live with him for school or when he sent his assistant to pick up Claire. He'd loved his father and regreted it but it was just easier to not talk to him than to grilled about what a horrible person he was. He'd gotten enough of that from Claire in the past two days and it was killing him. It hurt him that his baby girl hated him whether he deserved it or not. Hearing the hatred in her voice felt like a knife in his gut. Aaron had never argued with him and he counted it as a blessing but Claire. Claire was her mothers daughter, she was no longer his little girl.

After she gave him an ultimatum the other night he'd feared that he'd lost her and Aaron forever. He loved them both and wanted to make things right but he wasn't sure how. He never new what to say or how to say it.

He came to the conclusion that if he was going to ever make things right with them he was going to need help and there was only one person he new that new his children better than anyone.

Daniel Abbott picked up his cell phone with his free hand while he still held the picture tightly in the other and dialed the number he hadn't dialed in years.

"Hello." A gruffy voice answered.

"Dad." Daniel said at almost a whisper.

"Danny." The voice sounded shocked.

"Yeah dad it's me," He said trying to keep his voice from breaking. "I need your help."

* * *

Cliffie... The next chapter will have more of Claire's grandfather Robert "Bobby" Abbott and he's is one funny character. I know, I did it again with Claire and Caleb. Their relationship has been escalated but fortunetely I was able to pull it back. (Minus the Lemon) Bright side is that now Claire and Caleb have both expresses their feelings for one another and are gong to work on building a relationship. Sorry to any Kate fans, she sadly must go. She wasn't really doing anything for this story so i'll be introducing another OC specialy made for Pogue in later chapters. Yes, there are a lot in this

I am now officailly exhausted. Lucky for me this chapter didn't take as many hours to write like the last three. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Life's just kinda crazy right now, but the good thing is that writting is my escape. So updates are usaully done within a two or three day period. O.k I'll be shuting up now before i get to carried away...

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought, I Really Appreciate It.

Much Luv

Daba91


	10. This Time

Thank You, all of you beautiful people. Readers, reviewers, you are all amazing and just continue to be amazing. This story is progressing so much faster than my last story and I have you to thank for that. I hope you continue to enjoy it with all the craziness that has yet to come, whether it's Claire/Caleb drama, Sarah drama, Mr. Abbott, Chase, or new OC's.

Sorry about the slight delay. I intended to have this chapter up yesterday but my dad wouldn't give up the computer, but after a few choice words and some flying kitchen utensils I finally got on. He survived so no worries. lol

Reviewers: WitheringSage, hecate's apprentice, KaylaSimms1990, Izzy Hale, TuggyAngel08, shaybay55, Mymz, ValerieMonday, BrownEyedDreamr, gxaxbxbxy, J-21Way, and MS. T3. You are all amazing. I thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.

Quick thanks to hecate's apprentice for the suggestions on the Claire and Mrs. Danvers convo. Also "Claire's Grandfathers" pic should be on my profile so when you get a chance, check that out if your interested.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On With The Story…

* * *

_Tonight the sky above  
Reminds me of you, love  
Walking through wintertime  
Where the stars all shine  
The angel on the stairs  
Will tell you I was there  
Under the front porch light  
On a mystery night_

_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind  
This time_

_The neon lights in bars  
And headlights from the cars  
Have started a symphony  
Inside of me  
The things I left behind  
Have melted in my mind  
And now there's a purity  
Inside of me_

_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind  
This time_

_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind  
this time?_

_John Rhys Meyers - This Time_

* * *

CH.9

This Time

Claire stepped out of Caleb's bathroom after taking a quick shower and changing. She gave Caleb a sweet smile, which he returned automatically as she took a seat at the end of his bed and pulled on her shoes.

"So to what adventure shall we partake in today?" Claire asked playfully.

"Not sure just yet," Caleb replied honestly before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love that I can do that now." And with that he headed for the bathroom.

"Well I'm hungry," Claire, said thoughtfully trying to hold back the smile she gained from Caleb's words. "So I'll just grab something from the kitchen."

"What's mine is yours dear." Caleb said playfully.

"Very funny." Claire said before Caleb entered the bathroom to take his shower and she made her way out of the room and into the hallway.

On her way to the kitchen, Claire passed through the large living room of the Danvers mansion and noticed something on the fireplace mantle that caught her interest. She walked over to the mantle, picked up a small picture frame and studied the picture within it.

It was a picture of Caleb and his parents. She'd never seen any pictures of Caleb's father and was shocked at the resemblance between the two. It was an older picture, since Caleb must have been about ten when it was taken. He looked so happy; her favorite smile was etched across his face while he sat with his parent at a park. She mentally scolded herself as she found herself wondering what her future children would look like if Caleb were the father. On whether they would have that smile. She couldn't believe she thought of it and immediately felt embarrassed.

She continued to look at the picture and studied Mrs. Danvers. She looked so happy, nothing like the woman she'd met in the kitchen days before. She wondered what it would had been like if her father would had turned to drinking rather than abandoned her and Aaron. She wondered whether things would have been different or if she was just better of the way things were. She thought back to the look on Caleb's face when she'd met his mother and figured that it was a screwed situation either way.

"You sleeping over is becoming a bit of a habit." A low voice sounded from behind Claire, causing her to jump.

She slowly turned around and found Mrs. Danvers sitting on a large burgundy sofa looking bored. "Oh, Mrs. Danvers… you scared me."

Mrs. Danvers gave her a pointed look. "I do live here you know?"

"I know," Claire answered awkwardly. "I just didn't see you there."

"You seemed pretty interested in the picture." She stated as she pointed to the photo that was still in Claire's grip.

Claire looked down at the picture before setting it back on the mantle. "You all just seemed so happy."

"Everyone does at some point," Mrs. Danvers said with a dark chuckle. "Before they have it all ripped away."

Claire shifted nervously where she stood before turning to leave the room only to be stopped.

"What's your relationship with my son?" Mrs. Danvers asked and Claire turned back to face her.

"We're friends." Claire answered quickly.

Mrs. Danvers gave her and 'are you kidding' glare. "Guest rooms are for friends."

"It's not like that." Claire defended.

"Usually never is." She countered in a monotone.

"May I ask what you're getting at?" Claire said feeling her temper flare up.

"I'm just curious as to when I should start planning a baby shower," Mrs. Danvers joked rudely. "You seem to be working pretty fast and theses things need to be though about."

"You really think that low of your son?" Claire said angrily.

"He's a wealthy and impressionable young man," Mrs. Danvers shot back. "It makes him an easy target for eager young women, like yourself."

Claire laughed lightly at the nerve of the women in front of her. "Think whatever you want about me but at least give Caleb more credit than that. He is one of the smartest, caring and respectable guys on the planet and as his mother I would had thought you'd know that."

"You learn all that by sleeping with him?" She asked irritated.

"I'm not sleeping with him or anybody for that matter," Claire said as she resisted the urge to punch the woman in front of her. "I care about Caleb, yes but that's it."

"You care about my son." Mrs. Danvers stated.

"What part didn't you hear?" Claire asked annoyed.

"Hm," Mrs. Danvers took a sip from her glass. "You've got backbone. If you continue whatever relationship it is you have with my son you're going to need it."

"And why is that?"

"All good things in time my dear." Mrs. Danvers mused darkly.

Claire shakes her head in aggravation. "What the hell is your problem with him?" She shouted it without a care. She felt a natural need to protect Caleb, even if that meant from his mother.

"You don't know a thing." Mrs. Danvers sneered.

"Then explain it to me." Claire demanded.

Mrs. Danvers rose from her seat. "Just cause you're sharing a bed with my son doesn't give you the right to meddle in things that don't concern you."

"I care about Caleb," Claire said lightly. "Whether you believe it or not is your business but when Caleb's upset it is my concern."

Mrs. Danvers stared Claire down for a moment before shaking her head and starting for the stairs. Claire contemplated on whether to just let her leave but her stubborn nature got the best of her and she called after her. "There are three people in that picture."

Mrs. Danvers stopped immediately and turned to face Claire. "What?"

"You said everything gets ripped away." Claire pointed towards the picture she had been holding before. "Well, Caleb's still here."

"Don't waste my time with nonsense." Mrs. Danvers argued.

"He doesn't hate you." Claire said quietly as she noticed Mrs. Danvers body stiffen. "When my mom died, my father dealt with that by sending me and my brother to live with my grandfather and pretending we never existed…"

"Your point being?" Mrs. Danvers asked.

Claire sighed and continued. "I hate my father. I hate him so much that it kills me but you… you may had not had abandoned Caleb the same way my father did me but you drinking yourself to death isn't much better."

She could see hurt and a hint of understanding pass through Mrs. Danvers eyes and continued.

"And the funny thing is," She started. "Caleb doesn't hate you. He loves you and it hurts him to see you destroy yourself. I personally would had given up on you long ago but he stayed… you should think about."

"You don't understand…" Mrs. Danvers started but was quickly cut off.

"There's no excuse," Claire argued. "Whatever your going through, he's going through, and instead of being his mother and being there for him your drowning yourself in every bottle you can get your hands on."

Claire huffed and started towards the hall that led to the dinning room and kitchen but not before stopping and saying her final words to Mrs. Danvers. "Ask yourself this. Do you want your son to be happy… or do you want another drink?"

Claire left the room, leaving Mrs. Danvers to her thoughts. All this time she mad at Caleb for the thought that he would wither away and die like his father, leaving her alone but he'd been watching her drink her life away. She felt like a hypocrite. Claire and been right, Caleb did stick around when no one else did. Anyone else would have given up on her long before, hell she would had.

And with the way she'd treated him since his father took a turn for the worst. She truly did love her son, no matter how messed up she was. He was the one thing in the world she had left and she let her fear of losing him like she had her husband stand in the way of showing him that.

Mrs. Danvers looked down at the half empty glass in her hand and winced. Her addiction didn't have the same effect as the sons' power but it wasn't any better. She walked over to one of her many houseplants and slowly poured out the glass. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She new she couldn't live her life the way she had been since her husbands' powers destroyed him. She needed to make a change in her life; she could live her life that way any longer, for her sake or for her sons. She was going to make it up to Caleb; he'd ascended a few short weeks ago and appeared to be fine. She figured that maybe all he needed was support and if by some chance he were to ever suffer his fathers' fate she wasn't going to have him think she never loved him.

She took a quick glance at the picture on the mantle that Claire had been looking at and smiled lightly at how happy the all once were. She felt hot tears burning within her eyes.

Time. To. Clean. House.

On the drive to Nicky's Caleb had noticed that something was bothering Claire. It wasn't any of her actions but an instinctual gut feeling. He'd asked her what was wrong to which she replied she was fine and there was nothing to worry about. He was concerned but decided to let it go for the time being.

They arrived at Nicky's and made their way in before taking a seat their table where Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Cassie and Annabelle were all seated. Claire instantly noticed Pogue looking worn where he was seated directly across from her.

"You o.k. man?" Caleb asked from her right so she figured he noticed too.

Pogue shrugged lightly and Caleb decided not to push it. "I'm gonna go get us something to eat, I'll be right back."

"O.k." Claire said with a nod as Caleb headed for the bar. She studied Pogue for a moment while he stared mindlessly at the table. She hadn't really spoken to Pogue much but she thought he was a pretty cool person and felt concerned.

"Well…" Reid drew out slowly, taking a quick glance at Pogue. "Who's up for a round of pool?"

"We'll play," Tyler answered immediately, obviously uncomfortable in his current spot. "You coming babe?"

"Yeah." Annabelle answered sweetly giving Claire a kind smile, which was returned as she stood and followed behind Tyler.

"Me too." Cassie said before giving Claire a quick look that Claire new all to well. The look that said 'help him'.

Claire watched as the others began to set up for pool and let out a short breath. She looked back at Pogue and loosely pursed her lips as she contemplated whether to interfere or not. She was still riled up by her run in with Mrs. Danvers and wasn't sure if she should add to it.

Yet as she looked at him and saw how upset he was she thought 'what the hell'. "So I see my brother couldn't make it and Reid ditched Blondie."

Pogue didn't look at Claire; he just nodded his head slowly. "We figured we'd keep things light tonight."

"For someone who's got a get out of jail free card you sure don't seem to happy." Claire stated thoughtfully.

"It's not the project that's the problem." Pogue answered.

Claire had already known it wasn't the reason but was allowing him to build up to that. "Then what is? I mean it's not like you have to tell me I was just concerned."

"I broke up with Kate." He said after a moment of silence.

Claire took in a sharp breath, not one of her favorite conversations. Not after her first meeting with Caleb. "I'm guessing it was an acrimonious split?"

"Yup." He answered shortly

"No chance at a reconciliation?" She asked.

"Nope."

"I'm sorry." She said honestly

"Don't be," he said shaking his head. "It was gonna happen sooner or later and I'm glad that it happened sooner."

"That's the spirit," Claire said relieved. "I'm not usually one to get all sentimental so I don't think I could have helped you if it had gotten that far."

"What, you thought I was gonna cry?" Pogue asked with a grin.

Claire shrugged and crossed her feet onto the empty chair on her left. "It's always the big guys who end up being the biggest softies."

"Sorry to disappoint." Pogue joked.

"Oh damn," Claire said quickly. "I'm gonna have to go all supportive friend on you aren't I?"

"It might help." He mused

"Alright," Claire breathed. "Don't worry about it Pogue, it hurts now but it will all work out later."

"You're pretty good at this sentimental stuff." Pogue said thoughtfully."

"Eh," She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I try, besides."

"Besides?" He questioned.

"Your really gonna make me say it?" She asked in a mock hurt tone.

"Of course." He pressed

"Pogue," Claire said seriously. "You really are a great guy. Not the most talkative guy on the planet but your funny, you're a great listener and your one of the four hottest guys I know. You find someone else and next time, who knows. It might even be better."

Pogue took her words seriously but couldn't pass up the chance to keep the mood light. "And where exactly do I rank out of the four of us?"

"Second next to Caleb." Claire answered automatically.

"That's hurtful." Pogue breathed.

"Hey if you weren't straight and you woke up in the morning to him half naked you'd agree." Claire said with a sly grin.

"That was an over share…" Pogue stopped for a moment before a smirk played across his lips. "So that's where you've been disappearing to."

"Nothings going on," Claire chided. "Not yet anyway. We're still trying to work that out."

"Good." Pogue said quickly

"You think so?" Claire asked kindly

Pogue nodded. "He's my brother Claire. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time and I know that it's because of you."

"Thanks Pogue." Claire said with a genuine smile.

"Just don't be afraid to trust him, he'd never hurt you." Pogue said in an assuring tone.

"I know." Claire said with a small nod.

"And thanks for the pep talk." He added

"Eh," Claire started knowing that Pogue was a lot like her when it came to showing emotion and decided to lighten the mood. "My vice is plenty versa, besides why start it's only gonna lead to hugging…"

"And we can't have that." Pogue added getting in on the joke.

"Nope," Claire gave him a light smile. "So does this make us friends Mr. Parry?"

"No," Pogue answered immediately and Claire gave him a confused look. "Caleb loves you and you're good for him. In my book that makes you family."

"I always wanted to have an older brother with a Ducati." Claire said thoughtfully.

Claire and Pogue laughed and Caleb returned to the table soon followed by the others who seemed more relaxed at the sight of Pogue laughing. They all laughed and joked as if they were one big family and enjoyed every minute of it. After a few hours they all decided to call it a night and headed for the vehicles. Claire was headed towards Caleb's Mustang out of habit when Cassie caught her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Claire pointed towards Caleb's car in confusion and Cassie shook her head. "I don't think so, tonight is made for girl time and you have some explaining to do."

"I do." Claire asked shocked.

"You do," Cassie said grabbing

Claire sighed and faced Caleb. "Sorry, it appears I'm being held hostage tonight and will be subjected to endless interrogations."

"I'm sure we could run." Caleb joked.

"No she'd kill you." Claire said in a play frightened voice.

"Well," Caleb said giving her a light kiss on her cheek to which the others smiled at. "How bout I take you out tomorrow, not technically a date cause we're taking things slow but more like a test date."

"And experiment," She said thoughtfully. "Sounds intriguing."

"What do you say?" he asked hopeful

She gave him a cheerful smile. "I'd like that."

Caleb gave her, her favorite smile that always made her weak as Cassie appeared by her side and grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her towards her car, sparing a quick glance at Caleb. "Alright lover boy, enough for tonight. Reid, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night give me a call. Annabelle?"

Annabelle was slightly confused as she heard her name being shouted between Cassie's crazed ranting. "Yes?"

Cassie pushed Claire into the car and faced Annabelle. "Are you coming or what?"

"Really?' Annabelle asked shocked of the idea of spending time with tow girls she'd come to think of as friends but was still fairly new to having a boyfriend let alone friends.

"Of course," Cassie answered. "Girl time, you have to come."

"O.k." Annabelle said happily as she gave Tyler a quick kiss on the lips and said goodnight. All the guys watched happily as Claire and Cassie included Annabelle and made her night. They were all like family and it was good to see their girls bond, even if Cassie and Reid weren't technically dating, yet.

"Come on girly get your ass in the car." Cassie shouted playfully before she climbed in the car.

The guys watched as the girls drove off before getting in their own vehicles and heading in their different directions.

Caleb returned home, a little upset at the fact that Claire was not going to be spending the night again but was happy that they would be going on an experimental date the day after. He was also glad that Claire and Pogue had been getting along so well and that she was able to help him with his and Kate's break up.

He entered the living room and headed for the stairs but as he did he faintly heard clinking noises from the kitchen. He wasn't sure what it could had been and decided to check it out. He walked through the spacious dinning room and made his way through the kitchen doors. The second he walked into the kitchen he saw his mother standing in front of the sink. Almost twenty bottles lined the counters and one by one she was emptying them out and discarding the empty bottles into the trash. Caleb could feel confusion wrap around him like a blanket and didn't know what to make of what he was witnessing.

There were so many things he wanted to say but the words wouldn't come. He was shocked and beyond disbelief. He glanced at his mother who hadn't appeared to have had noticed him. He turned to leave the kitchen when he heard her speak.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was low and slightly broken but he heard her clearly.

Caleb turned to look at her. She wasn't looking at him; her eyes were glued to the sink as she continued to empty the bottles, her face pained. He didn't know how to reply; those two little words had only furthered his confusion.

Caleb stared at his mother for a moment, trying to find anything to say but nothing came. He turned to leave but as he reached the door she spoke again.

"She's a good girl," She took in a deep breath. "She loves you and I'm happy you have her."

With that she returned to her task. Leaving Caleb with the makings of a definite headache. All he could figure was that what ever was bothering Claire earlier had to do with his mother and whatever it was had also played part in his mothers drastic change. He was so lost.

Daniel Abbott sat at his dinning room table, nervous and anxious. He hoped his father would have the answers he needed and that they were going to mend the rift between them.

The doorbell rang and he figured that his questions were about to be answered. He rose from his seat and headed for the door before butler his wife had hired could. He opened the door and there stood his father. Robert Abbott, formally known as Bobby, looking slightly annoyed.

"So," The older man started in an edgy voice. "I'm here, now do you mind telling me what the hell it is you want?"

"It's about Claire and Aaron." Daniel said quickly.

Alarm crossed across Bobby face. "What, are they o.k."

"Yeah dad they're fine." Daniel said calmly

"Well shit," Bobby said taking a quick breath. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry," Dan said sadly. "I just… I need to make things right with them."

Bobby gave his son a calculating glance. "What are you dying or something, or am I on one of those reality shows the kids watch these days?"

"No I'm serious." Daniel said sharply.

Bobby laughed loudly. "Claire tore you a new one didn't she?"

"Yeah." Daniel breathed.

"That's my girl," Bobby said as he made his way into the house. "Well Danny, start talking."

Dan sighed and shut the door behind him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

This was sort of a filler chapter. I really did enjoy writing the Claire/Pogue convo though. great fun. Pogue's OC will be in the next chapter so there's something to look forward to, also there will be a lot of humor with Reid, Cassie, Annabelle and Tyler in the next chapter which is titled "Use Somebody" If anyone was wondering: Cassie and Reid aren't dating yet, there more like friends with benefits at the momnet but they do like each other but neither of them are used to having a serious relationship. But that will sort itself out in time. I hope you like Bobby, there will be a lot more of him in the next chapter which i have most of the outline worked out already so it shouldn't take to long to get it posted. Unless my dad tries to take over thr computer again, then it may take a

I used Jim Beaver's potrayl of Bobby on "Supernatural" as inspiration for Claire's grandfather. I thought he would be a perfect choice. Funny yet fatherly.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think!!!

I Hope You Enjoyed It

Much Luv

Daba91


	11. Use Somebody

Major thanks to anybody who read, reviewed, favored or subscribed. I apprecaite it more than I can express to you. This story is at 89 reviews and almost 3,000 hits, which is so great. I'm beyond glad that you are all enjoying this story. I would have had this chapter up sooner but I started up at school

Yesterday. I want to let you know now that it should not interfere with my updates cause writing is part of my work but I still have other assignments that I'll be working on as well.

As I said the last chapter was a bit of a filler chapter. I'm so glad you all liked the Claire and Mrs. Danvers confrontation. There will definitely be more Mrs. Danvers but she won't be much of a factor in this chapter. This chapter is really a chance to play with a lot of the different characters and of course, Caleb and Claire's experimental date. So there is going to be a lot of humor.

Reviewers: I would like to thank each and every one of you for being so amazing. It's the best feeling to have someone tell you that they enjoy your work and to have them go into detail about the things that made them laugh or made them cry and just over all how they felt about it. So Thank You. I usually try to message everyone individually but as I wrote previously, I just started school so the past two days have kind of set me back so I'm taking this as a chance to thank you.

There are more character jumps in this chapter. Just so you know and I've posted the link to Pogue's OC on my profile. So if you're interested check that out.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On With It…

* * *

_I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach_

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see_

_Kings Of Leon – Use Somebody_

_CH.10_

_Use Somebody_

* * *

"How bout this one?" Annabelle asked quietly as she held up a white corset top.

Cassie looked up from the pile of clothes she'd been looking through and smiled brightly. "Perfect."

"O.k. but I'm wearing jeans." Claire said from where Cassie had placed her in front of the mirror.

"Why?" Cassie asked appalled.

"Because last time Caleb took me somewhere we ended up going horseback riding so I don't want to be stuck in a skirt." Claire said lightly.

"You mean he's not taking you to a fancy restaurant?" Cassie asked quickly.

"I don't know," Claire sighed. "It's not even a real date and knowing Caleb he'll want to do something random. He likes to surprise me."

"Fine you can wear jeans," Cassie conceded before adding. "This time."

"Thank you." Claire said sarcastically, Cassie and Annabelle began rummaging through the rest of her clothes as she sat at the end of her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Annabelle's face when she looked into Cassie's closet. She'd obviously never known someone who wore clothes as risky as Cassie's. Claire had only spoken to Annabelle a few times before the previous night and had always liked her but she felt closer to her after they got to know each other.

Claire was still tired from Cassie's interrogation the night before. She actually enjoyed spending time with the girls once Cassie was up to speed on hers and Caleb's relationship and moved on. They talked, gossiped, watched movies, ate various junk foods, and Claire felt a small sisterly bond form between the three of them. The only thing that had bothered her slightly was the knowledge that she would fall asleep without Caleb holding her. She was shocked at how much she missed him; it was like forcing two magnets away from each other. All she wanted to do was let herself go to the pull and be with him.

She took a deep breath and calmed her thoughts, reminding herself that he'd be there soon and that Cassie didn't say anything about girl time for that night.

"O.k." Cassie said excitedly. "Get your ass in the bathroom and change and then me and Annie will do your hair."

Claire gave Annabelle an exhausted look. "I swear it's not normal for a person who's only had three hours of sleep to be so perky."

Annabelle laughed lightly. "She had one of those twelve hour energy drinks"

"That explains it." Claire said before Cassie grabbed her and pushed her into the bathroom.

Claire changed into a pair of light blue low-rise jeans and the white corset top that Annabelle had picked out. She walked out of the bathroom and Cassie held out a pair of white open toe boots, she put them on and sat on the chair that Cassie had placed in front of the mirror.

Cassie ended up pinning a few of Claire's curls so that they weren't in her face and the rest would fall down her back. She had to admit that she looked great and appreciated that she had two friends that would go against her protests and force her to let them get her ready for her experimental date with Caleb. She also couldn't wait for his reaction when he saw her.

The girls spent a few moments trying to guess where Caleb would be taking her and Claire couldn't help but notice Cassie and Annabelle's somewhat anxious mannerisms. She was just about to ask them about it when she heard a knock at the door. All previous thoughts went out the window and she leaped for the door knowing that Caleb was on the other side. She opened the door and smiled brightly at the site of him.

He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that framed his muscles perfectly and made her mind wander slightly. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until he gave her that smile that she loved and she started to feel lightheaded.

"Hey." He said with a small grin obviously catching her look.

"Hi." She said releasing the breath she'd been holding.

"You look beautiful." He said in a low voice that made her knees feel weak.

"You too," She said and mentally scolded herself. "I didn't say just say that."

"Yeah," Caleb said with a small chuckle. "You did."

"Lack of sleep." She defended but her words came out as more of a question then a statement.

""If that's your story." He said happy that he could have that kind of effect on her.

"It is." She said, shocked that he had that kind of effect on her and noting that sleeping in the same bed as him was going to become quite the obstacle.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked slowly

"Yes," She said smiling. "Let me just grab my jacket."

"No problem." Caleb said as he waited in the doorway.

Claire took a small step back and looked at where Cassie and Annabelle stood behind the door where Caleb couldn't see them. Annabelle gave her a quick thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' while Cassie held up a copy of Kama Sutra and mouthed 'have fun'. Claire resisted the urge to kick Cassie as Annabelle discreetly handed Claire her jacket so that Caleb wouldn't know they were standing there.

"O.k." She said trying to hold back her laughter at her friend's antics. "Let's go."

"Alright." Caleb said and they made there way down the long hallway.

Cassie and Annabelle poked their heads out the door and watched Claire and Caleb make their way down the hall.

"O.k. hurry." Cassie whispered to Annabelle who grabbed their jackets. They walked out into the hall and locked the door behind them before heading down the hall in the opposite direction of Caleb and Claire. After a few quick turns they found themselves in front of Reid and Tyler's room.

Cassie pounded on the door loudly and Tyler answered almost immediately. His expression turned from annoyed to happy the moment he saw Annabelle.

"Hello beautiful." He said with a smile as he stepped closer to her.

Cassie placed her hand on his chest forcefully and stopped his advance. "Not now lover boy." She looked over Tyler's shoulder into his room. "Reid, move your ass."

Reid stepped out of the room and gave her a sly grin. "I love it when she takes charge."

Annabelle covered her ears. "Virgin ears."

"Give baby boy a chance to rectify that and you'll understand." Reid said with his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

"Reid!!!" They all shouted and he rolled his eyes.

They all headed out to the parking lot and climbed into Tyler's hummer.

"O.k." Cassie started. "Snacks?"

"Check." Annabelle answered cheerfully as she lifted a backpack from the back seat.

"Binoculars?"

"Check." Tyler answered

"A muzzle in case Reid starts irritating us?"

"Check…" Reid started before realization set in. "Hey."

"Shut up and drive," Cassie said dismissively. "You can't follow someone who isn't here."

Reid started the Hummer and trailed out of the parking lot slowly so he wouldn't be seen be Caleb or Claire.

Caleb and Claire sat in Caleb's Mustang as he drove along the road, in a direction Claire wasn't familiar with. She wondered where he'd be taking her. After he'd taken her horseback riding she figured that he was full of surprises and that guessing was a moot point. The curiosity got the best of her and she was just about to ask when he spoke.

"So how was the girls night?" He asked lightly.

"Great," She breathed. "After Cassie was through with her interrogation."

"She interrogated you?" He asked nervously

"Yup." Claire said with a small laugh

"About?" He pressed

"Oh you know. Are you dating Caleb, Are you sleeping with Caleb, What does Caleb look like naked, is he responsive?" Claire saw a look of confusion pass across Caleb's face and continued. "Don't ask, and do you love Caleb?"

Claire didn't realize she'd said the last part until it was to late and Caleb had given her his undivided attention.

"Really." He asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Uh huh." She mumbled in hopes that he'd drop it.

"So…" He started. "What was your answer for the first question?"

"The truth," She answered honestly. "That we're taking things slowly."

"O.k." He said lightly. "How bout the second question?"

"That we're sleeping in the same bed, which she already new but we're not having sex." Claire said with a smirk of her own. "Not in your conscious state anyway."

"Very funny," He said mocking offence. "The third."

"I haven't seen you naked." She stated sadly.

"All you have to do is ask." Caleb said seductively and Claire took in a deep breath as her mind became very active. "I assume we're skipping the fourth question."

"Yes," Claire said in a strained voice. "And we can also skip the fifth."

"Not a chance," Caleb said excitedly. "So?"

"So, what?" Claire asked trying to play dumb.

"What did you tell Cassie when she asked if you loved me?" His tone was playful but his eyes were hopeful and for a moment Claire stopped breathing. "I told her that I'm not sure yet." Caleb looked disappointed and Claire continued. "But that I could see myself loving you."

"Yeah?" He asked with what she called 'her smile'.

"Yeah." She answered quietly and decided to move the conversation in a different direction. "So how was your night?"

"Well," Caleb started slowly. "It was a little lonely since you weren't there."

"But I'm sure you dreamed about me." She teased.

"You're never gonna let that done are you?" He asked

"Nope." She answered without hesitation

"O.k." He sighed. "I'll let it slide since you said that there's a chance you love me."

"Now who's holding what over whose head?" Claire chided

"Let me enjoy the moment," Caleb joked. "Are you going to come home with me tonight?"

"Yes," Claire said liking the sound of home. "We still have to grab a few of my things from the dorm though."

"We can do that when we get back," He answered thoughtfully. "Something strange did happen last night though."

"Really, what?" Claire asked worriedly

"Well," Caleb started in a disbelieving tone. "I got home and my mother was in the kitchen emptying all of her bottles."

"Really?" Claire asked slowly with a shocked expression.

"Yeah," Caleb said studying her expression. "The she said sorry out of the blue and said that she thinks that you're a good girl and that you care about me."

"That's so strange." Claire said nervously

"It is." Caleb said before an amused grin graced his lips.

"What?" She asked as she caught sight of his face.

"I know you." He stated

"Meaning?" She asked confused

"You like to help people Claire," He said in a 'matter of fact' tone. "I don't know what you said to her but I know you did." Caleb reached over and took her hand in his. "Thank you."

"You're not mad." She asked trying o read his expression.

"No," He said with a low chuckle. "Like I said I know you. It's like the night we first met."

"Not one of our best memories." Claire added playfully.

"Yeah," He agreed. "But you tried to help me, like you helped Pogue and obviously my mother. Although I'm not sure how you did that."

"It's all a part of my charm." Claire joked.

"Well," He said levelly. "Whatever it is it's apart of what makes you, you and I wouldn't ask for anything less. If that means having a life altering conversation with my mother than so be it. As long as by the end of the day you're still my Claire."

"Your Claire," She mused. "I like the sound of that."

"Not as much as I do." Caleb argued playfully.

"But," Claire breathed. "It wasn't exactly a conversation, unless the definition changed to heated argument."

"I know you'd never hurt anyone," he defended. "And obviously you helped her. I never could."

"She loves you," Claire said honestly. "That's the real cause for any changes."

Caleb didn't respond. He just lifted there intertwine hands and kissed her hand lovingly.

"So…" Claire started trying to rebuild a conversation. "Where are you taking me Mr. Danvers?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," He said with a small smile. "And we both know how much you like random."

"True." Claire chimed as she rested her head on Caleb shoulder.

They continued their drive with lighter conversations and about an hour and a half later Caleb pulled the car to a stop in a well-packed parking lot.

"We're here." He said excitedly.

Claire gave him a curious glance before looking out her window and being consumed by laughter. "Dude, no way."

"Surprised." Caleb asked, happy that she was happy.

"That's one way to put it."

"Let's go." He said and they climbed out of the Hummer and started their date.

Pogue brought his yellow Ducati to a stop out front of Rick's Auto Shop. He hoped off the bike and headed for the back. He'd been a frequent visitor there for years and considered most of the people who worked there, extended family.

"Hey Rick." Pogue called out as he reached the back but saw nobody there.

"Not here." A female voice sounded through the room and made Pogue jump. He didn't see anybody and was sure he didn't see anyone when he came in.

"Uh," he started unsure. "Hello."

"Just a sec." The voice said and this time he was able to follow it. He looked towards his right to where an old pick up truck was propped up and two shapely legs clad in jeans stuck out from underneath it. "There we go."

"Where is Rick?" Pogue asked slowly.

He heard a clinking sound as the girl under the car dropped a wrench by her feet before sliding herself out from under the truck. She stayed there for a moment and studied him and Pogue was momentarily stuck as he studied her. "Her skin was slightly tanned and gave off a soft glow from the sunlight that shown through the Roller shutter. She had long dark hair and a pair of hazel eyes that held strength and confidence. She wore a pair of worn jeans and a dark green tank top, both of which had black smudges from her working on the car and Pogue couldn't help but find that look on her attractive. Kate would had never been caught in an Auto shop let alone working on a car but the girl in front of him looked completely content.

"He had errands to run," She said suddenly as she reached her hand out for Pogue to help her up. He pulled her lightly and helped her to her feet. "He should be back soon."

"And who are you?" Pogue asked as she wiped her smudged hands on a rag that sat on top of the hood of the truck. He hadn't remembered seeing her around there before and was certain he would have noticed her.

"I'm Gina," She said with a grin. "Rick's niece."

"You working here?" He asked

"I'm helping out," She said lightly before giving him a questioning look. "And you are?"

"Pogue." He answered

"Nice to meet you Pogue," She said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I brought my bike in for a check up," He said quickly. "I recently got it fixed and Rick said to bring it in to make sure everything still looks good."

"What happened to it?" She asked interested

"I crashed." He said, knowing that, that was hardly half the story.

"What kind of bike?" She pushed.

"Ducati." He answered

"You trashed a Ducati." She asked shocked

"Yeah." He said rubbing the back of his neck; embarrassed at the way she made it sound like he'd committed a crime.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She shook her head slowly and Pogue couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips. "Well let's see it."

Pogue nodded and led her to the front of the shop where hiss bike sat.

"It's a beauty." She said excitedly.

"Yeah," Pogue said slowly as an idea popped into his head. It was completely random and out of character for him but he strangely enough didn't care. "You know… I could take you on a ride."

She gave him a thoughtful look. "Well that took longer than I expected."

"What?" He asked confused.

"For a guy as good looking as you you'd think you wouldn't have had any problems asking me out when you were checking me out in there." She said in a casual tone.

"Oh," Pogue said shocked at her words. "So does that mean you want to go on a ride?"

"I don't know if it's wise to take a ride from a guy who crashed his bike." She said in a playful tone.

"That was an accident and it wasn't my fault." Pogue defended instantly.

"O.k." She relented. "You can take me for a ride later and hopefully show me what Ipswich has to offer."

"Deal." Pogue said with a smile.

"O.k." She said walking over to Pogue's bike. "But first let's take this in the back and give it a look."

Pogue gave her a bright smile and pulled his bike around the back of the shop.

"What are they doing?" Cassie asked annoyed that she couldn't see.

"I don't know." Reid answered in a bored tone.

"Ugh," Cassie groaned. "Hand me the binoculars."

"But I'm looking." Reid argued like a small child.

"I will smack you." Cassie said, giving him a pointed glare as she held her hand out for the binoculars.

"Fine." Reid mumbled before turning towards the back seat where Tyler and Annabelle sat in an innocent enough lip lock. "Baby boy, stop sucking face with your girlfriend for two seconds and pass me some chips."

Tyler gave Reid a pointed look as he and Annabelle broke away from their kiss. "What kid?"

"Cheese puffs." Reid said quickly and Tyler throws the bag in Reid's face.

Annabelle rolled her eyes at the guy and leaned forward to where Cassie sat in the passenger seat. "What are they doing?"

"Roller coaster." Cassie replied shortly.

"Boring." Reid mused.

Cassie slowly lowered the binoculars and stared Reid down. "You didn't have to come you know?"

"You wouldn't have had any fun without me." Reid argued with a small smirk.

"I have plenty of fun without you." Cassie said challenged.

Reid caught the message behind the word and made with a quick come back. "That's not what you said the other night."

"I was drunk the other night." Cassie countered with a smile

"You know I'm the best you've ever had." Reid said confidently

"As where I may be the best you've ever had you most certainly weren't the best I've ever had." Cassie mused.

"Yeah," Reid said thoughtfully. "All that panting really places you at the top of my list."

"I do not pant," Cassie argued. "Dogs pant."

"Well…" Reid drew out slowly

"Are you comparing me to a dog?" She asked, growing angry.

"You are mans best friend," Reid chimed

"Well I'd say you were woman's best friend but I know a few of them who are looking to string you up and castrate you." Cassie shot back.

"You wouldn't let that happen," Reid defended. "You'd miss me to much."

"Bullshit." Cassie said through her teeth.

"Just admit that I'm the best you've ever had." Reid pushed.

"I've had more fun with a vibrater." Cassie said in a dangerous tone.

"The batteries will run out eventually," Reid said casually. "And when they do I'll be the first person you come running to."

"Yeah," She said lightly. "And I'll ask you for more batteries."

"Oh for the love of god, will you to stop arguing," Tyler shouted. "Your worse than an old married couple."

"Shut up." They both shouted and continued on with their argument. Tyler let out a short breath in annoyance and leaned back in his seat.

"Quiet," Annabelle shouted and everyone stared at her in shock. "Cassie, hand me the binoculars and you and Reid get out of the Hummer. Don't come back until you've worked out your issues."

Reid and Cassie continued to stare at her.

"You heard my girl," Tyler mused. "Get out."

Cassie and Reid remained silent as they slowly climbed out of the Hummer.

"You know?" Tyler started slowly as he looked at his girlfriend. "I find this side of you very sexy."

"Really?" She asked with a light blush.

"Yeah." Tyler said quickly.

Annabelle gave him a big smile before lifting the binoculars to her eyes and continuing to spy on Claire and Caleb.

Claire watched as the man working the ring toss handed Caleb the giant stuffed teddy bear he'd won her.

"Having fun?" Caleb asked as he handed her the bear.

"I am." Claire said, unable to keep from smiling.

"Happy, is a god look on you." He stated.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Yeah." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist in a slightly possessive manner, which she didn't mind at all.

They continued to walk throughout the theme park and something caught Claire's eye that instantly made her excited. "You know what would really make this day perfect?"

"What?" Caleb asked, ready to give her anything she asked for.

Claire led Caleb over to the bungee ride and gave him a pleading look. Well he was ready to give her almost anything she asked for.

"Um, Claire." He started to protest but Claire wasn't going to let him out of it.

"When in Rome." She mused

"We're not in Rome." He countered

"Carpe Diem." She said with a smile.

Caleb looked at her and at the ride. He honestly didn't want to go through with it but couldn't bring himself to deny Claire of anything she wanted. "Damn."

"Yay," Claire said as she pulled Caleb closer to the ride. They got seated and the attendant came and strapped them in. Claire notices Caleb's nervousness and gives him an encouraging smile.

"If I die it's all your fault." He said in an edgy whisper.

"Yeah, yeah." Claire said laughing.

"I mean it…" Caleb started but was stopped by the feeling that his stomach had dropped, as they were sprung high in the air. "Ohhhhhhh, Shiiiiiiiittt." Caleb screamed as they stopped high in the air and were yanked back down. Claire laughed at the look on Caleb's face when they began spinning mid air.

After a few more light jolts they came to a stop and were slowly lowered to the platform where the attendants stood. Claire couldn't stop laughing as Caleb sat still as a statue.

"How ya doing?" Claire asked lightly.

Caleb slowly turns his head to face her and took a few deep breaths before answering. "You are so lucky I love you."

Bobby and Dan sat in silence out on the balcony of the Abbott Mansion.

"So you wanted to talk, I'm here and you haven't said a word to me." Bobby said after a moment.

Dan stared off at open land behind the mansion. "I'm sorry we haven't talked… I handled our last conversation badly."

"Really?" Bobby asked, mocking shock

Dan ignored his fathers remark and continued. "There's a long list of things I'm sorry for."

Bobby snorted. "Well don't start listing them off I don't want to be stuck out here for the next ten years."

"See dad," Dan said annoyed. "I'm trying to talk to you and all you can do is joke."

"Yes," Bobby said unaffected. "And you owe me so you're just gonna have to endure it."

Dan sighed in defeat. He knew he would never win in an argument with his father and decided to not even try. "I want to make things right with Aaron and Claire."

"I don't know what to tell you." Bobby said honestly.

"Anything," Dan said in a pleading voice. "What are their hobby's likes, dislikes, anything."

"That's just it," Bobby said quickly. "You should know these things."

"But I don't," Dan said quietly. "So help me."

Bobby took a quick sip of his beer before letting out a deep breath. "Hobbies, Claire enjoys horseback riding like her mother, Aaron enjoys the ladies, Claire likes cars, Aaron likes baseball, they both dislike you and your wife. Aaron wants to take over your business one day; Claire wants to be a teacher. They both love to read, their favorite food is pizza and they are very protective of one another, what else would you like to know?"

"Everything else." Dan said quietly

"That's about eleven years to much to go over." Bobby mumbled.

"How am I going to make this right?" Dan asked his father in a hopeful tone. He felt like a little kid again as he looked to his father for answers.

"I don't know Danny," Bobby sighed. "In all honesty Claire didn't even hate you until a few years back."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked confused

"I mean that Claire was somewhat alright with the fact that you weren't around cause that's the way thing s were. Dad was nothing more than a birthday card. She's extremely smart and even at a younger age figured that you just couldn't take care of her and Aaron after everything that happened but then she saw you and your new family in the paper."

"Damn." Dan breathed.

"Damn is right," Bobby continued. "Now imagine if your dad wasn't around cause he couldn't take care of you but ended up getting married and adopting another kid. Let's just say that it broke Claire's heart and she stopped giving herself the impression that daddy actually gave a damn."

"But I do." Dan defended.

"Nice way of showing it." Bobby said in a low voice.

"That's the real reason you called that night?" Dan asked his father.

"Yes." He answered shortly

"I didn't know." Dan said slowly

"You don't know anything Dan," Bobby said angrily. "I was there for it all. First colds, chicken pox, first crushes, first dates, sprained ankles, puberty, don't even get me started on when Claire started her period and I was the one who sang Claire to sleep whenever she had a nightmares about her mothers car accident."

"Oh god." Dan said, never having thought about what kind of effect his wife's death had on his children.

Bobby wasn't through with him and continued. "You didn't call, you never visited… why now, why do you want in their lives now?"

"I love them," Dan shouted. "I screwed up but I love my children and I just want to make things right. Do you think that my job was the only reason I moved Claire here. Hell, she wouldn't even speak to me and Aaron made arrangements for her to stay at the dorms so quick that I haven't even seen her past the dinner fiasco… I just, I need to be apart of their lives."

Bobby studied his son for a moment before letting out a short breath and setting his bear down on a small table that sat to his right. "O.k. then. Take a seat, we have a lot to go over."

"You O.k.?" Claire asked Caleb as they walked towards his Mustang. He didn't appear to still be shaken up by the Bungee ride but she wanted to be sure.

"Better." He said quickly.

"So…" She started slowly, thinking about his words after the ride.

"So?" He asked.

"You said you loved me." Claire said with a smile.

Caleb appeared to be thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yup."

Caleb suddenly became very serious. "I do, and I know it's going to you some time to get used to that but when you do I'll be here."

"I think I can get used to that." Claire answered honestly. She'd never been so comforted by any idea then she was at the idea of her and Caleb. He was everything she could ever want. Kind, caring, protective, he loved her, made a mean breakfast and to top it all off he was extremely handsome. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world to have him love her.

"Yeah?" he asked excitedly as he leaned closer to her.

"Yeah." She verified, wanting nothing more than to break the distance between them and feel his lips on hers.

As their lips were mere inches away from touching something over Caleb's shoulder caught Claire's eyes. Caleb noticed her look and followed the trail of her eyes that led to a familiar hummer.

"What the…" Claire started as her and Caleb walked up to the Hummer. The windows were rolled up and tinted but Claire knew they were in there. She knocked on the window lightly and it slowly began to roll down.

"What a coincidence running into you guys here." Annabelle said nervously looking between Claire and a very pissed looking Caleb. Obviously he was a little upset that they'd interfered with his and Claire kiss.

"Give it up," Claire chided. "You're busted."

Tyler and Annabelle exchanged nervous glances before shouting in unison. "It was Reid and Cassie."

"Where are they?' Caleb asked

"Cassie and Reid walked up from somewhere behind the Hummer looking slightly worn but wearing huge matching smiles.

"We worked out our issues," Cassie chimed before spotting Claire and Caleb. "What… oh"

"Look at you Reid," Claire joked. "Rockin the sex hair."

"Must have been some serious issues." Caleb added.

"We're busted aren't we?" Cassie asked slowly

"Oh yeah." Caleb and Claire said in unison and the other became fearful of their lives.

* * *

O.k. So first off the Bungee ride. True stroy only i was the one screaming and can honeslty say that i will not be doing it So Pogue's OC is finally here and i hope you all liked her. She is really meant to play off of his personality much like Cassir/Reid, Tyler/Annabele and of course Claire and Caleb and there will definitely be more of her in chapters to come. This was really a great chapter to write cause you all know how much i enjoy to play with the comedy and find new ways to play with the characters as well and to also build onto them.

I hope you liked the Dan/Bobby convo. I try to walk a fine line between love and hate with my characters much like i did with Chase in "Old Friends & Enemy's" and set it up were, they have made bad choice's but decide to make better of themselves. so it's complicated but it makes for an intersting read. Also, in case any of you were wondering. Sarah will be back in later chapters along with Aarob but they just didn't fit into this one.

Thnak you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.

Much Luv

Daba91


	12. No One

First off I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I've had homework, other writing assignments, birthdays, I bought the new Vampire Academy novel "Blood Promise" which was so good that I finished it in one day but it sort of distracted me from some of the other things I had to do, and on top of that my older sister is psycho and was giving everybody hell the past few days. So I finally had free time and got to write this chapter, I'm so glad I did cause I've missed my story.

Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, anyone who subscribed to this story, marked it as one of their favorites or anyone who marked me as one of their favorite authors. You are all amazing, and make the crazy days in my life better. Don't worry I'm not gonna cry. Lol. This story has made 100 reviews and that is thanks to you:)

O.k. so this chapter, is really a chance for me to bring Aaron back into the story and also, Claire gets to meet Gina. I also wanted to try something new with Reid, regarding his powers and attitude. I hope you like what I did. If you did, feel free to review and let me know what you thought. The song choice for this chapter is "No One" by Alicia Keys, I chose this song because of the meaning, that although some people don't understand Claire and Caleb's relationship, they're not going to let that stand in the way of them being together. I also picked Kelly Clarkson's song "Maybe" for the song that Claire sings later in the chapter cause I think that it really flows with their relationship and Claire's personality. So once again let me know what you think and in closing I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On With It…

* * *

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

_(No one no one no one)  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

_(No one no one no one)  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

_I know, some people search the world  
To find, something like what we have  
I know, people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
I'm telling you there ain't no one_

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh, oh, oh..._

_No One – Alicia Keys_

* * *

CH.11

No One

Ring, ring, ring; Claire's phone sounded throughout the room, slowly bringing her into consciousness. She had, had so much fun the night before between the fair and catching the others in the midst of their sad attempt at a stakeout. Although she'd be lying if she'd said that either of those things compared to the moment Caleb said he loved her after she forced him on the bungee ride. Another thing that Claire had loved about that moment was when the ride attendant informed them that a video was available for purchase, allowing them to see themselves being thrown into the air screaming for their lives, which Caleb wasn't to happy about.

Claire was however a little disappointed that her and Caleb's kiss had been interrupted, cause after screaming at their friends for over an hour for following them all they wanted to do was go home and sleep, which put a bit of a hold on their kiss. Claire wasn't worried though, she was actually looking forward to the kiss she'd spent the whole night dreaming about. Caleb made her feel things she thought she'd never feel and she loved that she could be her self with him. He understood her and was there whenever she needed him. Claire could only come to one conclusion. She loved Caleb Danvers. All she had to do was tell him.

Ring, the phone sounded again and Claire buried her head into Caleb's bare chest. "Make it go away." She groaned.

"Mm, want me to answer it?" Caleb asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sure." Claire sighed as her cheek warmed from the heat of Caleb's body, making her more tired.

Caleb mumbled a sleep laced 'o.k.' before he pressed his lips lightly on her head. He lifted her slightly with his arm that she was resting against and leaned over her so he could reach her cell phone that lay on the nightstand on her side of the bed. Claire moaned softly as Caleb's body brushed against hers as he reached over her to grab the phone.

Upon hearing her Caleb gave Claire his famous smile. "Morning."

"Morning," Claire said softly as she stared at the man she loved, who at the moment was hovering above her in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. Claire was really starting to love their sleeping arrangements; she didn't even mind Caleb's not so innocent and quite frequent dreams about her, and judging by her view he'd obviously been in the middle of one when her phone woke them. "Mm, really good morning."

"You have a very dirty mind, you know that?" Caleb asked jokingly.

"I blame you." Claire countered.

Caleb laughed lightly before flipping open the phone, pressing the green 'Send' button, and lifting the phone to his ear. "Hello." He answered as he lowered himself back down to the spot of the bed where he'd slept.

Claire stretched as she looked over to the clock that sat on the nightstand and saw that it was still pretty early at only 9:00 AM. At least, it was early for her after the day she'd had. She rested her head on her pillow, before she heard someone screaming on the other end of her phone. She turned to face Caleb and saw a shocked yet amused look on his face. 'Who is it' she mouthed as her nerves started to take over.

Caleb gave her an apologetic look before handing her the phone. She stared at it like it was a bomb getting to go of, after she'd guessed who was on the other line. She took in a deep breath and braced herself before lifting the phone to her ear.

"Hello." She said lightly

"Claire!" The voice shouted angrily

"Hi Aaron." She said, unsure of what to say.

"Don't hi Aaron me," He shouted. "Why the fuck did Danvers answer your phone?"

"Because I told him to." She said tiredly

"What are you even doing with him at this hour." Aaron asked and she could tell from his tone that he was trying to lower his voice.

Claire new that the time would come that she'd have to talk to her brother but had hoped that it would had come at a better time, one where she was actually completely coherent. "Because I'm at his house."

Aaron was silent for a moment. "Why would you have to go over to his house this early?"

She new that he was hoping for an answer that confirmed that she had only gone over to his house that morning but could tell that he'd considered the alternative that she was about to tell him. "I didn't go over to his house this morning I was already here… I stayed the night."

"What!" He shouted and Claire had to move the phone from her ear.

"I stayed the night." She repeated.

"So you slept with him?" He asked shocked.

"That's the complicated part." She said thoughtfully

"Then try your damn hardest to explain." His tone was dangerous and Claire couldn't remember a time when he'd ever spoken to her like that. Caleb quickly noticed her shock and pulled her into a caring embrace.

"I slept in his bed but we're not sleeping together." Claire defended.

"Yeah," Aaron sneered. "That makes this whole situation so much better, damn it Claire I asked you if something was going on between the two of you and you said there wasn't."

"At the time there wasn't," She argued. "Look Aaron I know you're mad, I do, but can we please talk about this later when you've calmed down and I'm actually awake."

"How do you expect me to be calm?" He asked

"Just," She started. "Please Aaron, I swear I will tell you everything in person just not right now."

"Fine." He said after a moment.

"So why were you calling in the firs place?" She asked trying to switch topics.

Aaron let out an agitated sigh on the other line before answering. "Dad called."

Those two little words where enough to drive Claire over the edge but she was already on thin ice with Aaron and figured she'd try to act passive at the mention of their father. "And?"

"He wants to meet," Aaron said quickly. "We're supposed to be at some dinner in town by ten."

"Why?" She asked curiously

"Not sure," He answered honestly. "But I figure it probably has something to do with Renee's party tomorrow night, last minute reminder for us to behave ourselves. We might as well check it out."

"Alright, I'll be there." Claire said reluctantly before hanging up and tossing her phone back onto the nightstand.

"You o.k?" Caleb asked as he studied her expression.

"So, so," She sighed. "I knew I would have to talk to Aaron eventually but hoped that I would be able to build up to it, you know?"

"Yeah." He said, understandingly

"He says that we'll have to meet with Dan this morning." She said in a bored tone.

Caleb's protective instincts took over and he instantly began to worry. He new how she got whenever she had to b around her father and couldn't stand to see her upset. "Are you o.k. with that?"

"I can handle it." She said lightly.

"I could go with you." He offered.

Claire smiled brightly at him, loving the way he looked out for her. "As much as I would love for you to come I think it would be best if you stayed, especially with Aaron on the war path."

"O.k." Caleb said reluctantly, not liking the idea of her having to see her father without him being there to comfort her if she needed him. "But I want you to call me if you need me."

"I promise." She said with a small smile.

Caleb stared at her for a moment before he leaned forward and brought his lips to meet hers in a soft and loving kiss. Claire responded a bit more aggressively by running her hands through his short dark hair and deepening the kiss. Caleb let out a deep moan before slowly pulling away, breathing heavily. For a moment all they did was look deeply into one another's eyes in silence as they thought about the kiss they just shared, their first kiss marking them as a couple.

"Wow." Claire breathed

"Yeah," Caleb agreed in a husky tone. "You might want to hurry up and get ready cause I swear if I kiss you again you won't be leaving this room anytime soon."

"That doesn't sound to bad." Claire said, her voice was leveled but her body was fighting back several emotions.

"Only if you plan on staying." He said seductively

"I can't," She groaned. "I have to go."

"Don't worry," he said assuredly. "We'll be right back here tonight and if you want I can be your personal slave to do with what you wish."

"Give a guy a kiss and he turns into Reid Garwin." Claire joked.

Caleb leaned closer to Claire so his lips brushed against her ear and whispered. "I assure you that Reid Garwin has nothing on me."

Claire fought back against the shivers his words had sent throughout her body and gave him a quick once over, her eyes landing on a very specific part of his body. "I won't argue that."

"I love you." Caleb said quickly as he layed back down, resting his head on his pillow, the look in his eyes showing her that he meant his words and that he understood that she wasn't ready to say them back.

Claire would be a sad liar if she denied that she found Caleb's seductive side exciting but she loved the moments when he said he loved her so much more. She rested her hand on his cheek hoping he could feel the love she felt for him but couldn't bring herself to verbalize. "It's still kinda early so you should get some sleep, I'm gonna go get dressed." Claire stood from the bed and headed fro the bathroom, stopping herself in the doorway to turn and look at him. "Oh, and Caleb."

"Yeah." He asked, catching the playful tone in her voice.

"Tonight…" She mused. "You're my slave." She gave him a quick smirk and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I'll hold you to that." Caleb shouted at the door so that Claire could her him.

Reid lay in Cassie's bed feeling strangely content, a feeling he wasn't used to. Normally his thoughts were always a scattered mess that never allowed him a moment peace. He had always worried about his misuse of his powers, but was honestly never addicted like the others thought. He'd always had an amazing control of his powers and often felt bad when the others struggled. He'd watched his father struggle, he watched Caleb's father be consumed by his, and he'd seen his brother's struggle with theirs. Especially Caleb.

He really only started to misuse his powers to give the others a sense of peace, at the knowledge that they weren't all suffering alone. He enjoyed using his powers, which anybody would given the knowledge that you could do anything you wanted but couldn't bring himself to actually feel the seduction within them that he'd heard the others talk about. He'd often wandered if something was wrong with him, if he was some kind of genetic anomaly.

The people he cared about most in the world were all trapped by the pull of their powers and he was completely free, or at least he would be if guilt hadn't of taken point in his everyday life, making him act out. First it was just small pranks and then as he got older it was bigger pranks. He threw himself into a string of meaningless relationships one-night stands in hopes of feeling a different kind of seduction or addiction but found no luck. Until now that was.

Reid hadn't personally known Cassie long, he'd only known her by her reputation that was strangely similar to his. They'd hooked up a few nights previous and ever since he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was pure luck that she ended up being Claire's best friend and roommate, giving him the chance to see her again and now they were a constant in each other's lives. Sure their relationship was based off of sex, and sure neither of them new how to be in a log term relationship but he was starting to like the idea. He would come over to her dorm at night they'd do the deed and just spend the rest of the night talking about anything and everything.

It was different but it was great. They'd only been with each other since they'd first met and were both o.k. with that. Cassie was a lot like him, impulsive, wild, and definitely not modest. He'd never thought a single person could hold his interest but he was constantly finding more and more things about her that interested him. He thought several times about asking her out on a slightly more official bases but wasn't sure how and it was starting to drive him mad, especially when he found himself in the situation he was in, in that moment. Holding her, feeling more at peace than he ever had before.

Cassie began shifting in his grasp before she began slowly opening her eyes. He watched her as her gaze hungrily raked his body from where the sheet lay dangerously low on his hips, up his bare chest and finally landed on his face that had his signature smirk etched onto it.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Good morning." Reid said, thinking if he should just ask her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little after nine." He answered after glancing at the clock.

"Hm," She began looking around the room thoughtfully before standing from the bed and heading for her closet.

"What's the rush?" Reid asked confused.

"What do mean?" She asked quickly.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked annoyed

"Aren't you?" Countered

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked growing angry, mostly at the back and forth questions.

Cassie shrugged. "I just figured you wouldn't want to stick around."

"I can stay." He answered giving her a confused look.

"Yeah," She breathed. "Right."

"Come on," Reid pushed standing from the bed. "Will you take a minute and explain what this is all about?"

"I just…" She started nervously. "I don't know what it is we're doing."

"I thought it was pretty obvious." Reid joked.

"No," Cassie said, not finding his joke humorous. "This isn't normal for us Reid. We've spent almost a week together."

"What's so wrong with that?" Reid asked mildly offended. "I like spending time with you."

"As?" She pushed

"As what?" He asked, annoyed that he didn't understand her.

"What are we to one another?" She practically shouted.

Reid took a minute to think it over. Some would call them friends with benefits but he new he wanted more and sometimes fantasized that they were. "I don't know."

"Exactly," Cassie said defeated. "We don't, and if this goes on being what it's been then we're in trouble cause neither of us know how to be in a relationship."

"That's not true…" Reid started but was met with a glare. "O.k. maybe it's a little bit true but I say we try it out."

"What." She asked shocked, obviously not excepting those words from him.

"I'm serious," He started. "Let's make a deal. We date for the whole month; no side flings, no friends with benefits, although there will be benefits." He added playfully. "We date."

Cassie thought about it for a moment before giving Reid a dangerous smirk. "That's ridiculous Garwin, interesting, but ridiculous." She smiled brightly. "I accept the challenge."

"O.k." Reid returned the smirk full force. "First order of business, we get you a dress."

"A dress?" She asked confused.

"Yup," He said lightly. "Claire's father's party is tomorrow and since we were already going I figure we could go together to get the ball rolling on this whole dating thing."

"You know?" Cassie said thoughtfully. "You're kinda sexy when you use your brain."

"I like to think so." Reid said playfully as he pulled Cassie back down on the bed with him.

Claire parked the Impala on the street, cut the engine and climbed out onto the sidewalk. She took a quick glance at the dinner across the street and took a deep breath. She didn't want to see her father, had no clue what he wanted to talk bout and a very pissed off Aaron was waiting inside for her. She couldn't help but wan to jump back in her car drive back to the Danvers mansion and climb into bed with Caleb but new that to do so would be childish. She looked down at her watch that read 9:45 AM and new that it was going to be a long morning.

She started across the street when she saw a familiar face coming up the sidewalk by the dinner. She also saw an unfamiliar face.

"Hey Pogue." She said as she stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Hey Claire." Pogue said with genuine happiness and Claire couldn't help but feel shocked. Pogue noticed Claire's slight glare as she gestured for him to introduce her to his friend. "Claire this is Gina, Gina this is Claire."

"Hi." Claire said sweetly.

"Hi." Gina said in an equally sweet voice and Claire took an immediate liking to her. "You're dating Pogue's friend Caleb right?"

Claire was shocked at the knowledge that Pogue had actually spoken enough for Gina to know that and was equally proud. She also didn't know how to explain hers and Caleb's relationship and figured that they were now sort of dating. "Yeah."

"Cool." Gina said trying to make conversation. "So is the Impala yours, she's a beauty."

Claire gave her a bright smile. "She knows her cars," She turned to Pogue. "I approve and if it's not to much to ask I call dibs on god mom when you birth your future children."

"Very funny Claire." Pogue said with a small smile and Claire could tell that children with the girl he was talking to was something he'd actually considered, which only made Claire like her more.

"I'm a funny person," Claire joked and Gina let out an amused chuckle. "So how'd you two meet?"

"I work at the auto shop that Pogue happens to be a frequent visitor at." Gina answered.

"I bet you he's going to be coming in to get his bike checked out for non existent problems." Claire said in a devious tone.

"Hey," Pogue said mocking offence. "Now you've ruined my plan."

"Don't worry Pogue," Gina said sweetly. "You can visit my all you want, bike problems or not."

"You guys are to cute." Claire said with a small laugh.

"So what are you doing," Pogue asked trying to change the subject. "Aren't you supposed to be in Caleb's bed or something?"

"I wish," Claire answered honestly. "But I'm actually meeting Aaron and my dad, something about this party or whatever."

"Are you going to be o.k?" Pogue asked worriedly, knowing that Claire had issues with her father and could feel a sort of brotherly protectiveness take over.

"You and Caleb are such worrywarts," Claire said with a sigh. "I'll be fine but if things go south I may need you to bail me out of jail."

"Sure." Pogue said casually

"Alright. Well it was nice to meet you and hopefully I'll see you later," Claire said as she made her way towards the dinner. "Pogue, I suggest that you marry that girl immediately and I hope to see you both at the party tomorrow cause I'm gonna need all the back up I can get."

Gina and Pogue both said their goodbyes and promised to come to the party before Claire entered the dinner.

As she entered the dinner Claire immediately spotted Aaron at a booth near the back. He looked up and gave her a cold glare before gesturing for her to take a seat across from him. Claire walked over to the booth and took her seat. She sat there for a minute waiting for Aaron to say something but her just started at the table.

"So are we gonna fight or are you just gonna ignore me?" She asked quietly

"I don't even know what to say Claire." Aaron said honestly

"Then say the first thing that comes to mind." She said quickly

"What happened last night?" He asked still staring at the table.

"Caleb took me out on a date, it got late, we got tired so we drove back to his place and went to bed." She answered honestly

Aaron shifted his gaze from the table to Claire. "And you just decided to sleep at his house, in his bed?"

Claire took a deep breath. "It wasn't the first time."

Aaron gave her a disapproving look. "Explain."

"I don't know," She said quickly. "The first time, I was pissed off at Dan and Caleb comforted me, after that it just sort of became a regular thing but it hasn't gone past that."

"So you're not sleeping with him?" He asked.

"I already told you I wasn't." Claire said annoyed.

"But you are dating him?" Aaron pressed.

"We weren't," Claire started. "Officially anyway, not until last night,"

"That's just great Claire." Aaron said angrily, keeping his voice low enough so that no one else could hear him.

"What do want from me Aaron?" Claire asked equally angry

"Leave him." Aaron said simply.

"No," Claire shot back. "I don't like Kira, but you don't see me asking you to dump her."

"That's different." He argued.

"How?" She asked. "How's it different."

"He's no good for you Claire." He said quickly.

"I love him," Claire said simply. "I understand, you're my brother and as far as you're concerned no one will ever be good enough for me but I really hope that you would give him a chance because I do love him and I'm going to be with him."

"Claire…" Aaron started but was quickly cut off.

"No Aaron," She said quietly. "You are a part of me, and right now I need you to understand that he is too. I wouldn't have gotten through these past few days without him and he even offered to be the one to tell you about us because he knows you're important to me and that matters to him. All I ask is that you try to and hell, you might even get along with him."

"I doubt it." Aaron said quickly

"That's what he said," Claire said with a light laugh, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. "But he's willing to be civil can't you, for me?"

Aaron remained silent for a moment before looking into his sisters' sad eyes. "Shit, look I'll try alright but I'm not promising anything. If he pisses me off that's it, and if he mistreats you in anyway, shape, or form I won't allow you to stay with him. Are we clear."

Claire let out a light chuckle. "Alright but don't go looking for faults cause then you'll miss the good stuff."

"You're already pushing it." Aaron said with a small smile and Claire moved over to sit next to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love baby sister."

"Two minute's" Claire defended. "And I love you too."

Aaron let out a short laugh before something at the dinner entrance caught his eye. "Holy shit."

"What?" Claire asked curiously before turning in the direction that Aaron was looking and shock took over. "Holy shit."

"What kinda language is that," A gruffly voice asked. "I though I'd raised you better."

"Grandpa!" They both shouted as they stood from the table and wrapped Bobby in a tight hug, not caring about the curious looks they were receiving from the other customers or the very jealous looking Dan standing behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked shocked as they all took their seats, Aaron and Claire on one side of the table and Bobby and Dan on the other.

"I've been invited to this fancy rich people party." Bobby said casually

"Well I'll say this," Claire said brightly. "It'll definitely be fun now."

"Yeah," Aaron added. "And you can meet Claire's boyfriend."

"Who?" bobby asked instantly

"She's dating Caleb Danvers," Aaron said annoyed. "Spenser's golden boy."

"He'll be black and blue if he messes with you." Bobby said directing his words at Claire.

"He's a great guy grandpa, you'll like him I promise." Claire gave Aaron a threatening look.

"So what have you both been up to?" Bobby asked. "Give me the 511."

Claire and Aaron let out a loud laugh. "You mean the 411?"

"Yeah that too." Bobby said with a light chuckle.

As Claire and Aaron began telling Bobby about what they'd been up to. Dan just sat back and listened, he was insanely jealous of how natural the conversation flowed between the three of them. He hoped for that but decided that the best thing to do in that moment was to sit back and listen, to learn as much as he could about them. It was a bit shocking for him to see Claire's current personality compared to how she's been to him. She's been so cold and distant but now she was laughing and joking around without a care in the word.

He'd learned that Aaron was doing extremely well in school and was dating a girl named Kira who Claire had an obvious distaste for. He also learned that Claire had gone to a county fair with Caleb Danvers the day before and that he'd also taken her horseback riding. He hadn't ever gotten the chance to meet Caleb but knew of his family much like the rest of Ipswich had.

"Yeah, the race was insane…" Dan heard Claire mention as she went into a story about a car race her and Caleb had taken a part in.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" he asked sternly. He hadn't meant to get involved in the conversation but hearing that his daughter had been racing cars when his wife had died in a car accident had caused buried rage to come to the surface of his consciousness.

"Excuse me?" Claire said finally acknowledging that he was there.

"Racing is dangerous Claire." He said angrily

"So are gold diggers but that didn't stop you from marrying Renee." Claire argued

"Don't…" Dan started but Bobby cut him off.

"Dan," Bobby said in a no nonsense tone. "You're overreacting."

Dan gave his father an annoyed and let out a light huff. "The party starts at five tomorrow, I expect to see you all there at three." And with that he stood from the table and headed out of the dinner.

"So…" Claire started after Dan left.

"So… what?" Bobby asked

"Why did he bring you?" Aaron asked, catching on to Claire's question.

"I knew I raised smart kids," Bobby said proudly. "He wants to make up for being a shity dad but doesn't know how to talk to you guys."

"And he figured you could." Claire added.

"Yup." Bobby said casually

"So what are you going to do?" Aaron asked curiously

"I'm going to tell you both that you should at the very least listen to his reasons and after that, if you don't want to talk to him, don't if you do then o.k." Bobby said quickly. "Other than that I'm gonna sit back and enjoy the show. Meet this wife of his, and show her what life as an Abbott is like."

"So in other words," Claire said with a smile. "You're gonna drive her mad."

"Exactly." Bobby said simply

"It's good to have you grandpa." Aaron said honestly.

"So…" Bobby said thoughtfully. "What's in this town that could be considered fun?"

Claire and Aaron exchanged quick glances before answering.

"Nicky's."

Later that day Bobby and Claire found themselves at Nicky's sitting at the guys usually table. Claire had already given her grandfather the tour of Spenser, which ended with them walking in on Reid and Cassie in a compromising position.

"So you guys really hang out in a bar?" Bobby asked randomly

"Not much else to do here." Claire replied

"So when do I get to meet your boy?" He asked

"I called him and told him to meet me here so you'll be able to meet him soon." Claire said picking up on her grandfathers plans.

"Good." He said mischievously

"Grandpa," Claire chided. "He's a really great guy, can you please behave yourself, it's bad enough Aaron's gonna be rude to him."

"I'm already behaving," Bobby defended. "I didn't bring my pistol did I?"

Claire couldn't help but laugh at that. "Just try to be nice to him."

"I will," Bobby said honestly. "But you're still my little girl, so I'm gonna have to put the fear in this boy. Make sure he's good enough for you."

"Well…" Claire said quietly as she looked towards the entrance. "Now's your chance, here he comes."

Bobby looked to the entrance as Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Tyler, Cassie, Annabelle and Gina walked in. "Oh look, it's your roommate and her blonde boyfriend whose ass is forever burned into my mind."

"Grandpa." Claire said quietly try to get him to behave.

"You're not dating the one with the long hair are you?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"No, grandpa that's Pogue." Claire said quickly

"Just checking," Bobby said playfully. "So that leaves the other two and since blue eyes has his hand wrapped around that tiny girls waist I'm assuming Caleb's the one whose eyes have been on you since he entered the room"

"That would be right." Claire said with a bright and prideful smile.

"That's kinda creepy ain't it?" Bobby asked. "Him watching you like you're about to disappear if he blinks."

"Didn't you used to watch grandma like that?" Claire asked smugly.

"Fair point but still…" He started.

"Grandpa," Claire whined lightly. "You promised you'd be nice."

Bobby looked around and over his shoulder before returning his gaze to Claire and smiling. "He can't hear me."

Claire couldn't hold back the laugh that had erupted at her grandfathers' childish side.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked as they all reached the table.

"Not you being in my granddaughters room naked." Bobby said jokingly but his tone and expression remained blank, causing Reid to shift nervously in his seat.

"Reid he's joking." Claire said in between her laughter. Bobby let out a loud laugh and Reid relaxed.

"Well it could be worse," Reid started. "I could be Caleb who practically sleeps nude with Claire…"

Reid hadn't even realized he'd said it until six pairs of feet kicked him under the table. Bobby glared at Caleb who remained silent.

"Who's hungry?" Annabelle practically shouted.

"Me." Reid answered immediately after catching Claire's murderess glare.

Tyler, Annabelle, Reid and Cassie stood from the table and headed for the bar. Leaving Caleb, Claire, Pogue, Gina and Bobby at the table in a cold silence.

"It's not what it sounds like grandpa," Claire breathed. "We just slept in the same bed in our pajamas and well, Caleb's pajamas happen to be his boxers.

"Hm," bobby huffed

"I assure you Mr. Abbott, Claire and I have not had sex." Caleb said in an honest tone, which Bobby picked up on.

"Yet." Pogue joked and Gina elbowed him lightly as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Why are you even sleeping in the same bed?" Bobby asked.

"Well," Caleb started unsure of what to say. "We're two responsible young adults who are dating and enjoy each others company."

"Hm," Bobby huffed again and Caleb was starting to grow slightly worried

Right when Claire was about to start talking, Aaron showed up at the table with kira.

"Hey grandpa," Aaron said as he took a seat. "Claire, Caleb."

"Aaron." They said acknowledging him.

"What'd I miss?" He asked picking up on the tension of the table.

"Just getting to know your sisters friends," Bobby said quickly. "So far I've seen two of them naked and found out that this one sleeps in the same bed as your sister practically naked."

"Oh." Aaron said confused and Claire noticed that Kira looked slightly jealous.

"Grandpa," Claire said, her tone laced with mischief. "Have you met Kira?"

"Hi Mr. Abbott." Kira said in her usual stick up tone as she reached out her hand for him to shake.

Bobby looked down at Kira's hand before turning to face Claire. "I guess your friends could be worse."

"I don't know whether to be offended or take that as a compliment." Pogue said confused.

"From him that's a compliment." Claire breathed.

Reid and the others returned and after awhile they all fell into random conversations sans Kira who just looked bored and out of place. Bobby took it as a chance to observe Caleb. He'd actually liked him and could tell that from the look in his eyes when he looked at Claire that he was in love. It was different yet completely similar to how he looked at his wife when she was still living or how Dan looked at Aaron and Claire's mother. Pure love and devotion, which automatically placed Caleb in Bobby's good books but that didn't mean that Bobby was going to go easy on him. Claire was his baby girl after all.

A little while after they all sat at the table laughing and joking, Nicky walked over to the right corner of the room, not far from their table where a small platform had been set up. He stepped onto the platform and got everyone's attention.

"O.k. people," He said in a rough voice. "After a few requests, we've decided to try something new tonight by having an open mic night. So if you're interested or just want to embarrass yourself, let us know and we'll get you up here."

Bobby gaze immediately went to Claire who picked up on his intentions.

"No." She said sternly

"Oh, come on," Bobby argued. "I don't get to hear you sing anymore."

"I'll send you a tape recording for Christmas." Claire countered.

"Come on." He pressed

"Come on Claire," Caleb said wanting to hear her sing. "Sing for us."

"Not you too." Claire said annoyed.

A devious smirk graced Reid's lips and he began chanting Claire's name, making the others follow suit, drawing attention to their table.

"Stop it." Claire said embarrassed, as she tried to sink lower in her seat.

"O.k. young lady," Nicky called from the platform. "Get on up here."

"Looks like you have no choice." Bobby said laughing.

"I hate you all." Claire said annoyed as she stood from the table. She was about to head towards the platform before a thought occurred. She leaned down and whispered into Caleb's ear. "This ones for you."

Claire walked over to the platform, and talked to Nicky quietly for a moment before he handed her a guitar. Claire sat on the stool that had been set on the platform, lifted the guitar and leaned closer to the microphone.

"O.k. this song is called Maybe, I wrote pretty recently and it's dedicated to this guy I know." She said looking at Caleb, which the others noticed.

Claire took a deep breath and started playing the guitar, after a few short notes she leaned closer to the microphone and began singing.

_I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
and I make plenty of mistakes_

She gave Caleb a quick smile, which he returned full force.

_Yeah I'm hard  
And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe_

Bobby and the other looked back and forth between Claire and Caleb as she sang to him.

_Someday  
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's okay to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe_

Claire closed her eyes and slightly threw her head back as the song took on a more aggressive edge from the soft melody it was before.

_I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, maybe, yeah maybe_

Several people in the crowed cheered as Claire took the next notes up higher. She didn't even notice them though; her eyes were fixed on Caleb as she sang about the complicated love they shared.

_One day  
we'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then_

She lowered her voice slightly as she eased into the next few lines.

_I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost _

_I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
that maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, maybe, yeah maybe_

She closed her eyes once more as she brought her voice to a half whisper as she brought the song to an end.

_I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
but I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might_

_Maybe, love maybe_

Claire opened her eyes as Nicky's erupted with loud cheers and clapping, and a few guys even howled. Claire gave Nicky a quick hug before stepping off the platform and heading back towards the table.

When she reached the table she was immediate met with compliments and pulled into hugs.

"Thanks guys," She said in a modest tone, even though she was pretty proud of herself.

Caleb pulled Claire into a tight hug. "I love you, you know?"

"That's good," Claire said giving him a bright smile. "Cause I love you too."

Caleb smiled brighter than she'd ever seen him smile before and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey." Bobby shouted, making everyone at the table, sans Kira laugh.

* * *

Alright, So, like I wrote previously, this chapter was a good way to show a new side of Reid, bring Gina into the fold and of course. Get some hilarious dialogue from Bobby. Casue he's just that bad. Especially when he's clowning Reid. I hope you liked the song choice, i really think that "Maybe" flows with Claire and Caleb's relationship and the things they 've been through. That and the most important thing of all. (She told him she loved him.)

So the next chapter is going to be titled. "Look After You" and Renee's party is finally here, lot's of humor there but you all know me, i can't resist it.

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.**

I will be sure to have the next chapter up sooner.

I Hope you enjoyed it.

Much Luv

Daba91


	13. Look After You

O.k. I just want to say that I am so sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter. The past few weeks have been one crazy thing after another and then I was having problems with my fanfic account. Oh, and to anyone who lives in California near the bay area you probably already know about how the weathers been. There was a ridiculous storm the other day and we had thunder so loud that it sounded like bombs were going off right outside and it literally shook the house. (Scared the hell out of me)lol

Major thanks to any and all who read, reviewed, faved, or subscribed. You are all the best and I got mad luv for you all for being so patient in waiting for this chapter and I promise to do my very best to make sure that you won't have to wait like this again.

On to a better note: In the last chapter, Claire told Caleb she loved him and you got some great Bobby humor, there will definitely be more of that but of course there will be more drama to come. So be prepard for that in up and coming chapters. Once again, thank you all.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On with it…

* * *

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh_

_The Fray – Look After You_

* * *

CH.12

Look After You

Claire sat in the small chair in front of Cassie's ridiculously large vanity mirror and thought strenuously, on how she would do her hair for the party. She hadn't been all that excited by the idea of going but found solace in the fact that Caleb, Cassie, her grandfather and all of her new found friends would be with her. The night previous had really been a turning point in her and Caleb's relationship. She had already shown him love within her actions but had finally verbalized that love at Nicky's in front of her grandfather, all of their friends and a very livid Aaron. Claire wasn't to worried though, it was a well known fact that Aaron loved her more than anything and would get over it eventually, but she did hope that eventually would be soon.

After Claire had professed her love for Caleb and they had a not so innocent and equally not so discreet make out session, Claire was forced to leave him for the night under Cassie's orders. Cassie had given everyone specific instructions on how their time was to be used before the party. The girls would all meet up at her and Claire's dorm to prepare for the party and the guys sans Bobby and Aaron would get ready at Caleb's before picking up the girls. Claire could never deny that she enjoyed her girl time but she definitely preferred spending time with Caleb, making her time before bed slightly lonely.

"So wait…" Claire started trying to work through what Cassie had just told her in the midst of their girl talk. "You and Reid are going to be staying in a stable and faithful relationship for a whole month, just to prove that you can?"

"Exactly." Cassie said with a small smirk.

"That should be interesting." Annabelle said with a small chuckle form where she sat at the foot of Cassie's bed.

"Can't argue that." Claire said laughing

"Oh, come on," Cassie said, holding up her dress to her body as she stood before the mirror. "It'll be a piece of cake, Reid's a great guy underneath all those layers of annoying and let me tell you…"

Claire began waving her hands wildly, cutting Cassie off. "We really and I mean really, don't want to hear about what goes on with you and Reid between the sheets."

"I second that." Annabelle nearly shouted.

"Actually, the bed is one of the few place's we haven't done it,' Cassie said with a dangerous smirk. "So no sheets, but you two really shouldn't bother me about my sex life when yours are none existent."

"I think that's why we try to avoid hearing about it Cass." Annabelle said quickly

"You don't know what you're missing," Cassie argued. "And you've both got two fine and I'll bet, willing specimens."

"You, referring to our boyfriends as specimens just sounds so wrong." Claire said as she applied her eyeliner.

"But you can't tell me I'm wrong." Cassie said, knowing she'd hit her mark.

"Well of course," Annabelle said honestly. "But they're guys so of course they're willing."

"Well Annie," Claire defended. "Not saying that you should or anything but I can honestly say that Tyler is definitely not that kind of guy. He loves you and if or when you take that step with Tyler it won't be a mistake."

"She right," Cassie added. "Tyler is a great and respectable guy. You've truly lucked out, but having said that it's always the quiet ones you've got to watch out for and I'd bet good money that Tyler is an undercover freak."

"Cass!" Claire shouted in shock at her words as the three girls burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

A knock on the door brought them out of their laughing frenzy and Annabelle stood from her spot at the end of Cassie's bed to answer it. Annabelle opened the door and found Gina waiting in the dormitory hall.

"Hey," Gina said cautiously. "I'm not too early am I?"

"No, of course not." Annabelle answered immediately, noticing Gina's slightly uncomfortable posture. In the short time Annabelle had spoken to Gina she had come to really like her as the others had. She was tough and confident yet at the same time she was incredibly reserved, which in all of their minds had made her Pogue's soul mate. All of their feeling aside, Gina was still new to the group and was clearly shocked to see the other girls be so open towards her and Annie understood completely. She herself hadn't known Cassie and Claire for a very long time but she felt like she'd known them forever. She couldn't even explain it but a part of her had thought of them as sisters. They'd accepted her and had been nothing but kind to her since she'd met them; they brought out her carefree side by giving her their friendship and allowing her to be open with them. Annie had never had that before and understood what it felt like being the odd one out, so she understood Gina's hesitation and had planned to extend the same welcome to her as Cassie and Claire had given her.

"Oh good." Gina said with a small sigh of relief as she entered the room and Annabelle closed the door behind her.

"Hey Gina." Claire said sweetly from where she sat.

"Hey Claire." Gina responded with a smile.

"O.k." Cassie said as she began pulling gowns from the closet. "Now that the future Mrs. Parry has arrived the fun can really begin."

"The future Mrs. Parry?" Gina asked, eyes wide.

Claire laughed at Gina expression and answered. "Cass here has a bit of a god complex when it comes to relationships, which is funny since she's never been in one that's lasted longer than a week."

"Except Reid." Annie mused.

"That technically doesn't count." Claire joked.

"That's irrelevant." Cassie defended.

"Anyway," Claire continued with her original point. "We all saw how you and Pogue were with each other last night and now Cassie will stop at nothing to make sure you two work out… eventually leading to matrimony."

"Oh," Gina nodded her head like it all made perfect sense.

"We're just happy that Pogue has you," Annabelle added. "We know it's kinda soon but you two are really good together and you bring out this other side of him. He's happier."

"Really?" Gina asked curiously.

"Definitely," Cassie nearly shouted absent mindedly as she flew throughout the room performing different tasks, making the other girls chuckle. "Pogue's a natural brooder and has always been quiet but he's easy to read and last night he screamed H.A.P.P.Y, which is a major step for him. I mean, Kate was constantly bringing him down with her flirty nature and Barbie girl personality but with you, he's just more himself."

"I noticed that too." Claire added

"I'm glad that I make him happy," Gina said honestly. " Pogue's a great guy and I don't have to worry about him being intimidated by me like all the other losers I've met."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked, unsure of what Gina meant.

"Baby girl is so green," Cassie joked. "Don't worry, a few more days with me will change that."

"Well," Gina started as she took a seat on Cassie's bed next to Annabelle so she wouldn't be knocked over by Cassie while she zipped around the room. "Most guys I've met have all been intimidated by strong women. They like what they see but once we get to talking and they find out that I like sports and know enough about cars to build one from the ground up they all run like Godzilla's attacking the city."

"Ouch." Claire breathed.

"Yeah," Gina took in a deep breath. "But Pogue seems attracted by it and we have so much in common that it makes talking to him as easy as breathing."

"Well that's good." Annabelle said with a bright smile.

"It is." Gina agreed.

"Pogue likes you girl," Cassie through in. "And don't worry about those other guys, they obviously don't know the true value of a strong and forceful women."

"Cassie no." Claire groaned and Gina laughed in understanding.

"I really hate that I have to ask," Annabelle said innocently. "But what do mean."

Cassie smirked deviously. "Don't be ashamed young grasshopper, I'm here to teach."

"And annoy." Claire said, her was voice slightly muffled as she layed her head down on the table. Annabelle gulped, quickly regretting her question.

"Strong and forceful women are monsters in bed," Cassie said in a level tone and Annabelle couldn't understand how a person could speak so casually about sex. Aside from all that she'd witnessed between Cassie and Reid. "Hell, I practically had Reid speaking in tongues on this very floor."

Claire lifted her head and saw Gina trying her hardest not to laugh and Annie cringing as Cassie suddenly became lost in memory. "Yeah," She said. "Who knows what would have happened if me and my grandfather hadn't of walked in on it?"

"Yeah, that was a shame." Cassie said thoughtfully.

"Wow." Gina said in shock at the bold conversation going on around her. She'd never had many girl friends and wasn't used to talking so openly as Cassie.

"You don't know the half of it." Claire sighed

"Oh come on Claire," Cassie teased. "I've seen you and Caleb."

"Meaning?" Claire asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Meaning," Cassie pressed. "That you two aren't all that innocent and it's only a mater of time before you're consumed by passion and end up, as you so virginally put it before, 'between the sheets'."

"What makes you so sure?" Claire challenged

"Call it my god complex." Cassie mused

"Yeah," Gina added. "You'd of had to be blind to had not of seen the way you two were together last night at Nicky's, especially after you told him you loved him. I thought he was gonna take you right there in the middle of the bar."

Cassie held her hands over her heart and a prideful look spread across her face. "Finally, someone to talk to who isn't on the path of becoming a nun. I knew there was a reason I liked you, now we're on even numbers with the guys and if you ask me they don't stand a chance."

"Great." Claire said sarcastically.

"Is there like a book that I can read that will get me up to speed on all of this?" Annabelle asked and the three other girls laughed lightly. Annabelle's innocents, was one of the many things that made them love her.

"Well there is a book, but it's for more experienced individuals," Cassie said casually. "I'm afraid you'll have to learn the old fashion way. Meaning you and Tyler need to take your relationship to the next level."

"I'm not even sure what level we're at right now." Annie said nervously.

"Don't worry," Gina said, feeling more and more at home with the girls as each minute went by. "You don't have to rush anything and most people don't know what they're doing in the beginning anyway. Tyler will probably be just as nervous as you."

"Couldn't have said it better my self Gina." Claire said in an approving tone.

"Hm," Cassie nodded in agreement. "Gina is right though, most people don't know what they're doing their first time."

"Even you?" Annabelle asked hopefully.

"Ha," Cassie laughed wildly. "Nope, I'm a natural."

"God I hope that you and Reid don't ever end up having children," Claire said lightly. "Cause you two are bad enough and I can't even imagine what the kid would be like."

All the girls sans Cassie cringed at the thought.

Cassie smiled brightly. "As where I don't really see where me and Reid will stand after this small bet I have to admit that we would have some damn good looking kids and if I'm being honest I wouldn't mind being strapped with him. Reid is the only guy I've ever met that could keep up with me."

"And if anybody on this earth has an actual number of the guys you've been with they would know that, that's saying something." Claire joked

"Prude." Cassie shot back, keeping up the playful tone.

"Slut." Claire countered

"Bitch."

"Hooker."

"Is this normal?" Gina asked Annabelle as Cassie and Claire continued with their verbal attacks.

"Yeah, pretty much." Annie said quickly.

"So…" Gina said loud enough to get their attention. "How bout we get ready for this party?"

"She right," Cassie said thoughtfully. "Claire, accept defeat so we can get back to the matter at hand."

"Bullshit," Claire argued. "You accept defeat."

"How bout you both just call a truce." Annabelle suggested.

"Truce?" Cassie gave Claire a questioning look.

"Truce." Claire said, nodding her head slightly

"O.k. we good now?" Annabelle asked

"Yeah." They both agreed.

"Alright," Cassie said as he walked over to Claire's bed where the dresses had been layed out. "Claire, you'll be wearing this, Annie, this one will be perfect for you and let's see… Ah, Gina I say this in all honesty when I say that Pogue won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"I don't mind that at all." Gina mused as she appraised the dark green dress that Cassie had handed her. It was a full a – line dress with a ruche sash at the waist that made the rest of the dress flow out. She'd never been much for dresses but couldn't deny that it was a nice dress.

"It's beautiful," Annabelle said quietly as she stared at her dress. Due to Tyler constantly calling her an angel, Cassie had picked out a flowing white dress, which she new would drive Tyler crazy the moment he saw Annabelle in it. It strapped around the neck and showed of an appropriate amount of skin that would give her a sexy yet modest look. "Thanks Cass."

"No problem babe." Cassie said playfully as she once again held her dress up to her body. It was definitely the most risky of all the dresses and it fit Cassie's personality perfectly. Sexy and free would be the best way to describe it. It was a dark shade of red and had a dangerously low-neck line. It would had covered her legs completely if it weren't for the slit on the left side of the dress that came all the way up to her thigh, showing off her shapely legs. Reid wasn't going to know what hit him.

Claire had found herself at a loss for words as she admired her dress. It was perfect and she just knew that Caleb would love it. The top half was made up like a corset and had was set in a way that she knew would show a fair amount a cleavage, which she figured was Cassie's intent. The corset upper half flowed perfectly into the complete dress that fell just beneath her knees. The dress was a dark shade of blue and as she held it against her frame she noticed it brought out her eyes, the very eyes that Caleb had told her he loved. As she thought about Caleb, all her worries for the party seemed to slowly fade away and all she could think about was what the night would hold for them.

"Alright ladies," Cassie said excitedly. "Let's show these boys what we're made of."

Caleb stood in front of the mirror in his room as he put on his tie and let his mind wander to Claire and when she said that she loved him the night previous. He hadn't even seen it coming. The song alone was amazing and he would have taken that if it were all she was prepared to give but before he knew it she'd said those three magical words and made him the happiest man alive. The moment she'd said it he felt like no matter what life threw at him, he would be able to face it as long as he had her. In the short time that they'd known each other, she had completely changed his world and became his sole reason for being. He loved her and knowing that she loved him as well made all of the things that had once threatened to destroy him seem insignificant. Just thinking about her made him want nothing more than to be with her and he couldn't wait til it was time to meet up with her for the party. The fact that she'd spent the night in her dorm on the other side of town the night before didn't help matters.

"Would you take a look at this smiling son of…" Reid started but was cut off as Pogue exited the bathroom in his tux.

"Reid." Pogue said sharply.

"I'm just saying that he looks genuinely happy for once," Reid defended. "No more of that, 'the weight of the world is on my shoulders' crap. No offence."

"Non taken." Caleb said nonchalantly, his mind set on a beautiful girl with jade eyes.

"You see," Reid said, reinforcing his point. "If this had been any other day and I said that he would have gone all disapproving father on me."

"And I still might if you keep this up." Caleb said trying to keep a stern voice but couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"He's so whipped." Reid laughed.

"And you're not, Mr. I had to trick Cassie into a month long relationship cause I'm to afraid to ask her flat out if she was interested." Tyler chided

"Screw you." Reid mumbled.

"How'd that play out again?" Caleb asked, attempting to slip into the conversation since his thoughts had been in a whole nether place all morning.

"This moron," Pogue said pointing at Reid. "Has fallen for Cassie and was to afraid to tell her so when she made a comment about him being unable to hold a stable relationship, he suggested that they date, officially and faithfully for a whole month."

"You've fallen for Cassie?" Caleb asked in a disbelieving tone.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and a small smirk played across his lips. "She's amazing and if I'm not to bold to say…"

"Like that's ever stopped you before." Pogue added

"Sexy as hell." Reid continued smiling like a mad man.

"And I'm whipped?" Caleb asked

"Hey I'm not the one who was nearly in tears when Cassie announced another girls night." Reid said defensively.

"Yeah right Reid," Tyler said laughing. "I heard you snivel when Cassie told you that you'd be bunking alone."

"Allergies." Reid said simply, his face void of emotion.

"I highly doubt that," Caleb chimed. "Especially after what Claire told me."

"What'd she say?" Pogue asked, interested and Reid's calm mask began to slip in fear of what Caleb was going to say.

Caleb chuckled lightly before answering. "Apparently when Claire and Bobby walked in on him and Cassie, Reid was damn near speaking in tongues."

"What!" Tyler asked shocked at the same time Pogue muttered 'damn'.

"What can I say?" Reid said, and for the first time in all of their lives they saw Reid blush lightly. "We were experimenting and one thing led to another and let's just say that I will never underestimate her again. She does this little trick with her back…"

"Reid." The all chided as Reid became lost in thought, knowing full well that if they weren't in their own relationships, they would be listening intently but at the moment it just seemed wrong.

"Just cause you all aren't getting any doesn't mean you have to become such downers." Reid joked

"Hey I've only known Gina a few days," Pogue defended. "Besides, she's not that kinda girl."

"Which it a huge improvement after Kate." Reid added

"Yeah, and Claire just told me that she loved me last night so I think that it's still a bit soon for sex." Caleb said thoughtfully.

"It's never too soon," Reid argued. "How bout you baby boy?"

"What in the world would ever give you the impression that Annie's that kinda girl?" Tyler scolded

"Hey," Reid said putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "I know you love your girl, no need to get violent. It's just a well-known fact that it's the quiet ones you got to watch out for. I'd bet good money that Annabelle's an undercover freak."

"Damn it Reid." Tyler said in an irritated tone.

"O.k. I'll drop it," Reid breathed. "For know anyway."

"So Caleb." Pogue said in a guarded tone.

"Yeah?" Caleb asked, wondering what Pogue was getting at.

"Well," Pogue started. "While you were off in what ever place you were in your head that we assume involved Claire, in which case we don't want to know about, we sort of got to talking about tonight."

"Meaning?" Caleb asked confused.

"Well," Pogue sighed. "Claire's fathers going to be there."

"I figured as much seeing as it is his party." Caleb said with a laugh, wondering if Pogue had taken up drugs.

"How do you feel about that?" Pogue asked

"Is there some way I should feel about it?" He asked growing irritated

"Just stop beating around the bush," Reid said, obviously irritated as well by Pogue's careful approach. "It's just seeing as you go all psycho whenever something's wrong with Claire, we just want to make sure you don't get pissed off at her ass of a father and slaughter everyone at the party."

"Well said Reid." Tyler chided

Caleb looked around the room at his brothers with shock etched across his face. "Do you really think that I would do something like that?"

"Not as bluntly as Reid put it." Pogue said quietly

"We're just being cautious." Reid said casually

"I'm not going to lose it just because her fathers there," Caleb stated. "Besides, Bobby will be there and I doubt Dan will even say anything to Claire in front of him."

"That's good enough for me," Reid said quickly. "But if you do start to lose it, let me know so I can get the hell out of dodge."

"Well now that, that's taken care of," Pogue let out a frustrated sigh. "Can some one help me with this damn tie. It's harder to figure out then a Rubik's Cube. Why do I even have to wear one anyway?"

Caleb was just about to explain the point of a formal event before Reid threw in. "So Gina can use it to tie you up later."

"One more word Garwin." Pogue threatened.

"I couldn't resist it," Reid said quickly as he took one final look at himself in the mirror. "Damn, I'm one handsome bastard. Alright gentleman, let's show these ladies what we're made of."

About thirty minutes after the guys left the house, split between Caleb's Mustang and Tyler's Hummer and set off towards Spenser, they had arrived and were waiting for the girls to exit the building. Reid and Tyler climbed out of the Hummer and headed over to Caleb's Mustang.

"Hey Pogue." Caleb said gaining Pogue's attention before he could get a chance to climb out of the car.

"Yeah?" Pogue asked as Caleb slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. Caleb opened the box and Pogue's eyes widened at what was inside. He cracked a smile. "Well Caleb, I'm flattered but you're just not my type."

"Very funny, but do you think Claire will like it?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah," Pogue answered honestly. "I just wish I would had thought to get Gina something, now you're gonna make me look bad."

"Not my intention." Caleb said apologetically.

"Kiss ass." Pogue muttered playfully before him and Caleb climbed out of the Mustang.

"Why is it that girls take ridiculous amounts of time getting ready?" Reid asked bored.

"You're asking us?" Tyler laughed.

"Oh shit." Pogue said in a low tone.

"What?" The others asked.

Pogue set his gaze towards the left side of the parking lot and the others followed his movements only to see Sarah and Kate staring at them from across the parking lot.

"Oh shit." Tyler breathed

"Ah, to hell with them." Reid said quickly

"Do you think they'll be a threat, since they know about our powers?" Tyler asked with a hint of worry.

"They won't be a threat." Caleb answered quickly, the two girls standing across the parking lot hardly even registering in his mind as important. He did even feel the slightest emotion towards Sarah. No love, no longing, no sadness, no anger, no regret, and no curiosity, she was nothing more than his past that was instantly forgotten as his future exited the dorm building wearing a black dress, smiling brightly at him.

She made her way towards him and Caleb could subconsciously make out the three figures of Cassie, Annie and Gina but his eyes were locked on her. Her hair had been straightened out but still had a slight wave and framed her face perfectly. Due to the dark material of her dress, her beautiful Jade eyes seemed to really stand out and Caleb was momentarily lost in them.

"Hey there handsome." She sang, her voice softer than usual.

"You look beautiful." He said before bringing his lips to meet hers in a slow and sensual kiss.

"Damn." Claire half whispered as she pulled out of the kiss and gave him a breathtaking smile.

"I take it I'm kisser." Caleb said smugly

Claire gave him a playful smirk before responding. "You've got potential, with a bit of practice and some very rigorous training I'm sure I can mold you into something."

"Will you be my instructor?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course." She said sweetly

He nodded. "Then I think we can work something out."

"Ahem," They heard from by the cars and turned to see the others staring at them with amused expressions on their faces. Reid shook his head as if he were a disapproving father. "So are you guys just going to go at it in the middle of the parking lot cause even I have a limit in the P.D.A department."

"Like an amusement park parking lot?" Claire asked pointing between him and Cassie.

"Exactly," Reid said casually and the others let out a round of laughter. "But really, if we stand here any longer a cat fight is going to kick off."

"Cat fight?" Annabelle asked from where she stood next to Tyler.

Reid pointed in the direction of Sarah and Kate, Cassie snickered from beside him.

"Who are they?" Gina asked and Pogue tensed beside her.

"Bitch A and bitch B," Cassie said darkly. "Also known as Sarah and Kate, Caleb and Pogue's ex's."

"Ah." Gina nodded in understanding and quickly sized Kate up.

"Don't worry about them." Caleb said and they made there way to their cars, the girls staring Sarah and Kate down the whole way.

"To bad though," Reid said in a sad tone. "If we had some baby oil and a video camera, I would had loved to see Claire and Sarah in a good old fashion wrestling match."

"I'm not even going to ask." Annabelle said quickly, wanting to avoid another traumatizing conversation.

"Doesn't matter," Claire said cheerfully before kissing Caleb quickly. "I've already won." With that, Claire gave Sarah the brightest smile she could muster up before sliding into Caleb's Mustang.

"That's my girl." Reid said proudly before climbing into Tyler's Hummer.

The others followed suit and they all headed for the Abbott mansion for the long awaited party.

They arrived, Claire groaned at the site of the mansion.

"Take a deep breath." Caleb whispered softly in her ear.

Claire took a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks."

"I got something for you." Caleb said with a small smile and Claire gave him a questioning look. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rectangular box. He opened the box and Claire gasped.

"Caleb." Claire's voice broke as joyful tears filled her eyes.

"I saw it and it reminded me of you," He said as he pulled a beautiful diamond, horseshoe necklace out of the box. "I was told that the horseshoe often symbolizes freedom, which fit you perfectly."

"Caleb…" Claire started, her voice breaking slightly. "This is to much, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know," He said honestly. "But I wanted to, and it's a guys natural right to be able to buy things for the woman he loves."

She took in a deep breath. "How much did it cost?"

Caleb gave her an innocent smile. "Not much."

"Not Much?" She asked skeptically.

Caleb chuckled lightly. "For me anyway."

"Caleb." Claire groaned, not liking the idea of someone spending money on her.

"Do you not want it?" He asked sadly

"It's not that," Claire defended immediately. "I love it, I just don't like when people spend money on me."

"Well," Caleb drew out slowly. "If this relationship continues on the way I hope it does I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to me buying you things."

"Really." She asked, feigning shock

"Oh yes," Caleb said seriously but kept his tone playful. "I'm talking, jewelry, cars, houses and maybe I'll even throw in a white picket fence so the kids can run around the yard."

"Kids now?" She asked with a laugh. "Someone's reaching."

"A man can dream can't he?" Caleb asked bringing his head closer to hers and dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I guess." Claire said breathily, his closeness causing her heart to speed up.

"Will you wear the necklace?" He whispered hopefully

"Yes," Claire said, feeling her insides warm at the victorious smile that graced Caleb's lips. "Seeing where your minds at, I guess I'm lucky it's not a ring."

Claire lifted her hair off her shoulders so Caleb could hook the necklace around her neck easily. The horseshoe laced with diamonds fell beautifully upon her chest and Caleb smirked deviously. "If you want a ring, we could always go get one."

"Keep it up Danvers." She said in a playfully threatening voice.

"Oh, I will." He said as he once again brought his face closer to hers, only this time a head full of long sandy brown hair slipped in between them.

"You both realize that this is a two door vehicle right?" Pogue asked from where he sat, leaning in between their seats. "Meaning, me and Gina can't get out of the car until you do."

"Sorry Pogue," Claire said, a bit embarrassed. "I forgot you guys were back there."

"We noticed," Gina mused. "You two love birds were having a beautiful moment and we didn't want to intrude but figured we had to break it off before it became rated R and we were stuck back here."

"Thanks." Caleb said unsure of what else to say.

"No worries," Pogue joked. "I'm glad you guys are talking marriage, young people these days have serious issues with commitment. I just have to ask… Caleb, can I be your best man?"

"Very funny Pogue." Claire chided

"I'm serious." He argued

"Yeah, yeah," She breathed. "Let's get this party over with and not a word about what was said in this car to Cassie or Reid for that matter. That's one headache we all don't need. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Caleb, Pogue and Gina all said in unison.

Claire nodded. "Good. Let's go."

"So… Pogue," Gina said with a mischievous smile. "Where's my gift?"

"Damn Caleb." Pogue muttered, knowing Gina was joking but he couldn't help but feel guilty about not thinking of getting Gina a gift. He made a quick mental note to get her something real nice, real soon. The others laughed as he glared at Caleb who was pretending to be scared.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Reid asked as he, Cassie, Annabelle and Tyler approached them.

"Nothing." They all answered, still laughing.

"Right." Reid gave them an unconvinced look before brushing it off. "Well let's get going. I can only imagine what this is going to be like in there. Claire and her father face to face, Bobby's probably drinking. It's gonna be great."

"You really don't hold anything back do you Reid?" Claire asked in a low tone.

"Never." He answered proudly as they all headed inside through the large double doors of the Abbott mansion.

"Nice digs," Reid said with a whistle. "Who'd a thought that the Abbott's lived in style."

"Meaning?" Claire asked giving Reid a pointed look.

"No offence to you, sweet cheeks," He said still taking in the scenery. "But your dad sounds like a douche and I'm still working on that whole, not hating your brother thing."

"I appreciate that Reid," Claire said honestly, but couldn't wrap her head around why Reid would be trying to be civil with her brother when she had only asked Caleb to.

"Caleb threatened us with embarrassing childhood memories." Reid answered, noticing her confusion.

"Oh." She gave Caleb a curious look and he just shrugged.

"But it is a nice place." Reid added.

"Yeah, they do know how to throw a party," Cassie said with a hint of sarcasm. "For anybody over our age."

"What did you expect?" Annabelle asked. "A dance club in the basement."

"Is that so wrong?" Cassie asked with mock injustice making the others laugh.

"Well," A bored voice spoke from near the spiral staircase. "The decorations aren't half bad but the food sucks. I swear if one more person tries to feed me those snails with the fancy name I'm ordering pizza."

"Hi grandpa," Claire said happily before giving him a hug. "You clean up nicely."

"Damn penguin suit," Bobby said adjusting his tie for the fifth time that night and running his hand along his slicked back hair. "I feel ridiculous, I haven't worn one of these things since I married your grandmother and I feel naked without my hat."

"His hat?" Tyler whispered to Claire.

"His lucky hat," She clarified. "He rarely takes it off."

"You look very handsome Bobby," Annabelle said sweetly.

"Thank you darlin," Bobby said, giving her a kind smile. "You look beautiful, stick close to your boy, there are a few wolves running around here in cheap suits."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Tyler said, giving Annie a wink.

"Annie's right," Cassie added. "I'll tell you Bobby, if I weren't spoken for you'd be in trouble."

Bobby's face turned a light shade of pink. "Don't go giving me a heart a attack. Men my age can only take so much."

"So have you seen Aaron?" Claire asked her grandfather.

"He's around here somewhere with that girl whose vocabulary only seems to extend to words like, 'like' and 'totally'." Bobby said annoyed.

"You mean Kira." Claire stated

"Oh, right," Bobby, said in a tired voice. "And here I thought it was Britney Spears."

"Your grandpa's so cool." Reid said to Claire.

"Any idea where Dan and his wife are?" Claire asked, not hiding the disgust in her tone.

"I haven't seen Dan, and you know?" Bobby said thoughtfully. "I've been here for a few days now and I've yet to meet the wife. Tonight's going to be interesting, especially if I don't get some decent food. Is it so wrong to ask for a burger and a beer?"

"Well," Claire said, addressing 'the sons'. "My step-sister Monica has an unhealthy obsession with the four of you so if she corners any of you I'm afraid you're on your own."

"You couldn't have told us this before we came?" Pogue asked.

"Must have slipped my mind." She answered innocently

"It's o.k." Caleb said quickly. "We'll just ignore her, that should make her happy."

"Can't wait to meet her." Cassie said deviously.

"Alright kids," Bobby said as he held his chin high and lifted his shoulders to mock some of the guests. "Let's see what's up with this shindig and if necessary we may have to sneak out the back cause I don't think my stomach can handle much more disappointment."

They all headed through the main hall and in through another set of double door that led into what appeared to be a banquet hall. Tables were spread throughout the room except for a large open space where several couples were dancing and a small stage stood in front of the north wall. It was decorated beautifully with various colors lining the tables, the drapes that half covered the large windows on the east wall across from the main entrance, and large bouquets in crystal vases set in the middle of each table.

"Holy shit," Pogue mumbled. "They go all out don't they."

"I guess." Claire said still examining the room.

"Dan left this room out of the tour." Bobby said shocked.

"Oh crap," Claire said as she noticed a familiar figure in a lavender dress heading in their direction. Noticing the others curious looks, Claire added. "Renee is coming this way."

"Oh goodie." Bobby said with a hint of excitement.

"What are you up too?" Claire asked

"You may have made a deal," Bobby said giving Claire a crooked smile. "But I didn't agree to shit, which makes her an open target."

Claire only responded with a smile as Renee bridged the gap between them and took up an agitated stance, all the while keeping a fake smile plastered on her overly worked on face.

"Hello Claire," She said with a hint of disgust that didn't go unnoticed by the others. She turned her attention towards Bobby "Oh, you must be Bobby, should I call you dad?"

Bobby gave a small chuckle. "Coming from you, it may sound dirty."

"Burn." Reid said quietly

Renee fixed Bobby with a hateful glare. "I trust that you two will behave yourselves?"

Bobby didn't falter. "Lady I'm twice your age. I will behave however the hell I want."

"I guess I see where Claire gets her class from." She said darkly.

"Damn proud of it." Claire said with a bright smile.

"God," Bobby huffed. "If we pour water on her do you think she'll melt?"

"Double burn." Reid said, his face red from holding back laughter.

"Just don't embarrass me," Renee said through clenched teeth before taking notice to the others that Claire and Bobby were with. "And who might you all be?"

"I'm Cassie," Cassie said not bothering to play nice, after seeing how Renee reacted to them since they were with Claire and Bobby. "This is Annabelle and Gina." She pointed both girls out so to not get them confused before letting Renee know who she had just insulted. "And these guys are Mine, Claire, Annabelle and Gina's boyfriends. Reid Garwin, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Sims and Pogue Parry." Cassie smiled brightly at Renee's shocked expression, when realization set in.

"Uh high… I mean, welcome to the party." Renee forced out.

"Wow," Reid said. "It's like a switch went off and she did a complete one eighty.

"Amazing isn't it?" Claire asked with a smirk.

"It really is." Tyler agreed

"Renee," Bobby said calmly. "You might want to pick up your jaw before someone steps on it."

Renee let out an irritated huff before addressing the sons. "You must excuse my previous behavior, we're working through some family issues."

"We're not that dense." Pogue said annoyed.

"Ah, there you are," Dan's voice sounded, and in an instant he was at Renee's side. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"I was just welcoming our guests." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Reid snorted at her words.

"Oh, Claire," Dan said with a smile as he noticed the group. "And dad, who are your friends?"

"Well," Cassie started again. "I'm Cassie and this is Annabelle and Gina and these four over here are the sons of Ipswich. Caleb, Tyler, Reid and Pogue."

"Oh, are you boys friends of Claire's?" He asked, remembering Claire saying that they didn't get along.

"They are," Caleb, said proudly as he wrapped his right arm around Claire's waist, in an attempt to sooth her, having noticed that she had tensed up when her father arrived. "But I'm her boyfriend."

"Really?" Dan asked shocked. "And how's that uh, project going?"

"Great," Caleb answered easily. "We've gotten to know a lot about each other." Caleb made sure he drew out the 'a lot' so that Dan would know that he wasn't fond of him in the slightest.

"That's great," Dan said cautiously, having picked up on Caleb's dislike for him. He turned to Claire and Bobby. "Claire, there are a few people I'd like for you and your brother to meet and dad… please behave."

"You know me." Bobby stated innocently

"Exactly." Dan said, not buying it.

"I must say Claire," Renee started as her gaze nearly burned through Claire's chest where the necklace Caleb had bought her sat. Bobby and Dan took notice to it as well. "That's one beautiful necklace. Expensive at that."

"Caleb bought it for me." Claire said simply as her hand found Caleb's and there fingers intertwined, binding them together.

"That was awfully sweet of him." Renee said, with a hint of rage that everyone but Dan noticed. He was to busy trying to wrap his mind around Claire and Caleb's relationship."

"Nothing's to sweet for the one you love." Caleb said, rubbing salt on the wound as he place a gentle kiss upon Claire's head.

"I like this kid," Bobby whispered to Tyler and Annabelle, who were standing closest to him while watching Renee's contort in anger. "He sure does know how to piss her off."

"That was so cheesy," Reid joked and Cassie punched his arm. "Ouch."

"O.k. well," Dan started. "Welcome and have fun… we have a few more guest to welcome so we'll see you all soon."

As Dan and a very pissed off Renee walked away Claire turned to Caleb and smiled. "Well aren't you just adorable."

"What?" Caleb asked in playful ignorance.

"Nothings to sweet for the one you love." Pogue quoted with a laugh.

"O.k. so I might have overdone it a little." Caleb admitted

"A lot," Claire clarified. "But you did it with love so it's o.k."

"That's one shiny piece of jewelry there son." Bobby said giving Caleb a look.

"Yeah." Caleb said nervously

"I think it's time we had a talk." Bobby said as he turned to walk out of the room, signaling for Caleb to follow him.

"Do you think he's going to kill me?" Caleb asked carefully

"No." The girls said as the guy's said 'yes'.

"That's helpful." He mumbled

"He won't kill you," Claire said quietly. "I love you to much and he loves me so he won't do anything to upset me."

"O.k." Caleb said as he followed Bobby out of the room

"Shit," Claire said nervously. "He's gonna kill him."

"Didn't you just tell him that he was safe?" Tyler said laughing

"Well," She said slowly. "With grandpa, you honestly never know. Last time he talked to one of my boyfriends, I never saw or heard from him again."

"Well," Reid sighed. "Our prayers are with him. Where's the food?"

Cassie shook her head at Reid, while attempting to hold her laughter.

"He'll be fine." Annabelle said in her soft voice.

Claire nodded and Reid made another comment about food. Claire took a quick glance around the room and noticed Aaron standing near the dance floor. "Hey, why don't you guys go get something to eat, I think I should go talk to Aaron."

"No prob." Cassie said quickly. "If you have another run in with the wicked witch of the west come get me and I'll take care of it."

"What, do you work for the mob?" Gina joked

"No but I've got connections." Cassie played along.

"O.k. I'll be back soon," Claire turned and made her way over to Aaron, noticing that Kira wasn't with him. "Hey." She said as she finally reached him.

"Hey," He said giving her a small smile. "You look beautiful sis."

"Thanks," She said honestly. "You don't look so bad yourself. So… ah, where's Kira? Gramps said she was here."

"He did, did he?" Aaron said with a chuckle. "Yeah, she was here until gramps pulled her aside to have a talk. Now she's no longer here."

"Oh crap." Claire said, feeling her nervousness come back full force.

"What?" He asked confused

"He just took Caleb outside to have a talk." Claire said in a defeated tone.

"You shouldn't have to worry about golden boy." Aaron said quickly

"Why?" Claire asked curiously

"Because gramps likes him," Aaron sighed. "He thinks he's good for you."

"Could have fooled me a couple of time." She said sarcastically.

"No," He defended. "That was just gramps having his fun."

"I think that's worse." She chuckled

Aaron couldn't hold back his smile. "You but it was pretty funny seeing your boy so nervous."

"For you maybe." She said quietly looking down at the floor.

The one thing Aaron hated most in the world was seeing Claire upset and he was mad at himself for being the cause for it. "Look Claire… I'm sorry I overreacted last night but you have to understand that there is a lot of history between 'the sons' and me and I'm sorry but that's not going to change over night. They have their view on me and I have my view on them."

"I know," She said quietly. "It's just that you're all such a big part of my life and I hate that both parts are divided."

Aaron pulled his sister into a caring hug. "You love him, I get it and if it makes you happy then I'll be happy for you but it's to soon to be trying to get everyone to shake hands and call it truce. I'll show golden boy the same respect you showed Kira, not that she around anymore."

Claire laughed at that. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," He joked. "So I saw Renee and she looked pretty pissed."

"Yeah." Claire said coyly

"What did you do?" He asked knowing only two people in the world that could had upset Renee at her own party.

"I didn't do anything." She defended

"Bullshit." He laughed

Claire shook her head. "No I mean it she just… well, she met gramps."

Aaron could hold back the loud laughter that shot from his mouth and earned them a few curious stares. "Leave it to him to be the life of the party."

"And it's not even over yet." Claire said anxiously

"Hey," Dan's voice interrupted and Claire took a moment to calm herself down. "There are a few people I want you to meet."

"O.k." Aaron said, giving Claire a reassuring look as they put on their smiley faces and followed behind their father.

Aaron and Claire played their part to the bone as Dan led them around the room, introducing them to his many clients and associates. Most of which had asked them questions about school, their plans for college and of course, their career plans. Others asked about more personal things, like their relationship with their father, reflex, making them lie on the spot. Few just nodded their heads or said a kind hello, which were Claire's favorites. Dan had fortunately been smart enough to avoid Renee's friends during the introductions having guessed that it wouldn't have gone over to well with Claire. After they had been introduced to over half the guests Dan thanked them and excused himself to go talk to one of his colleagues, leaving Claire and Aaron.

"Well that was fun," Claire joked. "Not."

"Well at least his guests aren't as bad as him, or Renee for that matter." Aaron said, trying to make a positive observation.

"True," She agreed. "Although most of them are just excited that the infamous 'son of Ipswich' are here."

"They do draw attention," Aaron muttered, catching a look from Claire. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

"I know." She said lightly.

"Hey," Aaron said after a moment. "See that guy over there?"

Claire followed Aaron line of sight and found a man in a gray suit and balding hair that was talking to two other men and a younger women. "Yeah."

"He makes one of the largest donations to Harvard every year." Aaron stated simply, knowing that Claire knew what he was getting at.

"So, you make a good impression and possibly get a recommendation?" She asked

"Exactly." He smiled

"Well," She said slyly. "What are you waiting her for? Go impress."

"Love you sis." Aaron gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before heading of in the direction of the Harvard patron.

Claire wondered around the room for a moment before she found her friends. "Hey, I'm back."

"Good." Pogue said worriedly

"What?" Claire asked immediately

Gina tried to hold back her laughter. "Your step sister is relentless, that's what."

"Oh." Claire nodded understandingly

"Yeah," Cassie said humorously. "We've lost her twice already but she just keeps coming back."

"She's worst than the terminator." Reid said annoyed

"Well," Claire said giggling. "Just stick close to me and she'll avoid you like the plague."

"Good." All three guys said at the same time and the girls rolled their eyes.

After a few minutes of laughing and joking, Claire felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist tightly. "Hello beautiful." His husky voice said softly and his warm breath blew across her ear, making her shiver slightly.

"Hi," She said in a quiet voice before turning around in his arms to look into his warm brown eyes. "What took you so long?"

"Well," He started slowly. "Your grandfather wanted to talk about mine and your relationship and after we talked he asked me to help him with a small matter."

Claire looked at him worriedly. "O.k. I'll ask one question at a time. First question is what was said in regards to our relationship."

Caleb breathed. "He said that he's happy for us. He unlike you, approves of me buying you things and he just wanted to warn me that if I hurt you in any way shape or form, he'll break my arms and legs and throw me into the ocean."

"Oh, well at least he was subtle," Claire half joked. "Question number two is what matter it is that you helped him on?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Bobby said as he approached the young couple.

"Gramps, do you have to corrupt my boyfriend, I like him when he's good." Claire whined.

"You know you like me bad." Caleb whispered with a smirk.

"Stop it." Claire whispered quickly, as a blush crept across her face.

"If everyone would please take their seats for a moment there are a few announcements I would like to make, "Renee said from the small stage, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone in the room took their seats at the many tables throughout the room, Claire, Bobby and the others all taking the same table. Renee, noticing everyone was seated began her speech. "First off I would like to thank you all for coming tonight…"

Her voice drowned on and Claire tried her best to shut it out. She turned her attention towards Caleb and Bobby. "So what little matter did you two take care of?"

"What I miss?" Reid asked quickly, clearly upset that he missed out on a prank.

"Nothing serious kiddo," Bobby said casually. "Something I said early just sparked my curiosity and I wanted to test out my theory, your boy was just a helping hand."

"To what?" Claire asked growing slightly irritated. The others were now leaning in closely to find out what Bobby and Caleb did.

"Like I said," Bobby said with a light chuckle. "I just really don't like speeches."

"Oh, shit." Cassie said, covering her mouth in an attempt to hold back her laughter.

Claire and the others turned to face the small stage where Renee was still giving her speech. Two agonizingly long minutes later a small waterfall fell from above the stage and completely drenched Renee, who instantly began screeching in shock.

"Oh damn," Bobby muttered. "She didn't melt… oh well," He said lifting his champagne glass. "Cheers to effort."

The small group was consumed by silent laughter while all the while Bobby just sat there as if nothing happened. A minute later Renee flew past their table and out through the large double doors with Dan following behind her.

"Danny," Bobby spoke, catching Dan's attention. "What happened?"

"As if you don't know." Dan said darkly

"You got some faulty pipes up there or something?" bobby asked and the others tried to hold their casual composure so they wouldn't give anything away.

"I don't have time for this." Dan huffed an exited the room.

"You know that would had been funnier if it had been pigs blood right?" Reid asked

"That'd be a total rip off Carrie." Tyler argued.

"So…" Bobby said standing from the table. "I tried to eat this rich people food but it just isn't cutting it so I say we blow this joint and find some real food."

"Oh, yeah." Claire agreed and they all stood from the table and exited through the large double doors.

Later that night Claire and Caleb had finally found themselves back at the Danvers mansion. After the small incident with Renee at the party the gang had made their way over to Nicky's where they ate, much to Bobby's delight, played pool and just had a good time. Claire couldn't even hold back her happiness at the fact that bobby and Caleb were getting along so well and Aaron had in his own special way, promised to make an effort where Caleb was involved. In all it had been a great night and as they entered Caleb's bedroom, Claire couldn't help but want to end a great night on a good note.

"Caleb." Claire said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Could you… unzip me?" She asked with a sly grin

"Of course." Caleb rested his left hand on Claire's hip while he slowly pulled down the zipper of Claire's dress with his right hand. The corset-designed dress opened up in the back and revealed a black strapless bra surrounded by nothing but Claire's soft skin. Claire rested her back against his chest and slowly slid down her dress, letting it drop to the floor around her feet.

"Claire?" Caleb questioned in a strained voice.

Claire turned around in his hold and placed her finger over lips, silencing him. She lowered her hand and began loosening his tie before pulling it over his head and throwing it across the room. She then slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, holding his gaze the whole time. As the final button came undone she slid the shirt off his shoulders letting her hands linger there for a moment before pulling his undershirt over his head with a quick yank. A dangerous smirked shown on her lips as she gently slid her hand across his bare toned chest. Caleb lowered his head and captured Claire's lips with his own forcefully. A small moan escaped Claire's lips and Caleb became more aggressive, wrapping his arm around Claire's bare mid section and pulling her against him.

Claire's breath hitched as Caleb began gently nipping at her neck. She responded by eagerly pulling at his belt buckle trying to get it undone. Finally after a moment she had pulled it off and made quick work with unzipping his pants and sliding them down, leaving him standing in nothing but his boxers.

Caleb didn't break his hold on her, but he momentarily stopped his movements. "Are you sure?" He asked in a lust-laced voice.

Claire didn't use words to respond, she simply glided her hands to her upper back and unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Caleb just stared at the almost completely naked goddess that stood before him and smiled.

She leaned forward and softly whispered into his ear. "I'm all yours Danvers."

Caleb growled lightly and slowly pulled them both towards the bed, ending a great night on a good note.

* * *

Alright. Once again, I would like to apologize for the incredibly long wait. Hopefully this ridiculously long chapter made up for

So where to start. well the first two parts were really a way for me to show how similar yet completely different the guys and the girls are, through their views and actions. so it's sort of the flip side of the coin with how they comunicate in their different groups but how they're often thinking about the same things: There's a lot more Bobby humor in this chapter, which you all know i can't resist. I hope you like his little prank, i honestly didn't know what I was going to do until i wrote it and admittedly it wasn't the most creative idea, like what I did at the graduation ceremony in "Old Friens & Enemy's" but hey, I'm tired: You get alot of the other characters in this chapter, which is great cause they're all fun to write, especially Reid and Cassie, cause those two are just trouble all around: The horseshoe necklace is actually something i've been trying to work into the story for a while and I finally had the chance to do so. For those of you who would like to get a good idea what the necklace looks like, i'm posting a link to it on my profile. So if you get a chance, check that out.

Thank you all for being so patient. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.**

Much Luv

Daba91


	14. Sober

Hey ya'll I'm back. I swear I would have had this posted sooner but life's been ridiculously busy, what with school, my crazy family, a minor writers block and on top of that I had an asthma attack a little under a week ago and I was just a mess. Fortunately the craziness has seemed to lessen and now I've been able to sit down and work on the direction in which this story is going. It's still a work in progress but after talking, well (messaging) my great fan fic friend 'hecate's apprentice', I realized that I've sort of got off course with the magical aspect of this story which has worked but I really want to get back into the plot with the guy's powers and lead into a more dramatic side of the story so this chapter really sets that on track.

I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, marked this on their favorites or subscribed. We're all here to either read or write stories and it's great to know that you've enjoyed reading this story and to see what you think of it as well. So you are all greatly appreciated. I didn't get a chance to reply to the reviews but I will be sure to do that with this chapter.

Oh, and also, at the ending others note, there is a sneak peek of chapter 14. So be sure to check that out.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's as crazy as they are. Lol

On with it…

* * *

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest,  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone.  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning,  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home._

_Ah-ah-ah, the sun is blinding.  
Ah-ah, I stayed up again.  
Oh, oh, oh, what a finding.  
That's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe up high,  
Nothing can touch me.  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're my protection.  
How do I feel this good sober?_

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence.  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth.  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation,  
I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?_

_Ah-ah-ah, the night is calling,  
and it whispers to me softly: "Come and play..."  
Ah-ah-ah, and I am falling.  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame!_

_I'm safe; up high,  
nothing can touch me.  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection.  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_Coming down; coming down, coming down.  
Spinning round, spinning round, spinning round.  
I'm looking for myself, sober._

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'til it goes bad.  
'Til you're trying to find the you' that you once had.  
I have heard myself cry, never again!  
Broken down in agony, just tryin' to find a friend..._

_I'm safe; up high,  
nothing can touch me.  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection.  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_I'm safe; up high,  
nothing can touch me.  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection.  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_Pink - Sober_

* * *

CH.13

Sober

The feeling of Caleb's lips pressing lightly along Claire's neck brought a smile to her face as she awoke from a deep and relaxing sleep, her smile growing wider as images from the previous night flashed throughout her mind. To say that she was surprised by her forwardness would be an understatement, but she could never in a million years bring herself to regret her decision. Being with Caleb had been nothing short of perfect and exceeded all of her expectations and it was almost as if they'd been made specifically for one another. The way he'd made her feel was indescribable, she could literally feel his love for her in every touch, every kiss, and in every word. She had never known it was possible to love a person more and more each day and with the simplest of actions but once again she had been proved wrong and once again it had been the amazing man who at that moment was making her body feel like it was going to explode as his lips warmed her neck with gentle kisses. A small moan escaped Claire's lips and Caleb smiled brightly as he realized that she'd woken.

"Mm, Morning," He said huskily as he lightly nipped her ear, earning a small gasp in response. "I didn't mean to wake you but I just couldn't keep my hands to myself."

"And your lips." Claire said with a soft hum as Caleb rested his hand on her bare hip and pulled her closer to him so she was pressed tightly against his chest and their faces were mere inches from one another.

"You taste like raspberry's." He stated as he momentarily became hypnotized by the happiness her beautiful jade eyes projected.

"My favorite body wash," She breathed. "I must say though. That was hands down the best way I've ever been woken up."

"Really?" He asked playfully. "In comparison to what?"

"Well," Claire started, appearing to be lost in thought. "There's the time Gramps threw water on me and Aaron when we were nine, of course he thought it was funny…"

"Your grandfather sure does have a thing for throwing water on people doesn't he?" Caleb interrupted with a laugh.

"Yup," Claire continued. "Then there was the time my friends and Aaron's friends were having this sort of war, where we would see who could pull off the most inventive pranks, which sadly for me, I have a tendency to be a heavy sleeper. So Aaron's friends carefully and quietly carried me out of my room by my mattress and tied my mattress to the back of Gramps pick up truck…"

"Yikes." Caleb said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah," Claire sighed. "I woke up to the sound of the engine and then about a mile and two turns later I was flung from the mattress and into a ditch wearing nothing but a t-shirt and my panties. Of course that was what caused me to seek reprisal and take a lighter and a spray can of axe to Aaron's friend Jim. Let's just say that we didn't find him sitting down til bout a week later but there was no permanent damage."

"Remind me to never leave any flammables around you." Caleb said with a mildly horrified expression.

"I'd never hurt you," Claire said indignantly. "Besides, I like your tush just like it is."

"Do you now?" He asked arching his eyebrow; Claire gave him a nod in response. "Any others?"

"Well," Claire drew out slyly. "There was that morning where Caleb junior was seeking attention due to your all to naughty dreams, which I will go on record and say that I did enjoy because the way you got all embarrassed but this morning takes the cake."

Caleb laughed at the memory and studied Claire for a minute before asking. "How are you feeling?"

"Like gravity no longer exists and I've won the billion dollar lottery." Claire said immediately

"Just a billion dollars?" Caleb asked shocked. "Man do I feel cheap."

"I'm sure that we could bump it up to a trillion," Claire joked. "But that's only if you're a good boy."

"Mm, but you make me want to be bad." Caleb playfully argued

"We may just have to be neutral." Claire proposed.

Caleb thought about that for a moment. "I can do that."

"I love you." Claire said sweetly

"I love you too." Caleb said, bringing his lips to meet hers in a slow yet passionate kiss.

"Alright mister," Claire said as she pulled out of the kiss as it became much more forceful. "As much as I love the direction in which this is going. We have school today."

"Damn," Caleb pouted before mischief shimmered in his eyes and a sly smirk played upon his lips. "Well it is still early."

"Yes?" Claire grinned as she searched Caleb's face for any clues as to what he was thinking."

"Well," He started, giving her the smile she new she couldn't resist. "A shower is a part of the morning routine."

The unspoken message in Caleb's words hit Claire full force and she smiled brightly. "Hitting two birds with one stone."

"It will be hours before we have another chance." He added.

A dangerous gleam lit within Claire's eyes before she spoke in a seductive tone. "Well then what are you waiting for?"

Caleb wasted no time with explanations. In an instant he swept Claire up into his arms bridal style and raced towards the bathroom.

Caleb's hold on Claire's waist tightened as they made their way down the halls of Spenser on their way to class. Many other students stared at them curiously as the couple exchanged playful banter. Most of them were confused by the drastic change between the two of them. Claire and Caleb didn't even notice them; they were in their own little word and were happy to be there.

"So…" Caleb started. "How would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," Claire started unsure. "But something tells me that Cassie will demand another girls night."

"Why?" He asked confused

"The look on your face." She laughed

"What look?" He asked feigning shock

"Oh I don't know," Claire said thoughtfully. "The 'I had sex with my amazing girlfriend last night and then had an encore performance in the shower this morning' look."

"And here I thought I had a pretty decent poker face." Caleb sighed

"If that's your poker face, I'm never playing cards with you." Claire joked.

"O.k." Caleb said quickly as they reached the classroom. "As much as it going to hurt doing so I think it's best if we split up. I'll sit with Pogue and you sit with Cassie and we'll keep a safe distance as to avoid any 'looks'."

Claire shook her head. "If it had been Annabelle or Tyler it would work but let me remind you that this is Cassie we're dealing with. That girl has radar when it comes to these things."

"Good point," Caleb said defeated before taking Claire's hand in his. "Well I guess it's a good thing Reid's not in this class that way we only have to deal with one of them at a time, but hey. Pogue will probably be texting Gina all through class and Cassie may not even notice anything."

Claire and Caleb entered the large classroom and tried to act natural as they made their way towards Pogue and Cassie who were talking animatedly. As they got closer, Cassie lifted her hand to stop Pogue's words and she slowly turned her head in their direction. Caleb and Claire stopped their movements as Cassie's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I told you." Claire muttered without moving her lips.

"Cassie's just crazy sometimes, it doesn't mean she suspects anything," Caleb muttered back before Cassie's eyes widened and her lips curved up into a wicked grin. Caleb sighed. "That means she suspects something."

"Damn," Claire said in a defeated tone as the continued to move towards the others. "What were you two talking about?" She asked as they took their seats between the others, hoping to steer the impending conversation off course.

"Ah," Pogue started. "I was trying to think of something to get for Gina and was asking Cass here for advice. Yet, some reason she got all weird when you two entered the room."

"Really, Why?" Claire asked

Cassie shrugged. "I was just admiring what a cute couple you two make."

"Thanks Cass." Claire said, hoping it would be left at that.

"Yeah," Cassie said before a devious look flashed across her face. "So Caleb…"

"Yeah, Cass?" He asked nervously.

Cassie smiled. "Why do you have a 'I had sex with my amazing girlfriend last night and then had an encore performance in the shower this morning' look?"

"Huh." Pogue's eyes widened at Cassie's words and immediately looked to Claire and Caleb for some form of conformation as the classroom went deafly silent.

Caleb just looked to Claire who had buried her head in her hands. "You're right she is good."

"It's a gift," Cassie mused. "So… where? How many positions? And was it good?"

"Kill me now." Claire groaned.

"Fess up." Cassie demanded

"Caleb's house, three, and yes." Claire answered quickly in fear of her friends' wrath.

"I retract my former statement about you being a prude." Cassie joked as she pulled out her cell phone and began texting like a madwoman.

"Who are you texting?" Caleb asked

"Reid, Tyler, Annabelle and Gina," She said, still texting. "Of course Gina gets a more detailed message what with her going to another school in all."

"Tell her I'm thinking about her." Pogue said with a girly grin.

"She's tamed you," Cassie gushed. "I knew I liked that girl."

"You're all nuts." Claire mumbled.

"But you love us," Cassie shot back as the teacher entered the classroom and prepared to start the lesson. "Oh, and by the way. The council, which consists of Annie, Gina, and myself has spoken and you're stuck with us after school."

"No!" Caleb shouted, gaining curious looks from

The teachers' head shot up as Caleb shouted and he raised his brows in question. "Mr. Danvers is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No sir." Caleb said, slightly embarrassed

"Don't disrupt the class again." The teacher said sternly before continuing on with the lesson.

"Calm down lover boy," Cassie whispered, leaning closer to Caleb. "We know you to are still in the honeymoon phase and to keep you apart would be an unreasonable form of torture so I promise that we'll let her go after a few hours. Deal?"

Claire shook her head at Caleb in hopes that he would make an attempt to rescue her but he knew that going up against Cassie would be a really idiotic thing to do. So he did the only thing he could do. He nodded in response.

"Traitor." Claire mumbled

"I love you." He whispered as she playfully ignored him.

Ten minutes into the lesson, the entire classes attention was drawn to the door as it flew open with unnecessary force and Reid stood in the doorway with a proud smile spread across his face.

"Mr. Garwin is there any particular reason you are in my classroom?" The teacher asked vexed.

"Just give me a minute," Reid said lifting his hand to silence the teacher but his eyes were fixed between Claire and Caleb. After a moment or two, Reid smirked. "So it is true and it's about damn time if you ask me."

"Mr. Garwin." The teacher said darkly.

"No problem teach," Reid said as he turned to leave the room. "Just had to see something." With that he left the room and a very angry teacher.

"What? Do I have the words 'just did it' stamped on my forehead or something?" Claire asked Cassie after read left the room.

"No dear, your just not as good an actress as you like to think." Cassie said passively.

"Don't worry Claire," Pogue said in a reassuring tone. "It's not like you and Caleb were the poster children for purity. Just wait for when Tyler and Annie go at it."

"Now that will be Twitter worthy," Cassie beamed.

"O.k." Claire said annoyed. "No more sex talk for at least… ever."

"Blasphemy." Cassie breathed

"Cool with me," Pogue muttered. "I have no reason to be talking about something I'm not doing. Yet."

"Freaking, hormonal teenagers." Claire said defeated.

The others laughed.

The rest of the day continued on like every other school day aside from the sons of Ipswich having three more people meshed into there little 'group'. Students had been surprised by Tyler and Annabelle's relationship since it wasn't to often that he'd been seen dating. Caleb and Claire's relationship had been easily over looked by the student body sans Sarah due to the fact that Spenser's' heartbreakers Reid and Cassie were officially a couple. They all had become a closely nit family and were more happy then they'd ever been, even Pogue who spent most of his day texting Gina. Something that Kate quickly took notice to.

"So," Claire sighed as she broke away from the fiftieth kiss her and Caleb had shared since the school day began. "I will see you as soon as Cassie lets me go."

"O.k." He replied reluctantly. "But promise me that if you see an opportunity to escape earlier. Take it."

"I promise," She smiled and he turned to head towards the parking lot. Leaving her with Cassie and Annabelle. "Don't get me wrong. I love you both but you really suck."

"God, Caleb has turned you into such a girl." Cassie said boldly.

"I think it's sweet." Annabelle defended.

" Thanks Annie." Claire said quickly

"Don't worry Annie, you're next," Cassie said deviously and Annabelle looked frightened. "Now, down to business. Claire, you need to go stock up on junk foods and various treats while me and Annie go pick up Gina."

"You didn't say please." Claire scolded playfully.

"I never beg." Cassie countered.

"That's what she said." Claire said and her and Annie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, go get the stuff or I'll make you stay longer tonight." Cassie chided, silencing Claire as she pulled Annabelle down the hall and towards the parking lot.

"Damn." Claire huffed before heading to hers and Cassie's room.

She changed into a light blue pair of jeans and a plain white tank top, pulling on her sneakers before heading out of her room and towards the parking lot where her Impala awaited her.

About thirty minutes into her drive, Claire pulled her car to a stop in front of a small grocery market. Her phone rang as she climbed out of the car, the small screen flashing 'Gramps' repeatedly. Claire smiled and answered on the second ring.

"Hey grandpa." She said brightly.

"Hey kiddo," Bobby's gruff voice sounded through the phone. "What'cha doin?"

"Oh, nothing," She responded in a bored tone. "I'm just stocking up on various junk foods cause Cassie wants 'girl time'."

"Oh, you girls gonna paint your toe nails and talk boy's?" He joked

"Something like that." She sighed as she grabbed a small handcart and started through the store.

"I'm proud to say that I'll never understand but have fun." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah fun." She deadpanned.

"You don't sound to happy about it." He said in response to her tone.

"To be honest with you I'd much rather be spending time with Caleb." She confessed.

"Ah," He mused in understanding. "Look I like the kid and all and I may even approve of your relationship but I really don't want to know to much if you get what I'm saying."

"I understand." Claire chuckled

"Good," He breathed. "So for the sake of my sanity let's change the subject."

"O.k." Claire said thinking, smiling as new topic came to her. "How's Renee?"

Bobby laughed. "On the war path. For some strange reason, she's under the impression that I had something to do with it."

"No?" Claire feigned shock. "Whatever would give her that idea?"

"I don't know," Bobby said playing along. "I'm as innocent as that woman who got hung on that singing movie you made me watch.

Claire laughed again as she threw a pack of marshmallows into the cart that was already loaded with various goodies. "Chicago, it was a musical and a damn good one."

"They all killed their husbands." He said lightly

"And like they said in the movie. They had it coming." Claire countered

"Yeah, well I'm as innocent as the one who kept shouting 'not guilty'." He said, getting back on point.

"Has she sought revenge?" Claire asked quickly

"She's not that crazy," Bobby said with a chuckle. "Besides, what would she do, threaten me with her plastic surgeon."

"They could knock off a couple of years." She joked

"Very funny," Bobby said in mock outrage as a very loud, 'Ahhhh' sounded threw the phone. "Oh, strike two. Let me tell you, this woman is to easy."

"What did you do?" Claire asked

"Got to go," He said quickly. "I'll tell you later." And with that he hung up.

Claire stared at her phone for a second. "Bye I guess."

Putting her phone in her pant pocket, Claire's eyes scanned across the shelves in search of chocolate syrup. She found it on the top shelf and immediately wandered whose bright idea it was to put it there. She reached for it with no luck and huffed in annoyance. She looked around to see if anyone was around who could assist her but found no one. Not wanting to wait, she balanced one foot on the first shelf and carefully hoisted herself up to reach the bottle. When she finally had it I her grasp she lost her balance and fell backwards.

Claire closed her eyes and awaited the impact but instead, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her midsection. Claire could feel the mans chest being pressed against her back as he attempted to stand her up right. Standing up straight, Claire opened her eyes and turned around to meet her rescuer. When her eyes met with his, the enchanting dark green orbs stunned her. They held so many secrets within them but they also held power and a small flicker of hope. Forcing her eyes away from his, she did a quick once over so to not appear to be rude. He was young, not much older than her with light brown hair and exceptional features.

She'd be a liar if she were to say that she didn't find him attractive, but in truth he held no pull for her. She wasn't sure any man other than Caleb could but the man in front of her sure was something to look at. He stood a little over six feet tall which easily toward over her and from what she could see he was very well built. Something about him had felt familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She new that she'd never met nor seen him before but the familiarity was almost overwhelming.

"Hi." He said with a small smile.

"Hi," Claire said, breaking away from her analysis of the man who stood in front of her. "Um… thank you, I'm usually a lot more graceful."

"No problem," He said quickly. "I'm happy I was here to help. It's not every day you get to play hero to a beautiful girl like yourself."

Claire blushed lightly. "Well, thanks anyway."

He nodded slowly before looking at her cart. "Ah, night in?"

"Yeah," She breathed. "Me and a few friends."

"Cool,' He said, nervously running his hand through his hair. "It's always good to… have… friends."

"I guess." She said confused.

"That came out wrong," He said with a laugh. "I haven't done this in a while."

"Done what?" Claire asked

"Flirted." He said simply.

"Oh." Was all Claire could muster up as she began feeling awkward.

"Yeah," He said quietly. "So I'm gonna take a small leap here and just ask you straight out. Would you like to go get a coffee with me or if you don't like coffee we can go somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry," Claire said quickly, using the band–aid method, to not give the wrong impression. "I have a boyfriend."

"Ouch," He said dejected. "I guess I should have guessed, a beautiful girl like you. Now I'm embarrassed that I just ask you flat out like I did."

"No," She defended, feeling bad. "You couldn't have known, and if it makes you feel any better if I wasn't seeing someone I would had said yes, you seem like a really nice guy."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," He laughed. "At least let me make up for my forwardness by buying you a coffee that doesn't come with a date request."

"I'm sorry," She said, shaking her head. "I would, but I really have to go."

"Well hey," He said in a hopeful tone. "Maybe I'll see you around and take you up on that?"

"Maybe…" She started, realizing she hadn't gotten his name.

"Chase." He said quickly.

"Chase," She repeated. "I'm Claire."

"Beautiful name too." He said quietly

"Well," She breathed. "Bye."

"Bye Claire," He said as he watched her turn around and walked towards the check out counter. He watched her as she interacted with the woman at the counter, laughing and joking. He was slightly stunned by her beauty and her powerful jade eyes and knew that getting close to her was going to be a lot more fun than he'd originally thought. He had only been back in town for a few days and had intended to pay a visit to his good old friend Sarah but after spending a good part of that time watching the 'sons' he'd quickly learned that Caleb had moved on to the beautiful girl that stood not ten feet from him. As she exited the small market and the sun caught her face, making her almost look angelic. Chase smiled, mumbling to himself. "See you soon."

Caleb headed out of Nicky's, after hanging out with the guys, hoping the entire time that Claire would be free of Cassie soon. He loved that all the girls were close and that Claire had them but it was what it was. He needed her.

Any second without her felt like a lifetime. There was a time that he would had hated feeling the way he felt but ever since he met Claire, those thoughts went out the window. She was everything he wanted and he couldn't deny that he wouldn't be able to live without her. The night they'd spent together had only added to his already obsessive need to be with her, which he'd showed her in the shower that very morning. Being with Claire had been the singularly most amazing thing in his entire life. It wasn't about his powers, or school, or his parent, or her parents, it wasn't about their friends, or about their thoughts on the future. It was just about them being together happy, in love, and living in the moment and ultimately it was perfect.

Caleb smiled at the mere thought of Claire and headed towards his car. As he reached his Silver Mustang all happy thoughts went out the window and he nearly growled in annoyance as he saw the familiar figure leaning against it.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily

"I want things to go back to the way they were." Sarah said quietly.

"To late for that." Caleb said immediately proud that she no longer had any effect on him.

"I made a mistake." She defended.

"I'm glad you did." Caleb said thoughtfully

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"I mean," He started. "That if you hadn't of dumped me I would had never really gotten the chance to know Claire and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now."

"You really love her don't you?" She asked

"Yes I do." He said with a smile before moving past her to open up the car door.

"Have you told her about you and the others?" She asked darkly

"That's none of your business." He said, his voice rising slightly as thoughts of Claire freaking out and leaving him plagued his mind.

"Hm," She huffed. "I wander what she'll think when she finds out."

"Drop it." Caleb threatened

"What?" Sarah asked. "Afraid your girl wont except you. You know you don't even have to worry about that. I already know and I know that if you just tried me and you could work this out and be happy again."

"No." He sneered before climbing in the silver Mustang, gunning the engine and speeding out of the parking lot, all of his previous happiness replaced with worry.

Sarah stood in the parking lot watching as Caleb sped off. "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way."

* * *

Chase is back and Sarah is up to no good. Damn I really know how to pull the rug right out from underneath them don't I. I really think that, that's the reason "Sober" worked so well fro this chapter. "How do I feel this good sober?" Really represents them all being at a point in their lives where they're happier the they've ever been and "When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'til it goes bad." Really works for the fact that they are truly happy but then drama comes in the form of Chase. So the song really sets the tone for the chapter and the characters. Like I said before, i've had time to work out which directon this story is going in and I have quite a few crazy ideas that I may or may not surprise you with so be prepard. I'm working on the outline for the next chapter tonight so it really shouldn't be to long before i have the next chapter up. So be on the look out for that cause the drama is beginning to unfold.

This is real random: But who loves Reid and Cassie, thoughs two are just so much fun to write cause they really have messed up morals and the sad thing about that is, is that Cassie character was actually created based off of a friend of mine. No joke.

**Sneak Preview:** Cause you deserve it for waiting so patiently.

_"He hasn't told you has he?" Sarah asked with a small grin._

_"And what would he have to tell me?" Claire asked annoyed_

_"About him and the other sons," Sarah waited for Claire to retort but when she didn't she continued triumphantly. "Oh, I guess he didn't, and here I thought you both had an open and honest, loving relationship."_

_"You don't know the first thing about mine and Caleb's relationship." Claire said, trying her hardest not to punch the other girl._

_"I guess i don't but the real question is," Sarah said dramatically. "Why would he tell me and not tell you?"_

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought: **Whether it's about the chapter, A question you've been dying to ask or about the preview.

Much Luv

Daba91


	15. Creep

**Happy Halloween!!!!**

Alright, everything has just been kinda crazy lately but I pulled myself away from the craziness to post this chapter. A little Halloween present from me to you, so I hope you enjoy it. It was originally intended to be longer but today is my niece and nephews birthday so I had to cut it short.

This chapter is basically a continuation of the last chapter, "Sober" and picks up with Caleb. I had originally written it differently but it didn't really flow so I rewrote it in a way that worked better. This chapter is really the first of a few drama filled chapters, but don't worry I will still keep the humor going. Most likely in the form of Bobby, Reid & Cassie, cause you know how they are.

New: I have recently written my first Twific, which is titled, "Make It Right!" it is an all-human fic for anyone who's interested in those. It's a unique story line that will have a lot of humor to it so if you're interested I'd appreciate it if you check that out.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On With It…

* * *

When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh

She's running out again  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
run... run...

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't belong here...

Radiohead - Creep

* * *

CH.14

Creep

Caleb sped down the narrow road that led towards his house as Sarah's words replayed over and over in his head, the possibility that they held any truth hit him like a punch to the gut and made him wonder. Would she be able to accept him? Would she be able to understand why he'd kept the truth from her? Would she leave him? The thought alone was unbearable and Caleb groaned in frustration, smacking his hand against the steering wheel angrily. Of course she'd be upset that he'd kept something that important from her. In truth, he'd hardly even thought about his powers. Being with Claire had made him feel normal for the first time in his life, but just like with everything else, reality sunk in.

If he'd actually given his powers a second thought since he'd been with Claire he probably would had thought more of telling her the 'big secret' but he just hadn't. In truth, Claire was one of the most understanding people Caleb had ever met but one could only assume that she wouldn't be to understanding of a coven of real live witch's. Yet a part of him hoped that just maybe her love for him would be enough. That maybe she would be able to look past it and see that he was still the same guy he'd always been, with the exception of his happiness. That was her doing.

Caleb pulled into the driveway of his family's mansion, put his car in park, and shut off the engine. He rested his head back against his seat and sighed. If it had been anybody else it wouldn't had mattered to him, but he knew he had to tell Claire. Ever since the moment she'd said she loved him and even moments before than, Caleb had known that he wanted her to be the one. The one that could share his secrets, the one who would love him as much as he loved her, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. He also knew that would only happen if he could get the courage to tell her but his fear was overwhelming.

Climbing out of his car, Caleb's phone began to ring. He flipped it open to find Claire's name flashing across the small screen. Any other time, that would have brought a smile to his face. Just knowing he could hear her voice, but at that moment all he could think about was telling her, and the fear and consequences that came with it. He just wasn't ready. Taking a deep breath, Caleb clicked the green 'SEND' button on his phone and slowly brought it up to his ear.

"Hello." He said in a guarded tone, hoping she wouldn't pick up on it.

"Hey handsome," Her soft voice mused through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Uh," He breathed. "I just got home actually."

"O.k. cool, Gina and Annie just left a few minutes ago and I was gonna grab a change of clothes, then I'll be on my way over there." She rushed.

"Yeah about that…" He trailed off, hating himself for a series of reasons. The current one would be lying to her.

"What?" She sounded confused

Caleb lifted his free hand and began messaging his forehead. "Well you know my mom's been having trouble lately since she quit drinking."

"Yeah?" She pushed hesitantly.

"Well when I got home she really wasn't feeling well so I'll probably have to keep an eye on her for a while, which wouldn't really give us much time to spend together." He couldn't believe how painful it was to lie to her, but he just kept on pushing it.

"That's o.k." She responded. "I could help you out with her if you'd like me to?"

"No," He nearly shouted. "I mean… it's really not your responsibility."

"I don't mind." She said slowly, and he could tell by her tone that she knew something was up.

"I do." He argued

"O.k." Claire mumbled. "If you don't want me to help out with your mother than I'll just hang out in your room till you're ready to go to bed."

"I think you should just stay at your dorm tonight." Caleb forced out, trying to keep his voice from cracking as an unfamiliar pain shot through his chest.

The phone was silent for a minute before Claire asked. "Do you not want me to come over?"

"It's not that," Yet another lie. "I just don't know how long til I'll be able to get her to bed and I don't want you to have to spend half the night alone."

"O.k." Claire sighed. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He asked defensively, knowing he'd been busted.

"What's the real reason you don't want me to come over?" She asked, in an aggravated breath.

"I swear it's not that." He was on one serious role.

"Then what is it?"

"Look Claire, it's just that my mom gets real embarrassed and real irritated when she's like this and she doesn't want anyone to see her. Hell, chance's are, she's going to just snap at me over every little thing tonight and I just don't want you to have to deal with it also." Caleb mentally crossed his fingers hoping she would just go for it. He did feel slightly guilty about using his mothers' issues as an excuse and made a note to make it up to her somehow.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" She asked, seemingly convinced.

"I didn't want to worry you," He lied for the umpteenth time. "I know how much you like to save people."

She chuckled lightly but it sounded forced. "If it were something else would you tell me?"

Caleb had never hated himself more than he did in that moment. "Of course."

"Alright," Her voice was low. "I guess I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He said simply

"I love you." Her voice was quiet and held a slight edge.

"I love you more than anything," He said, those being the first honest words he'd said to her throughout their entire conversation. "You know that right?"

Claire took a deep breath. "Mhm."

Caleb knew he'd have to have been a fool to not notice, that from her words she clearly felt otherwise and he promised himself that as soon as he could he would fix that and would show her just how much he loved her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." The word 'talk' flashed throughout his mind. It held truth, considering he'd intended to talk to her the following day but it also held deception. He knew that when she said she'd talk to him the following day that she intended to do it in person but he'd never said that they would in fact talk in person. He'd just left that part out.

"Yeah," She muttered "Night, I guess."

"Goodnight." He said sadly before pulling his phone away from his ear and pressing down on the red 'END' button and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Caleb entered his house and made his way to his bedroom and quickly thought better of it as he looked upon his bed that he knew he'd be sleeping in alone. He knew that the sheets would smell of her and would certainly make for a constant reminder that she was all the way across town due to his stupid fears and insecurities. Letting out an angry groan Caleb exited his room and headed across the large hallway to where one of the many guest rooms was located. He entered the room and instantly threw himself onto the bed wishing with everything he had that Claire could have been there with him.

Claire stared down at her phone and tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Caleb had sounded so strange on the phone, which worried her because he had been fine when she'd last seen him when school had ended. She had no clue as to what it could had been but she had concluded that something had obviously upset him between then and the last time she'd seen him a few hours before. She was also quite positive that it had nothing to do with his mother. She just couldn't think of what.

"Everything o.k?" Cassie's asked from where she stood in the doorway. Claire had been so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn't even heard her come in.

Yeah," Claire breathed. She saw the unconvinced look on Cassie face and decided to use Caleb's lie to her advantage. "I'm just worried about Caleb, his mom's not doing to well and it's stressing him out."

"Oh," Cassie narrowed her eyes in suspicion but quickly shook it of. "O.k. if you say so."

"Uh," Claire pointed towards her bed. "I think I'm just gonna call it a night. Are you still going to Reid's?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, I was just heading out."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up to late, we do have school and I don't want to have to carry your ass all day." Claire joked.

Cassie waved her hand dismissively. "Ah, I'll just have Reid carry me."

"Night." Claire mused as she climbed into bed.

"Night." Cassie sang as she exited the room and stepped into the darkened hallway.

Claire sighed as her head hit the pillow. Her bed felt cold and empty. She had hardly even considered it her bed since she began staying at Caleb's where the bed was always warm and he was always there with her, holding her. Claire tossed and turned but she couldn't seem to find a spot that felt comfortable. Add that to the never-ending question of what had been bothering Caleb and she was pretty sure that she was going to be a zombie in the morning. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning Claire found herself staring at the ceiling beyond exhausted, having only had about three hours of sleep do to her mind racing uncontrollably with random thoughts. Most of which were centered on Caleb. She had seriously contemplated on whether she should just stay in bed and call it a day but she knew she had to go to class and talk to Caleb. Letting out a frustrated groan, Claire dragged herself out of bed and prepared herself for the day that lay ahead.

After a quick shower, Claire changed into her altered uniform that most of her teachers still weren't fond of but luckily for her, they'd given up arguing with her about it. She was debating on whether she should put her hair up or just leave it down when her door opened and Cassie stepped in with Reid trailing behind her.

"Morning sexy." Cassie chimed as she grabbed her school bag from where it lay on her bed.

"Yes Claire, have I ever told you that I love what you've done with your uniform?" Reid asked. Smirking as he sat at the foot of Claire's bed.

Claire rolled her eyes. "You just did, and thank you. So did you guys get any sleep? Wait… bad question."

"Not much." Reid said happily

"Ew." Claire tried to shake her head of the unwanted images.

"So have you talked to Caleb?" Cassie asked

Out of the corner of her eye, Claire noticed Reid shift uncomfortably in his spot at the foot of her bed and wondered what had made him nervous. "No, I figured I'd talk to him in class," Once again, Reid shifted in his spot. "You o.k. Reid?"

"What?" He asked quickly

"You look nervous." Cassie stated and Claire was happy that she wasn't the only one that noticed.

"What? No I'm fine." He answered defensively

"Is there something you know that we don't?" Claire asked

"I just said no." Reid mumbled

"Have you talked to Caleb?" Claire asked curiously

"Yeah." Reid answered slowly

"And?" She pressed, and Cassie was just lost. Looking back and forth between her boyfriend and best friend.

"And nothing," Reid argued. "He was fine."

"Really?" Claire quizzed. "Is his stomach still bothering him?"

Cassie's looked at Claire confused as she thought back to their conversation the previous night where she remembered Claire telling her about Caleb worrying about his mother but she couldn't remember anything about his stomach bothering him. That made her even more curious as to what Claire was up to.

"It's still bothering him a bit." Reid said, making his answer sound more like a question. Proving his uncertainty.

"That's a shame." Claire said in a vacant voice. Knowing that Reid knew what was really bothering Caleb and that he was helping keep it secret. Obviously not well enough to fool her though.

Cassie was beginning to get nervous after picking up on her boyfriends apparent lie and the fact that Claire had picked up on it as well. She just really wished she knew what was going on.

"You know," Claire said with a light chuckle. "I think I'll skip school today."

"Why?" Reid asked carefully

"Caleb has no intention of coming in today does he?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I uh." Reid was stuck, without a single thought of what to say.

"Of course he doesn't," Claire answered for him. "Cause for whatever reason he's avoiding."

"He's not avoiding you." Reid said faintly.

"Then why did he lie and say he had to take care of his mother when you and I both know she's fine. I mean hell, he knew he wasn't coming in today and didn't have the decency to let me know that but he called you. Of course he should of let you know which lie he was going with cause you just made yourself look like an ass by going with the whole ' his stomach's bothering him' crap that I made up." Claire said in a leveled but annoyed tone.

"Claire…" Reid started but came up blank.

"Tell Caleb that whenever he wants to talk I'll be waiting." Claire said before grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top to change into, since she had no intention of going into school.

As Claire entered the bathroom to change, Cassie fixed her sights on Reid.

"What?" Reid sighed.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked, trying to remain neutral but her worry for Claire was upsetting her.

"Cass, it's complicated." Reid was mentally cursing Caleb for dragging him into it. Sure he'd have to tell Cassie eventually but Caleb avoiding Claire was only going to force them all to tell the girls a lot sooner than necessary.

"I didn't ask if it was complicated." She almost growled

"Look, Caleb's just dealing with some stuff and it's really not my business to get involved." Reid defended

"And he can't tell Claire," Cassie asked and Reid nodded. "Is it Sarah?"

Reid's head shot up. "What, no. Why would you ask that?"

"Guy's keeping something from his girlfriend that he can only tell his friends about it's usually about an Ex."

"It's not." Reid argued

"You better hope so," Cassie said sternly. "Cause if I find out otherwise, not only will I be Caleb's ass. I'll be kicking yours."

"Damn it Cass, it's not about her." Reid shouted

Cassie was about to grill Reid for raising his voice when Claire exited the bathroom.

"What's the shouting?" She asked

Cassie fixed Reid with a glare that said, 'we'll discuss this later' before turning back to Claire. "Nothing important. We're just going to head off to class before we're late. You just relax and enjoy your day, I'll call in for you."

"Thanks Cass." Claire said, grateful she had her as a friend.

"No problem babe." Cassie mused as her and Reid exited the room, leaving Claire to her thoughts.

Cassie paced down the hall ignoring Reid's attempts to apologize to her, while she pulled out her phone and dialed Annabelle's number.

"Hello." Annabelle answered on the second ring.

"Annie, it's Cassie." Cassie announced.

"Hey Cass." Annabelle said in her angelic voice.

"Look this is going to sound kinda strange but have you talked to Tyler this morning?" Cassie asked and Reid tensed beside her.

"Yeah," Annie answered. "I'm with him and Pogue now actually, we're on our way to class now."

"Are they acting strangely?" Cassie asked

"Not anymore than usual." Annie joked

Cassie huffed. "Ask them what's up with Caleb and then tell me if they act strangely."

"O.k." Annie laughed, confused before following Cassie's instructions. The line went quiet for a moment before she finally spoke up. "Now that you mention it, they are."

"Figures." Cassie snickered.

"Is everything alright Cass?" Annie asked.

"Nope," She answered shortly. "But you and I are going to get to the bottom of this."

"You bet we are." Annie breathed before hanging up.

Cassie stopped and faced Reid. "I'm going to go meet up with Annie, you can just go meet up with the guys until you guys decide to fess up."

"Cass… it's not that simple." Reid argued.

"And until it is you'll be sleeping alone." Cassie chided, before turning on her heal and heading down the hall.

"Cassie, can you please just not do this?" He asked almost desperately

"Give me a good reason as to why I should."

"I love you." He called to her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She asked shocked

He shrugged, defeated. "I love you."

Cassie was for the first time in her life, at a complete and total loss for words. "I uh… we uh… you, yeah?"

"Yeah." He breathed

"I don't know what to say to that." She admitted

"Say you feel the same." He said in a hopeful tone.

"I do," She admitted, shocking herself. "But right now, that doesn't change anything. Your loyalties lie with the guys, where my loyalties lie with the girls and right now Claire needs me."

Reid nodded sadly. "I understand."

Cassie nodded. "I talk to you later I guess."

"You better." Reid smirked. He watched her as she smiled sadly and walked away and for the second time that day. He wanted to punch Caleb.

After about an hour of pointlessly staring at the ceiling Claire jumped out of bed, grabbed her keys and cell phone and exited her room. She exited the dorms and headed straight for her car but as she reached it she was met with a familiar yet unfriendly face.

"What the hell do you want?" Claire asked annoyed

"Just to talk." Sarah said, calmly, which only added to Claire's annoyance.

"Look Blondie, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I have more important things to do." Claire deadpanned.

"Mm, trouble in paradise." Sarah asked with a bright smile.

"I don't see how that would be any of your business, seeing as how Caleb's done with you." Claire smiled back at her.

"He's not here." Sarah stated, observantly.

"Your point being?" Claire huffed

"I had a little chat with him last night at Nicky's," Sarah grinned. "He was a little flustered when he left and then when he didn't show up today I got worried."

That got Claire's attention. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Sarah said in mock insult. "We just talked."

"We've covered that you ditzy bitch," Claire sneered. "What did you talk to him about?"

"He hasn't told you has he?" Sarah asked with a small grin.

"And what would he have to tell me?" Claire asked annoyed

"About him and the other sons," Sarah waited for Claire to retort but when she didn't she continued triumphantly. "Oh, I guess he didn't, and here I thought you both had an open and honest, loving relationship."

"You don't know the first thing about mine and Caleb's relationship." Claire said, trying her hardest not to punch the other girl.

"I guess I don't but the real question is, "Sarah said dramatically. "Why would he tell me and not tell you?"

Claire just glared at a smirking Sarah; she must have had a million different comebacks but not one of them felt right when she already doubted hers and Caleb's relationship.

"Wow, look at the time," Sarah mused. "I really need to get to class. I guess I'll see you later Claire." Claire held back the urge to run the annoying blonde down with her car as she watched her walk back towards the school building.

She hated that she was doubting her relationship with Caleb but giving the fact that he was keeping something from her and couldn't trust her enough to tell her, hurt more than she ever thought possible. Not to mention that fact that Sarah, clearly knew what was going on, was just all too much for her to handle. Claire climbed into her car and sped off.

Reid, Tyler and Pogue pulled into Caleb's driveway, having decided to skip school since the girls weren't speaking to them. Reid pounded on the door angrily, still not happy about the fact that Cassie was upset with him.

"Reid, calm down." Pogue chided.

"Bullshit," Tyler said, shocking them. "Annie's not speaking to me, someone has to pay."

The door cracked open and Caleb stood there looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Damn," Pogue muttered. "You don't look to good."

"Good." Reid sneered.

"Look," Caleb mumbled tiredly. "Now's not really a good time."

"Tough." Tyler huffed.

Caleb sighed, defeated and moved out of the doorway so that the other could enter.

Claire sat in the small coffee shop and tried her hardest to think of anything that would have Caleb acting so strangely but kept coming up blank.

"Hey there," A familiar voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Claire right."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Funny meeting you here." He flashed her a bright smile.

"How so?" She asked

"I can get you that coffee we talked about." He said casually.

"Oh no, that's o.k." She said quickly.

"I insist," He laughed. "Besides, if you haven't noticed I really have no one to talk to and if I'm with you I wont look like such a loser."

"Well," She breathed. "When you put it like that. Pull up a chair."

Chase smiled and obligued.

* * *

Oh, Cliffie. O.k. the next chapter will be a continuation of this one, since i had to cut this one short. Once again, i wish you a Happy Halloween!!!. The next chapter titled "Scars" should be posted soon. After that, chapter 15 will be titled, "Broken" if that gives you a little hint.

I've really been making stuff up as i go so if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to voice your thoughts. I'm open to almost everything. lol, Bobby was sadly absent throughout this chapter but he will be in the next.

O.k. I hope you enjoy it.

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.**

Daba91


	16. Scars

Happy Thanksgiving!!!

O.k. once again, it's only taken me forever to update but between school, the holidays, birthdays, and a seemingly never-ending cycle of family emergencies I've been busy. On a god note though, I finally got a lap-top at the beginning of the month, which was ten times more advanced than my house computer so it took me awhile to get up to speed on how everything works. I think I'm caught up, lol. For the Twilight fans, New Moon finally came out and was great. I had read an article a few months before it was released and knew that the ending would be different from the book, what with the proposal an all so it wasn't much of a surprise to me but they did a good job at adding it in. Of course that would change Eclipse a bit seeing as how he didn't propose to her until the middle of the book but hey, we only have to wait til June 30th to see that movie…

On the story: I'm sure some of you weren't too happy with the way things played out in the last chapter, there are several reasons for this. One being that I was on a bit of a deadline cause it was my niece and nephews birthday so it was kinda a forced chapter. Having said that, this is a story that involves a lot of characters so I had to add them in and seeing as how the girls are all so close it only made sense for them to side with Claire when the guys are all keeping something from her. 'Secrets are secrets but loyalty is a treasure among friends'. I know, I can't believe I made that up myself, lol. It doesn't mean that they are breaking up but they're on a bit of a strike.

I would like to thank all of my readers, you're all amazing and this story wouldn't be where it is if it weren't for you. I would also like to thank you for your patience in not only how long it took me to update but in bearing with this extremely long authors note.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On with it…

* * *

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Scars – Papa Roach

* * *

CH.15

Scars

Caleb sat silently as he awaited the shouting that judging by his brother's faces, was imminent. Not that he blamed them or thought that he didn't deserve it, cause he did. He knew there would be consequences for not telling Claire the truth but he couldn't bring himself to tell her in fear of what she might do. Losing her just wasn't an option.

After a few moments of waiting, the silence became too much for him. "Go Ahead."

Tyler clenched his fists and spoke slowly. "I'm trying very hard to not hit you right now so give me a minute."

"Tyler." Pogue chided

"He's not the only one." Reid said pointedly

"When don't you want to hit Caleb, Reid?" Pogue asked bored.

Reid waved him off. "Cassie has called in an all girls strike so the girls aren't speaking to us as Gina's not speaking to you all because this jackass is avoiding Claire and didn't have the brains to fill us in on the whole deal. So I went and made a complete ass of myself in front of both her and Cass trying to cover for him. So I think that this time, my wanting to hit him. Is completely justified."

"Here, here." Tyler mumbled

"I understand but hitting Caleb isn't going to help anything." Pogue defended.

"Don't know unless you try." Reid said darkly.

"You talked to Claire?" Caleb asked, that little bit of information having been the only thing Caleb had caught during the guys ranting.

"Yes and she is pissed," Reid sneered. "Not to mention hurt."

"Fuck." Caleb muttered, angry with himself for causing her pain.

"Look, this will all sort it self out once Caleb tells Claire," Pogue looked to Caleb. "You are telling Claire right?"

"I don't know if I can." Caleb said sadly

"You should tell her Caleb." Pogue said in an aggravated tone.

"I know that I should tell her but…" Caleb ran his hand through his dark hair and let out a broken sigh. "I can't lose her, I… I don't know what I'd do if she couldn't handle it and left me."

"You'll lose her if you don't." Pogue said honestly. From the short time he'd known Claire he'd learned that she had trouble letting people in and that trust was not something she did easily but she trusted Caleb, and right know he was risking that trust.

"You do realize that once I tell Claire you'll all have to tell the others?" Caleb asked quietly. "They've clearly shown that they'll stick together on this and if Claire knows she wont want to keep it from them and I can't ask her to."

"Me and Gina haven't been together long but if it's absolutely necessary I'll tell her and hopefully she'll be able to accept it." Pogue breathed.

Reid rested his head in his hands and groaned. "I just told Cassie I love her I don't think I'm ready to drop another bomb this early into the relationship."

All eyes immediately focused in on Reid.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

Tyler's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock as where Caleb just looked confused.

"Did you just?" Pogue looked to Tyler and Caleb. "Did he just?"

"Uh huh." The both mumbled in unison. Disbelief etched in there tones.

"Reid…" Caleb started. "I'm shocked… I mean I'm happy for you, maybe even a little proud but I'm just… shocked."

"I second that." Pogue mumbled

"I'm calling thirds." Tyler chuckled lightly

"Oh don't be so shocked," Reid muttered, fixing them all with a glare. "I do love her but this is all new to me and I don't know if I'm ready to tell her the big secret."

"Well I'm ready to tell Annie," Tyler said confidently. "I know that I love her and that she's who I want to be with and I feel like she'll be able to handle it and if you all think it will help, maybe we could all just sit them down and tell them together."

"Do you think that'll make it better?" Reid asked, a little annoyed.

"You got a better idea?" Tyler shot back.

"I think Tyler's right." Pogue said quickly. "If we tell the girls all at once they wont feel like the other was told before them and we'll all be there to answer any questions they may have."

"Or for emotional support when they all leave us." Reid grumbled.

"I don't know guys." Caleb said slowly.

"Damn it Caleb," Tyler shouted, once again, shocking the others. "Do you want to lose Claire, cause that's what's gonna happen if you don't tell her. Yes she may have trouble handling it and yes, she may ultimately leave you but at the moment what she thinks you're keeping from her is a hell of a lot worse."

"What can be worse?" Caleb fired back.

"She thinks something's going on between you and Sarah." Pogue added carefully.

That caught Caleb full and undivided attention. "Why would she think that?"

"Everything is going fine between the two of you, then all the sudden you're avoiding her. Add that to the fact that Sarah's been trying to find ways to get you back. Why wouldn't she think that?" Tyler took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves.

"Shit." Caleb cursed, upset with himself for not thinking about the consequences of his actions.

"So tell me," Tyler said in a leveled tone. "Would you prefer that she knew the truth or continue to think that something is going on between you and Sarah? Cause you already know that Claire has trust issues and you're digging yourself on hell of a ditch."

"Well I guess that's that." Reid sighed.

Caleb let out a strangled breath and thought about everything that was said. He refused to lose Claire and knew that if she had trouble accepting his powers he would do everything he could to keep her with him but he couldn't let her continue to think that something was going on between him and Sarah. He couldn't have her hate him.

He looked to his brothers. "When do we do this?"

"Tonight." Tyler said after a moment and Pogue and a very reluctant Reid nodded in agreement.

Chase walked back to the table and set Claire's coffee down in front of her.

"Thanks." Claire said kindly as she took a quick sip of the white chocolate mocha.

Chase gave her a big smile and waved her off. "Ah, like I said, you're doing me a favor by not letting me sit alone so thank you."

"So have you lived here long," Claire asked, attempting to start conversation. "Cause I haven't really been here all that long but you tend to recognize people in this town and I've only seen you the once."

"I made an impression though didn't I?" He half joked

"You wish." Claire said playfully.

Chase laughed. "I do… but to answer your question. Not really, I mean I've been in Ipswich before but I tend to move around a lot."

"Ah, modern day nomad?" Claire questioned

"You could say that," Chase chimed, wondering how she'd react if she knew the whole deal. "But I've got some friends here that I was looking to visit."

"Good friends?" Claire wondered.

That caught Chase's interest. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well," Claire started slowly. "Your tone when you said friends was a bit of a give away and there is the whole 'looking to visit' part. Considering you've been in town for at least a couple of days I would think that you would've already been to see them."

Chase rested back against his chair and sat shocked at how easily she had read him. Seeing as how no one else ever had. "Your pretty observant."

"I tend to be." Claire shrugged.

"Huh," Chase gave her a small smile. "Well you were right, me and my friends had a bit of a falling out and I'm back to sort of mend the rift."

"That's pretty big of you," Claire amended. "Not to many people would bother."

"Well clearly I'm still having a little trouble following through since I haven't seen them yet." Chase sighed.

"But you're making an effort," Claire defended, which sparked a foreign emotion in Chase's gut. "Some people just avoid their problems all together in hopes that it will all sort itself out."

"I'm sensing we're not talking about me anymore." Chase stated with a small smirk placed upon his lips.

Claire backtracked for a moment before she gave Chase an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just been one of those days."

"I've been told that I'm a good listener. " Chase said in a hopeful tone. Knowing he needed her trust if his plan was going to work.

"It's my boyfriend," Claire said defeated. "He's keeping something from me and it's like I'm the only one who he can't tell. Hell even his ex who I really, really hate knows"

"Ouch," Chase winced for effect. "That's… yeah, that's pretty bad."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Claire asked dryly.

Chase threw up his hands in surrender. "I said I was a good listener I never said anything about advice."

Claire smiled lightly. "Well at least I don't have to worry about you sparring my feelings and spouting of some unhelpful speech on how everything will work out."

"Not my style," Chase laughed before becoming serious. "You have a beautiful smile by the way."

"Thanks." Claire mumbled, having been caught of guard.

"Not to make you uncomfortable or anything," He defended quickly; knowing that was a total lie but what confused him was the truth behind the words he said next. "It's just, this guy is really lucky to have a girl like you. You're beautiful, you're smart, funny, and you have a wit that challenges my own. He'd be a complete idiot to screw that up."

Claire could hear the truth in his words and decided to lighten the tension that seemed to entrap them. "For a minute there I thought you were going to go all mushy on me."

"There's that wit, and we can now add modest to the list," Chase chuckled before taking a deep breath. "Do you… do you love him."

Claire's eyes watered and she hated that she'd let herself be vulnerable in front of him. Nodding lightly she mumbled a quick, 'yes' before her gaze met the cherry wood table that sat between them.

Her answer angered Chase and he couldn't understand why. He took a calming breath before responding. "Well then you should at least try to talk to him and if he doesn't tell you what you need to hear I say you ditch him and me and you can runaway together. I'll teach you how to live on the land."

Claire laughed, "Tempting, but I guess you're right. I should at least try to see him face to face and get an answer."

"And about running away together?" He questioned playfully as he reached across the table and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"As much as I'd like to 'live on the land' that would be incredibly irresponsible of me." Claire said taking another quick sip of her coffee.

"Damn," Chase huffed. "It would had been nice to have a hot traveling companion but what can you do?"

Claire chuckled. "I'm sure you could get any number of hot girls to travel with you."

"Yeah," Chase shrugged. "But none of them would be you."

Claire could tell that the conversation was going in a dangerous direction and decided to change its course. "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening." Chase said immediately.

"O.k." Claire grinned. "I'll go talk to my boyfriend if you go and talk to your friends."

"Not much of a deal seeing as how if you don't go and make up with your boyfriend I get to keep you all to myself."

"It's all I got." Claire shrugged, wondering if he was serious.

"O.k. then try this," Chase suggested and waited for Claire to give him the sign to continue. When she nodded curiously he did. "You go talk to your boy, I'll go talk to my friends and after we could meet up here and go over what happened and if all is good between you and your boyfriend I'll ease up on my flirtatious ways."

"Ah, so you were aware of what you were doing?" Claire questioned.

"I've never met a girl like you before Claire," Chase said honestly. "So I'll probably tend to flirt and shower you with random terms of endearment but know that if I get to carried away with the things that I say you're more than welcome to put me in my place."

"O.k." Claire said simply, unsure of what else to say.

"So do we have a deal?" Chase asked eagerly

"We do." Claire nodded as her phone began to buzz in her jacket pocket. Looking back at Chase, she mumbled a quick apology that he waved off as she opened her phone and pressed down on the green, 'SEND' button before lifting the phone to her ear.

"Where are you?" Cassie's voice sounded through the phone impatiently before Claire even got the chance to say hello.

"I'm at the 'Coffee House' in town why, what's wrong?" Claire asked quickly.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" Cassie screeched. "We've all been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour but you wouldn't answer your phone, hell even the guys called when Caleb couldn't reach you and he's about ready to go looking for you."

"Cassie I didn't get any calls until just now," Claire defended, not noticing Chase smirk deviously.

"We've all called you Claire." Cassie huffed.

Claire shook her head, confused. "I swear my phone didn't go off until just now, there aren't even any numbers in my call log for at least the last two hours."

"Well then something must be wrong with your phone cause we've all called and were just about to have a heart attack when you didn't answer." Cassie sighed.

"I'm sorry," Claire breathed. "But I swear I didn't get them cause if I did I would have at least called you back. I'm not too sure about Caleb though. Why did he call anyway I thought he was supposed to be avoiding me?"

"Well after I left the dorms this morning I called Gina and Annie and we decided to take matters into our own hands." Cassie mused.

"Meaning?" Claire asked worriedly.

"We went on strike against the guys until they could give us a good enough answer as to what's up with Caleb." Claire could picture the smirk on Cassie's face as she spoke.

"You guys really didn't have to do that, this whole thing is between me and Caleb and I don't want to start problems between you and the guys." Claire breathed.

"No dice," Cassie said quickly. "We stick together just like the guys would if the situation were reversed, besides, it clearly worked because they called and they want to meet with us."

"Just like that?" Claire mumbled in disbelief.

"I don't think they could handle the separation." Cassie said vaguely

"Cass?" Claire pressed knowing that she clearly wanted to say something up.

"Well," she started. "Reid told me he loved me."

"What?" Claire asked shocked, not believing she heard right. She looked over and saw Chase giving her a questioning glance. Lifting her pointer finger she mimed her signal for him to wait a minute.

"Yeah, he just said it and I could hardly reply." Cassie said quietly.

"But you told him that you loved him back right?" She questioned

"Not in so many words but yeah," Cassie mumbled. "I'm just so confused by this and I really don't want to have this conversation over the phone so why don't you just head back to the dorm so we can talk before the guys come over."

"O.k. I'm on my way just sit tight and if it's not to much trouble could you call the others and tell them I'm alright so I don't get yelled at by anyone else." Claire rushed.

"Sure babe, see ya soon." Cassie mused before hanging up.

Claire clicked down on the red, 'END' button before placing her phone back in her jacket pocket and looking back up at Chase. "I'm sorry that I have to cut out on you but that was my roommate and apparently after this morning her and my other two friends went on strike against their boyfriends who are my boyfriends best friend's, well they're actually more like brothers but anyway. They stopped talking to them in an attempt to get them to say what's going on with my boyfriend and I guess it worked cause they called and said they wanted to meet with us."

"And they couldn't get a hold of you because something's wrong with your phone?" He questioned although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah that's so weird I've never had any problems with it before. Damn metro phones." Claire sighed.

"Well since you're going to talk to your boyfriend I guess I have to go and uphold my end of the deal." Chase said standing from his seat at the same time as Claire stood from hers.

"And we'll meet up back here say… tomorrow to see how everything went?" She asked as they stepped out of the 'Coffee House' and onto the street.

"Sounds like a plan." Chase said giving her a small nod before turning and walking in the opposite direction of her car.

"Hey Chase," Claire called out and waited for him to turn around. "I really enjoyed talking to you."

"I enjoyed talking to you too Claire," Chase said as he watched her climb into her car and drive away before mumbling to himself. "More than you know."

After Claire got back to the dorms she was immediately bombarded with questions about where she was from the three very worried girls she come to love like sisters. She told them that she was just hanging out at the 'Coffee House' but decided against telling them about Chase cause she knew that they would take her speaking to a guy that wasn't Caleb the wrong way, when she just genuinely enjoyed his company as a person and was actually looking forward to talking to him the next day.

"Well," Gina sighed. "As long as you're o.k."

"I will be once I find out what's going on." Claire said as a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Here goes nuthin." Annabelle breathed as she opened the door and their four very nervous looking boyfriends entered the room.

Caleb stole a quick glance at Claire just to see if she was okay, since he couldn't get a hold her earlier.

"So…" Cassie started but came up blank.

Caleb took a deep breath before speaking. "There's a… there's something we need to tell you, all of us and if you just let us explain we will answer any questions you have but just know that we love you and we didn't want to have to keep this from you but it isn't something we take lightly."

The girls all remained silent and their hearts sped up in the knowledge that things were about to change, whether it was for better or for worse they were about to find out.

Caleb sighed and looked at the floor before speaking. "We're… uh, we're not exactly human… I guess you could call us witch's, we have powers."

And with that, Tyler's eyes went black as night and the four of them levitated three feet off the ground.

* * *

Another cliffy. I know, I've had a lot of those lately but they really make writing the next chapter easier. So I really hadn't intended to have the guys reveal themselves in this chapter but it just sort of happened and it worked. Theirs is still quite a bit left for me to cover in this story so that just gets one of them out of the way.

Chase is as always, up to no good so be sure to be surprised with what coming next. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter, which is titled 'Broken' up soon and it will take place after the guys tell the girls so it's almost a continuation of this chapter.

Thank you again for reading and for being so patient, you really are the best.

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought**

Much Luv

Daba91


	17. Broken

Thank you, everyone who read, reviewed and faved. I'm glad that it didn't take me as long to get this chapter posted, all the craziness that usually seems to surround my life has seemed to have taken a bit of a break so I took advantage of that by getting some writing done. I've already finished writing the next chapter titled "Hearing Damage" and will update as soon as I get at least 8 reviews, cause I'm attempting to break 200 hundred before this story is over. That would be great.

So I tried to make it a point in the last chapter that the reason things seemed to have been moving at a faster pace the last three chapters is because there are just too many things I'm trying to accomplish and one of them was having the girls find out about the guy's powers and I figured I'd just get that out of the way so I could work on the more exciting parts of the story. Cause honestly, I myself am not to happy about how I wrote the girls finding out but what's done is done and now we can just look forward to the later chapters. I also haven't done much with my other characters, so there is a bit of Bobby and Dan at the end of this chapter. Someone had actually asked me to write a one shot for Bobby that centered on all of his pranks. I think that was a great idea but I will not be doing that, but at the end of this chapter you get to see what it was that Bobby did to Renee when he was on the phone with Claire a few chapters back.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

Own With It…

* * *

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

_because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore_

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore_

_Broken - Seether & Amy Lee_

* * *

CH.16

Broken

The girls all stood still as statues as the guys words sunk in. The words said would have been enough to convince them that what the guys were saying was true, but seeing them hover above ground neither required nor received words. The girls were completely silent as logical responses escaped them. How could anyone respond to something as randomly impossible as what they'd just witnessed. To them, things like that only happened in dreams and teen movies. They weren't supposed to be real but there before them stood four young men that made it a reality. The same four young men that they'd come to love and trust were also extremely powerful beings, or witch's as they called themselves. They had powers that went against all logical reason and were capable of almost anything, but they were also cursed because of them. After their eighteenth birthdays, one of which had already past, the sons' powers would be bound to their life forces and as they used their bodies would age and ultimately they'd die. An image that none of the girls could bring themselves to imagine.

"Well?" Caleb prodded hesitantly, fearing that this was the end of his and Claire's relationship.

The girls remained silent and their face's held blank expressions, which made Reid, speak up. "Crap, they're catatonic. That's not a good sign right?"

"Give them a minute." Tyler responded quietly as he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

"Say something?" Pogue pleaded in a hopeful yet stern tone that momentarily shook the girls from their thoughts.

"I…I uh… witch's, I'm sorry I've got nothing," Claire's tone was faint, and her mind was going a mile a minute. "Cass?"

"Give me a minute," Cassie breathed. "Boyfriend's, magic powers, flying hummers, so confused."

Gina sighed and nodded. "Right there with you."

"This is…" Annabelle started. "Not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Tyler asked quickly, his need to know her thoughts was becoming unbearable.

The guys had explained everything in great detail and had tried to answer any of the girl's unasked questions. Seeing as how they were to stunned to speak. Subconsciously the girls had an endless supply of questions but consciously, none of them seemed like the right one to ask. In truth, they feared the answers, they feared that their acknowledgment of the guy's powers would only make it more real, and they feared their acceptance would only prove their insanity.

"You're not crazy." Tyler mumbled. "This is real."

The girls shivered at the obvious invasion of their thoughts and Pogue glared at Tyler. "Did you seriously just read their minds?"

"I couldn't help it," Tyler defended.

"Yeah, well it's not helping so knock it off," Pogue chided. "If you have a question just ask them like a normal person."

"You're right," Tyler conceded. "Annie, what were you expecting?"

"That Caleb was seeing Sarah being Claire's back," Annabelle chuckle humorlessly and Caleb cringed along with Claire. "No offence Caleb but the odds were against you for a moment there."

"Don't worry about it." Caleb said, feeling worse about they way he handled the situation. Looking to Claire, Caleb knew that if he didn't speak up things wouldn't get any better. "Claire?"

"Caleb…" Claire started but the words wouldn't come out.

"Claire," Caleb pressed. "Look at me."

Claire shook her head slowly and kept her eyes focused on the floor.

"Would you please look at me?" He begged, and Claire couldn't help but meet his pain stricken gaze. "I'm sorry."

"I… don't," She started but was immediately cut off.

"Just let me explain," He forced out. "I should had told you before, keeping it from you was a mistake and I'm sorry that you had to doubt my love for you by not thinking about my actions and allowing you to think that I was being unfaithful to you."

"Caleb, you don't…" Claire tried and failed as Caleb continued on with his speech.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me after you found out that I was different," Caleb moved from his spot by his brothers so he could be closer to Claire, feeling that what needed to be said was to personal to be said from across the room. "I know this is a lot to take in, it is for everyone at first, even us and we were raised into this. It's a part of who we are and I can't change that but Claire, you've changed me. Before I met you I thought that my powers were going to destroy me but then you can into my life and were all that I could think about. For the last few weeks I felt more happy and free than I've ever felt and I know it's because of you. I hadn't even thought about my powers until Sarah brought it up to me last night at Nicky's and afterwards it was like reality came crashing down and I panicked. I just don't want to lose you."

"Caleb," Claire's voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. "I understand why you were avoiding me. This isn't exactly what I was expecting you to say when you came here and I'm trying my hardest to wrap my head around this, cause although things are different I still love you and that's not going to change. I'm happy you told me although it was somewhat forced cause I probably would have had more trouble handling this 'news' if I'd found out later into the relationship."

"Well it's not exactly first date conversation." Caleb joked, trying to lighten the tension.

Claire laughed. "I guess you're right. When I said that I loved you, I meant it and I'm willing to try and understand all of this but it's going to take time and I'm not leaving you so you're just going to have to get used the fact that you're stuck with me."

Without another word, Caleb pulled Claire into his arms and held onto her as if she were his lifeline. Continuously chanting, 'I love you', softly into her ear. Although Claire now knew the secret, she couldn't bring herself to see things differently. The guys were still the same as they'd always been and Caleb was still the man she loved.

Caleb reluctantly let go as Claire pulled away and her eyes met his, looking frighteningly innocent, a question burning within them. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." He answered immediately

Taking a quick breath. "Just… no more secrets okay?"

"I promise." And he meant it.

"Then just one more thing?" She asked after a moment.

"Just one?" He questioned jokingly.

"Oh no," She laughed. "There are many, many questions but right now I need to know… how did Sarah find out. Cause she insinuated that she knew whatever it was that you weren't saying and I have to admit that the thought of you trusting her with something that you felt you couldn't tell me it… it hurt."

Caleb shook his head vehemently. "She found out on her own and we were forced to tell her, it was never about trusting her."

"Okay, that helps." Claire sighed.

"We'll get through this," He promised, his tone laced with honesty. "Now that you know, there's no reason for secrets and we can just work past this and then maybe things will be a lot easier."

"Yeah." Claire nodded, hoping that it would be that simple. Taking a quick glance around the room Claire saw the girls and their respected guys in similar embraces as her and Caleb. All of them having much needed personal conversations.

After what seemed like forever, Claire came to the realization that the girls had come to the same conclusion she had and that with a little time things would work out.

"So… Reid," Claire started trying to lighten the mood. "I here that you're in love."

Reid looked down at Cassie whom he had wrapped up in his arms and smirked. "You bet your ass I am."

"Good thing you told me when you did," Cassie joked. "Otherwise this conversation wouldn't have gone as well."

"Please," Reid snickered. "You know you think this whole thing is cool."

Cassie shrugged. "Maybe a little. I mean, how many girls can say that they've had amazing sex with their 'witch' boyfriend."

"Cass!" Everyone sans Reid shouted.

"I'm just saying." Cassie smirked.

"So…" Pogue started cautiously. "I take it we're all good."

The others nodded slowly and Gina spoke up. "It's a lot and it'll take a hell of a lot of getting used to but we'll be fine. Just as long as you guys aren't like, devil worshipers who sacrifice virgins to angry gods, which you aren't right?"

"No." Pogue laughed, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Not that it'd matter if they were cause you, Claire, and I are no virgins," Cass mused. "Of course Annie may be in a bit of trouble but hell, Tyler's a virgin himself, so I think were safe."

"What makes you so sure he's still a virgin?" Annabelle chimed.

"Honey," Cassie laughed darkly. "I can spot a virgin a mile away, it's like a sense, and hell I can practically smell 'em."

"Subject change." Claire said in a bored tone.

"I'm glad you're all willing to work with this." Tyler said brightly

"You guys are still the same as you were before we knew and we did kinda force it out of you so… you get what you ask for right?" Annabelle said sweetly

"Annie's right," Claire agreed. "But for not only our sakes but yours, all I ask is that you try not to use your… powers, wow it sounds weird saying that. It's just that none us can handle losing any of you. So for the sake of our already questionable sanity."

"We'll try," Caleb swore before looking at his brothers. "Right?"

"Yup." Reid nodded, giving a small half salute.

"Absolutely." Pogue agreed.

"It's the least we can do for all of you handling this so well." Tyler said grateful.

"Yeah, cause most times the men in our families don't spill the big secret until after the marriage or at least till a son is born so we've kind of jumped the gun." Reid joked.

"I would have slaughtered you." Cassie said lightly.

"I wouldn't have waited that long to tell you," Reid defended. "Besides, I don't plan on having a little rugrat until I'm at least thirty if not later."

"You know that's not how it works Reid." Caleb reminded.

"What do you mean, that's not how it works?" Claire asked confused.

"The power pass's from father to son, well first born son anyway," Pogue answered for Caleb. "So for generations our families have been known for conceiving males. It's incredibly rare, but we can have other children and even possibly a girl but they wouldn't have any powers. That and, the only way Reid could hold out on having a kid til he's thirty is if the rest of us were to."

"Okay," Gina said shaking her head, "You had me and then you lost me at the last part."

Seeing as Pogue seemed a little on edge talking about kids directly to his girlfriend, Tyler decided to step in. "What Pogue meant is that another part of our powers that binds us so closely is the fact that each new generation is met with four sons that are born within mere month's of each other. So Reid would be able to hold out on having a kid as long as none of use had conceived."

"So if one of us were to get pregnant…" Gina pressed.

"Then the others would follow shortly after." Tyler concluded.

Cassie cringed. "Well I guess it's good we're all being safe and Tyler and Annie haven't f…"

"Cass!" They all shouted again.

"I'm just saying." She defended.

Claire and the others laughed but something about the conversation had brought her pause. Taking a moment to think back on it, she realized that her and Caleb had been so caught up with one another that they hadn't really been responsible when it came to their sex life. Claire was slightly worried even though as far as she knew, according to Cassie's 'senses' and Annabelle and Tyler's obvious innocence, they hadn't been sexual active and according to the sons', they all had to be pregnant at the same time. After telling herself it was impossible, Claire took a deep breath and tried to rid herself of those thoughts but when she looked up at Caleb and saw him looking directly back at her she could see that he had thought of the same thing she had.

An unreadable expression flashed across Caleb's face before he leaned down and whispered softly into her ear. "Maybe not now, but someday."

"It worries me," She confessed in an equally soft whisper. "But why doesn't the idea scare me?"

"Because we were made for each other," The soft tone of his voice and the feel of his breath on her ear sent chills throughout Claire's body and she sighed happily, knowing that he meant every word he said. "Any child we created together would be nothing short of amazing and that is nothing to be scared of. The worry just comes from the idea that you started the chain reaction."

Claire chuckled lightly. "Well I would hate to be the one responsible for crushing Reid's hopes of enjoying his twenties."

"Nah," Caleb took a fleeting look in Reid's direction. "Reid loves kids, and actually looks forward to being a dad but is afraid of freaking Cassie out by telling her."

"So he is a softy underneath it all?" Claire feigned shock. "Well what about you?"

"I can't wait til you're carrying my child," He said with genuine enthusiasm. "And all that comes with it, midnight cravings, wild hormones, and even you crushing my hand, screaming at me throughout the whole delivery. I'll probably even cry."

"But what if it happens too soon?" She asked. "We haven't even graduated yet and what about college?"

"If it happens it happens," He said, unaffected. "Destiny is a funny thing."

"But you'd be okay with it?" Her voice was quiet. "Cause looking back on it we haven't been being safe, which we have to start being from now on and I just don't want you to feel like you were rushed into it."

"I've already told you how I feel about it," Caleb responded in a reassuring tone. "There is still a good chance that you aren't since Tyler and Annie haven't even gotten that far in their relationship but if so it's okay. I will love you and our baby no matter what and it will all work out."

She took a minute to let his words sink in before responding. "I trust you."

"Alright," Reid said, gaining everyone's attention. "I've filled my quota of serious conversations for the day and I say that we all go to Nicky's and unwind a bit. Who's with me?"

"Hell yes." Cassie sang.

"Get me a bottle of Jack D and you can count me in." Gina half joked.

"Isn't she great?" Pogue asked proudly.

"We're in." Annabelle spoke for her and Tyler.

"That's the spirit," Reid cheered before turning to face the last couple. "Caleb, Claire, you in?"

"Sure." Claire relented.

"Yeah I'm in," Caleb said knowing he would be anywhere that Claire was. "But first, Claire needs to pack a bag."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Are you kidding?" He asked incredulously. "We just made up, I'm taking you back home where I can hold you prisoner and show you just how much I missed having you in my arms last night."

"Damn Claire," Reid said shocked, but his expression was one of mischief. "You've created a monster."

"That's how she likes me." Caleb smirked devilishly.

On the other side of town, Bobby sat in the recliner that was located in the guest bedroom his son had made up for him and listened intently to the argument going on across the hall in the master bedroom.

"They're my children Renee." Daniel's voice, although muffled, carried forcefully into the guest room.

"I don't care," Renee's exhaustingly annoying voice screeched. "Ever since they've been back they're all you think about and I am sick of it, and I'm sick of that old whiskey drinking cowboy across the hall."

"One glass and she throws a fit," Bobby snickered. "Tomorrow I'll have two."

"That old whiskey drinking cowboy is my father." Daniel shot back.

"Since when," Renee asked sharply. "You've hardly even spoken to him in the past twelve years and look what he did to me."

"I think you're over reacting Renee." By the sound of Dan's voice, Bobby could tell he was fed up.

"MY HAIR IS BLUE!" She shouted and Bobby could have sworn the walls shook.

"Damn it Renee, I have had it," Dan shouted just as loudly as she had. "All you do is complain and when you're not doing that you're out spending thousands of dollars on unnecessary junk, let's not forget the fact that you're sleeping with the pool boy."

"Tacky." Bobby grumbled as he stood and opened the door that led into the hallway.

"Then why don't you just divorce me then?" She screamed and Bobby could hear the worry in her voice as the words left her mouth.

"That's a great question," Dan said quietly. "I should divorce you."

"What?" Renee asked quietly. "Dan I didn't mean what I said I just…"

"It's over Renee," Dan said in a final tone. "I want you out of my house, you have money for a nice hotel, you can stay there for the night and I'll have some papers drawn up in the morning. We can work out all the details then but right now I want you gone. It's time for me to make things right with my children and I will no longer let you stand in the way of that."

"You're going to regret this." Renee sneered as she swung open the bedroom door with exceptional force and stepped into the hallway where Bobby stood smiling brightly.

"Ya know," He said thoughtfully. "I always thought blue was one of the more favorable colors but it really doesn't suit you."

"Ahh," Renee fumed as she stormed down the hall towards the staircase.

Dan stepped out into the hall where he saw his father standing. "I asked Renee for a divorce."

"I heard," Bobby said shamelessly and Dan laughed. "Bout time if you ask me, that woman was nuts."

"Yeah." Dan said faintly.

"For the first time in years you did the right thing Danny," Bobby said in a serious tone. "I'm proud of you son."

"That means the world to me dad." Dan said honestly.

"Yeah well frame it cause it may not happen again," Bobby joked before turning to go back into his room. "G'night."

"Night dad." Dan sighed. Tomorrow, he thought to himself would be the day that he really went to work on making amends with his kids, cause now. There would be no distractions.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it.

So there is a pregnancy scare and Dan has asked for a divorce. Crazy. I wonder, how many of you think that there is a possibility that Claire is pregnant. Don't you just love Bobby; I've really missed writing his character.

As I said before I've already finished the next chapter and I will update as soon as I get at least 8 reviews cause I'm attempting to reach at least 200 before I bring this story to a close. I'd really appreciate it if you could help me with that and to anyone who has read my Twific "Make It Right!" I will have the next chapter to that up shortly and if you haven't read it I'd appreciate it if you checked it out cause it's my first story for that fandom and I want it to do well.

Special Shout Out's:

hecate's apprentice, WitheringSage, KaylaSimms1990, MUSEXAKWolf, MS. T3, Rose in Bloom 01, sixthson. I'd like to thank you all for being amazing readers who have stayed with this story and for some of you, my first story as well. I appreciate that you have stayed consistent with your support with this story even though my updates weren't as frequent as before and I also appreciate your many reviews that help me to know what I'm either doing right or doing wrong, cause although I write the story, I make it for the enjoyment of those reading it.

**Please Review & Let Me Know What You Thought!**

Daba91


	18. Hearing Damage

Wow, there are absolutely no words to describe how amazing you all are. I checked my e-mail and found review after review and it seriously made my day. You all really came through for me. Thank you all for reading.

This chapter was actually cut short but I figured it was necessary for everything that is going on with the characters. I'm trying to take everything a bit further without taking it to far, if that makes sense. I just wanted to show that although the girls are trying to work everything out with the guys, they are still trying to understand it all, and it does scare them.

For those of you that reviewed, I will be going on later today to reply but I'm just a bit busy at the moment. I thank you for all of you praises and words of advice and I greatly appreciate it.

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible so be sure to review.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire & Any Other OC's

On with it…

* * *

_A tear in my brain  
Allows the voices in  
They wanna push you off the path  
With their frequency wires_

_And you can do no wrong  
In my eyes  
In my eyes  
You can do no wrong  
In my eyes  
In my eyes_

_A drunken salesman  
Your hearing damage  
Your mind is restless  
They say you're getting better  
But you don't feel any better_

_Your speakers are blowing  
Your ears are wrecking  
Your hearing damage  
You wish you felt better  
You wish you felt better_

_You can do no wrong  
In my eyes  
In my eyes  
You can do no wrong  
In my eyes  
In my eyes  
In my_

_In my eyes  
In my eyes  
In my eyes_

_Thom Yorke_

* * *

CH.17

Hearing Damage

_"Momma."_

_The muffled voice called out and Claire slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark, alerting her to the fact that it was still early._

_"Momma." The voice called out again, a bit forcefully._

_"I'll get him." Caleb's said, his voice thick with sleep._

_"No I got him." Claire sighed, slipping out of his hold and standing from the bed. She took a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness before placing a soft kiss on Caleb's cheek and leaving the room._

_"Momma."_

_Claire followed the tiny voice into the room across the hall and was met with a sight that she become quite fond of._

_"Momma, momma," The small toddler chanted as he bounce excitedly in his crib. "Momma up." Claire smiled brightly, and all traces of sleep dissipated as she watched her son throw his hands up as high as his little arms could reach, making his point known._

_"Hey little man," Claire cooed as she lifted him from his crib and balanced him on her hip, keeping her right arm securely wrapped around him. Holding him to her. He looked so much like Caleb but his expressions and personality were hers and that thought warmed her heart. "What'cha doing up this early?"_

_"Pwetty lights." He said and Claire furrowed her brows in confusion as she looked around the room in search of said lights but found none._

_"I don't see any lights sweetie," Claire said softly. "Maybe you were dreaming."_

_The little boy shook his head animatedly and he lifted his hand to rest on her cheek. Making sure he had her full attention. "Look." Claire looked worriedly at her son and before she could blink his tiny brown eyes turned as black as the night._

_Claire gasped as tiny lights appeared out of nowhere and circled the room, creating soft glows that were mesmerizing to look at._

_"Pwetty lights." The toddler sang happily._

_"Caleb!" Claire shouted in shock. "Caleb, get in here, something's wrong with Carter."_

_Claire looked back to her son who was staring at the lights, proud of what he had done._

_"Caleb…" Claire started but was cut off._

_"What's wrong?" Caleb's voice sounded from the door and Claire turned to face him._

_If Claire hadn't of been shocked at what her son had done, she would had been at the sight that beheld her when she saw her husband. His skin that was once toned and smooth was now worn and dry and he looked like he could hardly stand. His hair, once full and the darkest brown was now gray and thinning and his skin had gone from its rich golden tan to a pale white. His warm brown eyes and the love that she could feel for him were the only traces of the former him left. The rest had aged drastically._

_"Caleb?" Claire's voice was nothing more than a broken whisper as she watched her husbands' life fade before her._

_"Claire," He said as a painful cry escaped his lips. "What's happening?"_

_"I don't know," Claire cried as his body convulsed and pieces of his flesh turned to dust and fell to the ground. "Caleb!"_

_"I love you… both of you, so, so much," Were his final words as his legs cracked from beneath him. He fell to the ground in a dusty heap and his wedding ring rolled across the room, only to stop at Claire's feet._

_Uncontrollable tears fell shamelessly down Claire cheeks as pained ripped through her chest and screeching cries escaped her. She had no knowledge as to how long she stood there staring at the dusty remains of what once was her husband but a quiet sniffle alerted her to the knowledge that's he was not alone in the room. A thought that immediately drew her attention to her now empty arms._

_"Carter!" She screamed as she turned in the direction of his crib that was no longer there. In it's place, stood a young boy, maybe twelve or thirteen years in age. "Where's my son?"_

_The boy looked at her confused for a second before speaking. "I am your son."_

_"What?" Claire asked as she took a step back and studied the boy in front of her. He looked like an exact replica of a picture she'd seen of Caleb at that age and what she'd imagined Carter would look like older. He raised his eyebrows as if he thought she was crazy, and in that moment she saw herself in him. Proof that the boy in front of her was in fact her son. Her Carter._

_"But how?" She asked_

_"It's the power," He said sadly. "It destroys us from the inside out, and I'm next."_

_"No!" Claire screamed as she watched her son fade away before her eyes._

"No!" Claire awoke screaming, as the images from here dream replayed over and over in her head.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Caleb asked panicked as he too woke up and searched for the cause of her distress.

"Just a dream, just a dream," She continuously chanted, trying to rid her mind of what she'd seen. "It was just a dream."

"Claire," Caleb said worriedly. "Claire, please tell me what's wrong."

Claire looked at Caleb with tears in her eyes. "It was just a dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it right now?" He asked, hoping that if she did he could ease her worry.

"Not now," She breathed. "Just hold me… please, just hold me."

"You don't even have to ask." Caleb said as he pulled her into his arms and held her to him with a firm grip. "Just try to get some sleep, we can talk about it in the morning."

"I don't want to sleep." She whispered.

"Try," He pleaded. "For me."

Claire didn't respond. She just held onto him as tight as she could in fear that he would disappear if she let go. Just like their son had in her dream, well, nightmare. "I love you."

"I love you too." Caleb said sleepily before his breathing evened out and Claire could tell he was no longer conscious.

She replayed the horror of her frighteningly clear nightmare one last time before exhaustion clamed her and she fell into her own deep sleep.

The rest of her night was met with dreamless sleep and for that she was grateful. She didn't want to relive more of the horror that had already plagued her mind, and several hours later when she found herself getting ready for a the day she decided tell Caleb about her dream.

"So do you want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly as he slipped on his uniform jacket.

She nodded slowly as she turned to face him. "Yes… but first I'd like to ask you a few more questions about your powers if that's okay with you?"

"Of course," He answered, worry evident in his tone. "You can ask me anything."

"You said that you and the others got your powers when you were thirteen right?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered confused.

"And it's not possible for you to access them before that?" She continued.

"No," He answered quickly. "Or at least it's never happened."

Claire arched her brow. "But it could?"

Caleb shrugged. "I guess, we're living proof that anything can happen, so… maybe, why?"

Claire raised her finger, silently telling him to wait for his question to be answered as she continued. "And the aging, how does that work again?"

"Basically?" He asked and she nodded. "It's pretty simple, the more we use the more we age, eventually we die."

"What is that like?" She asked faintly, remembering him turn to dust before her eyes.

"I've never actually seen it happen." Claire could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

"Is that…" She took in a sharp breath. "Is that what happened with your father?"

"Yes." He said sadly.

"Was it sudden?' She asked tearfully. Hating herself for asking but needing answers.

"He had been 'sick' for a while and had been suffering for a long time," Caleb said thoughtfully. "But I guess that his death was quick."

"You guess?" She asked confused.

"He uh," Caleb sighed. "He willed his powers to me and because of that he died."

"I thought that you said something about that being against your families laws?" She asked, wondering what that meant for Caleb.

"It is," He answered truthfully. "But the situation called for it and he really had no choice."

"So your twice more powerful than the others?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded. "You could say that."

"What does that mean for you?" Was the question she desperately needed to know.

"It means that I have to be twice as careful with my powers," He sighed. "But having you in my life makes it easier and I fully intend to keep my promise to you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was so scared." Claire cried and Caleb wrapped her in his arms.

"Tell me." He said, needing to know what had her so upset.

"He kept calling me," She said quietly. "He just kept saying momma, momma and I went to him. He was so beautiful Caleb, he looked just like you and I when I held him in my arms, everything just seemed right but then his eyes turned black like Tyler's did last night. Light's filled the room and he just looked so excited at all of them. The pretty lights he made all by himself. He was so proud but I was terrified so I called for you… and…. When you came you didn't look like you, you were older and before I knew it, you turned to dust. I cried and I cried and then he was gone… Carter was gone and when I found him he was older, so handsome. He told me that it was the power, that destroyed you and that he was next and then he just… he just… disappeared and there was nothing I could do he was just gone."

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Caleb cooed as tears filled his eyes and Claire's body shook in his arms from her uncontrollable sobbing.

"I can't lose you." She whispered.

"You won't." He said firmly.

"What about him?" She asked in a far way tone.

"Claire… I don't think you're pregnant." Caleb said, trying to make sense of their situation but couldn't.

"I know I am," She said confidently. "I can feel him."

"It's not possible," He thought out loud. "Tyler and Annie haven't…"

"I know," Claire said cutting him off. "But you also weren't supposed to have your fathers powers."

"But…" Caleb started but all the sudden everything made sense, her words, and her dream, all of it. Nobody else besides him and Chase had, had powers willed to them. The power was to be passed from father to son but that was only because they were only strong enough to pass it on to one child. There had never been any records of what would happen if someone stronger were to conceive, and he was in fact stronger than the others due to his and his fathers combined powers. After a moment, reality set in and Caleb realized that he was going to be a father. "Holy shit."

"That's reassuring." Claire joked.

Caleb looked down at Claire and smiled. He had so much love for her it was insane, and now she was carrying his child and that just made him love her more. "We're going to have a baby."

"Yeah," Claire smiled weakly. "You okay with that?"

"I already told you I would be and I am." He answered honestly.

"How are we going to break the news to the others?" She asked in a scared tone.

"Don't worry about that just yet." He sighed happily.

"We have to tell them," Claire argued gently. "They could be…"

"No," Caleb cut her off. "I don't think it's time for them yet."

"What do you mean?" She was getting really tired of being confused.

"I mean that I don't think this baby is the one that is going to start the chain reaction." He said thoughtfully.

"How's that possible?" She breathed.

"Like you said, I have twice the power so maybe…" He said with a grin. "We'll have another one later."

"You mean two children?" She asked.

"Hmm." He hummed.

"Both with powers?"

"Hmm."

Claire shook her head at the new bit of information. "Oh crap."

"Aren't you happy?" Caleb asked worried.

"I am," She said truthfully. "But I'm also terrified. "

"We'll get through this together." He assured her.

"Promise?" She asked

"Promise," And he meant it. "Now let's get ready for school. I have swim practice with the guys after that but once I'm done, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"How kind of you." She smiled, trying her hardest to let go off her nagging fears and just be happy, if only for a little while.

"Hey, when do the cravings kick in?" Caleb asked.

"I've hardly even been pregnant for a month, how the hell am I supposed to know?" She asked aggravated.

"Well you got the mood swings down," He joked. "I can't wait for those hormones that I've heard so much about to kick in. You just wont be able to get enough of me."

"Very funny," Claire chided and Caleb grabbed their bags for school so they could head out. "Hey?"

"What?" Caleb asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Before, when we were talking about your father," Claire took a moment to make sure he was following and continued. "You said that him willing you his powers was necessary."

"Yeah." Caleb said as if remembering something.

"Why?"

"We're running late but I'll tell you later." He said and she nodded, before they left for school.

School passed without complication. Caleb had hardly let Claire out of his sight for a second and she didn't mind for a minute. The others had been too caught up with each other that hey didn't even notice, which was good seeing as how Caleb and Claire were waiting til the right time to tell the others and eventually Mrs. Danvers. That was something Claire really wasn't looking forward to.

"So…" Cassie started as they left their last class and headed towards the gym to meet the guys before practice. "How are you dealing with all of this?"

Cassie didn't have to specify, Claire already knew she was referring to the guys and their powers. "I'm trying my hardest to just flow with it but it just keeps getting more and more confusing."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Cassie chuckled. "I spent the whole night, asking Reid question after question. Eventually he just fell asleep but I don't know, I guess it helps. It crazy but I've never felt like this about anybody before and I'm not going to give him up just because things are a bit different."

"A bit?" Claire laughed.

"Okay, a lot." Cassie laughed as well. "I just want to give him a chance, I mean it could had been worse."

"How so?" Claire asked, lost.

Cassie shrugged and smirked. "They could have told us that they were all secret lovers that went camping up in the mountains a few times a year to cover up their steamy sex lives."

"Ew, god Cass," Claire said feeling sick. "Now I guess it could have been worse."

"See," Cassie said, glad she made her point. "So I'm just gonna ride this out. There's no harm in that right."

"No, I guess you're right," Claire conceded. "Hey, how's Annie taking all of this?"

Cassie grinned. "Her and Tyler are so gone for each other, I don't think anything would keep them apart. It's cute actually."

"And Gina?" Claire pressed, needing to know that all of her friends were okay.

"Nothing gets to that girl, which I guess makes her perfect for Pogue." Cassie said thoughtfully.

"So everybody's good?" She asked.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know about good but we're all trying. That's all we can do right?"

"Yeah." Claire nodded and they continued towards the gym.

The girls reached the gym and met up with Annabelle and the others. For a moment everything felt almost normal, they talked and joked around. The topic of the guy's powers only came up a few times and when it did it was something simple. Gina called shortly before the guys were called over by their coach and said that she had to go to work but would be by after, leaving Claire, Cassie and Annabelle without their other best friend. Cassie and Annabelle discussed the powers further and Claire began to feel uncomfortable. She knew she shouldn't have but each word said reminded her of her dream and seeing as how the only person who knew about the baby was busy, Claire felt really out of place.

"Hey you guys," Claire said, getting their attention. "I just remembered that there is something I have to do so can you tell Caleb that I'll be back by the time he's done?"

"Sure sweetie no problem." Annabelle said kindly.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"See ya later babe." Cassie called out to her as she exited the gym.

Claire headed towards the parking lot and her mind was going a mile a minute. Claire knew that she could talk to her friends about anything, especially now that the guys secret was out in the open but what she really needed was to have a normal conversation with a normal person and the only person she could think of was her new coffee house buddy Chase. If she only knew how far from normal he truly was.

Climbing in her car, Claire headed off in the direction of the coffee house.

* * *

Okay, thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will pick up with Claire and Chase. I want him to sort work his way into her life before the sons reveal their past with him so that it will be more dramatic. Who's excited about Claire being pregnant, I know I am, cause I just have so many ideas for it and hopefully you will all like them. What did you think of the dream, I know it was a bit extreme but she's scared so it only made sense.

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought!**

I hope you all have a great weekend.

Daba91


	19. Darklights

Hey everyone. First off, I would like to apologize for the serious lack of update. I was not in a good state of health and couldn't write anything for awhile, which sucked cause I love to write, I love to post my stories on this site for others to read, and I love to see what you all think of them. I am doing better now and finally got the time to sit down and write this chapter. I really like the direction it took, I really got to work through a lot of things that I feel I left unresolved in other chapters like how everyone feels about the powers and how Claire and Caleb feel about the pregnancy.

I'm not sure how many more chapters will be left to this story, but it will be quite a few, I do plan on working on new stories. One of which I plan to have part way written before I post but that will be a Twific, I will also be getting back to writing my 'Make It Right' story cause due to my health, that story was also neglected. As I have informed one of my fan-fic friends, if at any time I am unable to update like before, I will have someone post an update on my profile to inform you so that it's not like I up and disappeared on you. Thank you again, for reading this, for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The song for this chapter is Jesse Metcalfe's, Darklights. If you haven't heard it you should check it out, it's a great song.

This story has made 13,043 hits, with 168 reviews. Yay!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire, Cassie, Annabelle, Bobby, and any other OC's.

* * *

_I seek the dark lights, beading eyes,_

_Cloaked in darkness, is where I hide,_

_To feel the venom, in my veins,_

_Slowly rushing, to my brain,_

_Or was I dreaming, or going insane,_

_Unholy union, pleasure and pain._

_Quiet chaos comes to rest,_

_My heart beating out my chest,_

_Alone in silence my mind relents,_

_And as I sleep my soul repents,_

_There's a fear of failure, a fear of hell,_

_Don't ask,_

_I never will tell,_

_God please help me,_

_I'm burning and I can't see,_

_Someone please help me,_

_I'm drowning in the sea._

_Angels, devils all around,_

_Please help me,_

_I'm falling all the way down,_

_Sweet Jesus, I'm calling,_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Those angels those devils,_

_Are dragging me down._

_Jesse Metcalfe – Darklights_

* * *

CH.18

Darklights

"So… how did it go with the boyfriend?" Chase asked expectantly breaking Claire out of her lost gaze.

"What?" Claire asked confused, as she shook her head slightly.

Chase chuckled softly before replying. "The talk… with your boyfriend… how'd that go?"

"Oh yeah," Claire laughed in embarrassment, for spacing out, but her life had just become even more complicated and she wasn't sure how to process it all just yet. "It went well, I guess, everything's all cleared up and I think that it will all work out just fine."

Chase smirked lightly and it went unnoticed by Claire. "You sound unconvinced." He stated.

"I'm just a little off today I guess." She lied.

Chase nodded and asked. "Does it have anything to do with what he told you?"

Claire sighed nervously, unsure of how to approach that topic. She'd come to really like Chase as a friend and hated to have to lie to him but knew that it was necessary to protect the guys and their secret. The same secret that affected her now more than ever, now that she was caring a child that would one day share that very same secret. "Sort of."

"You gonna elaborate on that?" Chase laughed.

"It's complicated." She said evasively and immediately felt guilty when a pained expression crossed Chase's face.

"I'm sorry I just thought that we could talk but I didn't mean to pry and I'll leave it alone if that's what you want?" He said dejectedly.

"It's not that," Claire said in an apologetic tone, trying to find the right words to say that would both satisfy Chase's curiosity and protect the guys' and now, her secret. "It's just that I knew that he was keeping something from me and I was so sure that it was one thing only to find out that it was something entirely different and it just really caught me off guard. I honestly still don't know how I feel about what he told me but I'm trying to except it cause I love him and I'm just so confused."

"Yeah, I get that, but what is it that's got you so confused?" He asked

Claire let out an exhausted sigh. "I can't tell you, it's nothing scandalous or anything it's just that it's not me place to talk about his personal business and I have to respect that."

Chase nodded in understanding and to Claire it was taken as a subject dropper but in Chase's mind it was his own confirmation that the sons had finally told the big 'secret' and Claire knew what they were. Confirmation, that it was finally time to pay his old friends a visit. "I get that, and to be honest I admire that you're that type of person and not some gossip. Caleb's a real lucky guy."

"Thanks Chase, that's really sweet of you to say," Claire mumbled before something clicked in her head and her eyes shot up to meet with Chase's. "Wait… what did you just say?"

A small gleam shimmered in Chase's eyes before he gave Claire a confused look. "I just said that your boyfriend was a real lucky guy, why? You aren't spacing out on me again are you?"

"No…" Claire responded, shaking her head. "You just said that Caleb was a real lucky guy."

Chase shrugged and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "That is your boyfriends name isn't it?"

"Yes," Claire nodded. "But I never told you his name."

"Yeah you did." Chase said dully.

"No, I didn't I would have remembered." Claire stated with a slight edge.

"Well I must had heard it when you were on the phone with your friend," He argued, with a small huff. "How else would I have known it?"

"I…" Claire started but came up blank, but he did have a point. She couldn't remember word for word what was said between her and Cassie but figured that it was possible for her to have mentioned Caleb and she couldn't think of how Chase would know it otherwise. With a heavy sigh, Claire gave Chase an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you're right, I don't mean to go all paranoid chick on you it's just…"

"It's been a long and stressful few days for you," Chase offered quickly, giving Claire a look that said that all was forgiven. "I get it, hell I would be paranoid too. So let's just leave it at that and move on to other less interesting topics."

"Okay," Claire laughed and pried her brain for something to talk about when a thought popped to the surface. "Oh, how did everything go with your friends?"

Claire's genuine interest made Chase smile before he responded. "It didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She breathed.

"No, no…" Chase said waving his hand in dismissal. "It's not like that, I just haven't met with them yet."

"So you weaseled out of your end of the deal?" Claire asked in mock shock.

"No," Chase defended lightly. "They just weren't available before but don't' worry I'll be seeing them tonight."

Claire nodded. "Well I hope that everything goes well for you."

"Thanks Claire," Chase said and was shocked at how truthful his words were. "No ones ever really taken an interest before."

"I find that hard to believe." Claire laughed.

"It's true," He said firmly. "I don't usually mesh well with people and when I do the all end up either betraying or disappointing me, and I've learned to just steer clear, hence the nomadic lifestyle."

Claire couldn't help but feel sad after hearing Chase's confession. "And what about me?"

"I don't think it's possible for you to disappoint me Claire." He said softly and Claire blushed knowing that the conversation was once again becoming too personal.

"We're one messed up pair aren't we?" She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I am," Chase said easily. "But I don't know about you."

"No I am, trust me." Claire laughed humorlessly

"How so," Chase asked. "I mean sure you're having some boyfriend trouble and your family sounds a bit unstable but that is actually pretty normal."

Claire took a deep breath and tears began to feel her eyes. "Yeah, all of that I can handle it's just that… wow I don't even know what to say."

"Claire what's wrong?" Chase asked in a worried tone.

"We're friends right?" Claire asked sadly.

"Of course." Chase said encouragingly, wondering what it was that had her so upset.

"And I can talk to you about stuff, without any gossip or anything?" She pressed.

"I already told you that I dislike people like that and I can assure you that I am not one of them," He said firmly. "And you can tell me anything."

"Okay," Claire said in a broken whisper. "So here's the deal… I, whew… I'm pregnant. Yeah, and I'm freaking out. I have no clue what I'm going to do, I mean I'm going to keep the baby of course but after that I don't have a damn clue. I just found out and Caleb's amazing and supportive and even though I know he's happy I can tell that underneath it all he's scared too and I just don't know… we agreed that it was best to keep it from our friends for a while and we have our reasons but I just really needed to talk to someone about it, and I'm sorry that I had to just drop that on you but I'm so lost. I never though that something like this would happen at this point in my life. I still have to get through this school year, and now I'm going to have to put off collage, not to mention telling my brother and gramps, who are gonna lose their minds and probably try to kill Caleb. I just… I…" Claire chocked back a sob and hung her head sadly.

Chase sat there quietly and allowed Claire's words to sink in, along with the trail of emotions they brought with them. Apart of him felt excitement, simply for the fact that he had something to use against the sons, another part of him felt shocked that she trusted him with her secret and relieved that she did, but another part of him felt hurt, hurt that she was caring Caleb's child and would forever be bound to him. Pushing that all down beneath the surface, Chase found his composure, moved to sit next to Claire, wrapped his arm around her in comfort, cleared his throat, and spoke. "Don't worry, it all seems like a lot now but everything will be alright."

Claire let out a strangled laugh as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I thought that comfort and encouragement weren't your style."

Chase gave her a devious smirk. "Encouragement usually isn't but I'm all for comfort."

"Watch yourself." Claire warned while playfully nudging him with her elbow.

"See what you do to me." He half joked.

"Thanks for listening." Claire said after a moment.

"Anytime," He said in a convincing tone. "Just remember that you have me to talk to and this Caleb guy sounds like her really loves you and wants to take care of you and the baby and yes it is a bad time but it should all work itself out in time, just be patient. Now that I've exceeded my limit of deep conversation I say we feed the pregnant lady."

"So not funny." Said trying to sound firm but cracked a smile.

"Hey, a pregnant woman's stomach is a serious thing," He said half serious. "You have to keep those things full or frightening things happen."

"And what makes you an expert?" She asked.

"I saw something about it on the discovery channel," He teased. "If a pregnant woman isn't fed she can turn into Carrie at the prom or Linda Hamilton, when she was spewing split pea soup and her head spun around."

Claire snorted softly. "That was Linda Blaire in the Exorcist, genius."

"Yeah?" He asked. "Then who was Linda Hamilton?"

"Only one of the best film and television moms ever," Claire said confidently. "You've seen Terminator one and two right?"

"Oh right, which one was she in the mental institution on?" He asked quickly.

"The second, and the best if you ask me?" She said in a sure tone.

"Ah, I like the third one with the Terminatrix played by Kristina Lokken." He said with a grin.

"Bullshit, you can't beat the second Terminator film." Claire argued.

"Did you see what the Terminatrix did with her tits in that movie," Chase asked and Claire nodded. "I rest my case."

"Men." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Now," Chase announced. "Food."

Claire sighed and nodded, allowing herself to take a moment to forget about everything and just be, for the time being.

Caleb exited the locker room and he immediately scanned the room for Claire, but couldn't find her anywhere. Worry hit him like a punch to the gut and he speedily made his way over to Cassie where she stood with the others.

"He Cass, where did Claire go?" He asked quickly.

"Oh," Cassie said distractedly as her eyes scanned the room, but like Caleb she found no sign of Claire. "Well she said she had something to do and would be back before you guys were through with practice but I guess she got held up."

Caleb sighed loudly and pulled his phone form his pocket.

"Hey," Cassie said as she placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him. "Don't worry so much, if none of us have gone running yet, chances are that she hasn't hightailed it back to Texas. Unless… unless you guys put us under some sort of spell."

If it hadn't been for her joking manner, Caleb would had begun to worry about what sort of crazy thing her mind hand come up with. Caleb chuckled lightly and attempted to comment back when Reid stepped in.

"Pfft, please," He said smugly. "Like I would have to put you under a spell with a face like this." He used his hands to make a frame of his face to emphasize his point.

Cassie sent him a playful glare. "You're not that cute."

"That's hurtful woman," Reid said feigning hurt. "But now that you mention it, there are a few choice spells I would like to use on you, in a more private setting, preferably my dorm…. Or yours."

"Kinky." Cassie said with a smirk.

Caleb rolled his eyes in annoyance of the two as he flipped open his phone and pressed one on his speed dial. Claire's name flashed brightly on the small screen as it rang faintly through the speakers. _Ring… ring… ring_… 'Hey this is Claire, if you don't know me than you've probably dialed the wrong number and I will not return your call, if I don't answer, I'm probably A, sleeping, B, I've left my phone in my room and will not return for it until my roommate and her boyfriend stop having sex, C, In a really bad mood, or my personal favorite, D, which means me and my boyfriend are going at it like we're in the wild kingdom. So please leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible, but if I don't than you weren't all that important to begin with.' If Caleb hadn't been so worried, he would have really appreciated option D, but at the moment his only thought was finding Claire. He couldn't put his finger on it but something felt off, and if Caleb had learned anything in life, it was to follow his instincts.

""Not to interrupt," He said offhandedly, getting Cassie and Reid's attention. "But Claire isn't answering her cell and I'm kinda worried so I'm gonna go look to see if I can find her if either of you do could you call me?"

"Of course," Cassie said quietly as Reid muttered a quick 'sure'. She looked at Caleb worriedly before speaking again. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so." Were Caleb's final words as he walked off. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, and now that Claire was pregnant his worry only increased, not that he could tell his friends that. Exiting the building, Caleb made his way over to his Mustang, jumped in, gunned the ignition, sped off, and began his search.

Tyler watched Annabelle from where he sat at the foot of his bed and his nerves became frazzled. They had made their way to his dorm after swim practice with the intent to get a jump-start on their homework but from the moment they got there Tyler could tell that something was bothering her. She smiled and said hello when he greeted her, even gave him a soft peck on the lips, she took up post on his bed like she usually did when she did her homework in his and Reid's room, she took out her books and schoolwork, which all seemed normal, but something was off and Tyler could feel it. It had been at least twenty minutes since she had opened up her physical science workbook and it was still on the same page. She didn't even seem to be looking at it, every few minutes or so her eyes would shift over to Tyler and then back down to her lap, and more often than that he would catch her fidgeting nervously. At first he tried to pass it off as boredom or discomfort but the nagging and very paranoid voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that it was something else, something worse, which of course put him on edge.

He thought carefully about what could have possibly been bothering her and all he could think of was the whole, 'baby I'm a witch' thing, which he had hope they had already sorted through. He knew it hadn't been an easy thing for her to accept and hadn't expected her or any of the others to take it well but Annie had taken it surprisingly well and he was beyond thankful for that, but this silence… this silence scared him. Had she changed her mind? Did she think on it and finally decide that he wasn't worth it and that she wanted some normal problem free guy? Was she disgusted with what he was? The possibilities were endless and each passing thought grew worse than the one previous. Finally unable to take it any longer, Tyler spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a shaky voice, not really sure where to start. Annie jumped slightly before looking up at Tyler with frightful eyes, which didn't help with the ever-growing worry he felt invading his mind and body.

"Yes," She squeaked and all was quiet again.

"Annie," He said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," She said unconvincingly, while shaking her head. "I'm fine, perfect, why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me." He said in a flat voice, trying his hardest from letting the hurt get to him.

Annie sighed and hung her head. "It's nothing Tyler."

He chuckled darkly. "I don't believe you."

"Just drop it, Tyler, I mean it." She said forcefully as she closed the book that sat before her and placed it in her bag that lay on the side of the bed.

"No," He argued firmly. "Tell me what your thinking."

"I can't." She said quietly

"We promised, no more secrets remember," He said in a voice that matched her own. He waited for her to reply but she didn't so he continued. "Look Annie, if this… if this is about my powers, I'm sorry but they're a part of me and I can't change that and I would if I could, especially if I knew that it scared you, but I just can't and I don't want you to look at me differently cause I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"What?" Annie asked confused.

"This is about my powers isn't it?" He asked. "They're what's got you upset."

"Tyler," Annie said slowly. "We already talked about this."

He nodded. "Yes but you never told me how you really feel about it."

"Tyler, I love you and that's all that matters," She said confidently. "Everything else will take time but that's what I'm sure about, why are you so worried about this all the sudden?"

"You've been on edge since the second we got here," He said in matter of fact. "And I've been freaking out trying to figure out what's wrong and all I can think of is that you've finally realized that all of this is just to fucked up for you and that you don't want me anymore. I'm sorry I'm a freak and if I could be normal for you I would in a heartbeat, you have to understand that I love you and I've never had that before and I constantly worried that I'm going to screw something up and you're gonna leave and I don't wanna lose you, I can't."

By the time he was finished both Tyler and Annabelle were in tears. She wasn't sure how he had come to the conclusion that she didn't want him but his words made her heart swell at how strong they were.

"Tyler," Annie said quietly, as she rested her palm against his cheek. "I love you, more than I can even explain to you. All my life I've been an outsider, alone, quiet, and to shy to speak up for myself. I understand what it's like to be judged for who you are and I would never do that to you. Since I've met I've become a whole different person, a better person, one that's not afraid to stand up for herself or have fun. I've been blessed with three crazy big brothers and the three best sisters and friends that I could ever ask for. Can you guess what the best gift you've given me is?"

He shook his head in uncertainty. "What?"

Annabelle pulled his face towards hers and leaned closer so that her lips brushed across his ear as she whispered. "You… and I wouldn't give that up in a million years. You're stuck with me Tyler Sims, so you'd better just get used to it."

Tyler laughs lightly and his eyes meet with hers in a silent thank you. In that moment they didn't need words. Just the mutual understanding that he was hers and she was his, that they loved each other and no matter what happened that was all they needed and all they would ever need.

"Annie." Tyler said after a moment.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Why were you so quiet before?" He asked. "What had you so nervous?"

Annabelle's face turned five shades of red and that instantly sparked Tyler's curiosity.

"Okay, now you have to tell me." Tyler demanded playfully.

Annie shrugs and looks away embarrassed, and Tyler understands completely.

"Oh," He says, breathlessly. "Wow."

"Yeah," She says nervously. "Do you… do you want to?"

"Yeah," He responds immediately. "I mean, only if you want to, that is."

"I think so," She said quietly. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I think I'm ready. I want to."

"I want you to be sure." Tyler said sweetly, despite the fact that his mind was racing, his thoughts were like a ping-pong match between fear and excitement.

"I'm sure Tyler," She said confidently. "I want this, I want you."

"Okay," Tyler kissed Annabelle with as much passion and love as he could muster up before pulling back and looking at her with hungry eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you?"

Annie smiled mischievously. "Your just charmed I guess."

"So wait… you hit him… with your car?" Claire asked, in between random fits of laughter.

Chase nodded, laughing just as hard. "In my defense, I did tell him to move."

"Wow," She said, trying to calm herself. "That's classic."

"What, are you telling me that you've never hit anyone with your car?" Chase mocked.

"Well there was this one time…" Claire started jokingly but fell silent as her phone began to ring. Paying no mind to Chase obviously annoyed expression, Claire flipped open her phone without checking to see who it was and pressed down on the green 'SEND' key and lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Claire," the familiar voice sighed through the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the coffee house Aaron, why is everything okay, you sound stressed." She asked worriedly.

"I was worried about you," He said sternly. "Your boyfriend came by looking for you cause he couldn't get a holed of you and neither him or any of his friends knew where you were."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before responding. "But I haven't gotten any calls."

"He said he called you," Aaron stated and Claire didn't even notice Chase smirk from where he sat. Aaron continued. "He was damn near hysterics. You should call him back."

"Yeah," Claire agreed still trying to figure out why she hadn't received any calls. "I'll call him now."

"Wait a minute." Aaron's voice called through the phone just as Claire was about to hang up.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I uh, talked to gramps earlier." He said vaguely.

"Okay…" She urged.

Aaron sighed heavily and Claire could practically picture him running his hand through his hair, his trademark nervous habit. "And well, it looks like dad asked Renee for a divorce."

"Oh." Was all Claire could work through her stunned silence. That was definitely the last thing she had expected him to tell her.

"I think he's really trying Claire." Aaron offered but Claire was in no mood to hear.

"Yeah, maybe," She said quietly. "Hey Aaron, I'm gonna call you back okay, I should really call Caleb so he can stop freaking out."

"Okay," Aaron said, knowing the conversation was over and going nowhere. "I love you kid."

"I love you too," She said sadly. "I talk to you later."

"Bye." He said before she heard a faint click signaled that he had hung up.

"Bye," Claire said to no one in general as she closed her phone. She wasn't sure what to make of the news that her father had asked for a divorce but at the present time she had way to much on her mind. Powers, baby, dad, Caleb, Chase, Gramps, Aaron, all of which played over and over in her head and she wasn't sure how much more she'd be able to take.

"Everything okay?" Chase asked, once again breaking her from her thoughts, which she was very grateful for.

"Is it ever?" Claire said with a sad roll of her eyes as she stood, grabbing her purse and jacket. "Caleb's freaked cause he can't get a hold of me, which is so weird cause I didn't get on call, it might be time to get a new phone. Thanks again Chase, I needed this, it's nice to be able to talk to someone out of the loop every once in awhile."

"Well in that case I'll be your official out of the loop, person, talker, thing," He said and cringed at his wording. "We may have to come up with a cooler name for it."

"Definitely." Claire said with a laugh.

"I'll see you later Claire and just remember," He started making sure he had her attention. "I'm just a phone call away."

Claire nodded her thanks and headed towards the door, exiting out onto the street.

Chase watched as she exited the coffee house, both mesmerized and confused by how amazing she truly was. In the short time he had come to know her he had become more and more fascinated with her. Though his initial intentions were anything but noble, he enjoyed playing the role of knight in shining armor, the one she ran to when she needed to talk to, when everything became to much for her. He fully understood what it was Caleb saw in her. She was strong and witty, prideful, and beautiful. She was just different. She was also another thing on the very long list of things he hated about Caleb Danvers. It was bad enough that she was his but now she was carrying his child. Of course that gave Chase something very valuable to use against the sons he couldn't fully bring himself to the idea of hurting Claire. She fascinated him in ways he didn't know were possible and the thought of hurting her bothered him, and maybe even hurt a little.

Chase sighed and ran his hand through his hair, in bitter agitation. He wasn't sure when things had became so complicated. Maybe it was the way she stood up to him when he made ungentlemanly comments, or when she would smile at him in thanks or something he would say, or maybe, it was the way she treated him with a respect and kindness that no one else had, she had placed him on his own private pedestal for simply being there for her when she'd only known him a matter of days. He remembered overhearing Caleb refer to her as an angel once when he would spy on them, and it had to be the only thing he would ever agree with him on, cause to him, she truly was, his own personal angel.

It was that moment that Chase new what he had to do. He smirked evilly and reclined in his chair, basking in his crazed thoughts.

_Ring… Ring_…. "Hello!" Caleb's frantic voice answered.

Adjusting her earpiece, Claire spoke. "He Caleb it's me, I'm so sorry I had you worried, I completely lost track of time and then Aaron called me to tell me that you were trying to reach me, which is weird because his was the only call I got but I'm on my way back to the dorms now?"

"Oh thank god," Caleb said in relief. "I was so scared that something had happened to you and the baby."

Claire smiled lightly at the sound of Caleb being a worried dad; he really was made for it. "We're both fine. Are you at the dorms now?"

"I will be in just a minute," He confirmed. "Cassie and Reid should be back there by now, they were out looking for you too, so were Gina and Pogue, but they're still out, no one knows where Tyler and Annie are, they didn't even know you were missing."

Claire sighed, feeling guilty that she had everyone worried. "Well that's good I guess, that's two less people who are gonna yell at me for scaring them."

"Don't worry," Caleb said lightly. "I wont let anybody yell at you. Just don't scare me like that again."

"I wont, I promise." And she meant it, she never wanted to cause Caleb any worry. He already carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I hold you to that." And thankfully, his tone was part joking. He was finally able to relax.

"I'll be pulling into the parking lot in just a few minute's," She said as she made a left turn. "I'll see you then."

"I'll be here." He promised.

True to his word, Caleb had been waiting for Claire the second she entered the dorms, and immediately wrapped her into a comforting and very needed hug.

Later that night as Caleb held Claire in his arms while they slept, his mind was under attack.

_"Caleb!" Claire's frightened voice cried out. "Caleb!"_

_Caleb raced through a maze made of vines in search of Claire, following her voice the best he could but every time he seemed to get closer to her, he would run into another dead end._

_"Caleb, help me!" She cried, her fear nearly crippling him, but he knew he couldn't give up._

_"Claire," He called out. "Just hold on baby, I'm coming to get you!"_

_"There's so much blood…" Her voice broke with sobs and he felt like he was getting closer._

_"Just hold on!" He pleaded, his legs feeling heavier and heavier by the second as he ran barefoot through the maze. He ran and ran and after what seemed like forever her came to a clearing. "Claire?"_

_His call echoed through the clearing and was met with silence. His eyes searched for any trace of her but came up empty. It was just too dark._

_"Well, well, well," An all to familiar and highly unwelcome voice mused. "Isn't this nice."_

_Caleb turned around and his brown eyes met with Chase's green. "What are you doing here, where's Claire?"_

_"Who?" Chase asked in mock ignorance._

_"If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you." Caleb warned._

_Chase laughed sharply and raised his brows in question. "Haven't we played this game before, cause you sure are repeating yourself? I guess it's just different players, which is cool, Claire's ten times more fun than Sarah ever was."_

_At his words, Caleb's eyes turned black as night, only nothing happened. "What…"_

_"Oh right," Chase chuckled. "I forgot to mention, that this was a dream didn't I? Yeah, your powers wont work here and that's good because you'll just be trying to go all masked avenger on me and I just want to talk."_

_"And what do we have to talk about?" Caleb asked, relieved at the knowledge that it was just a dream and Claire wasn't in any real danger._

_"The weather," Chase said, heavy on the sarcasm. "You know what. I want your powers, and then I want yours and the other sons head's on a plate, medium fucking rare."_

_"Go to hell." Caleb barked._

_"Maybe after," Chase said thoughtfully. "I wont be going alone though."_

_"What do you mean?" Caleb asked worried._

_"I'm thinking about taking Claire along for the trip," He smirked. "She seems nice, pretty too."_

_"Stay the hell away from her or I will kill you in the most horrifying way possible." Caleb threatened_

_"Well, look who went and grew a pair," Chase joked. "Now let's get serious. I want your power, you want to keep your girl breathing, it's a win, win situation here, why are you being so stubborn?"_

_"Me and my brothers will end you before you get the chance to do anything." Caleb said confidently._

_"Is that how it's going to be?" Chase asked, unhinged._

_"Looks like it." Caleb stated._

_Chase nodded. "Okay then, well since we're going to do this the hard way let me leave you with a little something, call it a gift… from me… to you."_

_"Ahh!" A piercing cry tore through the clearing and Caleb turned to find Claire on the ground wearing a white dress, the lower half covered in blood and she was holding her hand firmly over her midsection. "No! No, no, no… not the baby, please, not the baby."_

_Tears pooled behind Caleb's eyes and fell freely down his cheeks. He knew it was a dream but he still felt like somebody had driven a knife straight through his heart. It was something he'd feared since the moment he found out that Claire was pregnant. He hadn't and still wasn't ready to be a father but knew that he would do anything for both Claire and the baby because his love for them knew no limits, and now Chase was playing on his fear by threatening them._

_"If you don't will me your power," Chase's voice called out from behind him. "I'll make this dream one hell of a reality."_

Caleb woke with a start; his body wet with sweat and his heart racing. His arms instantly found Claire and pulled her closer to him. She was there, she was safe, and so was the baby, and that was all that mattered. Caleb lay like that for thirty minutes, just holding her as if she were his lifeline.

With a deep sigh Caleb reached over Claire and grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed Pogue's number.

_Ring… Ring… Ring_… "Hello?" Pogue answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Pogue." Caleb said quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Remember earlier when I told you that something felt off?"

"Yes." Pogue stated worriedly.

"It looks like I was right," Caleb looked down at Claire's sleeping form. "Chase is back… and this time… I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I greatly appreciate all readership. This chapter is really a base for what's to come. You get to see a bit into Chase's mind and his conflicting feelings for Claire, you get to see Aaron's hope for his and Claire's father to be a better man, Claire's and Caleb's feelings about the baby, Tyler's worry, Annabelle's feelings on the guys powers, and her and Tyler finally taking that next big step in there relationship. I almost wrote a lemon but decided against it last minute. I do love those lemons though. lol. I planned on making this a bigger chapter initially because I hadn't updated in so long, although my reasons were good I hated that this story sat cold. Ultimately though, it worked out because I was able to fit a lot more into this chapter than some of the others I've written and cover a lot of the base's. Being that, I hadn't had Aaron in the story for a while and a few people had mixed responses regarding the pregnancy and the girls' reactions to the powers. Hopefully that was all squared away.

Like I said in the beginning authors note, there still is a bit a ways to go in this story but I do plan on writing to finish, cause I would like to write new stories and play around with different fictions, and writing several different stories at once isn't always an easy task. I will be continuing on with 'Make It Right' but I have another Twific in the works called, 'Leave Out All The Rest', which is a dark and edgy story that has been both fun and difficult to write. I'm through with the prologue and making my way through the first chapter, pushing for the second, but I want the story line to be perfect and I want the story to really stand-alone, so I wont be posting it until I have more written and I feel that it is ready.

If you have read through this very long others note, than you are really amazing and I thank you for that. I have every intent to have the next chapter posted as soon as possible but if for some reason I can't I will leave an update on my profile.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

I hope you enjoyed it.

Daba91


	20. Criminal

Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and to anyone who faved or alerted this story. A major shout out to ever one who reviewed. I hadn't updated this story in awhile before, but you all still came through and the last chapter made 10 reviews, and is also at 14,000+ hits so thank you. I'm already working on chapter 20 titled, 'Hope For The Hopeless', so hopefully that'll be done soon. Also to anyone ready my Twific, "Make It Right!" like I said before I will be continuing to write that but I have put it on temporary hold so I can focus on this story.

There is also a preview of chapter 20 at the end of this chapter, it's incomplete but I don't want to give all the goods away.

The song for this chapter is "Criminal", by Alexz Johnson, amazing, artist, great song. Check it out.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire, Cassie, Annabelle, Bobby & Any Other OC's

On with it…

* * *

_I won't deny_  
_I faked it_  
_Don't wanna lie_  
_I'm jaded_  
_I wanna scream_  
_When inside I'm breaking down,_  
_I've left the stone_  
_I was under_  
_I'm running home_  
_You won't find her_  
_She walks alone_  
_All through this broken town_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street_  
_Where the feeling is criminal_  
_Nobody helps me out when I bleed_  
_Just look, look_  
_Looking for someone like me_  
_Where the feeling is mutual_  
_Can anybody see what I see_  
_Cuz I don't see me_

_I blow away_  
_The ashes_  
_I clear his face_  
_To look at it_  
_He stole my name_  
_While I waited lost and found, oh_  
_I found a place_  
_Where I'll keep you_  
_Cuz I won't live_  
_Through you or beneath you_  
_I walk this way_  
_Where these winds won't bring me down_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street (this one way street)_  
_Where the feeling is criminal_  
_Nobody helps me out when I bleed_  
_Just look, look_  
_Looking for someone like me (no one will look at me)_  
_Where the feeling is mutual_  
_Can anybody see what I see_  
_Cuz I don't see me_

_Don't_  
_Let me be_  
_Save it all_  
_Don't waste it on me_  
_Cuz if I take a chance_  
_And if I hurt again_  
_And if I let you in_  
_Be my reckonin'_  
_hey!_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street (this one way street)_  
_Where the feeling is criminal_  
_Nobody helps me out when I bleed_  
_Just look, look_  
_Looking for someone like me (no one will look at me)_  
_Where the feeling is mutual_  
_Can anybody see what I see_  
_Cuz I don't see me_

_Alexz Johnson - Criminal_

* * *

CH.19

Criminal

Claire awoke with the sun shinning brightly upon her face, warming her. She smiled lightly at the feeling of total calm, her conflicting emotions from the previous day seemingly lost with the freshly risen sun. Everything that had been burning beneath the surface seemed to have washed away and she had never been so grateful to see the sun. Wanting to complete her moment of bliss Claire turned on her side to face Caleb, but found that he was not sharing her mood. His eyes were closed but she could tell he had been awake. He had one arm draped over his eyes, blocking the sun, and his breathing was unsteady.

"Caleb," Claire asked in a soft tone, not wanting to alarm him. "What's wrong?"

At the sound of her voice, Caleb's eyes shot open, tired, anxious, and unsettlingly red from lack of sleep. "Nothing." He replied with a small shake of his head, knowing that she wouldn't fall for the lie.

And she didn't. " Caleb, don't lie to me, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes again and seemed to be fighting himself on if he should tell her or not. Making Claire wander what could have happened while she was asleep to upset him so much. He had been fine when they went to bed, she knew that much, but something was wrong now. With a heavy breath, Caleb opened his eyes, shaking his head, and although he didn't look at her, Claire knew that it was in response to her question and that he wasn't going to tell her.

"No," She argued against his unspoken response. "No more secrets, remember that was our promise?"

"Claire," Caleb said exhausted, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "I know that, that's what we promised and I will tell you, but right now I need to figure some things out and I need you to be patient. I swear I'll tell you then, but please… just… not now okay?"

She wanted answers but knew he wasn't ready to give them and by the pleading sound in his voice she could tell that it was something serious. So she relented with a small nod and an irritated sigh, knowing that what she had hoped would be a perfect morning was now a distant thought that she couldn't get back. "So much for calm." She mumbled as she sat up to climbed out of bed but was stopped by to strong arms circling around her waist.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing." She replied dully.

"Claire?" He pressed, wanting an answer, but knowing that it seemed unfair since he wouldn't answer hers.

"Caleb, it's nothing, it's just." Claire let out a small chuckle, not sure of ho to answer.

"Just what?" His tone was weary, and by the weight of it Claire knew just as he thought it that he was worried that his not telling her would end up like it had before, with her not speaking to him.

"Caleb it's not that I swear," She said swiftly, not noticing the confused expression on his face as she continued. "It's just that after yesterday, I was hoping that today was gonna be a good day. I mean the sun was shinning, I felt calm and balanced and you were lying next to me, and I haven't had many of those days lately what with everything going on with Sarah, my father, these powers you and the guys have, and my hormones being all out of whack. I just want one good day, doesn't even have to be perfect, just calm."

Caleb pressed his lips to her shoulder as her words sunk in. Of course she would want some form of normalcy after everything that had happened and it was his responsibility to give her that, to give her anything she wanted, but here he was too caught up with his own problems to think about hers. Yes, Chase was their biggest problem at the moment but he should have known better than to let her see that something was wrong because it was Claire's nature to worry. He knew he would have to make it up to her later but at the moment he was still a little confused by the first thing she'd said.

"I'm sorry." Caleb said, the meaning clear in his voice. "You deserve to have all the good days you want and I promise I will make that happen for you but I just have to figure some things out, but you have nothing to worry about, aside from taking care of yourself and our baby, I'll take care of the rest."

"I love you." She said lightly as she relaxed against his hold and leaned against his chest that was pressed against her back.

"I love you more than anything in this world." Caleb said strongly.

Hearing the conviction in his voice, a silent tear fell from Claire's eye.

"Claire?" He said after a moment.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Before," He started, seeming to be questioning himself. "You said 'Caleb it's not that I swear', what did you mean."

Claire cast him a confused look over her shoulder before responding. "You know? That I wasn't going to go running off this time, even if you wont tell me what is going on."

"Yeah but how did you know to say that?" He asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Claire, I didn't say anything about that before you answered," He said with furrowed brows. "I was thinking it, but I didn't say it."

"You've lost me." Claire said giving him an, 'are you crazy' look.

"I'm a little confused myself." He admitted.

"Caleb what you're saying is impossible." Claire chided.

"I have powers and you're saying that this is impossible?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, cause this is," She argued. "I don't have powers."

Caleb looked to be in deep thought for a moment before placing his hand over Claire's belly and saying in a very shocked yet suggestive tone. "You don't."

"What?" Claire said looking down at where Caleb had his hand over stomach and quickly back up to meet his face, "No…"

"Maybe," He offered as she looked away.

She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes. "No…"

"Possibly," He tried.

"Double no." She snapped.

"Claire…" Caleb sighed at her stubbornness.

Claire fixed Caleb with a stern look. "No… no, no, no, that's impossible, you said it yourself, that you guys don't get your powers til you are thirteen, our baby cannot have powers in the womb, I don't think I can handle that kind of crazy, pregnancy is complicated enough."

Caleb chuckled at Claire's rant before kissing her temple. "Yes, but there also hasn't been a baby like ours before, not born with a father with double the power, it's possible that our baby is far more special than we'd already thought. I mean, think about it, how did you know what I was thinking?"

Claire breathed out tiredly, "It wasn't so much what you were thinking exactly, it was just a feeling."

"Like empathy?" Caleb asked curiously.

"I don't know," She groaned. "Maybe, yes."

"Wow," Caleb breathed against her ear. "And how did you feel?"

"I don't know," She pondered. "Annoyed, frustrated, I guess. I was off. It's like I said, everything was peace when I woke up, then I got upset and I just wanted to know what was going on with you."

"And then you knew exactly what I was feeling in that moment." He finished for her.

"Yeah." She said simply.

"Claire, that's empathy. I used that spell all the time when I was a kid to know how the people around me were feeling, only it was a lot more complicated because I didn't have the best control of it and I was continuously getting hit by multiple emotions but what you just did… what the baby just did, that was controlled, singling in on a single persons emotions is hard to do but… damn."

"What are you saying?" Claire asked worried.

Caleb sighed. "I'm saying that our baby is going to be more powerful than either of us could had imagined, and with control like that it's a good chance that when he, or she is older they be able to handle the effects of the powers and may not even be effected by the aging."

Hearing the reverence in his tone as he spoke about their baby, and the peace that his personal theory brought him, made Claire's heart swell. The baby was still entirely new to them but she could tell that Caleb loved it with everything he had, and if possible, that only made her love him more. "Caleb, you never have to worry about this baby, he, or she, will be strong like you."

"Claire," Caleb said softly. "You are my strength, I just hope we can give the baby a better life than we had, no crazy parents, no fearing their powers, just happiness and normalcy."

"We will." Claire said without a second thought.

The sat in that same position for a while needing nothing other than the comfort of being in each other's arms. Everything seemed to be hitting them all at once and new things just seemed to be popping up out of nowhere but a silent understanding passed between them and they knew that as long as they had each other they'd be fine.

"So…" Claire said, breaking their peaceful moment. "I should probably get dressed and head over to the dorms, Cassie may have let me off the hook last night but she's going to have to let her frustration out eventually, and since I can tell that this isn't going to be a good day, I might as well get it over with.

"I think that's a good idea," Caleb knew he had to talk to the guys and he wasn't about to let Claire out of his or any of the others sight, knowing that Chase was back. "I have to talk to Tyler and Reid, so I'll drive you."

"Okay," Claire said, grabbing her towel and heading for the bathroom, not noticing Caleb's relief that she didn't argue to take her own car. Turning in the doorway, Claire gave Caleb a questioning look. "Are you coming, we can work off some of that frustration of yours."

"You go ahead and start the shower, I'll be in, in just a minute," Caleb wanted to just run in after her but he had something he had to do first. As the bathroom door closed behind her, Caleb grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed the number he'd dialed just a few hours before, and after the first ring, Pogue answered.

"Caleb," He asked. "Is everything alright?"

"At the moment," He said tired. "Look, Me and Claire are getting ready to head over to the dorms so she can speak to the girls, I have to fill Tyler and Reid in on everything that's going on so I need you to keep an eye on the girls incase Chase shows up."

"Of course," Pogue said quickly. "Gina wanted to see the girls too, so we'll head over and I'll stand post in the halls."

"Good, I'll see you there." He said before hanging up.

"You're probably wandering why I asked to meet with you?" Caleb asked, in response to the confused looks he received from Reid and Tyler. If the girls hadn't been around he would had told them before but he couldn't let the girls know just yet. Not until they had a solid plan.

"Yeah," Tyler said in response. "We were curious."

"You're not gonna like this." Caleb warned.

"Just spit it out." Reid demanded, anxiously.

"Chase is back." He answered quickly, figuring the ban-aid method was best considering their last encounter with Chase, he knew they wouldn't be happy.

"I wasn't expecting that." Reid said shocked, as Tyler shouted. "What!"

"He showed up last night in my dream." Caleb confirmed. "He said he was back and that he wanted our powers and all of us dead, and then he threatened Claire's life. Meaning he knows about her and probably the others, that's why I'm having Pogue keep an eye on them while I fill you in."

"Go on." Tyler said angrily, not directed at Caleb, but the situation.

"The girls are to go nowhere alone…" Caleb started.

"Tell us something we don't know." Reid said in an, 'obviously' tone.

Caleb ignored him and continued. "Either one or all of us will be with them, which will be hard enough as it is seeing as how Gina doesn't live here or go to school here, and Annie has a separate dorm. Maybe Annie can move into Cassie room since Claire's going to be staying at the mansion with me."

"Annie will be staying here in my dorm with me." Tyler said in a tone that no one would dare argue with.

"Yeah and Cass will stay here with me, I wont have her in her room alone and it'll be safer with both me and Tyler here." Reid resolved.

"Okay, and I guess we can have Pogue and Gina both stay at the mansion, Gina can just tell whoever she needs to that she's staying there with Claire cause no parental figure would allow her to spend the next coupla' nights at Pogue's alone." Caleb sighed.

"Well now that we have that part figured out what are we gonna do about Chase?" Tyler asked, giving Caleb his undivided attention.

"Kill him." Caleb replied shortly.

"Once again, captain obvious." Reid said annoyed. "How?"

"I'm not sure yet," Caleb admitted. "But I'm sure we can all agree that the girl's safety is our top priority and once that is taken care of, then we can work out how we're gonna get Chase but we're gonna have to be at the top of our game. Yeah?"

Both Reid and Tyler agreed, before Tyler asked. "So are we going to tell them, cause I can't keep this from Annie."

"Yeah and Cass would kill me," Reid added.

Caleb nodded. "Yes, I just wanted to run everything by you guys first, we can tell the girls once we're sure their safe for the night." Caleb watched as both guys nodded in understanding. "Good, now let's go get the girls."

Pogue stood at the end of the hallway so to not be caught by one of the girls if they entered the hall. There hadn't been any sign of Chase and he was grateful for that, since his last meeting with him didn't end to well for him, not that, that meant he wouldn't fight him if he had to. If Chase attempted to harm Gina, Pogue would end him bloody, without a second thought, but he knew that it wouldn't be easy, Chase was a lot more powerful than he was. Even Caleb who was more powerful had trouble beating him.

He remembered his conversation with Caleb earlier that morning, Caleb was scared and that was understandable, His own first thought was that Gina was in danger and all that mattered was making sure she was safe. A feeling he hadn't realized til that moment was more powerful than anything he'd had ever hoped to have for Kate back when they were together. Gina was his everything, she was his future, so he understood completely why Caleb would be so scared, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to it. Something Caleb wasn't saying. He made a mental note to ask him later.

"Hey Pogue." The voice he'd been dreading cut through his mental musings.

"Chase," He said spinning around to face him, keeping himself between Chase and the girls who were in the dorm just down the hall.

"What no hug," Chase laughed. "Just going on the defensive like Caleb. You wouldn't happen to still be angry about that whole motorcycle incident would you, or the whole girlfriend, spider thing. You should have gotten over that by now, I mean your bikes fixed, you're in good health, Kate's well, not that, that should concern you since you went and got yourself a new girl, and if you ask me, I think you two will work, she's real feisty looking."

"You stay away from her." Pogue sneered.

"Yeah, yeah, heard that before," Chase said dismissively. "But what I want to here, is Chase, I will you etcetera, etcetera, and then I can go on my way, it's so easy a caveman can do it… I love that commercial."

"You really like the sound of your own voice don't you?" Pogue asked in annoyance. "And in response to your request. No."

"You know," Chase grinned deviously. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

"Really?"

"Well yeah," Chase said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This wouldn't be fun if you guys just gave up and boy do I like my fun."

"So you're just playing with us," Pogue said more to himself than anything. "Of course you are, you don't need all of our powers and could kill us without much effort. What else are you after?"

"Well, well, I'm impressed." Chase said clapping his hands together in mock pride. "Look who went and got smart all of the sudden. You're on to me, I'll give you that, but I wont tell you and have you go and ruin my fun so I'll just let you think on it and come back later to see what you've come up with, but until then. Say hello to Gina for me."

Pogue lunged for Chase but smacked against the wall as Chase evaporated into thin air. "Bastard!" He shouted.

"Look Cass, I said I was sorry, can we please drop it." Claire asked tired.

"Don't you Cass me, I was worried sick, no one could find you, you didn't answer your phone, for all we knew you were out dead in a ditch somewhere or had been kidnapped by some creepy psycho with a thing for college girls, what the hell were you thinking!" Cassie ranted for the fifth time since Claire entered their dorm.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Are you finished?"

"No!" Cassie shouted. "I was really scared, and then we couldn't get a holed of Annie or Tyler to come help look for you, which…"

"Wait, wait," Gina chimed in. "Where were Annie and Tyler?"

"That was next on my list of things to shout about," Cassie said turning her attention away from Claire and onto Annie. "Where were you?"

"Geez mom." Claire deadpanned.

"Hush," Cassie snapped. "Or I'll start right back on you."

Claire thought it over for a moment before turning towards Annabelle. "Annie I love you, you're one of my three favorite sisters, but you're on your own."

"Thanks," Annie said, her tone to nervous to sound sarcastic.

"Well." Cassie pressed.

"Well," She started, blushing. "Me and Tyler were sort of, well we kind of… well, you know?"

"What!" Claire asked, eyes big.

"Bout time." Gina said thoughtfully.

Cassie looked to be near tears.

"Cass?" Annie asked worried.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said holding her hand to her chest. "It's just, it's like watching your little girl grow and learn to walk, oh honey I'm so happy."

"Laying it on a little thick ain't cha Cass?" Claire asked laughing.

"Shush," Cassie said as she took a seat next to Annie and pulled her into a tight hug. "So… when, where, how many times, and was it good."

"Gutter, gutter." Gina said still laughing wildly next to Claire.

"I've had enough of you two and your commentary," Cassie scolded. "Annie has just become a woman and I want details, so shush it. Annie?"

"Well," Annie started quietly. "Yesterday obviously, in his room, we had a bit of a heart to heart and I don't know it just happened… twice. I mean, the first time was amazing, a little painful and awkward at first but after it was amazing and the second time, well. No words."

"Sorry," Cassie said grabbing a box of tissue from the side of her bed. "I just need a moment, that was just to beautiful. Sweetie I'm so happy for you, are you okay, I mean, you don't have any regrets or anything?"

"Do I look like I have any regrets?" Annie said smiling brightly.

"These are the moments to treasure," Claire said mocking Cassie, but turned to face Annie. "I'm really happy for you sweetie."

"Thank you." Annie said, shy again.

"I don't think anybody is as happy as baby boy though." Gina joked.

"He's not a baby anymore." Claire joked.

"No Tyler's to big to be a baby." Annie said quickly.

"Oh, dear, I think I'm going to be sick," Claire said shocked. "Please tell me you're talking about height."

"No," Annie grinned.

"You know," Gina said lightly. "I'll be the first to admit that Tyler is a rather fortunate looking male, but hearing this is like hearing somebody talk about my brother and now it just feels wrong."

"I'm right there with you." Claire agreed.

"Hell with that," Cassie said making everyone laugh. "How big?"

"I almost thought he wouldn't fit." Annie said, making Claire cringe as the door opened revealing, all four sons, on looking oddly smug, and the other three looking mortified.

"Me and Ty are close," Reid said in a distant voice. "But that is more than I ever wanted to know about him."

"I second that," Pogue stated. "Did anybody else just go to a scary visual place?"

"Here, here." Caleb said shaking his head at an image he did not wish to have.

"Hi," Annie said to Tyler.

"Hey, beautiful." He replied giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay," Caleb said after a moment. "Look, we came here for a reason, we can't tell you just yet but we will, but first, we need you to trust us."

"Okay," Claire said, speaking for the group. "Go on?"

Caleb continued. "Cassie, Annabelle, you'll be staying in Reid and Tyler's room tonight, they'll explain everything there, Gina, you and Pogue will be staying at the Mansion with me and Claire we'll tell you everything there, but first everyone needs to pack a bag. So Pogue will take you home and then you can both meet us there."

"Okay," Gina said unsure, but followed Pogue out of the room.

"I've already got some clothes at Reid's." Cassie offered.

"Alright," Caleb nodded. "You and Reid go with Tyler and Annie to her room so she can pack."

They followed Caleb's instructions and headed out of the room.

"Okay," Caleb said quickly, "I know you already have clothes at the mansion but is there anything else you want to take."

"Yeah, sure," Claire said grabbing random items out of her closet and throwing them into her bag. "So do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"I told you that I'd tell you back at the mansion." Caleb reminded.

"I know but what is the difference from telling me now than later?" She asked

Caleb let out a frustrated sigh. "Claire I promise I will tell you everything but first I just want to make sure you and the baby are safe."

"What!" An angry voice shouted from the doorway.

"Aaron." Claire chocked out, shocked. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"What baby?" He seethed. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Another cliffy. They just keep adding up don't they, but don't worry, the next chapter, titled, 'Hope For The Hopeless', is in the works and is going to be good. There'll be a bit of action. So… who liked the small preview of what's to come with baby Danvers. I hadn't originally planned to do that in this chapter but it sort of worked it's way in and worked for the pace that this story line is going at. Thank you for reading.

What do you think is going to happen with Aaron?

**Small Preview**

_"Collins," Aaron said with a mix between shock and fear. "You're supposed to be dead."_

_Chase watches and smiles as Aaron takes an uncertain step back. "I guess I am."_

_-_

_"What do you want?" Aaron asked._

_"At first I just wanted to kill the sons of Ipswich," He said fixing Aaron with a dangerous smile. "But now, I also want Claire."_

_-_

_Chase stared down at Aaron who was slowly losing consciousness. "And you're going to help me get her."_

**Stay tuned to find out what happens.**

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought!**

Thanks Again

Daba91


	21. Hope For The Hopeless

Hey everyone, I'm so beyond sorry that I haven't updated this story. I have been extremely busy for the past couple of weeks and couldn't even believe how much time had passed since I last updated. I've had school, birthdays, baby showers, and countless other things I've had to do, which has left very little time for sleep, which has made me extremely cranky and makes writing a bit complicated, and the last time I was on my fanfic account it wasn't running correctly, but the bright side is that I've had a little time to work on the full outline for this story so after this chapter has been posted I'm going to work on getting as many chapters as I can written up so that I can update faster and hopefully get my new story out in addition to getting back to writing "Make It Right!" but I'm still not sure when I'll be doing that.

So thank you for reading this long others note, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it picks up right where the last one left off, although I'm not really sure how everyone felt about the last chapter since it only received 2 reviews because of a fanfic error, but this is where all the long awaited drama with Chase really starts.

Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, subscribed, or faved this story, I really appreciate that.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire, Cassie, Annabelle, Bobby, and any other OC's.

On With It…

* * *

_Previously on "Untamable"_

_Caleb let out a frustrated sigh. "Claire I promise I will tell you everything but first I just want to make sure you and the baby are safe."_

_"What!" An angry voice shouted from the doorway._

_"Aaron." Claire chocked out, shocked. She hadn't even heard him come in._

_"What baby?" He seethed. "What the hell is going on?"_

* * *

_Stitch in your knitted brow_  
_and you don't know how_  
_you're gonna get it out_  
_crushed under heavy chest_  
_trying to catch your breath_  
_but it always beats you by a step,_  
_all right now_

_making the best of it_  
_playing the hands you get_  
_you're not alone in this_

_there's hope for the hopeless_  
_there's hope for the hopeless_  
_there's hope_

_cold in a summer breeze_  
_yeah, you're shivering_  
_on your bended knee_  
_still, when your heart is sore_  
_and the heavens pour_  
_like a willow bending with the storm,_  
_you'll make it_

_running against the wind_  
_playing the cards you get_  
_something is bound to give_

_there's hope for the hopeless_  
_there's hope for the hopeless_  
_there's hope_

_there's hope_  
_there's hope_

_There's hope_

_A Fine Frenzy - Hope for the Hopeless_

* * *

CH.20

Hope For The Hopeless

"Well?" He barked, not wanting to accept that what he'd heard was true, but needing to hear it just the same.

Claire stood shocked and unable to move as she stared at her brother who still stood in the doorway, tense and livid as she'd ever seen him. Opening her mouth to speak, Claire thought of all the things she could say to her brother to calm his rage, but not a single word of it would had been truth and she knew that she could never lie to him. So Claire stayed silent as tears fell from her eyes, silently telling her brother all he needed to know.

"Damn it Claire," Aaron raged. "What the hell… are you kidding me… are you fucking kidding me, you're pregnant with this bastards child. How could you be that stupid?"

"Hey!" Caleb shouted, trying to focus Aaron's anger away from Claire, knowing it was hurting her.

"You stay out of this," Aaron shouted back, pointing his finger at Caleb. "This is between me and my sister, it's none of your concern."

"Seeing as how I love her and she's carrying my child I'd say it's definitely my concern, especially when you're screaming at her like that." Caleb shot back growing angry.

Aaron shook his head, ignoring Caleb's words. "Why the fuck couldn't you had just left her alone, huh?"

"I told you," Caleb said in a dangerously low tone. "I love her."

"You love her?" Aaron laughed humorlessly. "That's why you were stupid enough to let this happen?"

"It's not just his fault Aaron," Claire said quietly from where she stood at Caleb's side. "It's just as much my fault as it is his."

"Once again," Aaron breathed. "How could you be so stupid, you ruined everything, your future, everything. Seventeen or not Claire, you're just a kid."

"And it's already happened," Claire screamed, tears still flowing from her eyes. "It's already happened so yelling at me isn't going to change anything Aaron. I get that you're upset, I do, it was a shock to me when I found out too, but it's done, and all I can do is move forward and for the record, I didn't ruin anything."

"Then what the hell do you call it?" He asked.

"A baby," She cried. "It's a baby… my baby… and as hard as it is to wrap your head around the idea, it doesn't make it any less real. There's a life growing inside me, and it's a part of me, and no matter how it happened our how bad the timing is, this baby could never be a mistake, so no. I didn't ruin anything."

"I don't believe this," Aaron said, running his hands through his tangled hair. "You're actually going through with this."

"Did you ever for one second think I wasn't?" Claire asked insulted. "Look Aaron… I love you… you're my brother. It's just been you and me our whole lives. No one and nothing has ever been able to come between us and I don't want this to change that."

"I'm sorry Claire," Aaron sighed. "But this… this is just to much. You say that you don't want anything to come between us, but tell me this."

"What?" She questioned nervously.

"How long have you known about… your baby?" He asked.

"Awhile." She replied honestly.

"And you were gonna tell me when?" He pressed.

Claire shook her head sadly. "I don't know."

"That's what I thought." He muttered and turned towards the door.

"Aaron, please!" Claire cried. "Please don't leave like this, I can't lose you."

Aaron stopped and turned to face Claire but kept his visibly red eyes trained on the floor. "Claire, don't."

"Aaron, look at me," When he didn't comply she continued. "Would you look at me?"

Aaron lifted his gaze to meet hers but remained silent.

Claire released a ragged breath before speaking. "I love Caleb… I love my friends, I love gramps, and even though the idea of being a mother scares the hell out of me, I love my baby. What I need you to understand is that no matter how much I love them, you are the oldest part of me. I've already lost everything from my past, our mother to a stupid car crash, our father to lack of interest, don't you get it Aaron, I can't lose you or else I'll have nothing left to show that we were a family. I want you in my life, I want you in my child's life, I just don't want to lose you."

Aaron remains silent for a moment as if pondering her words, but then, as if a switch went off in his head he turns to Claire and speaks without emotion, or any sign that he cared. "Well then I guess you should have thought about that before."

"Aaron?" Claire pleads brokenly but he ignores her, and like a car crashing into a brick wall at one hundred mile per hour, Claire can feel Aaron's rage and hatred pierce her gut. She cries out in pain and sadness as the feeling overwhelms her senses.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caleb shouted at Aaron, having not noticed the effect the baby's magic was having on Claire.

"Screw you Danvers." Aaron sneered as he rushed Caleb, lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the wall.

"Ahh!" Caleb yelled when his back hit the wall. For a moment he sat dazed but was back on his feet before Aaron could blink and connected a forceful right hook to his jaw, causing him to stagger back.

"Stop it." Claire, whom just took notice of the fight, said in a barely audible tone as she attempted to steady her breathing.

Aaron lifted his arm to strike back at Caleb but Caleb delivered a second punch to his chest and the impact knocked him to the ground.

"Stop it!" Claire yelled more forcefully which gained both guys attention.

Aaron used Caleb's distracted state to his advantage and he rose his feet and rushed him again. Only this time, an unseen force sent him crashing into Claire's desk.

"Holy shit." Aaron heard Caleb say from across the room, and lifted his head from the ground to see what had happened. When he did his eyes feel upon Claire who was staring at her hands with a look of pure disbelief.

"What the hell was that?" Aaron screamed at her.

"I don't… I don't know." Which to Claire was an honest answer. She knew her baby had powers but that was a new one.

"How the fuck did you do that?" He questioned.

Barely acknowledging him Claire placed her hand over her belly and looked at Caleb. "The baby did it."

Aaron just stared at her wide-eyed. "What do you mean the baby did it, what the hell is that thing growing inside you?"

"Aaron, let me explain." Claire pleaded, having pulled her gaze from Caleb and back to him.

"No!" He shouted, "To hell with that. I'm out of here."

Claire reached out to grab Aaron's arm but he quickly pulled from her grasp, as if her touch were some sort of curse.

"Please."

"No Claire," Aaron deadpanned. "It's done, just stay away from me."

"You're my brother." She reminded.

"No…" He turned to her and fixed her with a cold glare. "Your dead to me."

And just like that, Claire collapsed in Caleb's arms crying uncontrollably as Aaron made his way for the door, stopping for just a moment before finally crossing the threshold into the hallway and pushing the door shut behind him.

"Sh,sh,sh," Caleb cooed to Claire in an attempt to calm her. He was worried for both her and the baby, knowing that the stress wasn't good for either of them. "It'll be okay, I promise it'll be okay."

"No it won't." Claire said shaking her head. "It'll never be okay."

"It will," Caleb, said gently lifting her head so that he could see her face. "I swear to you, I will make everything right, but right now we have to finish packing and get you back to the mansion where it's safe, okay?"

Claire sighed and nodded sadly.

"Okay, you just sit right here and I'll get everything packed." Caleb said as he carefully set Claire down on her bed, before he began frantically packing.

Aaron pushed through the dorms main door and headed towards the parking lot, his car being his targeted destination. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going to go but he was most certain that he had to get away, as far away as he could so he could figure everything out. He couldn't believe how twisted his world had become within what couldn't have been one hour. Claire was pregnant, his sister, the one person he cared about most in the world, was pregnant, and with Caleb Danvers baby no less, a baby that he reasoned must had been some sort of extraterrestrial being if what Claire was saying about the baby being the one responsible for him getting knocked clear across the room was true. It was all just too much to take in, like he'd stepped into a 'Twilight Zone' marathon that was centered on him and he didn't know how to escape it.

Aaron thought back to his fight with Claire. He had, had every right to be angry and he knew Claire understood that, but he also knew that he could had handled it better but his rage, as always, had gotten the best of him. Aaron winced as he thought back to all the terrible things he'd said to her and the pain that was evident on her face when he'd said them. He didn't really mean any of it and wished like hell that he could tell her that but if he'd seen her again while the anger was still brewing inside him, he would had probably made things worse. A trait he was afraid to admit he'd inherited from his father. He hated his father, probably more than Claire did and that was saying something. Claire hated her father for abandoning them and as where the same could be said for Aaron he also hated his father for other reasons. He hated him for his anger, he hated him for his need to be the best, he hated him for always making him feel like he wasn't good enough, and he hated him mostly for the belief that if he'd stayed around and been the father he should had been, he himself would had grown up to be a better man. Not the type of man who'd disown his own sister when she'd needed him the most.

And clearly she needed him. She was seventeen, weeks away from graduating from Spencer Academy, college was now a distant thought, and she was carrying Caleb's alien spawn. Not that Aaron was anywhere near figuring that one out.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he opened his car door, then just as quickly slammed it shut. A part of him was screaming to just get in the car and drive as fast as possible but another part of him was battling over going back to the dorms and fixing things with Claire, even though he was pretty sure he'd already lost her. Both thoughts were equally overwhelming and he just didn't know what to do.

"Life," A hauntingly familiar voice called from behind him. "It's a bitch ain't it?"

Aaron turned with blinding speed in the direction of the voice and found a familiar form standing not more than ten feet from him, the form of Chase Collins.

"Collins," Aaron said with a mix between shock and fear. "You're supposed to be dead."

Chase watches and smiles as Aaron takes an uncertain step back. "I guess I am."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Aaron asked carefully.

Chase shrugged, bored. "Clearly, the allegations that I died in the fire at Putnam barn were all false. Lucky me."

"Huh," Aaron mused. "Well I've definitely filled my quota for the amount of crazy shit I can have in one night."

"You have no idea." Chase laughed.

"What does that mean?" Aaron asked, nervous, confused, and slightly curious.

"You'll find out soon enough." Chase said in what sounded like a promise.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked.

"At first I just wanted to kill the sons of Ipswich," He said fixing Aaron with a dangerous smile. "But now, I also want Claire."

"What the hell do you mean, you want Claire" Aaron asked, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. One that Chase had to admit would have even intimidated him, if he were human.

"That's not important," Chase said pointedly. "What is important is that I want her."

Aaron didn't need to hear anymore. He was already running full speed at Chase ready to hurt him in ways he'd never wanted to hurt another human being, and if Chase had in fact been a human being, Aaron would have hurt him, but Chase was not. Chase smiled lightly as Aaron came closer to him, knowing exactly what he was going to do. Raising his hands from his sides, Chase's eyes flickered black as large, bright, lightning bolt slipped from his fingertips and broke the short distance between him and Aaron, shooting right into Aaron's chest, suspending him from the air and shaking him violently. The force of the shock jolted Aaron back ten feet where he landed hard on top of his car, denting it with the impact. Chase smirked as he approached Aaron's shaking body, clearly proud of himself.

Chase stared down at Aaron who was slowly losing consciousness. "And you're going to help me get her."

Aaron's final thought before he slipped into total darkness was that he'd failed Claire and would had given anything to have the chance to make things right.

* * *

Okay, once again. Thank you so much for reading this and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I am really trying to work on that and hopefully with the outline being finished I'll be able to get the story written faster. I hope you liked this chapter, it was complicating to work on Aaron's emotions since I haven't gotten a chance to write for him so much before but I hope it all worked out and made sense. He really does love his sister but sometimes people say and do stupid things when they're angry, so I really wanted to capture that and hopefully set it up in a way that I can build on it in later chapters. Especially now that Aaron knows about the baby and that something beyond the normal is going on. The whole baby being an alien was entirely random, but I thought it was pretty funny once I wrote it.

Alright, well it's late and I'm tired, and I have a billion things to do tomorrow but I'm hoping to get some writing done. So I'd like to thank you for reading both the story and this long authors note. I've tried to make shorter authors notes but I type almost as much as I talk, 'a lot' so I'm just gonna conclude this now with a promise that I will work extremely hard on getting the next chapter done and posted very soon.

If you have any questions or comments about the story, please review or feel free to message me on my account.

Stay tuned to find out what happens.

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought!**

Thanks Again

Daba91


	22. Thousand Mile Wish

Major thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed, and faved the last chapter. I appreciate every one of you for keeping this story alive and keeping me writing. This story has reached 186 reviews, so I think that we might just make it to 200 before the end. So exciting!!! I am really happy about how this chapter turned out, It is really in the spirit of some of my earlier chapters so there's a lot going on, I kind of rushed the ending but it's late and I'm tired, it's been a long week, I've had endless assignments, and have hardly had time to do any writing, and for the good news. My sister had a baby!

So, quick thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it. I know this isn't my usual five-page long authors note, but it's late and I'm exhausted.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire, Cassie, Annabelle, Bobby & Any Other OC's

On with it…

* * *

_Forgive me if now I wear the face of worry_  
_This time alone could never cause any doubt_  
_But I've been cold too long_  
_Such a strange time to find myself coming down as the rain_  
_With all these holes my love,_  
_To fill up from the middle_  
_This storm could stay all night_

_So can you stay until we close our eyes_  
_Til your dreams hold mine_  
_Just stay until we know we tried one more time_

_Cause laughing lovers can overcome their closest demons_  
_And they'll go on and they won't let go_  
_They saw something that they know_  
_Has never come so close_  
_Can it stay here for us, for now?_

_Can it stay until we know ourselves?_  
_I'm torn as I tell_  
_You're the story that I know and fell from_  
_I'm so far into your story I don't know why_  
_We think we're in control_  
_When we lie between the lines_

_We'll find a line to follow_  
_It's got to show real soon_  
_Or we'll never reach this high_

_We climb a little further_  
_Cause there's nothing we can't get around together_  
_Further gets colder until nothing was all that I saw around_

_So we stay until the ground_  
_That we can't come down from splits us away_  
_Maybe stars know why we fall_  
_I just wish they were thinking out loud_  
_Oh, I_

_Oh, I could wish all night_

_Oh, I_

_Oh, I could wish all night_

_Oh, I_

_Oh, I could wish all night_

_Oh, I_

_Oh, I could wish all night_

_Finger Eleven - "Thousand Mile Wish"_

* * *

CH.21

Thousand Mile Wish

"I love you, I'll be right back." Caleb promised as his lips brushed lightly against a sleeping Claire's cheek. He took a step back and admired the beauty that was the woman he loved. The woman who came into his life when he needed her the most but hadn't realized he did. The woman whose ability to make him happy, sad, excited, angry, joyous, and at times annoyed, had captured his heart. The woman who was at present, carrying his child. The woman who made him feel like a man. His heart… his sole reason for being… his Claire.

Smiling to himself, he quietly turned and left the room, closing the door as gently as he could. Caleb turned and began making his way down the seemingly endless hallway so he could get back to the others and see how they were taking the news they had just been given not twenty minutes before. He hadn't been able to fully gauge their reactions before an already exhausted Claire stated that it was all too much and that she needed to rest. Knowing what the others did not, Caleb quickly ushered Claire up to their room and lulled her to sleep, concerned for her and the baby. He knew that she was worn down and still saddened by the argument that took place between her and her brother, so he didn't question that, that was what had caused her distress, but he couldn't help but notice her reaction when he'd told her and the others about Chase. She was shocked, sure, but there was something else there as well, something he couldn't put his finger on. As Caleb quickly reached the end of the hall, he sighed and ran his right hand through his dark hair as his other hand gripped the stair rail and he began his descent to the main floor. Too much was all happening at once and Caleb wasn't sure how to balance everything out.

When his father let his powers consume him, it hurt cause he'd known that it was only a matter of time before he'd lose him, but his need to prove that he wouldn't suffer the same fate kept him going, and kept him from breaking down like his mother had. When his mother went off the deep end and let her drinking consume her, that had also hurt but a part of him always knew that it was just her way of coping because she was hurting so much more. Then he met Sarah and it numbed the pain a bit, giving him a chance to feel like a normal teen for just a short while before Chase attacked, but even then, he'd had his brothers to help him get through it. All of which were isolated incidents so he handled them all as they came, but after the fight at Putnam barn and the death of his father he couldn't seem to bring himself back from the darkness as his powers began to take hold of him. Then, as if a true miracle, Claire came into his life. To say that they started off on a bad note would be putting it mildly, but she brought him back from the darkness and gave him hope for a better life, one with her and their unborn child whom even inside the womb, was proving to be the most powerful being he'd ever encountered. He wasn't sure what that meant for the baby though, and that scared him. Would he or she be doomed by their powers from the start or would they have a better hold on it than the countless others before them. Caleb desperately hoped for the later.

He reached the bottom of the staircase and made his way down another hallway, albeit a shorter hallway, but it was still a bit of distance to his desired destination. His thoughts still seemed to be going a mile a minute and latched onto the most pressing matter at hand. Chase… and he was still no closer to figuring out how he was going to deal with that. He was hoping his brothers had maybe thought of something. At the end of the hall, Caleb to a moment to regain his composure before he entered the parlor, knowing that he'd be hit with a series of questions, none of which he'd be able to answer in his current state of mind. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the hall and directly into Annabelle's line of sight, as she was seated on the large burgundy sofa across from the fireplace.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Annie asked sweetly, genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Good," Caleb sighed, "She's sleeping now, it's sort of been a long day."

"Understatement of the century," Gina muttered, looking to Pogue who sat on her left, and then turned to glance at Annabelle who was seated to her right.

"I could kick his ass." Cassie said, bitterly, as if she wasn't even paying attention to the others.

"You aren't going anywhere near Chase." Reid said firmly, as he pushed himself off the wall by the fireplace that he'd been leaning on, so he could stand closer to Cassie, who'd been pacing back and forth throughout the room.

"Not Chase, Aaron," Cassie clarified, "Though I'd like to kick that Chase guys ass too… I just don't get why he'd be such an ass to her, I mean, those to hardly ever fight, but when the do it's over stupid little things and they never let it escalate to the point of a possible meltdown."

"Yeah… why was he?" Annabelle asked thoughtfully.

"Why was he what?" Caleb asked confused, having not really been paying attention.

"Aaron," Annie said a bit louder. "Why was he being such an a… uh, jerk?"

"Uh, he…um," Caleb grew tense at Annabelle's words, which at any other time would had been deemed funny, but in the knowledge of why Aaron had fought with Claire, he knew he would have to be vague with the details. They couldn't know about the baby, not with everything else going on.

Sensing his panic, Pogue intervened. "It's probably just cause Aaron doesn't like Caleb and still hasn't got over it. Right?"

"Yeah," Caleb said quickly, sending Pogue silent 'thanks', not bothering to deny that he needed the save. He knew Pogue knew something was up, he was the closest to him after all, and as Pogue fixed Caleb with the look that said, 'you'll tell me' Caleb knew he would. "You know Aaron, he just can't seem to let things go."

"Well that still doesn't give him the right to react that way, Claire's really hurt." Annabelle said sadly.

"Don't worry," Cassie said calmly. "Once we deal with this Chase character and the boys let us off of house arrest, we'll make sure Aaron apologizes. Whether it's voluntarily or involuntarily remains to be unseen."

"I don't want you messing with him either," Reid said quickly. "Cause as where it would be funny, if he messes with you I'll have to hurt him."

"Huh," Cassie huffed insulted. "Aaron? Mess with me? Trust me, he knows better."

"Cass…" Reid started tired, but was cut off by Gina.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the Aaron bashing cause I am, but… what are we going to do about this Chase guy?" She asked logically.

"When I told Cass, that she wasn't going anywhere near Chase, I meant that by extension of all of you," Reid said sternly, "We'll handle Chase."

"What?" Cassie screeched. "Who gave you the white knight hero complex, its two thousand ten women don't do the whole damsel in distress thing anymore."

"I'm with Cass on this one guys." Gina said with a smirk.

All eyes turned to Annabelle, curiously wondering if this was going to turn into a gender battle like before.

"I agree with the girls on the whole damsel thing but I really don't want to go up against this Chase guy." Annie said in a small voice, blushing at the attention.

"You don't have to," Cassie offered. "Just hold the video camera while me and Gina cut off his family jewels, I'm sure we'd get mad hits on you-tube for that."

"Can we please not talk about the cutting off of any family jewels?" Pogue pleaded horrified. "At least not while I'm in the room."

"Don't worry babe," Tyler said to Annie, ignoring Cassie and Pogue. "He wont come anywhere near you. I promise. I'll kill him first."

"And whoever said that chivalry is dead?" Cassie mumbled sarcastically, before becoming serious. "Okay… just tell us how this, uh… situation, is being handled."

"I'm not really sure how to answer that," Caleb said regretfully, wishing he'd had even the faintest idea of how they were going to get Chase.

Cassie turned her attention to Pogue. "How about you Pogo, anything?"

"No." Pogue said simply, shaking his head.

Cassie then turned to Reid. "How bout you, mister 'We'll Handle Chase', any ideas on that front?"

Reid just huffed in response.

"Well then…" Cassie started but was silenced as Tyler spoke.

"Actually," Tyler cut in, "I think I might have worked something out, keep in mind that it's just a theory but if executed correctly it could work."

"We're listening," Caleb said instantly, beyond grateful that someone had thought of something, anything.

Taking a deep breath before going into the workings of his plan, Tyler started. "Well… we've already tried force with Chase but clearly that doesn't work cause other than Caleb, none of us are strong enough to face him head on, and even when Caleb fought him, he found a way to escape."

"So…" Pogue pressed, trying to see where Tyler was going with his point.

"So," Tyler continued. "Chase is untouchable…"

"Is this supposed to be helpful?" Gina asked

"Shhh." Annie glared at Gina in defense of her man.

"Thanks babe," Tyler said with a chuckle and Annie blushed as he continued to make his point. "Like I was trying to say, Chase is untouchable, as long as he has his powers, so… I say we take that away from him."

"Right." Reid mumbled rolling his eyes.

"It's great on paper Ty," Caleb said trying not to be offensive. "But we can't just take his powers from him, you know that, he has to willingly give them away. If it were that easy, he would had taken our powers away from us long ago, besides, I don't see him giving up his powers or his life for that matter, anytime soon."

"That's not what I meant." Tyler defended.

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm not saying we take his powers," Tyler said quickly, "Cause as Caleb just said, we can't without him being willing to give up his life and he wont do that, but… I've been reading the Book of Damnation, and brushing up on our family history, and I think that maybe, we could bind Chase's powers."

"Bind his powers?" Caleb asked, as the room grew eerily silent.

"Exactly." Tyler said with a grin, glad that they'd finally given him their attention.

"How?" Reid asked, having never heard of such a thing being done before.

Tyler waited to make sure they were all following before spoke. "In sixteen sixty five when the five family's first escaped religious persecution in England and came to America, they were on high alert. They didn't want to suffer the same fate here in America, that some of their families had in England so they vowed to keep any and all magic contained so that the public wouldn't see it. Now mind you that was before the Covenant of Silence was formed in sixteen ninety two so instead of us being raised to keep the big secret like we have, their methods of containment were a bit different…"

"Different how?" Caleb asked, giving Tyler his undivided attention.

Tyler sighed heavily. "Well... they would place the offender in the middle of a sigil, which would be our Covenant symbol, then they'd call upon the spirits of our ancestors since they were the first ones with the power, making them the strongest. The spirits would pass judgment upon the offending witch, and choose upon whether he could continue to use his powers or not. I guess it's pretty obvious what would happen if they would allow them to keep using their powers, but the binding of ones powers is said to be even worse than death. Heck, some of the offenders who got a negative judgment even went as far as to kill themselves to escape the torment."

"How would it be worse?" Pogue asked with complete interest. "They'd be free wouldn't they, who wouldn't want that?"

"That's just it," Tyler responded. "Binding your powers doesn't make you free of them. You'd still feel them inside of you as strong as ever but you can't access them. It's always there; bubbling beneath the surface, so close that you feel like you can just reach out and grab it, but you can never touch it. It's torture, but in truth it's the best way to deal with Chase, he can weasel his way out of any attack we launch at him, but he'd never be able to escape the hold the spirits of the ancestors have on him once he's bound. We'd be free of him once and for all."

"Wow," Reid said impressed, "Way to go 'baby boy', who'd have thought that being smart, reading and all that shit would be so helpful?"

"You'd be surprised," Pogue mumbled. "Great going Tyler."

"Yeah," Annie smirked. "You know Ty, I must say that I find this whole, taking charge side of you, very sexy."

"Really?" Tyler asked somewhat bashfully.

"Yup." Annie giggled.

"That's really great Ty," Caleb said honestly, glad that they'd finally had something good to work with, but still a little unsure of a few things. "But why have we never heard of this before, aside from our obvious lack of our family history, you'd think that at least, Gorman would have mention it."

"There's the rub," Tyler winced.

"Ah hell Tyler," Cassie groaned. "You can't go get our hopes up and then bust out with the fine print like some cheap advertisement. Jeez… okay do it, just lay it on us, don't hold back, bring on the bad news."

Tyler spoke cautiously. "As where everything I said was true, there are a few gray areas."

"Such as." Caleb pressed.

"Well there's the whole part about getting into the sigil," Tyler pointed out. "Then there's the reason Gorman probably never told us about it. You see, calling upon spirits is… strenuous, it's not like summoning a darkling, which is hard enough, and they're just projections. It's risky, and I'm assuming that's why they didn't continue to bind witches powers, it wasn't just damaging to the offending witch, it was dangerous to those who'd summoned the spirits because of the level of power needed. So yeah, gray area."

"But we'd still be able to pull it off?" Caleb asked, no longer concerned with his own safety, but of Claire's and their unborn child.

"Were you not just listening to the risk factors?" Gina asked, shocked that he'd even be considering it.

"That doesn't matter." Caleb said more to himself than anything.

"Caleb's right," Pogue said before Gina could protest, as a silent understanding past between the sons. They didn't care what happened to them as long as their girls were safe.

"Idiot's" Gina, Cassie, and Annabelle mumbled in unison, rolling their eyes.

"Tyler?" Caleb pressed, ignoring the girl's comments.

"Yeah," He said, diverting his gaze from Annie's. "We can still pull it off, and hey, maybe it wont be as bad as we think."

"Wishful thinking." Cassie said in a dull tone, while staring down Reid.

"We can do this." Reid argued.

"And just how do you plan to even get Chase into the sigil in the first place?" Gina asked, annoyed.

Everyone grew silent as Reid lifted up his hand as if he were in a classroom. "I have a really bad idea, but it just might work."

######

Bobby woke with a start, not knowing if his last memory before waking was truly a memory or one twisted dream. His vision blurred in and out of focus for a moment or two before clearing, and as it did, it confirmed his suspicions that the memory of being knocked out by an unseen attacker was real.

"Bastard," He mumbled, his voice groggy, as he tried to take in his surroundings and found that he was in a dark yet fairly spacious room. Reaching his hands to his temples, he began rubbing small circles in an attempt to stem the growing headache.

"We've been nabbed." A familiar, tired, yet equally irritated voice sounded from behind him. Bobby dropped his hands and turned slowly, coming upon the sight of his grandson, sitting with his back to the wall as his head rested against it.

"Figured as much," Bobby said in only a way he could given the situation he found himself in. "In my experience, Tequila doesn't knock you on your ass after the first swig, even if you're a lightweight, and if it did, you should pledge sobriety to save yourself the embarrassment."

Aaron chuckled humorlessly, never opening his eyes as he spoke. "How is it that no matter what crazy shit is going on around us you always find some way to joke about it? Not to disregard our current situation."

"Eh," Bobby shrugged. "When you get to be my age, all you can do is laugh. Especially when see yourself naked in the mirror, remembering what once was, and trust me when I say that I. Once. Was."

"And. Still. Are." Aaron joked. "One strange old man."

"Oh, you think you're so funny," Bobby said only half insulted. "So who nabbed us and how'd you get stuck here. Aren't you jocks supposed to be tough or some shit, or are all those muscles just there for show?"

"It wasn't exactly a fair fight." Aaron defended duly.

"What, we're the other girl scouts there to throw cookies at you?" Bobby said with a sly grin.

"Nope," Aaron replied coolly. "But the bastard that grabbed us did throw me. It's kind of funny though."

"How in the hell is that funny?" Bobby asked wondering if his grandson had truly lost it.

"Cause he didn't use his hands," Aaron said, stealing a quick glance at his grandfather to see him watching him carefully, as if he were waiting for him to snap. "I haven't lost it gramps, this guy, Chase Collins, he was at Spencer last semester but was believed to have died in that fire at Putnam barn that I told you about when we spoke on the phone that week. Well it was him, he showed up out of nowhere, but I was in the middle of a parking lot and hadn't really been paying attention so I didn't really think about it, I was more shocked to see him there and alive. Then he started talking to me and the conversation got weird when he started talking about Claire and when he said that he wanted her I lost it and rushed him."

"I hope you got a few good shots in, given that you obviously lost." Bobby said thoughtfully.

"That's just it gramps," Aaron said, shaking his head. "I didn't lay a finger on him. He just waved his hand and next thing I know, I'm flying through the air, and then… well then I woke up here just in time to see him disappear into thin air. I swear gramps, it sounds crazy but I'm not. Something's not right with this guy, he's not human, he can't be, it's just not possible."

"Yeah, but Aaron, things like that aren't real." Bobby said carefully.

"Then how the hell did you get here, huh?" Aaron asked, angry that his grandfather didn't believe him. "This guy just snuck into dads mansion, got to your room, snuck up on you while you were watching some skin flick, knocked you out and carried you all the way here, wherever the hell we are?"

"First off, I wasn't watching a skin flick," Bobby said slowly. "Close but not quite, it was all very tasteful really. Second, good point."

"Yeah." Aaron sighed

"So… what does this jackass want with Claire?" Bobby asked, his voice carrying a sharp edge to it.

"I don't know," Aaron said honestly. "I didn't even know she knew him, but then again, she doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"What do you mean, she doesn't tell you anything anymore?" Bobby asked letting out a harsh breath.

"She's pregnant gramps," Aaron shouted. "She carrying that asshole Danvers kid, and the only reason I found out was because I overheard them talking about it. Hell, I found out not ten minutes before I ended up here."

"Oh boy," Bobby sat shocked, having not expected that answer. "Well what did she say when you talked to her about it?"

Aaron just hung his head, not speaking.

"Well?" Bobby pressed.

Taking a quick breath Aaron answered. "I didn't exactly give her the chance to talk gramps. I was just so angry… so stupid."

"Don't tell me you yelled at her?" Bobby asked and when Aaron didn't reply, Bobby lost it. "Damn it boy! You're right, you were stupid, your sister needed you and instead of helping her and supporting her you scream at her like you don't have a damn lick of sense. I taught you better than that."

"I know, alright, I know," Aaron argued. "But I just didn't know how to handle it. She's my sister, and that idiot knocked her up, and instead of telling me like she should have she's just walking around, keeping it secret. She's seventeen gramps, how the hell else could I react given the circumstance?"

"Exactly," Bobby shot back, "She's seventeen, and she's the one who's pregnant, so clearly she's got enough to worry about herself but as her brother your supposed to be the one above anyone else to be there for her, how would you handle it id the situation were reversed and you were the one who got yelled at by the one person you should be able to count on no matter what?"

"Shit." Aaron cursed, having already felt bad about everything, but could now see the full scope of his actions.

"Yes, that's right," Bobby, continued mercilessly. "It'd hurt like hell wouldn't it. Boy if you weren't grown and I wasn't still a little disoriented from when that jerk knocked me out I'd take you over my knee. Do you realize that by doing what you did, you were walking away from your sister when she needed you the most, just like your father walked away from you when you needed him the most. Damn it!"

"I'm nothing like him!" Aaron shouted, as tears filled his eyes.

"You sure fooled the hell out of me," Bobby said quietly, his anger dying down as he took in his grandsons' broken appearance. "Ah, crap Aaron, look that was taking it too far. You're not like your father, you are twice the man he ever was and even he isn't all bad, he just made bad decisions, we all do as we've just proved but when we make bad decisions it's up to us to fix them."

"I'd give anything to fix things with Claire," Aaron whispered sadly, meaning every word. "Next to you, she's all I have left. I can't lose her."

"And you'll get the chance to make things right," Bobby said with conviction. "I promise, we'll get out of here and you will get the chance to fix this whole mess. I also swear to you that human or not, this bastard is not getting Claire, we'll kill him first."

Aaron nodded slowly, before letting out a broken chuckle. "You sure are scary when you're serious, what ever happened to 'when you get to be my age all you can do is laugh'?"

"Truthfully?" Bobby asked and Aaron nodded so he continued. "I'm scared kid, and peopled deal with fear in different ways. Some joke, and some become very serious."

"All my life, you've never been afraid of anything." Aaron said disbelieving.

"That's not true," Bobby said easily. "I've always been afraid that I'd one day lose you like I lost your grams, and your mother. She wasn't my daughter but I loved her like my own and it hurt like hell to lose her and I can honestly say that it'd kill me if anything were to ever happen to you or your sister, which is why I wont let anything bad happen… to either of you, and one day, I'd expect no less from you where your children are involved. We clear?"

"Yes sir," Aaron said, his tone strong but his eyes were still glossy with tears.

"Good," Bobby sighed as he stood from the ground reaching his hand out to his grandson who took it quickly so he could help him up. "Now… let's see if we can find a way out of her shall we. That bastard interrupted my movie right when the plot was getting good and I plan on getting back home and finding out what happens next, and hopefully my beer will still be cold."

Aaron just smiled and watched his grandfather as he began looking around the room for any possible escapes. He really did love that crazy old man, bi polar as he seemed, and hoped to one day be half the man he was.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Bobby called.

"Yeah," Aaron laughed as he went to work, looking for a way out.

#######

Claire lay sleeping on her and Caleb's bed, appearing lost to the world. The events of the day had taken a serious toll on her already exhausted body. It was like a single domino piece had fallen and set off a chain reaction that no one could stop and it all hit her at once. First it was everything with having to uproot her life to Ipswich to because of her father, than meeting Caleb, falling in love with Caleb, learning about his and the other sons powers, meeting a seemingly normal Chase, finding out about the baby, finding out about the baby, than having Aaron find out about the baby and nearly go off the deep end, and then learning about Chase and realizing that he'd used her to get to the sons. It was the how that seemed to escape her.

After everything, Claire just needed to rest her mind, in the hopes of it giving her some sort of temporary peace, and to an observer, it would have appeared like she'd found that in her slumber, but peace was something that even Claire's dreams wouldn't allow her. Especially where Chase was involved.

_"Claire… Claire… Claire…" A haunting voice sang as Claire found herself standing in the middle of a dark and deserted road. Rain fell from the sky heavily and the noise was almost deafening as each drop hit the ground relentlessly, but what amazed Claire was that she found herself to be completely dry. The rain fell and splashed against her skin but she couldn't even feel it, not a single drop._

_"Claire… Claire…" The voice continued to sing, sending chills down Claire's spin._

_"Who's there?" Claire shouted into the night._

_"Just watch." The voice sang in demand as Claire's attention turned towards the end of the road, where a pair of bright headlights came into view from behind the tree's a few miles up the road._

_"No." Claire whispered after a moment finally coming to the realization of where she was. Taking a quick look at her surroundings Claire knew she wasn't wrong. She'd been down this road a thousand times in her life, but this night she wasn't. This night, she'd been at home sleeping peacefully in her sleep, but not her mother. Her mother was in the car that was coming her way and given that she already knew the outcome, she knew that in just a few miles the car would veer off the road and her mother would be dead. Tears pooled in Claire's eyes and she squeezed them shut in an attempt to keep from seeing the one thing she never wished to see._

_"Go away, go away, go away," Claire chanted, hoping to wish away this nightmare that had attacked her mind but jumped in shock as she heard a voice to her right, singing softly along to a radio._

_Just before our love got lost you said,_  
_"I am as constant as a northern star."_  
_And I said, "Constantly in the darkness_  
_where's that at?_  
_If you want me I'll be in the bar."_

_Claire slowly forced her eyes open and let out a heart wrenching sob as she realized that she was no longer outside of the car, but inside of it, sitting in the passenger seat, right next to her mother._

_On the back of a cartoon coaster_  
_In the blue TV screen light_  
_I drew a map of Canada_  
_Oh Canada_  
_With your face sketched on it twice_  
_Oh, you're in my blood like holy wine_  
_You taste so bitter and so sweet_  
_Oh I could drink a case of you, darling_  
_And I would still be on my feet_  
_Oh I would still be on my feet_

_The tears wouldn't stop their assault on Claire's eyes as she wiped them away furiously, trying to take in her mothers' appearance from where she sat next to her. She was even more beautiful than Claire remembered and she was damned sure now that pictures could never do her justice. Those eyes, those mesmerizing jade eyes that were always so full of life and had even remained that way just moments before her death, and that hair, that shiny light brown hair the fell just past her shoulders and gilded across them as her head bobbed lightly from side to side as she continued to sing along to the radio._

_Oh I am a lonely painter_  
_I live in a box of paints_  
_I'm frightened by the devil_  
_And I'm drawn to those ones that ain't afraid_  
_I remember that time you told me, you said,_  
_"Love is touching souls"_  
_Surely you touched mine_  
_'Cause part of you pours out of me_  
_In these lines from time to time_  
_Oh, you're in my blood like holy wine_  
_You taste so bitter and so sweet_  
_Oh I could drink a case of you, darling_  
_Still, I'd be on my feet_  
_I would still be on my feet_

_Claire couldn't help but allow herself to relax at the soft voice that belonged to her mother as she sang her song. 'Joni Mitchell's – A Case Of You'. She had sung it all the time, no matter where and no matter what time of day. It strangely made sense to Claire that her mother would have been listening to it then but the thought had never crossed her mind._

_I met a woman_  
_She had a mouth like yours_  
_She knew your life_  
_She knew your devils and your deeds_  
_And she said,_  
_"Go to him, stay with him if you can_  
_But be prepared to bleed"_  
_Oh but you are in my blood_  
_You're my holy wine_  
_You're so bitter, bitter and so sweet_  
_Oh, I could drink a case of you, darling_  
_Still I'd be on my feet_  
_I would still be on my feet_

_"Mom," Claire said softly after the song had finished and her mother had stopped singing. She figured it was a wasted effort but had to try. "Mom, please… please stop the car… mom… just stop the car, please, for me, just stop." Claire broke down in another fit of sobs, wondering what she had ever done in her life that was so bad that she would be forced to relive her mothers last moments as a silent observer, just waiting for it to happen. She couldn't think of one thing._

_"Hmm, Claire." Her mother said softly and Claire's head shot up in hopes that she really could hear her but found that, that was not the case. Her mother kept her left hand held firmly on the steering wheel as she reached up with her right hand and ran her finger across the picture of the two of them that was pinned to the visor. It was a simple picture, Claire was a lot younger when it was taken and couldn't even remember taking it but it was a picture of the two of them riding Shadow. She never knew that her mother had kept it in her car as a way to keep her close when she wasn't._

_As the car passed a familiar landmark, Claire sighed at what she now knew was inevitable. She wasn't going to wake up from this nightmare and she was just seconds away from the tragedy that destroyed her family years ago. Turning o her mother, Claire whispered softly. "I love you."_

_Her mother didn't even see the puddle. The massive puddle that was the cause of her losing control of the car. Claire mother gasped and screamed as the car screeched and swerved before it jolted forward with powerful force and headed straight for the tree. Claire screamed and lifted her arms above her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she braced for the impact. Only it never came._

_Claire opened her eyes to find that she was no longer inside the car but inside of a dark room._

_"Stings, doesn't it?" Chase asked as he appeared before her amidst the darkness._

_"Why are you doing this?" Claire whispered, hurt that someone she'd once trusted could be doing this to her._

_"The loss," Chase said as if it were the simplest answer. "I needed you to remember what it feels like."_

_"Why?" Claire shouted in question._

_Chase didn't even flinch; he just lifted his finger to point behind Claire. Claire turned around and if possible, more tears fell from her eyes, as she took in the sight of her brother and grandfather looking cold and exhausted. She felt numb, like everything she'd ever known and loved was just one move away from being lost forever and she wasn't sure of much more she could take._

_"So that you'd want to avoid ever feeling like that again." Chase whispered into her ear, as she became aware of his presence behind her._

_"What do you mean?" Claire asked, already knowing the answer._

_"I mean that if you don't do what I say, they die… you understand now?" He chuckled and the sound sickened Claire._

_What else was there to do? He'd had her right where he wanted her and Claire knew that it was pointless to fight. Besides, she'd never risk Aaron and gramps. So instead of playing games and exchanging a few choice words, telling him exactly what she thought of him like she normally would, Claire sighed in defeat._

_"I'm listening." She muttered._

_"Good," Chase said happily. "Now this is how it's gonna go, you're going to meet me, you don't have to ask where, you'll know. You'll come alone, cause if you bring any one of the sons' I'll sense their powers and Aaron and gramps die, understood?"_

_"Yes," Claire said quietly, "Can I… can I ask why? Why go through all this trouble?"_

_Chase looked thoughtful for a moment and as he looked at her an unrecognizable emotion flashed fleetingly across his face, before his expression morphed into a blank stare._

_"You'll know soon enough." He said softly as he snapped his fingers._

An just like that, Claire awoke, sobbing silently into her pillow. For a while Claire just layed there, clutching her pillow as she thought about her situation, and trying to come up with the best way to save her brother and grandfather without anybody getting hurt. She didn't know why but she kept drifting back to a very stupid plan she had worked up. It was reckless, unrealistic, and most importantly, moronic, but it was also the best one she had. Allowing herself to shed one last tear, Claire sat up from the bed and grabbed a small note pad an pen off of the nightstand and scribbled a quick note before thinking of the best way to get out of the mansion without getting noticed

#####

Caleb headed back down the long hallway, towards his and Claire's bedroom, but was stopped as Pogue grabbed a hold of his arm. Caleb turned to Pogue and sighed. He knew they'd be having a talk soon but thought that Pogue would have had at least waited til morning.

"Tell me what's bothering you," Pogue demanded. "You're even more tense than usual."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Caleb asked, giving Pogue the chance to let it go, but still figured he wouldn't be that lucky.

"You're my brother Caleb," Pogue stated. "And something's got you worried, I want to know."

"Okay," Caleb breathed, deciding to go with the Band-Aid method. "Claire's pregnant, and no, you don't have to worry about Gina or any of the other girls right now cause they aren't pregnant, and before you start arguing, I know that they aren't because this baby's special, and I don't know the specifics of it, but I figure it has something to do with me having double the power we normally do, cause the baby has powers, and by extension of that, so does Claire, that's why Aaron freaked, and as if all that wasn't a lot to take in I have to keep Chase from not only Claire, but our child so yes, I'd say I'm a bit more worried than usual, but I'd say I have good cause."

Pogue stood very still and didn't even blink as he absorbed the information that had just been dropped on him. "Oh."

"Yeah," Caleb chuckled without humor.

"Okay," Pogue said shaking himself into focus. "That's a lot, but um… yeah, like I said you're my brother and we'll deal. I'm here for you, and Claire… she's like a sister to me. I'm gonna be an uncle."

"Yeah." Caleb laughed, thankful for Pogue's effort to look at the bright side of things. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"Yup," Pogue laughed, "And hey, don't you worry about Chase, we'll get him. Claire and the baby will be safe."

Caleb just nodded before looking towards his bedroom door, where he'd left Claire to sleep but noticed the door was cracked open and he was positive he'd closed it when he left.

"Shit," Caleb said worriedly as he headed through the door with Pogue trailing right behind him.

"Where is she?" Pogue asked frantic as he realized that Claire wasn't in the room.

Caleb didn't respond as his eyes landed upon the small note that lay upon his pillow. Caleb picked up the note and felt his world come crashing down around him as he read the words. 'Sorry, I love you.'

"What does this mean?" Pogue asked, having read the note over Caleb's shoulder.

"It means that Chase got to her somehow," Caleb said in a hollow voice as he turned to Pogue, murder written all over his face. "Get the others, we're going after Chase, now."

######

Dan woke to what he thought was his doorbell, which was confirmed as it rang a second time. Standing from his lounge chair, he made his way through the front room and towards the main doors.

With a small sigh, he opened the doors and found a frightened Claire standing on his porch.

"Claire, what's wrong?" He asked worried, "What happened?"

Claire shivered slightly before answering. "I need your help."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I kind of struggled with this chapter for a while and originally it was very different as where I'd intended to pick up where the last chapter left off and show the conversation between the guys and the girls when they told them about Chase, but I finally settled on this concept, and I really like how it ultimately ended up. So there's a lot going on in this chapter, but hopefully it all balanced out. It had a great deal of drama but still had its normal humor. I plan to pick the next chapter up where this one left off. I will try to have the next chapter up by next weekend, cause it's going to be a busy week…

So… what was your favorite part of this chapter?

Stay tuned to find out what happens.

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought!**

Thanks Again

Daba91


	23. Sweet Silver Lining

So this is the final chapter, but there is still an Epilogue left and it's definitely a good read. I truthfully did not intend to end the story so soon, but the plot has come full circle. I hope you enjoy this chapter; there is quite a bit of recap from previous chapters. So that should be fun to read. I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story, everyone who stayed with this story, You Rock, and I'm so grateful to you all. I want to take this opportunity to let my evil side appear and tell you all that I will be holding the Epilogue hostage until this story reaches 200 reviews, but that shouldn't be to difficult since were at 192, so close… Anyways, thanks again.

I have started a new story. It's a Twific called "Leave Out All the Rest" and I shall be posting the Prologue soon, hopefully some of you will read it and give it a chance. I'll have more details on that in the closing authors note from this chapter. So read on…

Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, subscribed, or added this story to their favorites, I really appreciate that.

Also, I have put the pictures for this story into an album to make viewing them easier. The links on my profile, along with a link for my Twitter that I have for updates on my story progress, for updates, delays, or any random info, because it's a lot simpler than posting on my fanfic account.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire, Cassie, Annabelle, Bobby, and any other OC's.

On With It…

* * *

_Previously on "Untamable"_

_Dan woke to what he thought was his doorbell, which was confirmed as it rang a second time. Standing from his lounge chair, he made his way through the front room and towards the main doors._

_With a small sigh, he opened the doors and found a frightened Claire standing on his porch._

_"Claire, what's wrong?" He asked worried, "What happened?"_

_Claire shivered slightly before answering. "I need your help."_

_Continued…_

* * *

_I'm going, home_  
_Downhearted and hoping_  
_I'm close, to some new beginning_  
_I know_  
_There's a reason for everything_  
_That comes and goes_

_But so many people are looking to me,_  
_To be strong and to fight_  
_But I'm just surviving_  
_And I may be weak but I'm never defeated_  
_And I'll keep believing_  
_In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_Most days_  
_I try, my best to put on a brave face_  
_But inside_  
_My bones are cold and my heart breaks_  
_But all the while_  
_Something is keeping me safe_  
_And alive_

_But so many people are looking to me_  
_To be strong and to fight_  
_But I'm just surviving_  
_And I may be weak but I'm never defeated_  
_And I'll keep believing_  
_In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_And I wont give up like this_  
_I will be given strength_  
_And now that I've found it_  
_Nothing can take that away_

_So many people are looking to me_  
_To be strong and to fight_  
_But I'm just surviving_  
_I may be weak but I'm never defeated_  
_And I'll keep believing_

_So many people are looking to me_  
_To be strong and to fight_  
_But I'm just surviving_  
_I may be weak but I'm never defeated_  
_And I'll keep believing_  
_In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_Kate Voegele – Sweet Silver Lining_

* * *

CH.22

Sweet Silver Lining

"What happened Claire?" Dan asked a second time in a more urgent tone. Wondering worriedly what could have possibly happened to force Claire to ask for his help diminished the usual pride he would have felt at the knowledge that she had actually, in fact, asked him for help in a time of need.

"Please…" Claire whispered deafly, ignoring his instant need for answers. She had so much to tell him in such a short amount of time, and although she wasn't sure where to start, she was sure that she was going to do it on her on time. "Can I… can I come in?"

"Yeah…" Dan answered with a quick nod, stepping aside and pressing his back against the doorframe, while gesturing her in with a small hand motion. "Yeah, come on in."

Claire tentatively crossed the threshold into her father's mansion without giving him a second glance, before making a swift right turn towards the sitting room. She'd only been inside her father's home a few times before, and as where it was hardly enough times to truthfully feel comfortable there, she still knew her way around. As Claire entered the room, sadness enveloped her. It was warm. Warm with the heat from the fireplace in the far left corner, but it was so visually cold. The whole room was cold and empty and the sight of it made Claire miss the home she'd just left and feared she never see again due to the unknown circumstances of her impending meeting with Chase. Where the Danvers mansion easily doubled in size, it was far homier, with warm colors lining both the walls and furniture and pictures of family and friends both young and old graced the walls and tables. This house, however, was bleak, starved of bright colors, and there wasn't a picture in sight. The observation seemed so inconsequential, given her current situation, but Claire couldn't help but notice. She was walking down a path that could possibly lead to the end of her life and everything that went with it, and in light of that, every little thing seemed to hold some sort of meaning. Like this room, in all its cold glory, that would probably never exude happiness. She'd never thought about how much a home could reflect it's owner, but as she turned and faced her father before lowering herself to sit on the large dull sofa, Claire could see that her father was truthfully as unhappy as his house appeared to be.

"Are you happy?" Claire asked in a tone so low that if Dan wasn't standing as close as he was, he wouldn't had heard her.

Having not expected the question, Dan released a heavy sigh as he seated himself in the lounge chair he'd been in just moments before. "I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"Could you just answer the question?" Claire asked, giving him a look that he couldn't argue with.

"Truthfully?" He asked, gaining a nod from Claire before he continued. "No."

"Why?" Claire prodded, needing to know more.

"Claire…" Dan started arguably but Claire wasn't letting up.

"Why?" She reiterated

"Because… shit!" Dan groaned with irritation. "Take a good look at me Claire. I have nothing. Other than this house, my cars, a private jet, and a shit load of money, I have nothing. I lost your mother, and because of my own stupidity I lost you and your brother as well, and no matter what you believe or how you feel the three of you were my whole world, and I still love you and your brother. You both mean more to me than my own life and it killed me to have to leave, but I pay for that mistake everyday. Everyday that I have to live with the knowledge that you both hate me, and the days that I have to resort to asking your grandfather what's going on in your lives because I can't ask for myself. I married a monster of a woman because I was alone and thought that it could dull the ache of losing your mother but nothing ever could or even can. Hell, I'd hoped having you and your brother around would help, but between the two of you it was just a painful reminder. Aaron takes more after her in the looks but you've got her personality through and through. I just don't know how to say the right things around you and it only push's the both of you further and further away, and each day is just another reminder of how alone I truly am. So no… I'm not happy. Is that what you wanted to her?"

The tears fell freely from Claire's now sparkling jade eyes as she took in her father's words. It was hard to process that the saddened man before her was same man she'd come to believe was truly heartless, and as she opened her mouth to speak, she still wasn't so sure. "And if you had a chance to take it all back, would you?"

"In a heartbeat." Dan replied instantly.

Claire nodded, somewhat convinced, figuring that if she were going to tell him the things she'd came to tell him, they should at least have some form of understanding of one another.

"Okay then," Claire breathed readying herself. "So if I asked you to help me, no matter the reason, would you do it?"

"Yes." Dan answered only hesitating for a split second.

"Are you sure," Claire asked, gauging his hesitation. "Because there is no going back from this."

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into Claire?" He asked understandably curious.

"Yes or No?" She asked.

"Yes," He said honestly. "I'm sure."

Claire appraised him skeptically for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he'd meant it. "Then this is how it's going to go. I'm going to tell you something, and no matter how crazy it sounds or how unbelievable, I'm going to need you to keep your questions to yourself until after I'm done talking because I don't plan on repeating myself. Okay?"

"Okay." Dan replied, nervous, but eager to know what was going on.

"I'm not really sure where to start," Claire sighed. "I guess the beginning is as good a place as any. I um… when I came here, my whole world was turned upside down, and I was so dead set on hating you because of it. Everything was different and I didn't know how to be myself, not completely anyway, so I became a darker version of myself. I saw Caleb for the first time and without even meeting him I could see that he was just as lost as I was and although our first few meetings didn't go so well, everything sort of just worked itself out. The more time we spent together, we found out that we had more in common than just the sadness, and we saved each other… we really did. I fell in love with him before I even knew what it was I was feeling and when he told me that he loved me I felt like everything, all the bad, it just didn't seem so important, as long as I knew that. I began wanting things I'd never given much thought to before, hell, I saw a picture of Caleb as a kid and I couldn't help but wander what it'd be like to have a son who looked like him, of course that was a thought for the future. It wasn't that long ago that I'd learned something about Caleb and the other 'Sons of Ipswich', something I wasn't even sure I understood at first, and if Caleb hadn't proved it I'd probably still be in denial about it, but even after I still couldn't bring myself to love him any less."

Claire took a moment to catch her breath and make sure that Dan was still following before continuing, knowing that she was about to reveal something would change his life forever and he'd either deal with it or head for the hills.

"They're different," She started. "They're not entirely human, they're uh… witches for lack of a better word. They have powers and they're capable of things that you can't even imagine… I can't even imagine. I know that, that sounds crazy, impossible even, but it doesn't make it any less true. I've seen things, some things that I could have lived without and some that were just… amazing, and I know if you'd seen them you'd understand. My life has been in this state of juxtaposition since I've learned about the powers and nothing seems to let up. First there's everything with you, then Aaron, then I find out that I'm pregnant, yeah… and that my baby is going to be this powerful being and I don't know what to expect, then this person who I really thought was a friend turned out to be… a nightmare, and now. He has Aaron and gramps, and I have to save them, they would never be mixed up in this whole mess if it weren't for me, and I need your help. No matter how crazy my life's gotten, it's my life and I'm going to do everything I can to make it all right."

"Claire," Dan said shaking his head slightly; beyond confused at the knowledge she'd just dropped on him. "I don't know what is going on with you but magic does not exist, and I'll say it again, it does not exist. Now, if your brother and grandfather are in some sort of danger we have to contact the police. We'll talk about this whole baby thing later. It seems that you're dealing with a lot right now and might be just a little stressed…"

"Don't!" Claire shouted angry. "Don't try to turn this into some mental lapse induced by stress, because, given the amount of crap I've dealt with in my life, I've handled it all incredibly well. I'm telling the truth and a part of you knows that and your trying to deny it out of fear, but now is not the time for uncertainty, gramps and Aaron's lives are at risk and there isn't a cop on this side of the planet prepared to take on the guy who has them."

"How do you expect me to believe that Claire?" Dan asked growing agitated.

Angry at his lack of belief, Claire's emotions took over and her eyes turned pitch black. Not a moment later the lounge chair that Dan was seated on lifted a good three feet from the ground, hovering for a few second before dropping to the ground hard, making the floor beneath them shake.

"That little act of show an tell is all you're getting," Claire eyes shifted back to normal as she took in the sight of her father who still sat in the lounge chair but was now shaking with fear. "So are you convinced?"

"Understatement." Dan replied tersely.

"Well, I hate to lay this on you but we don't have time for you to ponder the unknown," Claire said determined. "Aaron and gramps are in danger and I'm going to save them with or without you but I would appreciate your help because I do in fact, need it."

"Why," Dan asked quietly. "What can I do, I don't have any powers?"

"Exactly," Claire said simply. "You don't have powers, which means he wont be able to sense you, so that makes you the only person who can get Aaron and gramps out of there while I distract Chase."

"Then what about you," Dan asked incredulous. "If this guy's really as dangerous as you say, than there's no way I'm leaving you alone with him."

Claire wasn't sure how she felt about Dan's words but she appreciated that he cared. "I haven't really given that part much thought."

"So you're just going to risk yours and my grandchild's life?" Dan shouted. "I wont allow it and I really doubt that the Danvers boy would either."

"And that's exactly why he doesn't know," Claire shot back. "Well that and the fact that if he were to be there, Chase will kill Aaron and gramps, and I wont risk that."

"Claire…" Dan's voice took on a softer tone. "If you don't care about your own life at least think about the baby's."

"You don't think I'm not?" Claire said cried. "I'm terrified about what could happen, but if I don't do this they die, and I will not let them die because of me. I promise I will do everything I can to get me and the baby out of there but I need your word that you'll get them out first. I know we don't talk and that we may never, but you're my only hope, and whether you care or not or whether I trust you or not I need you to promise me. For once in my life I need you to promise me, to prove that at one point in your life you really loved your children."

Dan was silent for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "Okay, I promise. I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you." Claire said, meaning it.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked worried.

Claire shook her head lightly. "Like I said I haven't completely thought this all through, I only found out about Aaron and gramps right before I came here, but this is what I have thought of and I need you to pay close attention."

"Okay." Dan nodded.

Claire took a deep breath. "This is what we're gonna do."

#####

"What happened?" Tyler asked, immediately going on alert as Caleb and Pogue stormed into the room, looking ready to kill. He looked back towards the hall that they had entered from and saw that Claire had not been with them, and the worry began to set in, attacking his senses like a bad cold.

"Claire's gone," Caleb all but growled, confirming Tyler's suspicions and setting the others on edge. Worry quickly becoming the joined emotion of everyone in the room. "There was a letter left in her hand writing, so she must have left on her own but Chase had to have gotten to her somehow to force her to leave."

"How?" Cassie asked, holding back tears, terrified for her best friend.

"It doesn't matter," Caleb said shaking his head. "What does matter is that she's out there on her own and we don't know if he already has her or not. So we have to find her and fast."

"How do we find her?" Reid asked.

"By finding Chase," Caleb said in a 'matter of fact' tone. "And the only way to find him is by trying to track him through his powers."

"Let's hope that he uses before he has her." Gina said in a hard voice, but the others could tell she was fighting against her emotions.

Caleb knew that Gina hadn't intended for her words to be hurtful but they cut deep. He wasn't sure how he was going to go about everything or even if they'd be able to track Chase's powers before it was to late, but he was damn sure going to try. He couldn't live if anything were to happen to Claire or the baby.

"We have to find Claire," Caleb said, more to himself than anyone. "And we have to bind Chase's powers."

"And are we any closer to figuring out how you guys are going to get close enough to Chase to actually bind his powers?" Cassie asked, always the one to ask the on the surface questions.

Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler shake their heads dejectedly, wishing they had the answer.

Reid slowly raises his hand nervously like the new kid in a classroom and waits for the others to acknowledge him, and when they finally do with apprehensive faces he says sheepishly. "I have a really bad idea."

#####

Still inside the cold empty room that Chase had held them captive in, Bobby and Aaron sit worn and exhausted after the last of their many attempts at escaping ended with the same result. Failure. The door, as weak and old looking as it was, would not budge, and the thin sheet of glass that was the window would not break. Aaron had been convinced that magic was the cause, but Bobby, whom was still somewhat skeptical decided that until he saw proof that there was in fact some form of magical force holding them hostage, he would continue to ride with the belief that the door and window were reinforced, which of course, annoyed Aaron past the point of his belief.

As if their current situation weren't enough, Aaron was still trying figure out Chase's reasoning for taking them. He'd said that he wanted Claire, which was yet another thing amongst everything else that Aaron did not understand, but what did he need them for? Aaron knew without a second thought that he'd never help anyone hurt his sister and knew that the same went for his grandfather but Chase seemed so sure that they would be the ones to help him get to her. He'd thought fleetingly that Chase would use their captivity to force her to come to their rescue, but he knew his sister well enough to know that Claire, as stubborn as she was, was not stupid. She would never come alone. So Chase dismissed that thought with a long, frustrated sigh.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Bobby asked his grandson, tiredly.

Aaron fixed his grandfather with a look that clearly meant, 'are you serious?' before speaking in an equally tired voice. "Aside from the obvious?"

"Right," Bobby grumbled, conceding. "Bad question."

"I guess that's it." Aaron mumbles ruefully after a brief moment of silence. "We're not getting out of here."

"Come on," Bobby chided. "We can't just give up."

"There's nothing left to try." Aaron bit back steely.

"Watch it boy," Bobby warned in only a way he could. "Now I get that your stressed but you will remember who you're talking to."

Aaron closed his eyes and regretfully replied. "Sorry."

"Your forgiven," Bobby sighed. "Just don't let it happen again. Now let's think of something we haven't tried."

Aaron shook his head. "Gramps, we've already tried everything. The window won't break and the door wont budge, the ground is solid concrete so we couldn't dig, even if we wanted to, and I'll take a wild guess and say we're probably in the middle of nowhere, so there isn't even any point to scream for help because no one would hear us."

"But he could probably hear us," Bobby said thoughtfully, with a slight raise of his brow as Aaron regarded him curiously.

"What are you thinking?" Aaron asked, worried.

"He could probably hear us if we were loud enough." Bobby stated.

"You've said that." Aaron mused bored.

"You're not getting my point," Bobby explained further. "We knew better than to call out to anyone 'cause we figured we were in the middle of nowhere and no one could hear us, but he can…"

"I still don't see your point." Aaron exclaimed.

"What did I tell you about speaking to me like that?" Bobby huffed, "Just listen. If we could call him out and get him to come into the room we could get the drop on him… or, I could get the drop on him given that he's already kicked your scrawny ass…"

"You sitting in the same room as me," Aaron reminded, "And anyway, how do you plan on getting him in here, I doubt that just calling him into the room would work, he'd know something was up."

"We could always go with the cartoon method." Bobby stated.

"The who?" Aaron asked confused.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the hard work, just sound scared and yell for help," Bobby winked and threw his hand to his chest before somewhat convincingly dropping to the ground, feigning a heart attack.

"You've got to be kidding me." Aaron sighed.

"Shut it," Bobby panted, continuing with his act. "Start yelling."

"I hate my life," Aaron whispered before joining in on the act and running to the door, slamming his fists against it relentlessly, shouting for help, embarrassed beyond explanation, but trying non the less.

Both Aaron and Bobby were so far into their performances that they didn't even notice Chase when he appeared inside the room, a bored yet amused look etched onto his face. "Are you both done?"

Aaron turned shocked as Bobby leapt from the floor and threw himself in Chase's direction but instead of tackling Chase as he'd intended, Bobby crashed into the wall, when Chase disappeared and reappeared instantaneously.

"Gramps, you okay?" Aaron asked as he raced to his grandfathers' side.

"Peachy." Bobby grumbled, slightly dazed but otherwise, okay.

"Did you really think that would work?" Chase asked amused.

Bobby shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"Mortals." Chase sighed.

"Told you he wasn't human." Aaron admonished

Bobby rolled his eyes at his grandson. "Well excuse me for not believing that this Merlin wannabe could actually pull a disappearing act."

"Then next time, just take my word for it." Aaron bristled

"Tone." Bobby said pointedly.

"Should I come back?" Chase smirked. "I'd hate to interrupt a family argument."

"Why don't you pull a rabbit out of a hat, you pansy?" Bobby asked annoyed, and Aaron laughed at his grandfathers' brashness.

"Hm," Chase mused thoughtfully, his smirk long gone. "I think killing you would be more fun."

"What the hell is it that you want?" Bobby asked, shouting.

"I'd thought I'd made that clear," Chase said simply.

"Well tough shit, 'cause you're not gettin' Claire." Bobby's southern accent came in thick as his anger rose.

"We'll see… you know, before when you asked me why I don't just pull a rabbit out of a hat. Well there are two reason, one being that I can't stand those little fluffy bastards, and the other, is that puppets are far more fun to play with." Chase smirked lifting his hand and snapping his fingers. His eyes turned coal black and Aaron and Bobby's turned pale white as their bodies tensed and they stood there as if awaiting orders.

#####

Cassie, Gina, and Annabelle sat waiting in the sitting room of the Danvers mansion, anxious and equally annoyed over being left behind by the guys who had gotten a hit on Chase's powers and disappeared shortly after, knowing that their friend and sister was out somewhere risking her life and the guys were going after Chase, even they weren't sure that the outcome would be in their favor. None of them could sit still as unsettling outcomes played out in their heads and their worry grew worse and worse with each minute passed.

"Is anyone else pissed that we have to sit here and wait, while the guys go off and save the day?" Cassie asked with a groan as she shifted into the sitting position on the couch she'd been laying on for the past fifteen minutes.

"Yeah," Annabelle sighed

"Here, here." Gina mumbled.

"So…" Cassie drawled. "Are we going to go after them, to assist in Chase's capture of course?"

"Definitely." Gina said instantly

"Yeah," Annie said, without thinking, later catching herself. "Wait… what?"

"Oh come on Annie," Cassie whined. "You said it yourself that you weren't exactly happy being benched and I know that you want to make sure the others are okay just as much as we do, and we need you, sisterhood, team unity and all that crap."

"Yeah, but we don't have anyway to help," Annie defended. "Of course I want to make sure the others are okay, but there's not much we can do to a man with supernatural powers."

"Yeah, but neither does Claire." Gina said sadly.

"You're right." Annie sighed, knowing her friends were right. All she'd thought about in the past half hour was that Claire and the boys were in danger and how she wanted to find some way to help but couldn't. Then when the opportunity to do just that presence itself, she shies away in fear of her own safety, which made her feel extremely guilty.

"Being scared for yourself doesn't make you a bad person Annie." Gina said softly, as if she could read her mind, but in truth, she'd had the same feelings.

Cassie nodded and then added. "It just makes us human."

"I just wish I could be stronger, you know?" Annabelle whispered as a stray tear glided down her cheek. "Like the two of you, and Claire. God, that girl isn't afraid of anything, not of who she is, what she says, hell, she even went to face Chase alone."

Gina moved to sit next to Annie. "Sweetie, I don't know what would make you think like that. You are one of the strongest people I know. You may not be as much as a badass as me, or as crazy as Claire, or even as, uh… free, as Cassie, but you are the strongest of all of us. Being all those things don't make us stronger or even braver, it just sets us apart from others just like your caring, forgiving, and innocent nature makes you unique. The fact alone, that you can handle dealing with us on a regular basis on top of all the craziness that has become our lives shows just how strong you really are. If you don't believe anything else, believe that, you can do anything you want to Annie, and if you don't want to go with us, that doesn't make you weak and it wont make us think any less of you. In truth it'll just prove that you were also the most sane of us."

"Thanks, Gina," Annabelle smiled, truly grateful for her kind words.

"Anytime." She replied.

"But… I think I'm just as crazy as you guys." Annie laughed tensely.

"So, does that mean you're going?" Cassie asked hopeful, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Yeah," Annie nodded. "I'm going."

Cassie clapped her hands happily before leaping to her feet. "Great, cause you're driving, now we need to do a quick sweep of this place and see if we can find anything that would be useful, knives, bats, chains, rope…"

"Cassie, we do not have time for bondage fun." Gina joked.

"Shush." Cassie smirked. "Okay, let's get to it."

"Quick question?" Annie asked. "How do we plan on finding them, without that whole magical tracking thing that the guys do?"

"My dear sweet Annie," Cassie mused. "We don't need any powers to find the boys. We just need this."

Gina and Annabelle looked on confused as Cassie pulled her cell phone from her jean pocket, not quite sure what she was playing at.

"Please, enlighten us oh, wise one." Gina said dryly.

"Okay I will," Cassie said grinning at her on genius, as she raised her phone up to the others. "AT&T wireless services offer, features such as text messaging, anywhere calling, e-mail, and my personal favorite, FamilyMaps. FamilyMap gives you the ability to locate friends and family members who are sharing the same plan as you no matter where you or they are by simply typing their number in and waiting for them to be alerted by either e-mail or text message, and if you're as smart as me, it can even allow you the ability to track your boyfriend whom you've tricked into sharing a family plan, and has no clue what it is or how it works."

"You have got to be kidding me," Annie said shocked. "You phone stalk Reid?"

"Of course," Cassie answered shamelessly. "Even if either of us actually used Myspace, Facebook or Twitter, who has the time to log in and read message after message that may or may not give any hint to any misbehaving. This way is quick and convenient."

"Now why the hell didn't I think of that?" Gina asked, more to herself than anyone.

"You too?" Annie asked. "Don't either of you trust the guys?"

"Of course we do," Cassie defended. "But I still want to know where Reid is, what he's doing, and who he's talking to."

"You'll understand one day." Gina chimed in.

Annie sighed. "Well you said that he would be alerted when someone was tracking him, wont he know we're coming?"

"No," Cassie laughed. "I also said that he didn't know about the phone when I talked him into sharing a plan so he'll just pass it off as another text message and ignore it cause they're all a bit busy at the moment what with trying to bind Chase's powers an all, so I think we're good."

"You think?" Annie laughed too, not sure of what to make of the insanity in her life.

"Pretty sure." Cassie nodded.

"Oh, the joys of technology." Gina said with a smirk as her and the others began searching the house for anything that would be useful to them.

######

Claire couldn't understand exactly what it was that had led her to where she was, but then again, Claire couldn't understand most things having to do with magic. It was as if an invisible rope had pulled her, loosening more and more as she got closer to her unknown destination. Of course, that was when the destination was in fact, still unknown, but that was no longer the case. The pull of the invisible rope had immediately vanished when Claire pulled in front of an old abandoned warehouse in the middle of what could easily be considered the middle of nowhere. Cringing at the building before her, Claire slowly and steadily climbed out of her car and shut the door behind her, but didn't take another step towards the offending building.

This was where she had to be but she couldn't help but hesitate. Her brother and grandfather were inside of that darkened warehouse and their fate rested in her hands. Their lives depended on her choices and she knew she couldn't let them down but her fear was almost debilitating. There was just too much at stake, and if something were to go wrong Claire could lose everything; her life, the life of her unborn child, not to mention, Bobby and Aaron's lives. She was playing a dangerous game with a dangerous man and he had the advantage. This was his game, his venue, and they were playing by his rules. He held all the right cards, and his plans were set. Claire only hoped that she could bend the rules of his game, make it her own, and turn the cards in her favor. Otherwise, everything she'd done up til then would have meant nothing; it would be lost, blown away like dust in the wind, and she couldn't even allow herself to consider the outcome. She could only hope for the best.

"Just breathe, you can do this." Claire muttered to herself a she took that first step towards the warehouse, followed by several others. She was suddenly very alert, more so than she'd been at her fathers home. She could hear and feel everything around her; her heartbeat beating faster than normal, matched with the sound of her heavy footfalls against the gravel that lined the walkway, the cold chill against her skin, matched with her shallow breaths, and smell of moister in the air, signaling the rain soon to come. No birds could be heard, no car engines sounded in the distance, but what troubled Claire the most was the lack of sound coming from the warehouse. It was completely silent as she could imagine the perfect trap would be, but she knew that if her grandfather were inside, she'd hear something. Bobby Abbott was nothing if not loud.

Claire came to a halt before the door that led into the warehouse and took a deep breath before pushing it open and slowly making her way inside, stepping further and further into darkness. The only light she had, was the soft glare of the moonlight shinning through the four massive sized skylights, one of which was directly above her. It wasn't much, but it kept her from tripping over herself.

"I'm glad you could make it Claire." The voice she knew well, echoed throughout the room. Claire cut a glare to her right, where Chase stood, hands in his coat pockets, smiling deviously, without a care in the world. Claire had hoped to see the faintest glimmer of regret for his actions, a small hint that this was still the guy she had befriended, but she found none. This was the Chase the sons had told her and the others about, not the guy who'd given her advice over coffee, not the playful jokester who'd often made her laugh, but the killer, the man who'd made it his mission in life to destroy those closest to her. The man who at present had her brother and grandfather.

"Chase." Claire sneered, not bothering with niceties. This man was the enemy, plain and simple.

"Now that is no way to great a friend." He scolded.

Claire laughed humorlessly. "Says the guy who's trying to kill my boyfriend and friends, kidnapped my brother and grandfather, threatened me, and lets not forget the fact that you used the death of my mother as some sort of ploy to get to me as if it were some sort of joke. So… forgive me for my lack of manners."

"Right, that does sound bad," Chase said thoughtfully. "Truthfully, I understand now that using the death of your mother was wrong and overly… harsh and for that I apologize but it was the only way I could get you to understand and to come meet me."

"Yes because you couldn't have just called. Or is using a phone just too complicated for you?" She retorts.

He shrugs. "I couldn't, I knew that the sons would had already told you about me, which they obviously did, and I knew you wouldn't have just shown up alone without a little incentive. You're too smart for that."

"But why!" She asked shouting. "What is it that you want with me? Why go through all of this trouble just to kill me, I'm sure there are easier ways of doing that?"

"I don't intend to kill you Claire," Chase said softly. "I may have wanted to in the beginning, true, but I haven't wanted to since I've gotten the chance to know you. You interest me, and I… care, for you. It's… confusing, and I'm trying to find out what that means."

Shaking her head in disgust and trying her hardest to ignore his words, Claire asks. "Where are my brother and grandfather, what have you done with them?"

Chase sighs, at her apparent disregard for his words. "They can wait."

"Where?" She screams, angry and tired of his games.

Chase rolls his eyes, annoyed. "Here."

With a swift wave of his hand, Bobby and Aaron appear on both sides of Claire, taking hold of both of her arms before she can so much as blink, holding her to where she stood. Claire struggles against their hold, shouting for them to let her go but they don't. She quickly appraises them and sees that both of them are sporting blank white eyes. Proving that they were under a spell and furthering Claire's anger towards Chase.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claire asked as she noticed Chase making his way towards her.

"Calm down," Chase chided. "It's just a little spell to keep you compliant, so that you to don't go running off to your precious 'sons' the first chance you get. At least until you come around on your own. This could've been a lot easier, as you can clearly see with Aaron and gramps here, since human are easy to control but since that kid of yours is a witch by blood it's going to take full concentration on my part to get into your mind."

"No!" Claire screamed.

"Sit still." Chase demanded, as his eyes turned black.

"Please work, please work," Claire frantically murmurs repeatedly, while still struggling against her incoherent brother and grandfather's hold. Claire goes silent for just a moment and her eyes turn as black as Chase's. Without warning or believable reason, Chase is jerked backwards, hitting the wall hard, leaving him dazed.

"Good baby." Claire coos at her belly, thankful that she was able to tap into the baby's magic without fail.

"What the hell was that?" Chase grunts as he lifts himself off the floor and focuses in on Claire with angry eyes.

"That would be my grandkid." A voice Chase was not familiar with mused from behind him. Chase turned on the unsuspecting arrival but only had time to watch as Dan thrust his arm forward and the knife that gleamed in the moonlight sunk into his chest, just barely missing his heart. Chase staggered slightly before falling to the ground with a small thud and as he did, Bobby and Aaron's eyes shifted back to their normal shade, and they look around confused at the scene before them.

Bobby looks down at Claire in shock. "What the hell… Claire what are you doing here?"

"No time." Claire breathes in relief as she grabs hold of both his and Aaron's arms and runs in the direction of the door, pulling them along with her, with Dan trailing right behind them.

They just barely make it to the door when Bobby, Dan, and Aaron all drop to the floor screaming and writhing in pain. The looks on each of their faces brought tears to Claire's eyes. She wanted desperately to take their pain away but didn't know how.

"Claire… run." Aaron hisses in pain as another piercing shock ran through his already aching body.

"No," Claire argued as she reached out to him, only to find herself being lifted off the ground by a very irritated looking Chase, whom appeared to be well, and had a firm grip around her neck, tight enough to hurt but not enough to cut off her air supply.

"That wasn't very nice." He sneered, not showing a hint of pain, but his wild eyes showed plenty of fury. Claire glanced fleetingly at his chest, which was just long enough to see that he had healed himself. The only evidence that he'd been hurt was a small tear in his navy blue shirt.

"Let them go." Claire shouted, not knowing what else to do. He was back in control.

He cocks his head to the side and gives her a small, evil smirk. "No."

"Please," Claire begs. "Just please… let them go."

He shakes his head unapologetically. "I was going to before daddy dearest over hear decided to go all knife happy on me. If you had just did as you were told I would had let them live out their sad and pathetic little lives, but you didn't and now they have to die."

"No!" Claire screams as Chase turns his glare onto the men on the floor and his eyes once again turn black; and just as he's about to make good on his word, a fierce voice echoes throughout the room, pulling his attention away from them.

"Chase!"

"This should be interesting." Chase says as he turns in the direction of the door and finds Tyler, looking angry and determined.

#####

Caleb lifts open the trunk of his car and reaches in to grab the bag of spray paint he'd juts gotten from the hardware store.

"Do you guys think Tyler will be alright in there?" Pogue asked, his voice laced with worry.

Caleb sighs and gives Pogue a small shrug before throwing him a can. "He should be as long as we finish the sigil in time."

"That could take a minute," Reid deadpanned, while looking over the page in the Book of Damnation that held the picture of the sigil. "This thing looks like it's going to be a bitch to tag."

"Then let's get to it." Caleb ordered handing Reid his own can, and the three of them set to work right outside of the door to the warehouse, figuring that Chase will have to go through there if Tyler does what he's supposed to.

#####

Tyler stood determined before the exit, Staring Chase down. He was nervous as hell but not showing it and had no intent to. He had a part to play, and he was going to play it well.

"What are you doing here, baby boy?" Chase asked, slightly shocked that he was, but still curious as to how he'd found him. "Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise, I just generally dislike when guests drop in uninvited."

"Let them go." Tyler ordered.

"Now why should I do that?" Chase asked, with a humorous tone.

Tyler took a deep breath and proceeded with his carefully thought of line. "If you let them go, we can talk about me giving you my powers. How's that sound?"

That undoubtedly got Chase's attention, but he didn't let go of Claire. "I'm just supposed to believe that you'll give me your powers willingly. Why?"

"Because some people have morals," Tyler replied tersely. "And I'll do anything to protect the people I care about. So this is my offer. You let Claire and the others go, I give you my powers and you disappear, you never come near the others again."

"Tyler, don't." Claire begged, having not known what Tyler was up to, which unintentionally made it all the more believable. "Please don't do this, he'll just take your powers and kill us all anyways, but not before he forces the others to will their powers. Don't give him what he wants."

"She makes an excellent point." Chase smirked.

"Claire, just trust me." Tyler said in a way that only Claire caught the double meaning. Chase just went with the belief that Tyler was really naive.

"So let me get this straight?" Chase asks before going into a brief recap. "All I have to do is let them go, you'll will me your powers, and I take an extended vacation, with the promise to never harm your friends? That's it?"

"Yes." Tyler confirmed. Chase nods thoughtfully, and remains silent as he mulls it all over. It seemed simple enough, but to Chase, nothing ever was.

"Okay," Chase drawled. "Here's the problem. I'm willing to let daddy dearest, Aaron and gramps go, I'd even be willing to let the others sons' and your girls go too, but I'm not quite ready to part with Claire here. I mean… we're just getting to know each other. It'd be a shame to have to part."

Tyler's thrown for just a second but he holds his ground. "That's a deal breaker."

"Well," Chase sighed. "I guess I'll just have to take your powers then."

"Not gonna happen." Tyler argued.

"You sure about that?" Chase asked, casting a glance at Dan, Bobby, and Aaron, whom were all still screaming and thrashing around on the concrete floor. "I'm sure I could persuade you, a your life for theirs kinda deal."

"Leave them alone." Claire sneered at him.

"Well my dear, that all depends on Tyler here." Chase said confidently.

Having not expected that, Tyler deviated from his original plan, which was to distract Chase long enough to allow the other sons time to finish the sigil so he could lure him out. That was however, no longer an option. In an instant, Tyler blasted Chase with electric charge that knocked him back forcefully, wrecking his concentration and breaking his hold on Bobby, Aaron, and Dan. Claire hit the ground screaming. Aaron was on his feet, helping Claire and the others who were still recovering up off the ground.

"Run!" Tyler shouts, knowing he won't be able to hold Chase off for long.

Claire and the others made a quick break for the exit, but only the guys made it out of the door as Chase appeared before it, Knocking Claire back into Tyler who broke her fall. Quick as he could, Tyler was on his feet, Claire in his grasp, and he jumped back, narrowly avoiding a fireball that Chase had summoned. Chase growled menacingly and threw another one at him, but this time his aim was off and it flew in the direction of Claire. Tyler shouted, Claire froze and time itself seemed to had slowed down in that moment as Claire felt the baby's power building up and a massive bright light circled her body like a shield, deflecting the fireball and causing it to bounce back in Chase's direction, forcing him to leap out of the way, leaving the exit clear.

"How'd you do that?" Tyler asked a shocked, yet relieved Claire, but got no response. "Never mind let's get out of here."

Tyler takes hold of Claire's wrist and pulls her with him towards the exit. Chase reached out and pulled at Claire's back. Tyler whirled, feeling her slip away, and reinforced his hold, sending an electric charge so furious and so direct that it blew Chase back long enough for them to escape through the doorway. Once outside, they ran directly over the sigil, towards Bobby, Dan, and Aaron, and past the other sons, who stood waiting by the exit.

"Where's Chase?" Caleb asked, his tone fierce, but he was beyond happy to see Claire okay.

"He was right behind us." Tyler answered breathlessly, joining the others around the sigil. The sons' ready themselves for Chase's arrival at the exit but are caught off guard when he appears behind them.

"Look out!" Claire shouts, trying to get their attention.

Caleb is the first one hit and his body tenses before he drops to the ground, hitting hard against the gravel as electricity courses through his body, making his insides feel like he was on fire. Chase then turns prepared to attack Pogue who had hardly anytime to react, but is stopped. Not by the blaring of a the car horn or the blinding light that was the high beams, but by the car itself as Tyler's Hummer rammed into him at forty miles per hour, knocking him back at least twelve feet.

"Did I get him?" Annie asked quietly, pushing her hair out of her face, since it had gotten mussed up during the impact.

"You. Hit. Him. With. A. Car." Cassie said slowly, still shocked but slightly impressed.

"It worked didn't it?" Annie asked, and the girls nodded mutely. None of them noticed the shocked faces of the others outside of the car.

"Did you kill him?" Gina asked curiously, leaning forward in her seat, trying to catch a glimpse of Chase, but couldn't make it out in the darkness.

"I don't know." Annie said leaning forward to see for herself as Chase leaped from the ground, thoroughly enraged and headed straight for the Hummer filled with screaming girls.

"Hit him again," Cassie screamed from the back seat. "Hit him again… again."

Before Chase can get to the car, Pogue, Tyler and Reid, use their combined powers to create an energy net to drag the weakened Chase, kicking and screaming towards the sigil. Forcing him into the middle of the sigil, the three sons struggle to hold him there, hoping like hell that Caleb will recover so he can help them, but the fact that he isn't moving doesn't inspire too much confidence.

"What do we do?" Reid asked warily. "He's not waking up."

"Just hold on," Pogue growled. "Don't break the hold."

"We're gonna have to do this without him." Tyler concluded, gritting his teeth as Chase fought harder to break free from their hold. Knowing that there was no hope for Caleb to regain consciousness in time, Claire grabbed a hold of his hand and used her free hand to grab hold of Reid's.

"Tyler," Claire shouted, getting his attention. "Take hold of Caleb's other hand."

"What are you doing?" He asked concerned.

"Trust me," She urged. "We can make this work."

Without another word, Tyler nodded and reached out to grab Caleb's free hand, and like a magnet, Reid and Tyler both reached out their hands for Pogue to grab hold of, and he did, without even realizing it. In a matter of seconds, all of their eyes sans Caleb's turn as black as the night sky and a bright white light emanates from within the sigil. Chase screams out in pain as seemingly distant voices erupt from the sigil in a language that sounded like Latin and not a moment later transparent beings appeared, circling Chase faster and faster in a dizzying whirl before stopping completely and placing their hands upon him. A bloodcurdling scream ripped from deep within Chase's throat as the beings slowly descended back into the ground beneath the sigil, the voices faded and the light died out. Chase falls to the ground panting and clutching his stomach as if sick before his eyes flutter wildly and he passes out.

"Is that it?" Pogue asked lightly as his and the others eyes shifted back to normal. "I thought it would be… well… worse."

"Yeah," Reid replied. "It didn't even feel like we did anything."

"I think there's more to it than that." Tyler said skeptically, looking at Claire who was leaning over Caleb, holding her hand to her belly.

"I don't get it." Reid said dumbly.

Caleb groans as Claire nudges him awake. His eyes open slowly and at the sight of Claire, he raises himself slightly, looking her over worriedly. "Are you okay… the baby, what… what happened?"

"Oh…" Reid drawls, realization setting in.

"Well…" Claire started. "In short, we kicked ass, saved the day and I don't think we have to worry too much about the baby. He's strong like his daddy."

Caleb smiled at that, before turning serious. "And Chase?"

"He can't hurt anyone anymore." Tyler assured him, while looking down at Chase in pity.

Gina, Cassie, and Annabelle run into the arms of their men, finding comfort and relief in their holds, diminishing the worry they'd felt for so long by exchanging meaningful words and loving embraces.

"Annie." Pogue said thoughtfully after a moment.

"Yeah?" Annie asked, lifting her head from where it rested on Tyler's chest.

Pogue opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally finding the words. "You hit him with a car."

"Yeah." Annie blushed.

"You know," Tyler said gaining her attention. "I find this, crazy protective side of you very sexy."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Mhm," He hummed, pressing his lips to hers.

"Um, Claire," Aaron said carefully, not sure how she felt about him after their argument.

"Don't," Claire sighed, giving him a soft smile. "I know."

Aaron pulled Claire into his arms and whispered apology after apology. All to which, Claire forgave. He was just so happy to know that she was safe. Taking a deep breath Aaron breaks away from her hold and turns to face Caleb giving him a small nod.

"I just want to thank you for looking after my sister." Aaron said, and it was the first real truthful thing he'd ever said to Caleb. "I know we don't get along, and we may never like each other or even stand to be around one another but, I'm willing to try, for my sister, and her baby."

"That means a lot." Caleb replied honestly. "I'm willing to do the same."

Claire looks on with tears in her eyes as two of her three favorite men, shook hands, as a sign of respect for one another. It was a start.

"Claire…" A nervous voice calls, and Claire turns to find Dan standing behind her. She's been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard him approaching. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said, smiling as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. It was a 'thank you' hug, but Claire felt that it too, was a start.

"Okay," Bobby interrupted. "I'm happy everyone's okay and that, that little shit got the bitch slap that is karma, but can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Everyone laughs at Bobby's ability to say the craziest thing at the craziest time, as Dan walks over to his father, patting him on the back.

"Okay dad," He said lightly. "But what do you say we go back to the house and get a drink first?"

"You mean you know what's going on when I don't," Bobby asked shocked, before nodding. "Yeah, I think I'll need that drink."

#####

_1 Week Later_

"So," Mr. Shepard announced. "I'm going to call out names one at a time and I want you and your partner to come up to my desk so we can go over what you've learned during this project. Okay… first name. Tyler Sims."

Tyler smiles lightly as him and Annie walk hand in hand to the front desk.

"I think this might have been my easiest pairing." Mr. Shepard said thoughtfully as they took a seat and briefly discussed how the last few weeks went for them, ultimately gaining them a passing grade.

"Okay, Pogue Parry." Mr. Shepard called, and Pogue and Aaron made their way towards the desk. "So how's this project change your views on each other?"

"He's not really the brainless dick I thought he was." Pogue joked, having actually found some common ground with Aaron in the past week, especially with Aaron 'in the know' about his and the other sons' powers.

"Likewise" Aaron mused, before laughing.

"Right, well… happy it worked out." Mr. Shepard said slowly, not sure of what to make of the last pair but still giving them a passing grade.

"Reid Garwin." He deadpanned, not particularly happy with this pairing. He watched as Reid and Sarah approached his desk and could already feel the headache coming on. "How has this project helped you two?"

"Helped?" Sarah screeched. "Are you serious, this guys a nightmare. It took every ounce of restraint I had to not kill him, and don't think I didn't think about it. I went to sleep dreaming of new and inventive ways of ending him. It's a miracle I haven't been committed to an insane asylum. He just so ugh…"

Reid looked from Sarah to Mr. Shepard with a completely straight face. "You see what I've been dealing with. It's like she's going through P.M.S daily. Hell, I tried to give her some Midol and a snickers and she threatened to castrate me. This chicks crazy."

Sarah screamed and stormed out of the classroom, cursing Reid as she went.

"So…" Reid hedged. "Do I pass?"

Mr. Shepard looked at Reid as if he were crazy and shook his head no.

"Oh great, Caleb Danvers, this should be interesting." Mr. Shepard watched in confusion as the pair who gave him the most trouble in the beginning walked up to his desk hand in hand similar to Tyler and Annabelle. "So… you two were my toughest pairing. What have you learned from this experience?"

"I've learned that you can't truly judge some one until you get to know them, because ultimately, they might just surprise you." Caleb said, giving Claire a bright smile, which she returned.

"So things went… well?" Mr. Shepard questioned skeptically.

Claire leaned into Caleb's hold, as he rested one hand over her belly and the other over her hand, rubbing small circles under her finger where a simple yet beautiful diamond engagement ring rested, before answering. "Oh, I'd say it worked out pretty well, how bout you baby?"

"Yeah," Caleb smiled happily. "I'd say it turned out alright."

* * *

Okay, were to start. I really wanted to recap a bit on the event that led to the conclusion, from Claire's watered down explanation, as well as bringing the story back to the assignment that led to Claire and Caleb, getting together, I thought that would be fun. Oh, and for those of you who want a small hint as to what might happen in the Epilogue, go back to chapter 3. I caught myself and see if anything stands out. I also finally changed the summary for this story, it's a shame it took my all the way up til the end to do

My new story, "Leave Out All the Rest', is in fact an all human Twific but very different from my previous one. It's a lot darker, but it's also a lot of fun, so be sure to be on the look out for it.

**And remember, I won't post the Epilogue until this story reaches 200 reviews. Just eight more to go…**

Okay, I'm off to bed, I'm going to my cousins graduation I the morning.

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought!**

Thanks Again

Much Luv!

Daba91


	24. Epilogue

Okay, here we are at the end of this story. I'm just a bit emotional. I loved every minute of writing this story. I am so beyond grateful that you all enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who read it. Special thanks to those of you who stayed with it and read every single chapter, from start to finish. To those of you who reviewed, you are the best. You kept this story going with your thoughts and encouragements. I am proud to say that the end result for this story, my second story on fanfic is: 64 favorites, 88 alerts, 20,124 hits, and 201 reviews. So great! And that is thanks to all you.

I hope you enjoy this. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope that you check out my new story, 'Leave Out All The Rest' which is on my profile now.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant; I Only Own Claire, Cassie, Annabelle, Bobby & Any Other OC's

On with it…

* * *

_Prayed for an angel_  
_To come in the night_  
_And shine some sweet light on me_  
_Found only strangers_  
_Then you came to me_

_Just when I'd given up_  
_You gave me love_  
_My world was tumbling down_  
_You turned it around, baby_

_You… you're some kind of miracle_  
_You… are_  
_You're a miracle to me_

_Sweet revelation_  
_That look in your eyes_  
_Your touch in the night_  
_I found the sweetest salvation_  
_In your arms baby_

_Warm as the morning sun_  
_Your tender love_  
_Came and just lifted me up_  
_Look what you've done baby_

_You… you're some kind of miracle_  
_Oh, you… are_  
_You're a miracle to me_

_Oh_

_You brought joy to my heart,_  
_I found love in your arms,_  
_See what you've done to me,_  
_You set my soul so free_  
_You came and you gave me the love that I need_

_Oh you… you're some kind of miracle_  
_You… are_  
_You're a miracle_  
_A miracle, to me_  
_Baby you are_  
_Oh, a miracle to me_

_Kelly Clarkson – Some Kind Of Miracle_

* * *

Epilogue

Claire sat on the porch rail of the house in Texas where she had lived before with her grandfather. The one place that no matter how far away she was she would always consider to be her home. She could feel the happiness and the sense of total peace that this place had always brought her. She watched as her mother's horse Shadow ran freely threw the thick grass and wished silently that she were out there with him. She sighed thinking about all the times she road along side her mother as a child. She watched in complete fascination as the sun cast down slightly catching the countryside and creating an almost majestic glow across the field that Shadow floated gracefully through it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked softly, her eyes never leaving the scene before her.

A tall and familiar figure past in her periphery and leaned against the porch rail. She cast him a quick glance and was met with a smile that made her heart flutter and a pair of warm and caring brown eyes that looked upon her with understanding and affection.

"It is." He agreed, his voice low and husky but slightly melodic.

She closed her eyes and smiled as the warm sun caught her face. "I could stay here forever."

"I could stay with you." He said in a low voice.

She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. "Promise?"

He nodded slowly in reassurance. "Promise."

She could feel the tears swell within her eyes and looked at him. "Caleb."

He stared at her and she could see recognition burn brightly within his eyes. He took a step closer and leaned forward. His eyes never left hers as his face inched closer and closer to hers. He stopped for a moment before his lips could connect with hers in the kiss they both desperately wanted. His eyes didn't hold hesitancy or fear as he looked at her. It was something else burning within them. It was love.

"I love you." He breathed as his lips connected with hers with more love and passion than the time before.

"I love you too." Claire smiled, pulling away. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

"So…" Caleb mused, breaking her from her momentary daze. "Any idea where Colton disappear to?"

"He's inside," She said with a smile, thinking about her son. "His grandpa Dan is showing him the family photo album."

Caleb nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, I see, and Bobby?"

"Gramps is in the kitchen," Claire laughed. "He's attempting to cook, but don't worry. Your mom and Jill are in there keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't burn the house down."

"Oh, good," Caleb said, relieved. "You know, I was kinda shocked to see that things with him and Jill were getting so serious."

Claire chuckled. "You and me both, but it's good… she's good for him, and if she can handle him than I wish them all the luck."

"They deserve to be happy." Caleb agreed.

"I know we've only been here a day, and still have the next two weeks to visit, but I'm really going to miss it here." Claire said softly, relaxing into Caleb's hold.

Caleb rested his head upon her shoulder and breathed in her lavender scent. "We can always come back whenever you want."

"Yeah." She sighed.

Falling into a comfortable silence, Claire and Caleb allowed themselves to be bathed by the suns warmth. Happy and content, all they ever need was each other. However, their children were an added bonus.

"Mommy, Daddy," A small, sweet voice called excitedly from across the porch.

Feeling Caleb's hands slip away from around her waist, Claire turned and smiled as she watched her beautiful and overly energetic five-year-old daughter leap into her fathers waiting arms with a bright smile that matched his own, as he twirled her around, laughing wildly. Seeing a grown man turn into a complete kid in the blink of an eye would be weird to some, but to Claire it was humorous. Angie was daddy's little girl through and through; she had him wrapped around her small, slightly pudgy fingers and he didn't mind one bit.

"What are you doin lady bug?" He asked in his softest voice.

"I'm s'posed to come and tell you that uncle Pogo and auntie Gina just got here," Angie said brightly. "Oh, and that Uncle Aaron and auntie Lisa are here too, and guess what?"

"What?" Caleb asked, as if she were about to tell him the biggest secret, making Claire chuckle. She loved watching them together.

If possible, Angie's smile got bigger, and her jade eyes that were just a bit darker than her mothers twinkled with excitement. "They brought the new baby with them."

"Really?" Caleb asked.

"Yup," She nodded. "And he's really cute too. Was I that cute when I was a baby?"

"You were the most beautiful baby girl I ever saw." Caleb said proudly, while making sure he worded everything right. As far as he was concerned, she was the most beautiful baby girl he'd ever seen, but his son was the most beautiful baby boy. He felt truly lucky to have two beautiful children.

"Really?" She asked, looking to her mother.

"Really." Claire nodded, placing a light kiss upon her daughters' forehead. Caleb mimicked her action before the three of them turned to head back into the house. When they reached the living room, they saw seven-year-old Colton, whom just moments before, was sitting next to his grandfather, now had his arms wrapped tightly around his favorite uncle Pogue's waist. Claire smiled at the sight. Colton was the exact replica of his father, but had the same eyes as his sister. His personality, however, was all her. He was stubborn, which was tough given that he had gotten his powers inside the womb, but fortunately he had always had great control over them, something that both Caleb and Claire were always grateful for. Yet, he was also the most loving child, and was the best big brother Angie could ever have. He even took on the role as big brother to his younger cousins, it just came naturally to him, which Pogue and the other sons were grateful for, knowing that their sons would need somebody to look out for them when they couldn't.

"Uncle Pogue!" The boy shouted excitedly. Everyone looked on with humor alight in their eyes. Even Aaron, who didn't take it to heart that Pogue, was Colton's favorite. He was a cool guy, and he had a motorcycle, which neither him nor the other sons had, making him win by default. He was still uncle Aaron.

"Hey little man, what have you been up to?" Pogue asked returning the hug.

"Just looking at some pictures with grandpa, can we go for a ride on the motorcycle?" Colton, the master of getting what he wanted asked, with pleading eyes. The same eyes that got him a trip to Disneyland, from his grandmother, A brand new bike, from uncle Tyler and aunt Annie, Ticket's to see the monster trucks, from uncle Pogue and aunt Gina, Usual trips to the baseball games with his father, uncle Aaron, and papa B, A corvette, from his uncle Reid and aunt Cassie, that if Claire had any say, he would never drive, even when he was legal, and everything else he got from her. Those eyes were dangerous, and he knew just how to use them.

"Um," Pogue's defenses weakened and crumbled immediately. "Sure, it's in the back of the truck, but maybe a little bit later. Okay?"

"Okay." Colton smiled.

"Suckered," Claire laughed, as her and Caleb greeted Pogue, Gina, and little Stephen with warm hugs.

"Stephen," Angie yelled excitedly. Stephen's eyes lit up at the sound. "Do you want to come see papa B, burn down the kitchen?"

Stephan, whom was named after his grandfather after Gina refused to give him a name that started with a 'P', gave Angie a bright smile and nodded before they raced towards the kitchen. Like Caleb, Angie had all the boys wrapped around her fingers, but she was the youngest, and the only girl.

"I swear, Stephen gets bigger and bigger, every time I see him." Caleb said observantly.

"He takes after his father." Gina said softly.

"Ah, a future genius." Aaron joked, giving Pogue a quick nod, which he returned laughing, all the while, staying close to his wife and their four-month-old son, Aaron Jr.

"Hey brother." Claire greeted with a hug, before turning and giving her sister in law a light hug, which she couldn't return while holding the baby, but she did give Claire a smile. Claire was happy her brother had found a nice girl to share his life with, cause she wouldn't have been able to live if he'd ended up with someone like Kira.

"He's beautiful." Claire cooed, looking at her sleeping nephew.

"Thank you." Lisa said, with pride.

"Good job man," Caleb praised, giving Aaron a brotherly pat on the back.

"Thanks.' Aaron said sincerely. It had been tough in the beginning, but the hate that had once held them apart was long gone.

"Alright," Reid's all too familiar voice called throughout the house. "Where's the baby? No child should miss out on meeting their uncle Reid."

"I beg to differ." Cassie's retorted, which started off one of the many arguments that made up their complex yet, always loving marriage.

Tyler and Annabelle, who'd rode with the other couple, ignored their childish ways and made their way into the living room, along with their son Mitchell and Reid and Cassie's son Ryan and greeted the others with hugs, and 'hello's'.

Claire smiled down at the two boys, when she noticed them looking around the room, she knew exactly who they were looking for. "Angie and Stephen are in the kitchen."

The two boys nodded and shot off in the direction of the kitchen. They were so much alike that if they didn't look so different, Claire would have sworn they were twins. Reid and Cassie finally made it into the living room, Cassie quickly extending greetings, while Reid headed straight towards his new nephew. Telling a shocked Lisa that he'd buy him his first car, since it was what he called, 'the best toy a kid could ever ask for'.

"He won't even be able to drive it until he's fifteen, Reid." Claire chided.

"So… he'll have something to look forward to." Reid said, as if it were obvious.

Claire turned to give Cassie an apologetic look. "That's your husband."

Cassie shrugged. "At least he's partially house trained."

"Hey!" Reid shouted, making everyone laugh.

The next half hour consisted of everyone catching up, telling jokes, and Colton filling everyone in on what he wanted for Christmas, which was a little more than half a year away. He'd just gotten around to telling them about the electric scooter he'd seen advertised on TV when Evelyn Danvers walked in from the kitchen, happier and healthier than she'd ever been.

"Dinner is ready." She announced, before turning back towards the kitchen with Colton trailing right behind her, getting her up to speed on everything he'd already told the others.

"Let's eat." Reid jumped, heading towards the kitchen, the others following at a reasonable pace.

#####

As they all sat at the dinner table, Caleb took a moment to look at his now, very large family and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the last eight years. Truthfully, all of their lives were complicated in the beginning. All of them were dealing with their own hardships and nothing ever seemed to work out. Then Caleb met Claire, which was the beginning of all their lives changing for the better, with the exception of Chase's last and final attempt to destroy everything they held dear. However, after they bound Chase's powers, things only got better for them as time passed. Chase went mad with his inability to use his powers and was admitted to a mental facility on the other side of the state. Last they'd heard, he was still trying to convince his shrink that magic was real, which only prolonged his stay. Caleb pitied Chase, but was happy he was under lock and key, far away, where he could never come near his family, and Claire and the others had been very agreeable when Tyler mentioned that they all just pretend he'd never existed, and they did. No one ever spoke of him again, but that didn't stop them all from remembering. Eight and half month's after they'd found out Claire was pregnant, Caleb and Claire welcomed Colton into the world, and were married four months later at a small, intimate ceremony reserved for only friends and family. Dan, who'd spent all those month doing his best to mend his broken relationship with Aaron and Claire and be a solid figure in Colton's life, was ultimately rewarded for his efforts when Claire asked him to walk her down the isle. Bobby was cool with it, he'd said that it was always the way it should had been, but they all figured that it would had been to emotional for him, since he had cried the entire ceremony.

Their first two years at college went by smoothly, with the help of their family and friend's, it was still hard at times but they'd made it work. The others had been very open to watching Colton when needed and were the best bunch of aunts and uncles an infant could ask for. Caleb and Claire suspected that the other reason they'd all been so calm when they'd finally told them about the baby was that they were relieved when the learned that they themselves were in the clear. At least until the end of those two years when Annie and Tyler dropped the bomb that they were expecting, which started the chain reaction they'd all feared for years, but after the first birth at nine months and the next three during a three month period, they couldn't be happier. Three couples and first time parents welcomed three beautiful baby boys into the world, and Caleb and Claire welcomed their second child, who just so happened to be the very first girl in Covenant history who would be given her powers at thirteen along with the boys. All five children were extremely spoiled, by not only the members of the Covenant and Caleb's mother who'd finally gotten her life back on track, but by their extended family, uncle Aaron, grandpa Dan, and papa B, better known as Bobby. Life was good, and as Caleb looked towards the jade-eyed beauty that sat to his right, he knew that she was the one to thank for it all.

Everything that had led to this moment he'd found him self in, had all started when he met that stubborn, headstrong, and at times insane yet beautiful girl. His love. His wife. the mother of his children. His miracle. His angel. His Claire.

"Caleb," Claire said softly, so only he could hear her. "Is everything alright, you kind of zoned out?"

Caleb smiled taking another quick look around the table at their family, a family that was bound together by a powerful secret but was made up of love, before turning back to Claire. "Yeah… everything's perfect."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again!

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought!

Thanks Again

Daba91


	25. PLAYLIST

This is for anyone who's interested. Thank you for reading my story.

* * *

PLAYLIST

STEVEN STRAIT – NEVER SAID ANYTHING

KELLY CLARKSON – CRY

ALANIS MORISSETTE – IRONIC

PARAMORE – I CAUGHT MYSELF

FAMILY FORCE FIVE – SUPERSONIC

EVANESCENCE – LOSE CONTROL

APOCALYPTICA – I DON'T CARE

THREE DAYS GRACE – JUST LIKE YOU

ALEXZ JOHNSON – SKIN

SIA – I GO TO SLEEP

JOHN RHYS MEYERS – THIS TIME

KINGS OF LEON – USE SOMEBODY

ALICIA KEYS – NO ONE

KELLY CLARKSON – MAYBE

THE FRAY – LOOK AFTER YOU

PINK – SOBER

RADIOHEAD – CREEP

PAPA ROACH – SCARS

SEETHER & AMY LEE – BROKEN

THOM YORKE – HEARING DAMAGE

JESSE METCALFE – DARKLIGHTS

ALEXZ JOHNSON – CRIMINAL

A FINE FRENZY – HOPE FOR THE HOPLESS

FINGER ELEVEN – THOUSAND MILE WISH

JONI MITCHELL – CASE OF YOU

KATE VOEGELE – SWEET SILVER LINING

KELLY CLARKSON – SOME KIND OF MIRACLE

* * *

Thanks Again

Much Luv!

Daba91


End file.
